The Truth Doesn't Lie, Or Does It?
by StarrFlower
Summary: Tabatha is shocked to find to find out that her best friend is the new Dragon Rider. But she has secrets of her own; secrets that she doesn't even know about; secrets that Galbatorix wants. Now she has to journey with Eragon to discover the truth.
1. Home

It was a beautiful day in Carvahall. There was a slight breeze that lightly tousled my hair as I lay in the large meadow just outside of town. The sun was shining down brightly, warming my skin. I slowly closed the book I had finished reading for about the hundredth time, _A history of Alagaesia._ Brom didn't mind me borrowing his books and I frequently took advantage of his offer. Suddenly, I heard the sound of horses' hooves and a creaking wagon on the dirt road not to far from where I was. I sat up to see who it was, but it wasn't whom I wanted to see. My heart fell slightly and I decided to just head home. I was slowly walking toward the road, disheartened, when something moved in the corner of my eye. There he was. "Eragon!" I called. We met on the road, both of our faces alight with happiness.

"Hey Tabby, how are you?" I smiled brightly at his use of my nickname.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about yourself?" I asked. We started walking towards town as he continued the conversation.

"Very tired," he said, heaving a sigh. "I've spent the last three days hunting in the Spine." I fell silent and lowered my eyes. "Tabby—,"

"You know I don't like it when you go into that wretched place," I said quietly, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, Tabby, but it's the best place to hunt. I don't understand why you care so much," he added quietly.

"Of course I care if my best friend is needlessly putting himself in danger," I said angrily. I didn't want to fight though. "Did you get anything?" He shook his head.

"No, but I did find this." Eragon reached into his pack and pulled out a huge, shining, blue stone.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I figured that it's got to be worth something so I'm taking it over to Sloan to see if he'll trade."

"You could buy enough meat for the rest of the year with that." He smiled at that. Winter was coming on soon and meat was becoming scarce, especially for the farmers. Eragon lived with his uncle and cousin on the furthest farm in Palancar Valley. That was something we had in common. I lived with my aunt, uncle and two cousins in town. Uncle Horst was the blacksmith; Albriech and Baldor helped him at the forge. I mostly helped Aunt Elain around the house. I could feel Eragons' pain; both of our parents abandoned us. There was another thing that we shared: our birthdays. We'd both just turned fifteen a little while ago.

We finally reached the edge of town. "I'll see you later Eragon." I briefly touched him on the shoulder and he smiled a weary smile as he headed towards the butchers shop. I made my way to the house, still worried about Eragon and his excursion into the Spine. I walked into the kitchen and saw my aunt bent over a pot on the fire. She turned when I came in.

"Hello, Tabatha," she said in her kind voice. "Was Eragon there today?" She knew that Eragon and I met in the meadow every time that we could.

"Yes, he was there. He'd been hunting in the Spine for the last three days, that's why he wasn't there before," I said.

"The Spine? That's very dangerous," she said concern, turning back to her pot.

"I know. He found something there and wants to trade it with Sloan for meat," I said.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" I sighed heavily.

"You know how Sloan hates the Spine," I said, "If he finds out where Eragon got that stone there's going to be trouble." Elain stood up straight, her pregnant belly sticking out slightly.

"You're right," she said, walking past me and heading toward the forge. I quickly followed her.

"Horst!" I heard her yell. "Horst, there may be trouble over at Sloan's involving Eragon. Go and make sure he's alright." Uncle Horst sped out of the forge and across the street to the butchers shop.

"Aaaww," I heard Albriech croon, "little Tabatha sending Uncle Horst to save her boyfriend." I gave him my most menacing glare.

"He…is not…my…boyfriend," I growled maliciously. Albriech only smirked and Baldor chuckled. They were like brothers and equally as annoying. They harassed me constantly about mine and Eragons friendship and it grew tiresome after a while. After a little bit, Uncle Horst returned. "Is he alright?" I asked as soon as he came in. I saw Albriech smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes," Uncle Horst sighed, "but you were right; there was trouble. I took care of it though. I bought Eragons meat and he'll repay me." I thanked the stars that Eragon was all right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was later that night, as I sat with Brom at Morn's tavern, that the soldiers came. They were here to collect recruits for the army of the Empire. They were disgusting.

"I knew they would come eventually," Brom said angrily as soldiers slowly poured into the tavern, preparing to get drunk off their asses, "I just didn't know it would be this soon."

"Why do they have to come at all?" I said quickly.

"Galbatorix is a greedy fool. He takes and kill without thinking," Brom said morosely. "And he's looking for something." My head shot up and I stared into the older man's eyes.

"What is that?" I asked slowly. I searched Brom's face as he hesitated to answer me.

He glanced over my shoulder and I followed his gaze. There were two soldiers sitting at the bar who looked to be about eighteen years old. They were laughing and looking at me as if they knew what I looked like without any clothes on. "You must be very careful Tabatha. These soldiers have been secluded from civilization, mainly women, for large amounts of time. They are not afraid to do unspeakable things to women." A pang of fear went through my chest. "You are a very beautiful girl, Tabatha. Do not let down your guard."

"You think that they would do such things in such a populated place?" I asked nervously.

"I know they would," he replied, "I've dealt with their type before." I gulped down the lump in my throat. "Do you remember that dagger I gave you for your last birthday?" I nodded yes. "Carry it around with you from now on." I nodded again. "Good, now go home, and be careful." I got up to leave but then stopped.

"Brom?" I asked. He looked up. "What is Galbatorix looking for?" He sighed heavily.

"I must save that for another time when there aren't so many prying ears around." I nodded in understanding and turned to leave. I saw the man at the bar staring at me as I left, his blue eyes full of fire and lust, and it sent a chill through my bones. He was handsome enough, but anyone who worked for the Empire, willing or not, was an enemy of mine. Especially if he would do the things that Brom had told me. I Shivered and headed out of the tavern as quickly as I could.

As I walked back to my house and joined my family by the fire, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.


	2. Truths

It was the next night when I snuck out to go to Brom's. I had to know what he was talking about when he said that Galbatorix was looking for something. I have never been one for wearing dresses, except when sleeping, so I pulled on my leather breeches, a dark green tunic, and my knee-high, black boots.

Everything was quiet outside, too quiet. My dagger was hooked securely to my belt, but it suddenly made me feel very small compared to the longswords of the soldiers. I could hear the sounds of the soldier's camp outside town drifting through the quiet air. Armor clanked, swords clattered, fires crackled, voices crowed and horses called. They were very loud. I finally made it to Brom's house and I quickly stole inside.

"Tabby," he said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to finish the conversation we started last night," I said. His eyes fell, his shoulders slumped and he slowly exhaled through his nose.

"I was wondering when you would come," he said slowly.

"Please, Brom," I insisted. "The way you said it made me think that it somehow involves me. If it does, then I think that have a right to know what's going on." Brom nodded gravely and I knew that my persuasive words had won me the battle.

"Long ago, Alagaesia knew times of peace," he began slowly. "That peace was kept by the Dragon Riders. The age of the Riders was a splendid on indeed, until a young Rider named Galbatorix changed all that. His dragon died and he demanded another egg, but was denied. Outraged, he stole another Rider's dragon, killing the Rider in the process and forced the dragon to bond to him.

"Galbatorix and his band of followers, the Forsworn, cut down and killed every last Rider there was. They eventually killed one another until only the king, Galbatorix, remained. He had killed of the dragons, but three eggs still remained, all of which reside in his possession, until a while ago. One of the eggs was stolen and Galbatorix has been trying for years to get it back. The soldiers are not only here for new recruits, Tabby, they are here looking for the stolen dragon egg."

I have heard the stories of the Riders before, but I had no idea that there were three eggs still left in existence. "But why would they think that the egg is here?"

"Soldiers have been dispatched to every corner of Alagaesia to find the egg," he said. "It could be anywhere: The Hadarac Desert, Du Weldenvarden, The Beor Mountains, even The Spine." Suddenly, something flashed in my mind: the brilliant blue stone that Eragon found in The Spine. That was it. Eragon has the dragon egg! But does he know?

"What does all of this have to do with me?" I asked. "There's something you're not telling me, Brom." He sighed heavily again.

"Tabby," he began hesitantly, "there's something you must know. You—," Brom was cut off by raucous banging on the door.

"Open up, old man!" I heard a soldier yell. Brom snapped his head back toward me, his eyes full of worry. He quickly jumped up and pulled me over towards the fireplace. He moved a rug aside on the floor, revealing a secret door. As he opened it another beating frenzy came on the front door. "Open up, I say!"

"You must hide here, Tabby. Keep quiet," he said, pushing me down into the hole. I wanted to ask him why I must hide, but he'd already shut the secret door and replaced the rug. The little hole was full of ancient scrolls and books that I'd never seen before, but I paid them no mind at the moment. I could barely see up through the wooden slats in the floor, but it was enough. Brom had opened up the door and was talking with a soldier. He wore the emblem of a company commander on his right shoulder. There were two other men standing behind him and I recognized them as the men I had seen at the bar last night. "How can I help you, Commander?" Brom asked in a none-to-friendly tone.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions," the commander said coolly.

"Ask away then." Brom's tone implied that neither his questions nor the presence of himself or his men were welcome in his house.

"These two men came to e and they claimed that they saw you at the tavern last night with a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen. About yea high." He motioned a height about to his shoulder. "Long, dark brown hair and violet eyes. She matches a description of a suspect of illicit crimes and is wanted by King Galbatorix." They were talking about me, but what had I done? "Do you recognize the description?" Brom nodded slowly.

"Aye, you must mean Mildred," he said. What a cool liar he is. "What is it she's done?"

"That information is classified at present," the commander said. "Where might I find this Mildred?" Brom rubbed his scruffy chin as if he was deep in thought.

"Well if she's not at the tavern getting drunk off her ass again, then she'd be at home. She's a bit of a wild one, if you get my meaning." Brom gave a chuckle and nudged the commander with his elbow. For a moment I thought I saw Brom wink as well. The faces of the two young men behind the commander lit up they must have been thinking of me as a "wild one", as Brom so delicately put it.

"We've already checked the tavern and she's not there. Where does she live?" I could tell that the commander was growing tiresome of this little visit.

"Well, her home is about two mile up the road out into the valley. It's a little and the house has a got a blue roof, you can't miss it." The commander thanked him for his cooperation and they left. Once they were gone, I heaved a sigh of relief. Brom quickly opened up the secret door and pulled me out of the hole.

"Brom? What's going on? Why are they looking for me?" I asked, on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm truly sorry Tabatha, but I haven't got the time to explain it now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for another time for an explanation." He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Do you know the back-way to Garrow's farm?" I quickly nodded. "Good; go there as fast as you can, and try not to be seen. Tell Garrow about the soldiers, he will understand."

Brom led me to a pen at the back of his house where a big, chestnut horse stood. I jumped into the saddle and prepared myself for the long ride ahead. "Be careful," Brom pleaded. I looked down at him.

"I will." I kicked the horse, spurring it forward and racing off into the night. My head was spinning with questions that I wanted answered. But, the truths would have to wait for now.


	3. In Hiding

It was dark and frigidly cold when I finally reached Garrow's farm. I wasn't planning on going too far tonight so I'd left my heavy, winter cloak at home. When I pulled up to the house, I jumped off the horse and raced to the front door, trying to escape the biting cold. Frantically, I pounded on the door of the little farmhouse. I could hear movement on the other side.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice call.

"It's Tabatha! Please! Open up!" I screamed. Suddenly, the door flew open and I saw Roran's large frame blocking the door.

"Tabby!" he said in surprise. Roran wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug, simultaneously closing the front door. "What are you doing here?" Eragon and Garrow ran into the front room just as Roran asked me the question.

"Tabby!" Eragon exclaimed. Wow, is there an echo in here?

"Tabatha," Garrow said, trying to calm Roran and Eragon down, "what's the matter? Why are you here?" I slowly breathed out. The expression on my face must have let them know that something was very wrong, else they wouldn't be acting this way.

"Brom sent me," I said. "We must speak, Garrow. " He nodded and looked at the boys.

"Off to bed with you; we've got a long day tomorrow," Garrow said to them. Roran nodded and gave me one last squeeze. Roran was like my older brother and, if it came down to it, I'd take him over Albriech and Baldor any day. Eragon looked downcast and only stared into my eyes before he left. "Come," Garrow said once they were gone, motioning for me to join him by the fire. "Now tell me, why did Brom send you here?" I sighed.

"I was at his house and we were talking about the soldiers," I began slowly, "and then a group of them came. I hid under the floor while they spoke. The soldiers were looking…for me." Garrow's eyes widened. "When they were gone, Brom told me to come here to hide and tell you about the soldiers. He said you'd understand."

He nodded solemnly and hung his head. "So it's begun," he whispered. His voice was so low that I could barely hear him.

"What's begun?" Something in his voice caused me to rethink my prying; I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth anymore.

"Unfortunately," Garrow sighed, "it is not my place to tell you that. That is between you and Brom." I groaned slightly to myself. Why will no one give me any answers! Garrow must have sensed my anger because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Tabatha, but you must know something. This involves you more than you think, and you must be extremely careful. Do you understand?" I nodded yes, but that was a lie: I had no idea what anyone was talking about. "You may stay as long as you wish, but I must insist that you do not leave while the soldiers are still here, for your own safety."

"Of course," I said. The old man gave me a kind smile.

"Good. Now, I'm sorry to say that there's not much room here. But, I believe that Eragon has another mattress in his room," he said.

"Thank you for your kindness, Garrow, I shall not forget it," I said as I stood from the chair where I was sitting. "Now, where might I find the materials needed for breakfast?"

"Oh no! I wouldn't dream of having you work, Tabby," he said, shaking his head.

"And I wouldn't dream of not repaying your for your kindness," I replied. Garrow smiled and laughed to himself.

"You remind me a lot of my Marian," he said nostalgically, "she would never take no for answer either."

"Thank you again," I said. I left him reminiscing by the fire and headed towards Eragon's room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on a mattress, moonlight falling across the floor from a window. He looked really depressed. "Eragon?" I said softly. "Are you alright?" He slowly looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asked. "What happened?"

"The soldiers came looking for me, so Brom sent me here to hide," I said, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"Why are they looking for you?" he asked in concern.

"I wish I knew," I said sadly. "No one seems fit to give me any answers around here. From what I herd though, Galbatorix has put a bounty on my head. He's sent soldiers to every corner of Alagaesia to find me." He was silent.

"What did you do?" he finally said, but he was laughing. "Did you steal Galbatorix's crown off his head from his very bedchamber?" I laughed out loud and punched him lightly on the arm.

"C'mon Eragon, you know me better that," I said. "You should know that I stole his very dragon, rode it all the way here from Uru'baen and hid him in the Spine." He laughed again, but something was different about it this time. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I could tell he was lying. My ability to see through peoples' lies was one of my talents. I only laughed a little at his vain attempt to mislead me. I would have thought that after all this time, he would know that there is no way that anyone can lie to me.

"You're lying," I simply said. "You were always a bad liar." That much was true. "What's bothering you?" I suddenly jumped as I heard something move in the corner. "What was that?" I breathed. Eragon looked even more nervous than before.

"Um, it's no-nothing." He was stuttering. Eragon never stutters. "Probably just ra-rats." I stood up to go investigate.

"You're lying again Eragon," I said, stooping lower to the ground. Suddenly, I felt Eragon pull me by the waist and we toppled to the floor. He was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"I said it was nothing." His voice wasn't angry; it was more pleading than anything.

"And I said that you're lying to me." _I _was angry. "What is it?" The noises were coming closer and closer. Then, I saw a flash of a blue face come between my face and Eragons. I screamed and struggled to get away, but Eragon had me secured on the ground. He placed a hand over my mouth to keep me from crying out again.

"Shh! Tabby, keep quiet," he said in a hushed anger. I tried to speak, but his hand muffled my words. "What?" he asked, removing his hand.

"What the hell is that thing?" I whispered angrily. He rolled his eyes, and then he suddenly realized the position that we were in. His legs were straddled over the lower half of my torso and he had my wrists pinned above my head. A slow blush crept over his cheeks and he scrambled to get off of me.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I pulled myself off of the floor and told him that it was all right. I looked back at the sapphire creature and I suddenly realized what it was.

"It's a dragon, isn't it?" I said quietly. The little dragon looked at me curiously.

"How'd you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Brom told me about a dragon egg that had been stolen from the king. After that, I just put two and two together."

"I'm afraid," he said abruptly. "If the soldiers found it, they would kill it. I'm afraid." I slowly crawled over and grabbed his hands with my own.

"Do you know what this means, Eragon?" I said, moving some of his hair out of his face and gently stroked his cheek. "You are a Dragon Rider: a keeper of the peace. And now, a warrior of the people. You've been given this amazing power, and with it comes an amazing amount of responsibility. You can't afford to be afraid anymore," I said. He grabbed my hand that was still resting on his cheek.

"I know," he said somberly. "I realize the great task that lies before me."

"No," I cut in, "you don't. So much more than you can possibly imagine will happen to you. This is the only beginning." I could tell that he knew I was right. He looked away at the little, blue dragon.

"Will you help me?" he finally said, slowly turning back to gaze into my eyes. "Will you go on this journey with me?" I smiled at him.

"Yes," I whispered, "I will."


	4. Time Drags On

It had been a month since the soldiers had come, but I was still here at Garrows' farm. Winter was well underway and thick blankets of snow lay over all of Palancar Valley and The Spine. Eragons' dragon had grown immensely in the short time span; it's head now reached to his forearm and almost to the top of my shoulder. Sometimes it could be a little frightening, but, for the most part, it was sweet. At least it didn' t try to eat me.

I was helping Eragon to raise the dragon. While he was doing his chores I would go and stay with it at its hiding spot near the rowan tree. It was freezing cold as we sat in the snow one day. The little, blue dragon was sitting on Eragons' shoulder, taking in its surroundings.

"I need to find out more about dragons, Tabby. I don't know enough and I'm concerned that it doesn't breathe fire yet," he said petting the dragons' tail. "I want to give it a suitable name as well."

"And where will you go to find out such things?" I asked plainly, laughing a bit.

"To Broms'," he retorted with a so-there attitude. "When we went to town last when the traders came, Brom told the story of the Riders' beginnings and how Galbatorix rose to power. I figured he must know something about them. And who knows? Perhaps I might pick up some good names in the process." I became sad at the mention of the traders and regretted that I hadn't been able to go. Their coming was always my favorite part of winter.

"While you're in town, please go to my aunt and uncle and let them know that I'm doing well," I said sadly. He nodded his head slightly.

"I will," he said. I silently thanked him with my eyes as he rose to leave. "Goodbye, I'll be back later." He turned to the dragon. I didn't believe him when he first told me that there was some kind of mental contact between him and the dragon, but then I realized that dragons are magical beasts and anything can happen when they're around.

As Eragon walked away, he stopped and slowly turned. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It just spoke to me," he said. My eyes grew wide. "It said my name." I watched him for a moment as he stood in the snow in shock.

"Go on, Eragon," I said. The sooner he left and returned, the better. He turned away again, looking sad, and disappeared beyond the horizon after a while. The dragon gave out a low rumble as he disappeared, then turned to me, its sapphire eyes full of sadness and longing. I patted it on the head. "Don't worry," I said to it, "he'll be back soon."

Eragon and I weren't really sure what the dragons' gender was, but I secretly hoped that it was a she. Due to my own wishful thinking I'd taken to calling it a her in my own mind. She slowly sank her shoulders and curled into a ball in the snow, looking mournfully toward the horizon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was two hours later and almost dark when Eragon returned. He came running out to the hiding spot, all excited.

"What happened?" I asked him, smiling at his joy.

"It was amazing! Brom knew so much about dragons. Apparently, the dragons don't start breathing fire until they're about six months old. But then he said that Riders can't hear their dragons' thoughts, which is strange since I did right before I left here," he said all in one breath.

"Whoa! Eragon, breathe in between sentences!" I said, holding up my hands to stop him before he continued. He took in a large breath and then exhaled.

"Sorry," he said innocently, "but he knew everything that I wanted to know, and more."

"Did you find a name?" I asked, leaning my head back against a tree.

"He told me a few," he said, glancing down at the dragon. "Let me ask it what it thinks." I settled in for his discussion with the dragon. "What do you think of Vanilor, or his successor, Eridor? Both were great dragons." He paused for a moment and then looked flustered. "That's my name; you can't have it." He rubbed his chin. "Well, if you don't like those, there are others." Eragon continued through a long list of named, but I wasn't really paying attention. "There was Ingothold, he slew the…" He suddenly stopped and beat his hand against his forehead.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"That's why it refused all those names!" he exclaimed, "I've only been listing male ones. It's a girl!" I smiled happily.

"Ha! I knew it!" I exclaimed ecstatically. My wish had been granted.

"Hmm," he said quietly, "I like Miramel, but it doesn't fit: she was a brown dragon. Hmm…are you Saphira?" Eragon smiled so the dragon must have said yes.

"I like it," I whispered, smiling contentedly. "It is a powerful name, but it's still feminine. And it matches her well…Saphira." Saphira looked at me with her big, blue eyes and it almost looked like she was smiling.

Eragon and I talked for a little while longer, but his mind was wandering throughout the entire conversation. I continually had to repeat myself. "Eragon? Is something wrong?" I finally asked. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at the snow-laden ground.

"Roran is leaving for Therinsford in two weeks time to become a miller," he said quietly. I suddenly shot upwards.

"What!" I exclaimed. Why didn't you tell me before?" He hung his head low for a while.

"I wanted to tell you about everything that I learned from Brom first," he said meekly, "and then I was going to tell you afterwards. But I just couldn't find the right words to say." I walked towards the house, fire blazing in my eyes and Eragon quickly following behind.

"Tabatha!" he called, "You know how scary you are when you're angry! I don't want you to give Roran and Uncle Garrow a heart attack!" I just ignored his pleading.

I burst through the front door, my boots making loud thumps against the hard pine floor as I searched for Roran. I finally found him in the kitchen with Garrow. For a moment, I just stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips as Roran and Garrow stared at me in bewilderment. Eragon came up behind me and Roran shifted his gaze to him.

"I'm guessing that you told her?" he said. I could see Eragon scratching his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it to well?" He glanced over at me, a look of fear on his face.

"You can say that again," Eragon mumbled. Roran sighed and looked at Garrow who held a look of utter befuddlement about the whole situation.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" he said in a perplexed voice.

"Come on, let's get dinner on the table and I'll explain everything," Roran said setting dishes on the table. I went over and helped place the meager meal of bread, a scarce amount of meat, and a few flimsy-looking vegetables on the table. We each took our helping and then I began to eat, settling in, along with Garrow, to hear Rorans' explanation at the same time.

He spoke of a miller named Dempton he'd met at Uncle Horsts' forge earlier that day. Dempton was ordering some sockets to be made for his mill and they struck up a conversation while Uncle Horst was fixing the broken chisel. Dempton offered Roran a job at his mill in Therinsford and he's decided to take it.

Roran looked at Garrow expectantly, waiting for any kind of reaction. "Well," Garrow finally said, "when do you leave?" A shocked look spread across Eragons', Rorans', and my faces simultaneously.

"What?" Roran asked incredulously.

"I've been hoping to expand this family for quite some time," he said, a twinkle in his eye as his gaze passed over Eragon and me, "and now's as good a time as ever." Rorans' face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, Father!" he said excitedly. I looked on in silence as Roran talked of all the things that he planned to do with the money he would make. In two weeks time, we would never sit like this at the table again. It was all like having my big brother torn away from me.

When Roran finally departed, time seemed to slow down to a creeping rate. Eragon and Saphira talked between themselves most of the time, and Garrow could never tell me anything that I wanted to hear. Oh, how I wish that the soldiers would leave so things could go back to normal!


	5. Fate's Cruel Hand

**A/N: So, I know that I haven't put one of these up yet but I decided to this time. I just wanted to thank everyone that has messaged me so far and to remind everyone else that reviews are awesome and I don't mind constructive criticism at all. Mymy2014, arthursgurrl, Kathalla, and High Queen Crystal you guys are all so amazing. Thanks everybody! On with the story!**

It was the morning of Rorans' departure. I wished dearly that I could go into Carvahall with he and Eragon, but it was still too dangerous for me to be seen by the soldiers. When Eragon and I had prepared for bed the night that he had returned from town, he told me that the soldiers had blocked off all the exits and entrances into Carvahall and stopped every passerby. They'd even gone so far as to offer a huge reward for my capture. They made me sound like an outlaw on the run! I didn't even know what I had done!

I gave Roran one last hug before he and Eragon headed towards town. Garrow and I stood on the front porch together, waving goodbye and calling out blessings. When they finally were gone I headed towards the barn with Garrow. He grabbed a bucket that was full of grooming tools for the horses. He took Brugh and I grabbed a brush and started combing Birka.

"I would like to thank you, Tabatha," Garrow began quietly, "for all of the help you've given me. It really has made a tremendous amount of difference having an extra set of hands around the house." I smiled lightly.

"I'll do what I can," I said. Obviously the soldiers weren't planning on leaving any time soon, so I was anticipating staying here for a bit longer.

"It's nice to have a woman's' touch back in the home," he said sadly, most likely remembering his wife, Marian. "And I'm sure that he boys enjoy the change in cooking. Not so many things burnt anymore." He chuckled a bit but there was still sadness in his eyes. "I think Eragon likes having you around all the time as well," he added quietly. I paused to analyze what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally after I couldn't figure it out. Garrow chuckled to himself.

"I should think it would be quite obvious," he said, "especially to you, Tabatha, who notices so much that others do not."

"I'm afraid not this time," I replied, absolutely puzzled.

"Well," Garrow said slowly, "I'm afraid that Eragon is very much in love with you, Tabby." My eyes grew wide and I spluttered for a moment while I searched for the word s to say. "W-what? Th-that can't b-be," I stuttered. Garrow only laughed at me.

"You are both very young," he said with a fatherly sort of voice, "but your times will come. Fate may not have it in her mind to put you two together, but that will not stop Eragon. When the times are right, you will both find that person you are supposed to be with." I looked down at the ground as I continued to absentmindedly brush Birka.

"That can't be," I whispered again to myself. I don't think that Garrow heard me for he gave no reaction or reply. How could Garrow think such a thing! Eragon and I are best friends! Nothing more! But everyone always seems to think that we're together! It's so annoying!

"Don't think that I'm pressuring you, Tabatha," Garrow said, "because I'm not. I am simply stating a fact that was obviously unbeknownst to you before." I looked up at him and there was a sad sort of look on his face.

"I think I'll just go for a walk," I said, dropping the brush on the ground and leaving without saying another word to Garrow. As I left the barn I saw Eragon running down the road toward me. Suddenly, after my newfound revelation, I saw him in a completely different light.

I waited for him to stop but he just kept on going. "Where are you going?" I called to him as he ran past.

"I'll be right back!" he returned over his shoulder. I didn't really feel like following him right now, so I just walked into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was past midnight and Eragon was still not back yet. I was worried sick and Garrow was on the verge of hysteria. He and I sat by the fire in complete silence, watching the minutes creep by slowly. After another half hour I decided that I was going to go look for him.

"Where are you going?" Garrow asked in concern as I got up to leave.

"I'm going to go find him," I stated plainly.

"But—" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I have to find him, Garrow," I said, practically begging. "He could be wounded and unable to make it back to the house. If I don't go after him, he could die." That silenced him quickly. He finally nodded his consent and I grabbed my winter cloak that Eragon had fetched for me the last time he was in town, his bow and quiver, and my dagger.

"Be careful!" Garrow called. I grabbed a lantern that hung by the front door and exited quickly.

It was pitch black outside. I suddenly felt a jolt of fear run through my bones and I was starting to regret my decision. After a few moments of deep breathing I stepped off the porch and headed toward the rowan tree. When I got there I noticed tracks in the snow in the clearing beyond the rowan tree and snow beaten down by large gusts of wind. Eragon and Saphira must have flown off somewhere. The only place I could think was…The Spine.

I looked at the black forest and mountain range that lay before me. I had heard unspeakably horrors about The Spine, but all of that didn't seem to matter when Eragons' life was in danger. Swallowing the hard lump that had formed in my throat, I strode forward into the dark forest and the terrors that lay beyond, waiting for me in the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eragon's POV

I awoke to see a blue slate above my head. It took me a long minute to remember where I was and what happened yesterday. The throbbing pain in my legs helped me to remember quickly. When I'd informed Saphira of the strangers in Carvahall, she'd gone absolutely crazy and had flown me deep into The Spine. Riding her bareback had torn away all the skin from my legs and they still hurt immensely this morning.

"Hey!" I yelled, pounding on her belly. "Wake up!" Saphira growled in a low voice and slowly turned over, lifting her wing away. I was nearly blinded by the sun glinting off the snow that lay all around me. It was cold.

As I moved my legs, I could feel the scabs cracking away. Slowly, I lifted myself up off the hard ground, struggling to stand. As I looked around the clearing, I suddenly realized where we were: It was the clearing where I'd first found Saphira's egg. I wonder what brought her to this place.

_You have to take me back,_ I told Saphira. She only ignored me. _I must go back to warn Garrow. _After much deliberation and debate, Saphira finally conceded to take me back.

I took my shirt off and ripped it into pieces, stuffing the pieces into the inside thigh of my pants. Reluctantly, I climbed onto Saphira's back, excruciating pain being sent though my legs. I endured it though as Saphira vaulted into the air.

I told her to fly faster and she angled downward to gain speed, flying dangerously close to the trees. We reached the farm in half the time that it took to get to The Spine. As we flew over I saw that the farm was burning. The barn was completely destroyed, blown apart. Saphira landed heavily in the snow. I jumped from her back. "Uncle Garrow!" I cried out in despair. "Tabatha!" Nothing came in response. Pillars of black smoke rose from everywhere. "Uncle Garrow! Tabatha!" I called again. I burst through the wreckage of the house, searching desperately. When I entered the kitchen, or what was left of it, I saw a hand protruding from the shards of broken wood that littered the floor: Garrow!

Frantically, I tore through the wood to get him out. He was almost free, but a beam that once supported the ceiling was the only thing blocking my way. "Saphira!" I cried, "I need your help!" Saphira burst though the debris and levered her broad shoulder under the large beam. She pushed with all her might and the beam gave way. Saphira held it up while I drug Garrow underneath it, leading him to safety. As I looked down at him, my heart filled with dread.

He was badly burned. The burns were a chalky white and they oozed clear fluid. This was not good. If this was what Garrow looked like I could only imagine what Tabby's fate was, if she was even alive. I grabbed a long, wooden board and a few leather straps to make a sort of sling for Garrow.

I searched for I don't know how long but to no avail. Perhaps Tabby had escaped, perhaps the strangers had taken her, and perhaps she was dead. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. Once I'd gotten Garrow safely to Gertrude's, I would come back and find tabby. I attached Garrow to my makeshift sling.

_Can you carry us both, Saphira?_ I asked in desperation.

_I must,_ she replied. I tied the sling to Saphira's legs and climbed back on. She catapulted into the sky but hovered momentarily. For a minute I thought she wasn't going to make it, but, with a surge of her powerful wings, we began to move forward. Halfway through the flight, Saphira began to lose altitude.

_I'm not going to make it, Eragon!_ she exclaimed. She set down carefully on the ground, making sure not to squish Garrow in the process. I jumped off and untied the leather straps from her legs and tied them around my own waist.

_Go back and find a place to hide,_ I said, _and, if you can, try and find Tabatha. _

_I will, _she replied before vaulting into the air. I began to drag Garrow behind me. It was not long before I saw the houses of Carvahall. By that time I was utterly exhausted. I passed out on the road. After that, everything went black.


	6. Death's Call

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm just giving you fair warning right now, this is the longest chapter yet. It's sixteen pages long all written out and eight pages typed up, so hang on and enjoy the ride. Thanks to all of my reviewers out there, and please, to everyone else, rate and review. Have you ever tried typing with a cat in your lap? It's not easy…on with it then!**

Tabatha's POV

When I opened my eyes the sun was shining and I lay on the ground. I had a splitting headache and there was excruciating pain coming from the right side of my torso. I tried to move but that only made the pain worsen. I placed my hand on the spot where the pain was coming from. When I drew back my hand to look, it was completely covered in bright, crimson blood. I cried out and clenched my side as I suddenly remembered what happened earlier this morning; at least, I thought it was this morning. I had no idea what time or day it was.

I was trekking though The Spine but I'd gone the wrong way. I found myself back at the road. There, I saw two strangers dressed in all black. Their voices were strange to my ears, but I heard them talking about Saphira's egg. They were going to attack Garrow's farm! I quickly stole away from their camp and ran as fast as I could to the farm. But I was too late. The strangers had already come and planted their strange weapons and the farm had been razed to the ground. As I watched in horror, an explosion suddenly rocked the barn. It knocked me off my feet and sent me flying backwards. A bolt of pain went through my side and I found that I was unable to walk. I crawled away from the flames and eventually passed out amongst the trees.

I could see black pillars of smoke rising not too far away. The blast must have blown me farther than I thought, for I hadn't crawled that far. I tried to turn over but I found that my side hurt even more before it even touched the ground. Oh God, now I realized what had happened. There was a large piece of wood stuck in my side. It must have hit me with the blast from the barn. I screamed out in pain as I touched the piece of shrapnel. I think I may have sprained my ankle as well for it was throbbing with pain after my attempt at standing up.

I braved a look down at my side and grimaced in disgust. The piece of wood looked like it was rotten and it was covered in my own blood. There were at least four inches of wood sticking out of me and most likely another two to four embedded in my side. The pure, white snow all around me had been stained with blood.

The pain became almost unbearable. Hot tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I continued to cry out, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear me. I lay there, writhing in pain in a pool of my own blood. When it seemed that I would die right there in the freezing cold, alone and helpless, a dark shadow passed overhead. I looked up and saw a sparkling, blue mass flying through the air. "Saphira!" I called out, the pain obvious in my voice. She circled a few times and finally alighted on the ground in the clearing I was in.

_Tabatha!_ I heard her call inside my head. It felt strange for I had never communicated with her before, but the pain was so overwhelming that I really didn't care, as long as she was here.

"Help!" I called out, still clutching my side. She quickly came over and sniffed at my wound, her head recoiling in shock.

_You're hurt badly, Tabatha. I must get you to Carvahall, _she said. I shook my head as the tears continued to flow.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it there. I can't walk," I said, looking up into her great, sapphire eyes.

_I can fly you to the outskirts of town. I won't be seen,_ she said, pleading with me.

"No. I can't move," I said.

_You must!_ she snapped. _You will die if you stay here and Eragon would never forgive me if I let that happen! Get on my back!_ She didn't have to tell me twice after that. Saphira angled her back so it would be easier for me to climb on. I slowly crawled over to her. The pain was absolutely unbearable. I cried out every now and then, but I pushed forward, knowing this was the only way.

I grabbed hold of one of her neck spikes and hauled myself up with all the strength that I had. It took more effort than I possessed to put my leg over her side, but I finally made it. _Hang on!_ she called. It was all I could do to keep from slipping off. After a while of immense pain, Saphira slowed and landed on the ground. I slowly slipped off her back and gained some of my balance back. At least I could stand now. I turned to Saphira and rested my head against her nose. "Thank you, Saphira," I whispered, "for saving my life."

_Be careful not to be seen by the soldiers, _she said.

"I will," I replied. With that she jumped into the sky and flew back in the direction of the farm. As she flew away I realized that I was very weak without her there to support me. I'd lost a lot of blood back in the clearing. Slowly, I staggered through the snow toward Carvahall. Saphira had taken me along a back road that was little known, so there weren't any soldiers around. The road came into town right behind Brom's house. Not far from that was Aunt Elain and Uncle Horst's house. That's where I was headed.

The walk took longer than it normally would have; I had barely any strength left. As I walked, I could feel the blood leaking out in between my fingers and trickling down my leg. I stole a glance behind and saw that I was leaving a trail of blood behind me. Shit…

I saw my aunt and uncle's house on the hill come into view. I didn't think I was going to make it…I _knew_ I wasn't going to make it. Brom's house was right next to me so I staggered to his front door. I hung on to the doorframe for support and weakly knocked on the door with my fist. After a moment, Brom opened the door in alarm. He looked at me in surprise and then looked down at my hand clutching my side.

"Tabatha!" he exclaimed. All of my strength was lost so I could only collapse into his chest. He caught me swiftly and lifted me up into his arms.

"Take me to my aunt and uncle's," I croaked, my voice weak and my eyelids growing heavy. "Take me…" Brom began to run. As he did, my head lolled back and my hair cascaded down over his arm, nearly touching the ground, but I didn't care, the pain was just too much. He finally reached the house and beat against the door with his foot.

I heard the door open but I didn't see who had done it, for my eyes were closed, and I felt they would never open again. A gasp emanated from the doorway and I recognized my aunt's voice as she began to speak.

"Oh God. Horst!" she screamed. "Come quickly!" I heard hurried footsteps as Brom swept me into the house.

"Tabatha!" That was Eragon! I tried to open my eyes to look at him and let him know that I was all right, but they would not answer to my will, no matter how much I begged. I tried reaching out and I felt my hand brush against something. A hand grasped mine as Brom carried me up the stairs. "Tabby," I heard Eragon whisper in my ear, "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." I felt myself being laid on a bed and heard my aunt ordering Albriech to fetch Gertrude, the town healer.

The bed was comfortable, but the pain took precedence over all of that. It overruled the comforting hand on my forehead, and the warm hand that grasped mine that I knew must be Eragon's. After what seemed like forever, someone burst into the room.

"Everyone get out!" Gertrude commanded. The old woman was small and fragile, but she could be intimidating and frightening when she wanted to be. The mystery hand slipped away from my forehead and Eragon's hand left my own. Gertrude took her place by the bed and the door closed. All was silent.

"Tabatha," Gertrude said, "open your eyes. Look at me." I don't know how it happened, but I slowly opened my eyes to look into her kind, old face. I tried taking in a deep breath, but I found that a splitting pain went through my lungs. I could only take short, ragged breaths without it hurting too badly, but it still did.

"Eragon," I slowly whispered.

"He is here," she said, smiling kindly, "but you'll have to wait. Listen to me. This is going to hurt, so prepare yourself. I'm going to pull the piece of wood out of your side." I slowly nodded and looked up at the ceiling, gripping the sides of the bed to prepare myself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eragon's POV

A blood-curdling, ear-splitting scream came from the room where Tabatha lay. Elain began to sob as the cries of pain continued. Horst couldn't bear to hear anymore, so he left. But I stayed. I had to remain strong, for Tabatha. The cries finally died down and eventually ceased altogether. Gertrude emerged from the room, her face grave. Brom stepped out of a shadowy corner to hear what the healer had to say.

"How is she?" Brom asked quietly. Gertrude sighed heavily, her eyes sad.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Not well at all," she said. "The wound was deep; I pulled out at least another four inches. But the bleeding won't stop. She's already lost an extremely large amount of blood and it's made her very weak, and she's continuing to lose even more. It does not look good at all. I'm afraid that if I can't stop the bleeding within the next twenty-four hours then she will die." Brom put a hand to his face and looked down in despair. "There's more," Gertrude added. "One of her ribs was broken and it's pierced her right lung. She can hardly breathe at all. That may kill her before the blood-loss will. I'm afraid that all I can do now is change her bandages and hope for the best."

My heart plummeted into my stomach at everything that Gertrude said. Tabatha is dying? That can't be! I won't let this happen! A dull throbbing still ran through my legs, but my wounds seemed so insignificant next to Tabby's and Garrow's.

"She's been asking for you, Eragon," Gertrude said, snapping me from my thoughts, "and I don't know how long it will be before we lose her, so I suggest that you go in and say your goodbyes right now." Her words hurt and I tried to ignore them. I was not going to let Tabby die. I went past the old woman and went through the door.

Tabatha looked so helpless as she lay on that bed with bloody bandages wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were closed and her long, wavy hair fell across her face. She looked so beautiful, even though she was about to answer Death's call.

I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, just staring at her for a while. I reached over and swept her hair out of her face. As my fingers brushed across her soft skin, she breathed in and opened her lovely, violet eyes to look at me. "Eragon," she said softly. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Tabby," I said, smiling to try and make her feel better, "how are you feeling?" She laughed bitterly and I could tell by the look on her face that it hurt her more than I could know.

"I'm dying. How are you?" she said, trying to smile back.

"Don't say that," I said, stroking her cheek gently. "I promise, Tabatha, I will save you." She laughed bitterly again.

"There's nothing that can save me now," she whispered. "Just let me go.

"I can't do that," I said. "I _won't _do that." Tabatha smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're so stubborn, Eragon," she said, placing her own hand on my cheek. "Why can't you just let this happen? I'm willing to accept it." I laughed at her.

"I may be stubborn, but so are you, Tabby. Even more so than I am." At least she was smiling now.

"Saphira saved my life," she whispered. "If it weren't for her I would have died out there in the forest. Please thank her for me."

"You can do that yourself, Tabby." She was being very pessimistic. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon." I said, getting up from the chair by the bed. Gaining some courage, I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Tabby reached her hand up and placed it on the back of my neck, just holding my head there for a moment. I slowly pulled away and stroked her on the cheek one last time. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. She smiled and wiggled her fingers in a weak wave. I smiled back and then left her.

After I left, Elain went in after me. She was still bawling. I went in to see my uncle as Gertrude was changing his bandages. "How is he?" I asked her.

"Better than Tabatha," she replied, "his fever has gone down a bit."

"Good," I said. After I sat with him for a while, I went downstairs to get something to eat: I was famished. As I sat there, Horst kept asking me what had happened. He mentioned the fact that the barn was completely blown apart. He also spoke of tracks in the snow of a huge beast. Tracks of the like he'd never seen before. I knew he was speaking of Saphira's tracks. I told him that I'd seen the strangers that he had told me about and rushed home as fast as I could. I said that nothing happened that night but the next morning, after I had finished my chores, I went walking in the forest. During my walk I heard an explosion and saw smoke above the trees. I'd rushed back to the house but whoever had done it was already gone. I told him that I'd dug through the wreckage and found Garrow. He asked about the wounds on my legs and I said that I didn't know, but it must have happened when I had dug through the debris.

After that, they all dropped it and promised me that Albriech and Baldor were leaving soon to go deliver the news to Roran in Therinsford. When I was done eating I went back upstairs and stopped in to see Garrow again. Gertrude was still sitting with him. "How is he?" I whispered.

"About the same," she replied. "Some of the burns look better. We'll have to wait and see, but this could mean that he'll recover." This lightened my mood a bit.

"What about Tabatha?" I asked, hoping the answer would be just as good. Gertrude sighed and hung her head. "Nothing's changed at all. I still can't stop the bleeding and there's nothing I can do about her pierced lung. I just went in to check on her and she's sleeping now, but Eragon, I want you to prepare for the worst. There's a very high chance that she may die in the night," she said. I couldn't reply to that so I just left without saying another word.

My room was dark and unfriendly. I huddled beneath the blankets and finally fell into a fitful and dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I awoke, it was pitch black and freezing. I could hear people crying down the hallway and a sudden dread gripped my heart in its icy clutches. Oh no…Tabatha! I jumped out of bed and hurried down the hallway, but the door to Tabatha's room was closed. It was the door to Garrow's room that was open where all the people were clustered. Slowly, I pushed through all the people. Garrow lay peacefully on the bed. He was dressed in clean clothes, his hair had been combed back, and his face was calm. He might have been sleeping if not for the silver amulet clasped around his neck and the sprig of hemlock on his chest, the last gifts from the living to the dead.

The world had slowed down to a screeching halt. I was so overcome with emotion that I lay my head down on the bed and began to sob convulsively. I just let myself go without caring what everyone else around me thought. After a while, Elain put a hand on my shoulder and led me back to my bedroom. I crawled back in the bed and fell unwillingly back into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tabatha's POV

It was early morning when I was awoken from my uncomfortable sleep by the sounds of low voices and people crying. I knew that Garrow was in the room next to me and that he was badly wounded. He must have died sometime in the night. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway quickly and I knew that Eragon had been roused from his sleep as well. The room next to me fell silent as I heard Eragon enter. After a few moments of silence, a mournful wailing and sobbing filled the air and echoed throughout the house. I knew it was Eragon. I wished with all my heart that I could be in the room to comfort him in his time of sorrow, but I could barely move my arms let alone get out of bed. All I could do was stare at the blank ceiling and let the tears roll down my cheek at the loss of the man who had been like my father for the past month.


	7. The Journey Begins

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the wait but I've been caught up with school and other fanfictions and a bunch of stuff. But here it is! Chapter 7! Onward!**

Tabatha's POV

I awoke in the early morning hours, the grey winter dawn hanging below the horizon outside the window. After a somewhat good night's sleep I found that I could sit up on my own now. There was still a sharp pain in my side, but it wasn't as unbearable as yesterday. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, the sharp pains worse in my ribcage and lungs. I must have broken a lung. I have excellent hearing and I heard Gertrude say something about my lung being pierced to Brom and Eragon yesterday. A broken rib was the only logical explanation I could think of.

I reached for my boots and pulled them over the clean pants I'd been given. I had a new tunic as well since the other one was completely ruined. It was long-sleeved too, unlike the other one. Slowly, I got up and pulled my winter cloak from the chair by my bed and clasped it around my shoulders.

I didn't think anyone was awake yet so I crept out into the hallway. I knew where my dagger had been put because it was where Elain had put it when I'd first received it from Brom. She disapproved and didn't want me having it, but I'd finally convinced her to let me keep it. It would definitely be in the hall closet around the corner.

I quietly tiptoed around the corner and opened up the closet. Sure enough, it was sitting on the shelf second from the top; Aunt Elain wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf. I grabbed it and stuck it in my right bootleg. Quickly, I began to walk down the hall to go down the stairs to leave, but a peculiar sight in my room stopped me. Eragon was looking around in confusion at my empty bed. I stood in the doorway and looked on in amusement. He opened the window and stuck his head out, peering down into the streets.

"Turn around, silly," I said, startling him. He jumped, hitting his head on the open window. Rubbing the back of his head, he slowly turned around.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked quizzically. "And fully dressed at that?"

"I might be asking you the same question," I replied with a cocked eyebrow. An innocent look spread across his face. "Just where were you planning on going at this time in the morning?" He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I'm leaving Carvahall," he said, "for mine and Saphira's safety. I came here to tell you that I would be back soon and that I am going after those strangers that destroyed the farm and killed Garrow."

"Uh-huh," I said, convoluting my mouth for a moment. "So when do we leave?" Eragon's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Tabatha, you're not coming with us," he protested.

"And why not?" I demanded. He could tell that my anger was rising for a flash of fear crossed his face.

"You're not well enough yet, Tabby. Your lung is pierced and I would not endanger you by having you come on this journey," he argued.

"Look at me," I said, holding my arms out to my sides. "I'm well enough to be walking around when I could barely talk yesterday." He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "You asked me once to go on this journey with you, remember? And I told you that I would. I am going to keep my oath whether you like it or not." He sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled, "let's get going before everyone in town wakes up." I smiled happily and followed closely behind him down the stairs. When we were about to leave the house, Eragon stopped. I heard voices in the other room. It was my aunt and uncle conversing.

"…place to stay. We have room." My uncle replied in an inaudible bass rumble. "Yes, the poor boy," my aunt replied.

"Maybe…" Uncle Horst said. There was a long pause. "I've been thinking about what Eragon said, and I'm not sure he told us everything."

"What do you mean?" Aunt Elain asked in that concerned voice that I was only too familiar with.

"When we started for their farm, the road was scraped smooth by the board he dragged Garrow on. Then we reached a place where the snow was all trampled and churned up. His footprints and signs of the board stopped there, but we saw the same giant tracks we saw at the farm. And what about his legs? I can't believe he didn't notice losing that much skin. I didn't want to push him for answers earlier, but now I think I will."

"Maybe what he saw scared him so much that he doesn't want to talk about it," Aunt Elain said. "You saw how distraught he was."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to get Garrow nearly all the way here without leaving any tracks." Aunt Elain and Uncle Horst kept talking but I stopped paying attention when I glanced over at Eragon and saw that he was distraught. Gently, I touched him on the shoulder. His head snapped around and I stared into his deep brown eyes.

"We should go," I whispered as softly as I could. He nodded his head in agreement and we continued on.

There were hardly any people awake at this time of the morning, so the roads were relatively clear. "Saphira needs a saddle," Eragon said once we were clear of the house, "so this doesn't happen again." He gestured toward his legs.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion. I wasn't aware that he had any injuries until Uncle Horst had mentioned it a moment ago.

"That's right," he mumbled, "I didn't tell you. I rode Saphira bareback and her scales tore away the skin on my legs." I pondered this for a moment.

"You must have been moving around too much, because that didn't happen to me." He looked me up and down in confusion and I decided to veer the subject back to its original point. "We can go to Gedric's and take a few skins for Saphira's saddle." Eragon looked regretful at the thought of stealing. "You can pay him back one day." He nodded slightly, knowing that this was the only way.

We each cut down a couple skins from where they were hanging from the ceiling. The smell of the tanning vats was nearly unbearable. After the dirty work was done, we took the ox hides to a tree that was out of town to hide until all the supplies were gathered.

"We need food now," Eragon said. Suddenly, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"I know that face," I said. "What are you up to?"

"If we're going to steal, why not steal from Sloan?" he said slyly. He was being very vindictive right now, but I didn't really care. We just need to make it quick and get out of here as soon as possible.

Silently, we headed over to the butcher's shop. I knew, and I'm pretty sure that Eragon knew, that Sloan always kept the front door locked. The side door, however, was only latched with an old, rusty chain. Eragon shoved against the door and the chain easily broke. I kept watch while he took, I'm sure, as much meat as he could get his hands on.

"Let's go," he whispered as he came out of the door, his sack bulging from all the meat he had stuffed down in there.

We headed back to the tree where the hides were hidden and I held the meat while he reached for them. Suddenly, his hand recoiled in shock. It was empty. "They're gone," he exclaimed.

"What?" I looked myself and saw that they had indeed been taken.

"You two going somewhere?" We both whirled around at the same time to see Brom standing there, an angry look on his face, an ugly wound on his head. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Give them back," Eragon threatened. He was being rather harsh, but then again, he didn't have the same relationship with Brom that I did.

"Why?" Brom snapped back. "So you can run off before Garrow's even buried?"

"It's none of your business!" Eragon barked. Uh-oh, his temper is flared. That's not good. "Why did you follow us?" Brom stole a glance over at me and I averted my eyes shamefully.

"I didn't," Brom growled. "I've been waiting for you here. Now where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Eragon said shortly. He lunged for the skins and snatched them out of Brom's hands. Brom made no attempt to stop him. Eragon turned back to me.

"Let's go," he growled. I handed him back the sack of meat and glanced at Brom again.

"I hope you have enough meat to feed your dragon," Brom said in a low voice. Eragon froze where he was standing. Slowly, he turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he said, feigning innocence. How could Brom know? Brom crossed his arms over his chest irritably.

"Don't fool with me, boy. I know where that mark on your hand, the gedwey ignasia, the shining palm, comes from: you have touched a dragon hatchling. I know why you came to me with those questions, and I know that once more the Riders live." This is not good. I don't think that Brom would ever betray Eragon, or me but there's always the chance that those strangers in black forced him to do this.

"How did you find out?" Eragon asked in a hollow voice. Brom looked off into the distance for a moment.

"There were clues and hints everywhere; I had only to pay attention. Anyone with the right knowledge could have done the same. Tell me, how is your dragon?" Brom asked nonchalantly.

"She," Eragon said in a cogent voice, "is fine. We weren't at the farm when the strangers came."

"Ah, your legs," he said knowingly. "You were flying?" Eragon's eyes grew wide and I watched him for a time while he didn't answer. He was probably talking to Saphira. Brom only let a slight smirk light up his face as he leaned against a tree. "I have talked with her and she has agreed to stay above us until we settle out differences. As you can see, you really don't have a choice but to answer my questions. Now tell me, where are you going?" Brom can talk to Saphira! How! Eragon seemed to be just as confused by this as I was. He put a hand up to his temple and started rubbing it.

"I was going to find a safe place to hide while I heal," he finally lied. I knew what his true intention was. He didn't have to say anything. His heart was lusting for revenge, and he had every intention of filling his insatiable thirst for vengeance. He was going to kill the strangers that destroyed his farm.

"And after that?" Brom asked. Apparently he could also tell that there was more going on in Eragon's mind than he let on. Eragon sighed and glanced over at me.

"I was going to hunt down the strangers and kill them," he said.

"A mighty task for one so young," Brom said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to go around hunting down and killing strangers that destroyed your life completely. "Certainly a worthy endeavour and one you are fit to carry out, yet it strikes me that help would not be unwelcome." He suddenly pulled out a large pack from nowhere."

"You're not coming with us, are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course," he said, his voice bringing on a mocking hurt tone. "I'm not about to stay behind while you two race off toward sudden death without me. Where's the fun in that?" Brom could be such a joker sometimes. I only smiled fondly at his persistence. Eragon's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"We don't need any help, but you can come," he said begrudgingly after I shot him my most menacing glare.

"Then we had best be going," Brom said. "I think you'll find that your dragon will listen to you again." While Eragon was undoubtedly talking to Saphira, Brom came over to me, a disapproving look on his face. "What are you doing, Tabatha?" he growled.

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here while I still can," I snapped, probably a bit too harshly. "My presence here is putting everyone in danger. If the soldiers find out that I'm around they'll know that all the townspeople lied to them. I won't put everyone in jeopardy." Brom huffed angrily.

"You're right," he said in a low voice. "Are you sure you're well enough though?"

"I feel fine." That was a lie. There were sharp jolts of pain in my side when I walked and a searing pain in my lungs every time I tried to breathe deeply. It was better than yesterday, but it was still hard to move.

Eragon finally came back to us and pointed over to the town. There were people running around and yelling. "They must have noticed our absence, Tabby."

"Time to go then, I think," I said, pushing past the two men, heading in the direction of what remained of Eragon's home.

~*~

When we finally reached the wreckage of the destroyed farm, a look of anger crossed Eragon's face. Little remained of the barn except for ash and soot. The house was filling with snow and dirt that covered the atrocity that the strangers had committed.

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of Saphira's wings coming through the trees. She circled around behind us and I was nearly knocked over from the gust of wind created by her wings. She landed gracefully, her scales glittering brilliantly.

Brom's expression was confusing, and I can usually read people pretty well. It was both mournful, and exuberant at the same time. He started mumbling some words but I couldn't hear him. The mumbling faded away as Saphira stepped forward.

Eragon walked toward the mighty dragon and greeted her, rubbing her neck lovingly. Saphira swung her great head and eyed Brom quizzically. He held a hand out and she moved closer to allow him to touch her. With a snort, she recoiled her head in shock and retreated behind Eragon. That was weird.

"What's her name?" Brom asked.

"Saphira," Eragon replied. A strange look suddenly took up residence on Brom's face. He struck the ground with his staff and he became very tense. "Of all the names you gave me, it was the only one she liked. I think it fits," Eragon added swiftly.

"It does," Brom said quietly. There was something odd in his voice. It could have been loss, wonder, fear, or envy, or maybe it was nothing at all. I wasn't sure. All that trauma must have messed with me: I couldn't read people as well as I used to be able to. "Greetings," Brom said, raising his voice, "Saphira. I am honored to meet you." He twisted his hand in a strange way and bowed deeply.

After that little exchange, Eragon silently headed toward the ruined house. Brom followed behind Saphira with renewed vigor. I, however, followed a bit more slowly. The pain in my side had just heightened to where it was difficult to move without crying out. I watched as Eragon disappeared into the house, Brom following suit. He'll be looking for his bow and quiver. Too bad it won't be there. I must have lost it when the explosion knocked me off my feet, for I had it when I first arrived at the burning farm yesterday. Was it really only yesterday when all of this happened? It seemed ages ago.

After a while Eragon emerged from the wreckage, (I'd decided not to chance injuring myself further by going inside the ruined building), and looked around in distress. "My bow and quiver are gone!" He looked at me in despair.

"I know," I said tentatively. He looked at me in confusion. "I took them that night when you disappeared when I went looking for you. I think I may have dropped them when I was hit by the wood splinter from the explosion."

"Where did you land? We'll look there first." I nodded and walked by memory to where I had been standing when the explosion hit. When we got there I walked a bit further and then saw the clearing I'd ended up in. The bow and quiver weren't around anywhere, so they must have been in the clearing. I didn't really want to go there and see all of my blood that was probably still frozen in the snow and ice.

When I walked into the clearing I saw a gigantic pool of blood. Sure enough, lying beside it was the bow and quiver. Eragon bent down and picked them up, slinging them both over his shoulders. "My God, Tabby. You lost an enormous amount of blood."

"I know," I said softly, turning away. "Let's just get out of here, alright?" Eragon nodded slowly.

"What now?" Brom asked, obviously not hearing what I'd just said.

"We find a place to hide," Eragon replied.

"Do you have some place in mind?" I asked.

A smile spread across his face. "Yes," he replied.

~*~

The small clearing was just large enough for Saphira and us. Slowly, I helped clear away the snow and sat down on a blanket.

Brom made the saddle for Saphira and put it on her to make sure that it fit. It was crude, but it would do for now.

After the saddle was made, Brom and Eragon sat over a simmering pot of stew, just talking for a while. I listened for a little bit but soon felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion wash over me. The pain in my side was even worse than before so I decided to sleep to escape the pain. It didn't take long for me to wade into the darkness and lose consciousness. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Brom pulling out a glistening red sword and holding it over the fire.


	8. Progression

**A/N: Well here it is, finally. Chapter 8! Please review and tell me what you guys think!! I sincerely wish to thank xXDeadly. RoseXx for being the first to figure out that the rapid healing is indeed part of Tabatha's secret. You rock! Ok, on with the story!**

When I woke up the next morning I was amazed to find that the pain in my side was completely gone. It was like it had never even been there in the first place. Slowly, I stretched as I stood up, feeling better than ever. Eragon and Brom were already awake and talking by the smoldering embers of last night's fire.

"Good morning," I called cheerily. I sat next to Eragon and he handed me a small piece of cooked meat from the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Brom asked quizzically.

"Great, actually," I admitted. "The pain in my side is completely gone now." Brom cocked an eyebrow and beckoned me over.

"Let me see your wound," he said. I reluctantly lifted the edge of my shirt and peeled away my bandages, preparing for the worst. What I saw took me completely by shock.

"It's gone!" I exclaimed, rubbing the smooth skin of my torso. Beneath my bandages was not the grievous wound that had been there yesterday. Instead, there was an oval shaped scar with jagged edges about the size of my hand.

"Incredible," Brom muttered. He looked into my eyes as if he wanted to say something more, but, whatever it was, he held his tongue. "I bet it doesn't hurt anymore when you breathe deeply either, does it?"

I tested his theory and found that he was right. "No, it doesn't," I said in confusion. I looked back over at Eragon and he seemed as baffled as Brom and I were.

"It's wonderful, of course," he said slowly, "it's just…strange."

"That it is," Brom agreed. He remained silent in thought for a moment before jumping to his feet. "Come. We'd best be getting on our way. We'll need to find some horses in Therinsford. I'm sorry Tabatha, but I only can buy two horses. I'm afraid you'll have to ride with Eragon when he's not on Saphira."

"That's alright," I said. I really didn't care all that much right now about sharing a horse with Eragon. My thoughts were wrapped up in the mystery that had occurred overnight with my injuries.

We set off about five minutes later. Brom swore that it was only a few miles away from where we were, but on foot it took us a couple of hours to get there. Eragon slowly flew overhead and made Saphira stay in a clearing just outside of town.

It was more of a small village than a town; barely bigger than Carvahall. But, it had everything that we needed. We found a man who sold horses and, while Brom talked with him, I walked through the stables, eyeing the horses. Eragon joined me and we both stopped at the same stall. In it resided a handsome white stallion. His powerful muscles rippled beneath his skin, but there was also a certain grace about him.

"He's beautiful," I whispered, fearing that any loud noises would shatter the beautiful image in front of me.

"Aye," Eragon quickly agreed in the same soft tone. Brom noticed us gaping at the animal and asked the man how much he cost. The man seemed reluctant to part with the horse, but he finally relented, for a very high price, I might add. The horse's name was Snowfire.

~*~

That night, we planned out our route. Our next stop: Yazuac. It was a little town that lay far across the plains and it would take about a week to get there. That didn't bother me. What bothered me was that this is the farthest I've ever been from my home. I'd grown up in such protected surroundings, I wasn't sure I was ready to go out into the big world.

All of the things that had happened to me in the last three days were finally beginning to set in and become overwhelming. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that it was hard to believe that it actually had.

"Are you alright, Tabby?" Eragon's voice snapped me out of my reverie and back to reality. I looked up at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. He nodded slightly and went back to talking to Brom, leaving me to my thoughts for the rest of the night.

~*~

I rode in front of Eragon on Cadoc, the brown stallion that Brom had bought in Therinsford, across a vast expanse of flat, open plains. There was nothing in sight for miles around.

"How far to Yazuac?" I asked over the screaming wind.

"Brom says at least another day or so," he yelled. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to last in this hellish place much longer. I pulled my cloak tighter around my face against the biting wind.

After about an hour, huge thunderheads began rolling in from the horizon. A storm was coming, and it was going to be big. We suddenly saw the stalks of long grass fold beneath a great force of wind. I braced myself against the gale.

"Saphira!" I heard Eragon yell behind us. "Land!" I turned and saw her diving for the ground. She made it before the blast hit her, but she didn't get her wings folded in time. She was blown away and Eragon instantly turned Cadoc around and raced toward her. He jumped off the horse as she drew nearer and raced to fold her wings. After a mighty struggle with the wind, they finally succeeded and remained in the same spot until the wind ceased.

~*~

The village of Yazuac came into our sight about two hours later. Saphira landed near the Ninor River while we proceeded into town. I could immediately tell that something was very wrong.

"It's so quiet," I whispered, glancing around nervously.

"We should go around from the side," Brom said darkly, "just in case the Ra'zac are planning an ambush." We all agreed and quietly moved around the edges of the town. As we made our way to the center of town, a rancid stench reached my nose. And then we saw it.

The pile of rotting corpses rose high into the air. The frozen faces of men, women and children stared out at me with wide, frozen eyes, begging for help, but far too late for any to come. My heart fell into my stomach as I saw the small infant child impaled upon a spear at the top of the pile. Tears spilled freely down my face as I tore my gaze away from the gruesome scene. I buried my face in Eragon's chest and he held me while I cried.

"Who could have done such a thing?" I uttered quietly once the sobs had subsided.

"This was no doing of the Ra'zac," Brom said, getting off of Snowfire. He knelt down and examined the trampled ground. "They passed this way, but this is the work of Urgals." After a moments silence for the slaughtered innocents, Brom suddenly stiffened. He raced back into Snowfire's saddle. "Ride!" he hissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"Urgals still linger here," he said. We needed no more prompting after he said that.

We almost made it out of town before I was knocked out of the saddle by a great club of a hand. "Tabatha!" I heard Eragon yell. I tried to tell him that I was okay, but my head was buzzing so much that I couldn't raise my head to speak. After a few more moments of blurred vision, I finally passed out…

~*~

"Tabby…Tabatha please, wake up." I could hear Eragon's voice dimly coming through the haze of my stupor. Slowly, I opened my eyelids and saw him leaning over me.

"Eragon," I croaked. He smiled and swept my hair out of my face.

"Brom! She's awake!" he called over his shoulder. He helped me sit up.

"Oh God," I groaned. "I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. What happened to me?"

"An Urgal gave you a pretty nasty bonk on the head," Brom said.

"How kind of him," I said sarcastically, rubbing my forehead.

"We thought you were a goner back there," Eragon said. "When we couldn't wake you up I thought you…"

"Wait," I said, cutting him off. "How long have been knocked out?" Eragon looked over at Brom nervously but finally answered.

"A few days at least. I really couldn't tell you. We've already been into Daret and gotten more supplies," he said. Dammit! Why do I always miss everything?! "I'm sorry Tabby."

"It's fine," I said, standing up. I swayed for a moment from the pain in the back of my head, but I finally gained my balance.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be walking around?" Eragon asked in concern.

"Yes, _Mother_, I'm fine," I replied sarcastically. Really, he could be so protective of me for no reason sometimes.

"But…" he began to protest.

"No Eragon," Brom interjected, "Tabatha's right. She should be walking around. Actually, I'm surprised that you're alive at all, Tabby. That wound on your head should have killed you. Anyone else would have bled to death." I pondered that for a moment. This is just the same with the wound on my stomach. It healed far quickly than is humanly possible, as well as my broken rib and punctured lung. Something is wrong here, and I have a feeling that Brom knows what it is.

"Well then," I said, somewhat bitterly, "I guess I'm just lucky to be alive after everything that's happened to me."

"Come on," Eragon said darkly, "we better get moving."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I'm going to ride Saphira today." I climbed up into Cadoc's saddle and nodded as he flew off into the sky. I growled angrily as Brom began to ride off through the trees.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked, annoyed. "He acts like he owns me. I can take care of myself!" This last part I yelled toward the sky where Eragon was flying on Saphira.

"Calm down, Tabby," Brom laughed. "You two are best friends. He's only trying to help."

"Yes, well he never liked it when I tried to 'help' him. I don't see why he would think that I would be okay with it!" God! Eragon was really starting to piss me off lately. Brom was laughing again. "Hey! You can't be talking either, Brom!"

"What?" he asked innocently, holding out his hands.

"You're just as infuriating as he is," I said, jabbing a finger accusingly at him. "You and your little secrets are driving me insane. I know that you know what's going on with me, and I want some answers." Brom's face fell from its joking demeanor.

"Tabatha," he said quietly. "I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a very long time, but now is _not _a good time."

"Will there ever be a time?" I asked bitterly. Brom looked like he was about to respond, but he suddenly stopped, reigning Snowfire in. He jumped off Snowfire and knelt down to the ground. I followed his lead and stopped dead in my tracks.

After a few minutes, Eragon and Saphira landed close by.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, coming over.

"The Ra'zac's tracks," I said, "they're gone." What Brom saw was the end of the trail. The prints were gone and only large gashes in the ground remained of the trail.

"Look at those gashes," Eragon said. "They're just like the ones that Saphira makes when she takes off. The Ra'zac have flying mounts!"

"I had heard rumors of this," Brom mumbled. "I guess they're true." Eragon stalked off angrily. He returned quickly.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed excitedly. He handed the silver canister in his hands to Brom. "Be careful it…"

"Burns the skin, I know," Brom said, cutting him off. "I'm surprised you didn't drink it. There would be nothing but a puddle left of you if you had."

"What is it?" I asked as he took a sniff.

"Oil from the petals of the seither plant," he replied. "A highly volatile liquid that, when treated correctly, burns away human skin. It's usually used by jewelers for treating pearls, but it looks like the Ra'zac have been using it for its more deadly purpose."

I thought about the damage that had been done to Garrow's farm and knew that this must be what they used. "Do the merchants keep shipping records?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Brom replied, "they have to."

"In all the coastal cities?" he asked. Brom's face suddenly lit up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. I could see where Eragon was going with this.

"If we could get a hold of these records, we could find out where the Empire is sending the Seither oil and, by extension, where the Ra'zac are!" I said.

"Exactly!" Eragon exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together.

"We'll start with Teirm. It's the closest and I've got an old friend there, Jeod, who may be able to help us," Brom said.

"Good," I muttered, "we're finally getting somewhere with this chase."

~*~

It was a week and a half later when Teirm finally came into our sights. It was the largest city I'd ever seen! It was amazing that anyone could build something so magnificent.

"It's beautiful," I breathed as I continued to gaze at the glimmering city.

"Tabby," Brom said, "I'm afraid that it's not safe for you to come with us. This place is crawling with Imperial Soldiers. I'm very sorry." I sighed heavily to mask my anger.

"Fine," I glowered. This was going to be hell. Now I understood how Saphira felt all the time.


	9. Secrets Revealed and Truths Shattered

**A/N: All right everyone, here it is! Chapter 9! I can't believe I'm almost to double digit chapters! Get ready everyone because in this chapter, Tabatha's secret will finally be revealed! *****dun dun DUN!!***** Are you excited? I'm sorry I kept you waiting this long but here you go!**

"You know, I can relate to you now. And you're right, Saphira. You're absolutely right…This sucks…big time." I'm not really sure why I was talking out loud; Saphira could hear my thoughts! But I wanted to feel like I was getting some kind of human interaction. I'd only been up on this cliff with Saphira for one day, but it was already starting to get to me.

_That it does, _she replied. _Now you know why I was so angry with Eragon when he wouldn't ride me and I could never be around civilization. I just felt so…alone. _

_ So do I, _I said, returning to speaking with my mind. _Even in Carvahall I just felt out of place. I lived there for so long, but now, looking back, it never really felt like home to me. _

_ So where is your home? _Saphira asked, swinging her massive head around to stare at me with one great, sapphire eye.

I laughed bitterly and threw a stick that was close to me. _I wish I knew, _I said. _ Maybe if I knew who my mother and father were, then I would know where to call home. _

_ You don't know who you're parents were? _ Saphira asked, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

_No, _I replied sadly. _My aunt and uncle never spoke of them. I think it pained Uncle Horst too much to speak of his sister and brother-in-law. But, Aunt Elain did tell me once that my mother was very beautiful. She always says that I look more and more like her every day. _

_ I don't know who my parents were either, _Saphira said, undoubtedly trying to cheer me up, _but I suppose that it is different for humans than it is for dragons. Humans must be nurtured by their parents until they reach adulthood, but a dragon hatchling can survive only on instinct if it has to. _

_ Thanks Saphira,_ I said bitterly.

_I was only trying to help, _she said, her voice injured. I didn't want to make her feel bad, but she wasn't exactly helping my predicament. _I'm sorry. _

_ Don't apologize, _I said. _It's fine. _I withdrew contact from her mind; I didn't feel like talking anymore.

Instead, I buried myself in my favored pastime of imagining what my parents were like and who they were. My father was always handsome and strong. He could do anything. He was mighty and brave, but there was a gentler side to him.

My mother, however, was beautiful and fierce. She was independent and strong willed: a fighter, a warrior, but also kind. I liked to imagine her like me in a lot of ways, but also different. I also liked to think that I got some of my sarcasm and wit from her too, but that was just a secret desire.

Oh, how I wished I knew them! If they were still alive, I bet they could tell me what's going on with me. I knew that Brom knew, he just refused to tell me. But, the next time I got him alone, I would force him to tell me. If I was in danger, and I knew I was, then I had a right to know! I just want to know the truth. Or maybe I don't…Ugh! I don't know what I want anymore! I just wish none of this had ever happened!

I wish that I'd never met Eragon or Brom! I wish the soldiers had never come! I wish there was no such thing as the damned Ra'zac! I just want things back to the way they used to be!

But I knew that deep down inside, things could never be the same. There would still have come a time where I would have searched for the truth about my past, even if none of this had ever happened. Events would have been different, but the results would still be the same: I would still be ignorant and miserable, with everyone refusing to answer my questions.

Saphira suddenly broke into my consciousness. _Eragon is coming, _she said. Good! Now I can give him what for for leaving me behind and…No. No, I wouldn't do that. He's stressed enough as it is without having to worry about me being mad at him. I'll just leave him alone…for now.

It took him a while, and Saphira's help, to get to the top of the cliff, but he finally made it.

"Hey," he called over to me.

"Hey," I called back half-heartedly. He sat down beside me, Saphira sitting next to him. "So, how's Teirm?"

"It's wonderful!" he said, his eyes gleaming. "The city is huge!"

"Wonderful," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come, Tabby. Really, I am," he tried to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"It's fine," I said, hiding my anger from him. It wasn't so much that I was angry about not being able to go, I was just so frustrated about so many different things, that I was afraid that all my anger and wrath would come flooding out all at once. You know what they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

Eragon just talked with Saphira for the rest for the rest of the time. Smart move. I called goodbye as Saphira chartered him back down to the bottom of the cliff at sunset.

Night soon fell and I wrapped myself in a blanket to go to sleep. As I drifted away, my head was swimming with thoughts, but all I could really think was, "Ugh! Why does this rock have to be so damn uncomfortable?!"

~*~

It was a whole week until Brom and Eragon finally got what they were looking for. I found out that Eragon had learned to read in this time so that he could be of some use in reading the records. Finally…The night they were set to break into the records room, I was a nervous wreck.

I should be there to help! I can read better than Eragon can! What if they're attacked and I don't know it? How will I be able to get into the city and save them?!

_Tabatha!_ Saphira barked, sensing my distress. _They are going to be fine. Brom knows what he's doing. _

_ Let us hope so, _I said sourly. I resigned to just sit cross-legged, my sword in my lap, and wait for any word.

The night passed slowly, and still no word came. Saphira stood next to me on the edge of the cliff, a sentinel over all of the valley, keeping a constant vigil. When the first rays of dawn appeared, I began to grow even more nervous.

Another hour passed.

Two…

Three…

_They're coming! _Saphira finally said. Quickly, I jumped up and into her saddle. She vaulted off the cliff and soared down towards the land. It was and exhilarating experience to ride a dragon, even if she wasn't mine.

We landed near the road and I instantly jumped off Saphira's back. "Did you get it? Where are we going next?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, and Dras-Leona," Brom said triumphantly. Good, _now _we're getting somewhere. Eragon climbed onto Saphira and I mounted Cadoc. "We should keep moving. Dras-Leona is at least two weeks ride from here."

"Then let's not waste anymore time, shall we?" I said, spurring Cadoc forward. Brom followed, laughing heartily.

~*~

We made camp that night in a little wooded area just off the road. I went off to gather firewood while Eragon went off to do…who knows what. I picked up the large branches off the ground and quickly returned to camp, only to find Eragon there, cradling his right arm, a look of excruciating pain on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He quickly glared at me.

"I broke it," he growled.

"Come on, we have to get moving," Brom said, mounting Snowfire.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Urgals," Eragon spat. Oh, that explains it. I gathered up my things and mounted Cadoc as Eragon and Saphira flew off into the night sky.

Brom and I rode hard, pushing the horses to their limits. The sounds of the Urgal horde could faintly be heard coming through the night air. That was prompting enough. We rode on in silence until I felt something jolt in my mind. What was that? Apparently, Brom felt it too, for he pulled Snowfire to a dead stop.

"Did you feel that?" I asked. Brom merely nodded.

"Eragon!" he groaned, turning Snowfire around as I quickly followed. When we reached Saphira, the Urgals were fleeing in the opposite direction. Eragon lay unconscious on the ground. What has he done now?

"Saphira," Brom snapped, "carry him and follow me." Saphira picked Eragon up in her mighty talons and followed us further into the woods. Brom finally stopped at a large clearing. Gingerly, Saphira set Eragon down. Brom quickly fashioned a makeshift splint onto Eragon's arm and then rubbed his temple in a frustrated manner.

"What happened to him?" I asked, gazing at his unconscious form.

"He nearly died!" the old man snapped irritably.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! Yell at _him _when he wakes up!" I protested hotly. I was _not _going to put up with this, especially after all the bullshit that Brom has put me through these past two weeks.

He grumbled something that sounded like "I'm sorry" and busied himself with making a fire. When he was finished, I sat across from him. This is my chance! I've got to do it now!

"Look Brom," I said nervously, "I know that now may not be the best time, but if the only thing holding you back was the fact that Eragon might hear, then now is as good a time as ever. He's knocked out cold. I can't wait any longer. I need to know what you're holding back." I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad that's over! But I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that the worst was yet to come.

Brom sighed and looked up at me, the fire glinting in his sad eyes. "I have long feared that this day would come," he said, his voice dark and grave. "But you must know if you are to survive. Before I begin, you must promise that you will hold all your questions until I am finished and let me speak."

"I promise," I said. Here we go.

"Many years ago, there was a young woman, slightly older than you are now. Her name was Adelaide. She was a very powerful witch, but she did not work for the forces of evil. She was good and kind to all seeking her help. Adelaide lived in Carvahall.

"On the morning of her nineteenth birthday, a mysterious stranger came into town. This stranger observed her from afar and took a liking to her. When they finally met, Adelaide fell in love after they had spent some time together." I wasn't really sure what this had to do with me, but I was sure that Brom was going somewhere with it.

"The stranger persuaded Adelaide to run away with him to Uru'baen. They were married and lived happily for quite some time. And then, Adelaide discovered that she was pregnant.

"At first, she was overjoyed, and so was her husband, but then, Adelaide began to notice him changing. He began to speak of frightening things that she didn't understand and he grew suspicious of nearly everyone. She began to fear for the life of her unborn child.

"When the baby was finally born, she decided that she would run away with her new daughter. She tried to run from her husband, but he found her out before she could escape the city. He sent out his servants and minions after her.

"Knowing she was going to die, Adelaide made one final, desperate attempt to save her daughter's life. She gave the baby to me, and asked that I take her somewhere safe. Adelaide was the daughter of an old friend, so I agreed. She disappeared and I never saw her again.

"I delivered you, Tabatha, safely to Carvahall and left you in the care of Horst and Elain, knowing they would take care of you. By that time, unbeknownst to your mother, your father had been in power for a long time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing…It can't be true! Brom caught my look of desolation and despair and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but it is true. Yes Tabatha, your father...is Galbatorix."


	10. Secret Keeping

**A/N: Hey guys! So after what happened in the last chapter you're probably wondering how that has anything to do with her rapid healing. Well, you will find out in this chapter! This chapter is short but it's just supposed to give you a little insight into what Tabatha is feeling and how she will handle her situation. I would like to give a special shout out to QueenFreakiGeeki for being awesome and sticking with me for this long and for reviewing. You are awesome! Ok, on with the story! **

"No," I whispered, "it can't be. It's not true!" Brom only looked at me sadly, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry Tabatha, but it is true. Galbatorix used your mother because of her powers, to get to you. He knew that the blood of a Rider mixed with that of your mother's would produce a child with not only a witch's power, but also that of a Rider." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "That is why you heal so quickly, because of your mother. You converse with Saphira so easily because of your father."

"That's why he's hunting me? So he can use me just like he did my mother?!" I spat angrily.

"I'm afraid so. That's why it is of the utmost importance that you stay hidden from the soldiers," Brom said. I suddenly stood up, thoughts whirling around in my head. Without a word, I turned and left Brom sitting by the fire.

This can't be! The most evil man in the world is my father! No! I won't believe it! But I knew it was true. Deep down in my heart, I knew that Brom spoke the truth. I fell to my knees and broke down sobbing. I buried my face in my hands and tried to deny my fate, but I couldn't.

Wait a second…If Galbatorix is my father, and he's the king, then that would make me…a princess! How much more can I have dumped on me in one day?!

Wow…I'm royalty. It was strange to think of myself as royalty when all I'd ever known was my simple life in Carvahall. Princesses were supposed to be all pretty and frilly, but that wasn't me. I'm a tomboy! I like to wear pants and pick fights and play in the mud.

And to think, Brom knew this entire time. He must have found that quite ironic. But what about Eragon? I can't face him now…

If he knew that his mortal enemy was my father, what would he think? Would he still be my friend? Or will he hate me for the rest of my miserable life? But I'm not like him! I could never be like that monster! Ugh! What am I going to do? The best thing to do is to just not tell him. But now Saphira knows. Will she tell him?

_Saphira? _ I called out with my mind.

_Yes Tabby? _she replied.

_You will keep this from Eragon, won't you? _I asked hopefully.

_Of course. It is not my place to say. When you are ready, you must tell him, _she said. I sighed heavily.

_I don't know if I can, Saphira. What if he hates me? _

_ He will not hate you, _she reassured me, _I will make sure of it. Eragon will understand. _

_ Thank you, Saphira. _I withdrew contact and surveyed my surroundings. I was near a winding stream. A large boulder lay next to me. Slowly, I crawled over and rested against the rock.

I just closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest for a while. The stream gurgled in my ears. Creatures of the night padded quietly through the trees, stalking their prey. Leaves rustled in the warm breeze. A twig snapped underfoot.

I jumped up in alarm, looking around wildly, my sword drawn. It was probably just some animal, but I had the strange feeling that I was being watched by something…or someone. I gazed through the darkness of the forest. It was too dark to see, so I knew that they couldn't see me, but I thought that I could just make out a person's figure between two trees. Ok, I'm getting the hell out of here.

Quickly, I slipped through the trees and ran back to camp as fast as I could. When I returned, Brom was mounting Saphira.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take care of the Urgals. I don't know when we will return, but I need you to stay here and keep an eye on _him _in case he wakes up," Brom said, pointing angrily over at Eragon. I nodded and they flew off into the night.

I didn't really relish in the fact that I had to stay here by myself, (Eragon is unconscious, he doesn't count), with someone lurking out in the woods, but I would do it. What choice did I have really? I wasn't going to leave Eragon by himself.

Settling down by the fire, I held a hand on my sword and kept a constant vigil all through the night.

~*~

The next day passed by slowly, but it was welcome. I enjoyed being alone to collect my thoughts, especially with the bombshell that had been dropped on me the night before. I cleared my head by sparring with invisible enemies. Brom had been teaching me everything he knew since I was very young, and I had bested him on more than one occasion.

My hand-and-a-half sword sliced gracefully through the air, cutting through the sinew and bone of my invisible enemies surrounding me. They fell to the ruthless edge of my blade. It felt good.

I stopped after an hour and a half, the sweat rolling down my face and my breathing labored. I was getting weaker; I hadn't sparred with anyone for so long. Taking a long drought from my waterskin, I plopped down and glanced over at the still unconscious form of Eragon.

I wasn't quite sure how I would act around him now, and whether he would figure out my secret, but I was dreading it. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would hate to be around my best friend. What's happened to me?

~*~

Finally, Eragon was waking up, the numbskull. I was ready to give him a mouthful for being such an idiot, but at the same time, I was dreading speaking to him. He lifted himself off the ground, groaning, and rubbed his head.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I called over to him. He looked over at me groggily.

"What happened?" he asked wearily. I debated whether I should say anything or not.

"It's not my place to say," was what I finally decided on. "I'll let Brom chew out your ass later."

"Oh joy," he mumbled, staggering to his feet. He stumbled around for a while but finally plopped down beside me. "Why are you so sweaty?" he asked.

"Just sparring with myself," I muttered. He seemed a little confused by this, as if he didn't really think that I could actually fight, but he held his tongue. We sat for a bit longer in awkward silence before I couldn't stand it any longer. "I'll be back," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice confused.

"For a walk!" I said angrily. Why did it matter to him where I was going?!

~*~

When I returned, Brom was yelling angrily at Eragon about the dangers of magic and how irresponsible he was and all this other boring stuff that I didn't feel like listening to. When they finally finished, I was already packed and ready to go. Brom looked over at me quizzically.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Brom sighed in slight annoyance.

"Yes, yes. Will your arm be alright while we travel?" Brom asked. Eragon merely nodded. He mounted Cadoc and I climbed up into the saddle behind him. We took off towards Dras-Leona and I felt slightly strange sitting behind Eragon, like there was an invisible wall between us: a wall of secrets. I have to wonder, does he feel it too?


	11. In Hiding Again

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry about the wait but things have been really crazy lately. After this chapter I will be going on hiatus for a while until things settle down a bit. Here we go!**

I could smell Dras-Leona coming from miles away. I guess that was another thing I picked up from my mother: a heightened sense of smell. It was a mixture of a rotting dung heap and the putrid odor of decaying corpses. I nearly vomited three times. For once, I was glad I wouldn't be going into the city.

"Have fun," I called sarcastically as I parted with Saphira from Brom and Eragon. They waved half-heartedly and turned toward the city as Saphira and I found a place to hide.

The little wooded area hid us quite well from the road, but it did nothing for the smell. As I sat at the makeshift campsite, I couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder and the daunting edifice of black stone that lay just outside the city: Helgrind. The sheer face of the rock spiraled at the top into three gigantic peaks. Such a natural wonder held me transfixed for I don't know how long.

_It's amazing, _I said to Saphira as the light began to fade from the sky.

_It reeks of evil, _she replied darkly. _That place is an altar of dark magic. I can feel it. _

_ Could it possibly be where the Ra'zac are hiding? _I asked. She mad a deep, guttural growl before answering.

_It's very possible, but we can't be sure, _she said. I couldn't help but be convinced that I was right though. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the towering structure, but also something very evil. "What is it that captivates me so?" I whispered aloud to myself.

~*~

I was right, of course: the Ra'zac's headquarters was Helgrind. But the manner in which I discovered this was by no means pleasant.

_Tabatha! _Saphira screamed inside my head. _Quickly, we must go! Brom and Eragon are in trouble! _I made no argument and quickly climbed atop her back.

We landed in a clearing closer to the city, and waited for Brom and Eragon. Five minutes later, they came thundering through the trees.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed.

"No time to explain," Brom explained hastily, out of breath. "We have to keep moving. Quickly, trade places." I jumped off Saphira and climbed into Cadoc's saddle. Immediately, Brom and I rode off, Eragon and Saphira quickly trailing behind us.

When we reached the main road, I glanced behind us and saw a few garrisons of Imperial soldiers racing after us. What has Eragon done this time?

Night had fallen and the soldiers had disappeared long ago before we stopped and made camp in a small grove behind a few large boulders. "What happened back there?" I asked when the fire had been made. Eragon looked around nervously, on edge.

"The Ra'zac found me. I don't know how," he said. I silently cursed our bad luck. "We should get moving again soon, though. Something doesn't feel right." Brom somberly nodded, gazing into the fire.

Suddenly, a sharp whistling sound cut through the quiet night air. I instinctively ducked, but Brom was too slow. He dropped to the ground as he was hit in the head with whatever projectiles were being hurled at us.

Shadows danced around the campsite, but I couldn't avoid them for long. A sharp pain suddenly exploded at the back of my head, and everything went dark.

~*~

I roused to the sound of a low hissing. My head throbbed where I'd been hit, but I ignored it, focusing on the words that I could barely make out through the hissing.

"And what about thissss one? Sssshe issss the one the king hassss been looking for," the voice said.

Another, deeper voice hissed next. "Yessss…we will deliver her to the king at oncccce," it said. I could barely make out the owners of the voices in their black cloaks: the Ra'zac.

My hands and feet were bound, so an attack was out of the question. But maybe…Damn! They had Saphira tied down. Peeking over at Eragon, I saw that he had stirred and was looking at me. I shook my head and tried to tell him no to speak, but in vain. Being the idiot that he was, he grunted loudly. The Ra'zac were immediately upon us. Damn his stupidity!

"Ah, the young Rider hassss awoken," one of the Ra'zac, the smaller of the two, hissed.

"Saphira," Eragon groaned, craning his neck to look at her. She growled deep in her throat, shifting restlessly beneath her restraints. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brom move slightly.

After that, things went foggy. All I remember was a lot of talking, and then some screaming, and Brom jumping in front of Eragon as the Ra'zac fled. Once the Ra'zac were gone, I felt my head clear again; it was the strangest thing.

It was quiet in the clearing, but I could hear slight rustlings. I dared not move out of fear that the Ra'zac were still here…or something worse. All was pitch black, but then a fire started a little ways behind me. Who could this be?

I glimpsed Eragon lying unconscious and Brom before him. Suddenly, Saphira landed behind Eragon and Brom, growling deeply.

_Saphira! _I called out to her. _Who is it? _

_ I do not know, _she said, her voice low and threatening.

_Help me out of these bonds. _She shielded me from view with her massive body and cut the bonds from my wrists with her talons. I undid my bonds around my ankles and slowly crept around her, peering over her scaly body warily.

I glimpsed a young man, maybe two or three years older than myself, rustling about in a pack at his feet. He laid a few things on the ground and then came towards Saphira and me. She immediately tensed and growled threateningly.

"Please," he said, his voice entreating. "I must attend to his wounds." Quickly, I rolled out from behind Saphira, dagger in hand. His face looked surprised at the sight of me.

"Who are you?" I growled, inching closer to him. He held his hands out in an act of peace.

"My name is Murtagh. I'm here to help." There was something in his voice that made me want to believe him. His deep brown eyes told me that I could trust him. Slowly and reluctantly, I sheathed my dagger. I helped him carry Brom over to the fire and he dressed the old man's wounds; they were grievous indeed.

After a while, that feeling of trust began to dissipate and I became wary of this stranger. I walked back over to Saphira and stayed by her side, feeling safe. Neither Saphira nor I spoke to one another. We simply watched the mysterious stranger.

A few times, he glanced over at me, the firelight dancing in the chocolate pools of his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked me at one point during the evening. I hesitated to answer. What if he was working for the Empire? No, he could not be trusted with my name

"No one of consequence," I muttered darkly. He only looked at me for a moment, his eyes cutting through to my soul.

"I've told you who I am, the least you could do is give me the same courtesy," he said. There was something about the way that he spoke that made him sound very gentile.

"I'm not feeling very generous today," I growled. He merely nodded.

"So what's a girl like you doing traveling with an old man and a Rider?" he asked, his gaze returning to Brom. I was glad that his eyes no longer bored into my skull.

"Do you never run out of questions?" I snapped. His persistence was beginning to annoy. He laughed shortly and smirked, flicking his gaze toward me again.

"I guess I'm just curious," he said, his tone slightly teasing me. I only rolled my eyes and ignored him. He laughed again and then went back to tending to Brom. It was then that I took a moment to study him.

His dark hair fell about his face as he worked, but I could still see the fire reflecting in his eyes through the curtain of hair. There was something about him that held an air of nobility, with an edge of mystery to it. The powerful muscles of his forearms were the only skin I could see besides his face. They betrayed to me that he was a warrior. Who was this noble warrior, and what was he up to?

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think! Once again, I will not be updating for a while (probably not until Spring Break in March). I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would like to know what you think Tabatha thinks about Murtagh and all that fun stuff. Bye for now! **


	12. An Enemy and An Ally

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I've found it hard to stay away from this particular story. I have been bitten by a plot bunnie and now I must continue. SO! For now, I will simply be focusing all my time and effort on this story. Now, onward! **

When Eragon finally woke his lazy ass up, he didn't seem to find anything wrong with this stranger. Within five minutes they were chatting it up like they'd been friends all their lives! It was ridiculous! What if he's an agent of the Empire, Eragon?! Didn't think about that, did ya?!

While they talked by the fire, I stood sulking with Saphira at the edge of our camp. They both kept glancing over at me.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much," Murtagh said. I glimpsed Eragon blushing a deep shade of red while my face grew hot with anger.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I have excellent hearing!" I screamed, angrily throwing a stick in his direction. A triumphant smile spread across my face when it hit Murtagh's upraised arm.

"Ouch! Geez, I didn't think that she'd hear me," he protested quietly to Eragon, though I still heard him. Eragon only smirked.

"She has amazing hearing. Don't expect to keep any secrets around here." I was taken aback by that statement…You don't know how wrong you are, Eragon.

"I'll keep that in mind," Murtagh muttered.

"We should keep moving," Eragon said, standing.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to move him in his present condition," Murtagh argued.

"We can't take the chance of being caught by the soldiers," I growled. "He would want it that way were he conscious." Murtagh and I shot daggers at each other with our eyes for a moment until Eragon stepped in.

"Don't argue," he pleaded. "Let's just get going, alright." Murtagh heaved an angry sigh and I snorted in his general direction. I was really beginning to dislike this stranger.

Eragon came over as I prepared Cadoc to leave. "I'm going to have to ride Saphira if we want to keep up a good pace. Please, don't kill each other while I'm gone." I whipped my head around to stare at him.

"Do you even know the slightest thing about him, Eragon?" I asked in a hushed and angered whisper. "He is a stranger, yet you put such faith in him as if you were the best of friends." He sighed heavily.

"Tabby," he whispered, his tone pleading with me. "You've got to trust me on this one; we can trust him."

"You'd better hope that you're right. If you're not, it'll mean our heads," I growled. He laughed at me in that boyish way of his.

"And I accept full responsibility," he laughed, walking away. I rolled my eyes and climbed up in the saddle, Murtagh pulling his fine war horse up next to me.

Eragon handed me Snowfire's reins so I could pull Brom along behind us, and then we set off. The tension remained thick in the air throughout the entire ride. Never once did I look over at my riding companion. This was going to be a _very _long trip.

~*~

We made camp in a cave on a limestone cliff. The horses had a hard time getting over the rocky terrain, but they finally made it. It was dark and cool inside the cave. Eragon and I laid Brom down on some blankets; he was still unconscious after that entire trip.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked Eragon as we sat by the old man.

"I really don't know," he replied, stifling a yawn. I smirked at him as his eyes began to droop.

"Get some rest, Eragon. I'll keep an eye on him," I said, patting my friend on the back. He nodded slowly and crawled beneath his blankets, muttering a soft goodnight. As he drifted off to sleep, I glanced over and saw Murtagh striding towards me, his gait almost arrogant. This mysterious man was really starting to get on my nerves. "What?" I snapped harshly.

"I just came to tell you that I am going to find something for us to eat," he said, his face taken aback at my harshness. Maybe I was being rude to him, but he was annoying me; I can't help it if my temper runs away with me.

"Fine," I said sullenly. Suddenly, he knelt down and looked me in the eye, our faces mere inches apart. Whoa! Personal box! "What?" I asked, trying to back up to no avail: he had me pinned up against the stone wall of the cave.

"You really don't like me, do you?" he said, scrutinizing my face with his intense brown eyes.

"What gave you your first clue?" I scoffed, still trying to scramble away. He looked at me a moment longer as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Pray, tell me great lady what I have done to offend you so?" He sounded slightly sarcastic and that only made me more upset. Roughly, I pushed him away and quickly scrambled away, standing up in the process and turning to face him.

"_That _is exactly why I do not like you, _noble sir_," I mocked, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't like your attitude. You're sarcastic and snotty. And I don't trust you. I know absolutely nothing about you," I said gruffly.

"Well I don't even know your name because you refuse to tell it to me, yet I trust you well enough," he retorted fiercely. I stared at him for a long moment. Though I hated to admit it, even just to myself, he was right. Murtagh had trusted me thus far, but I hadn't even had the decency to give him my name. What's happening to me?

"Tabatha," I blurted out. "My name is Tabatha." He let out a breath of air as he stared at me in confusion.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he said, studying me once again with his unrelenting gaze.

"Just go so we can eat before dawn," I said, tearing my gaze away from him before we ended up just staring at each other all night.

"Yes, _Your Highness._" I knew he was only joking, but I couldn't control the feeling that welled up inside me. My anger had become uncontrollable, and it was all directed at him.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" I seethed, making my voice as threatening as possible. His face was confused.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, trying to calm me down. "I didn't mean to offend you." Without waiting to hear what I was going to say, he left the cave, leaving me to my thoughts and raging feelings.

I know why I'd gotten so mad when he'd called me Your Highness, what I didn't understand was why I lashed out at him so harshly. It wasn't just because I didn't like him all that much…It was because the truth about who my father really was had left me with a shocking bitterness. When Murtagh had called me Your Highness, it had only reminded me of who I truly was. The only thing I wanted was to forget the truth.

Murtagh came back about a half hour later with two rabbits in hand. I started a fire without a word and he began to cook them. When they were finally done, the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon.

The firelight cast eerie shadows across the limestone walls of the cave, giving the stone an odd three-dimensional look to it. As I surveyed the walls of the cave, my gaze finally caught Murtagh's.

"What?" I asked, hastily going back to eating my rabbit stew.

"Nothing," he said quietly, returning to his meal as well.

What was with this guy? He was really starting to freak me out a bit. I didn't know what to think of him. On the one hand, he was still a stranger; not to be trusted; an enemy. But on the other hand, he trusted me well enough, and there was something in his eyes that held me captivated every time I looked into them.

Only two things I knew for sure: Number 1: Murtagh is my enemy. Number 2: Murtagh is my ally. Ugh! What have I gotten myself into this time?!

**Alright! Review please! If any can tell me what movie that little allusion about "on one hand…on the other hand" in the second to last paragraph is from then I will give you a virtual cookie. (Hint: It's one of my favorite movies and you can find the name of it under my favorite movies list on my profile. But only one guess people, so choose wisely.) **


	13. The Fates Hold All The Cards

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here it is: Chapter 13! It's really hard to believe that this story has gone on so long. But don't worry; I have no intention of stopping any time soon. I've heard a lot of requests for Tabatha/Murtagh but let me just say this for everyone right now: I am still undecided on who Tabatha will end up with. But if it does become Tabatha/Murtagh it will not happen until some time far into the future. And with that being said: **

"Tabatha! Quickly! Wake up!" I was aroused from my deep sleep by the sound of Murtagh's voice. He sounded distressed, but I couldn't quite figure out why. It took me a moment to recover from the drowsiness, but I finally became coherent enough to notice that it was light outside. The next thing that I noticed was Brom writhing in pain on the floor of the cave. Quickly, I rushed to his side.

Eragon was already there, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "What's going on?" I asked as I knelt beside Eragon on the ground.

"I-I don't know," Eragon replied. He was obviously in duress. Suddenly, the old man stopped writhing so violently and he looked up at Eragon, Murtagh, and me.

"Eragon," he croaked, his voice barely a whisper. "Fetch my wineskin." Eragon smiled fondly down at the old man.

"I don't think that now is the best time for a drink," he said.

"Just do as I say boy!" His voice was more forceful this time. Eragon nodded slowly.

"Here, use mine," Murtagh said, handing the wineskin to Eragon.

"I've got the wine." The feeble old man didn't say anything for a moment. I'd never seen him like this before, and I could honestly say that I was frightened for him.

"Rub it into the palm of my right hand," he said, his voice quavering slightly.

"I don't…" Eragon began.

"Don't argue! Just do what I tell you!" Brom yelled, finding the strength to cut Eragon off. He did what Brom asked and rubbed the liquid onto his palm. At first, nothing happened, but then I saw a sort of brown dye washing away from his skin to reveal…No. It can't be…Brom is a Rider?!

"Y-you're a Rider?" I spluttered out.

"I was. My dragon was killed long ago by the Rider Morzan. It was my fault." I could almost see the tears coming into Brom's ancient eyes. "Her name was Saphira. Don't make the same mistake that I did, Eragon. Guard Saphira at all costs, for you will find that life without her is hardly worth living."  
"I will," Eragon said, choking back his tears.

"Time is getting short," Brom said, his voice returning to a whisper. "There is only one more thing I can give you." Eragon leaned his ear close to Brom's face as he whispered something to him. It was then that I noticed that Murtagh had retreated to the mouth of the cave. "Use them only in time's of great need. Tabatha…" I took his hand up in my own.

"I'm here, Brom." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. A thin smile cracked across his lips.

"You look so much like her," I barely heard him whisper. I can only assume that he meant my mother, Adelaide. Bending closer to him, he whispered something else in my ear. "You are not your father Tabatha, no matter what anyone else says. Never forget that. There is so much good inside of you. Use it well." He turned his head away from me and looked up at the roof of the cave. "And now for the greatest adventure of all…"

The hours passed by slowly as Eragon and I sat with the dying man. After a while, I could no loner sit there and watch him die. So, I did the only thing I could do: I left. I walked past Murtagh and out of the cave, wishing only to escape. Then, I found a route leading to the top of the limestone cliff. It was there that I sat, and wept.

When all of my tears were finally spent, I sat up cross-legged on the top of the cliff and stared at the sky. I don't know how long I sat there, but hours must have passed, for day turned to night and the stars wheeled above.

Suddenly, I sensed a presence behind me: Murtagh. "Is he gone?" I asked slowly. Murtagh plopped down beside me, but I didn't look at him: I couldn't.

"He passed about ten minutes ago, and it took me that long to find you. Eragon is worried about you." I could feel his unrelenting gaze on me, but I still couldn't turn and face him; I only continued to stare up at the stars. I couldn't look at him because I didn't want him to see how badly I was hurting. Perhaps it was a matter of pride, but I wanted to seem strong and brave. "You know, Tabatha," he said quietly, his voice soft and soothing, "it's okay to let people in and see what you're feeling."

Suddenly, I found the courage to look into his eyes. "I don't deserve to be here, and he should still be alive," I said without really knowing why I did. The tears, (it seemed that I still had some left in me), were now falling freely.

Something had come over me this night to make me let myself go. I allowed Murtagh to place an arm around my shoulders. I let myself not be openly ashamed of myself for crying into his chest. I'd become a different person for this instant in time. "Don't say that," he whispered softly. "He lived a long a fruitful life. It was his time to go. He wouldn't want you to give up like this." I only sniffled a little and nodded my head.

For an unfathomable amount of time, I just cried. My tears fell on the cloth of Murtagh's shirt. It felt good to have someone to hold me while I unleashed my emotions. I didn't even care right now that it was Murtagh and I absolutely hated him. Wait a second…what did I just say? What am I doing?!

Quickly, I jerked out of his hold and stood up. He stood up as well and looked at me intently. "I-I,"I stuttered, "I'm sorry. I-I have to go." For a moment, I thought I glimpsed a flash in his eyes that pleaded with me to stay, but it couldn't have been. I-it was just a trick of the light.

I turned away from his gaze and began to walk down the path leading back to the cave. "You are so stubborn, Tabatha," I heard him whisper. I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he just say? Slowly, I turned back around.

Murtagh's back was facing me and it looked like his head was hanging low over his chest, but it was hard to tell in this light. What could he have meant by that? Part of me wanted to turn him around and ask him what he meant, but the other part of me fought against it. No, I could not face him now after I'd made such a spectacle of myself.

Slowly, I turned again and walked down the path. Perhaps I was too stubborn to show my true self to anyone, but that's just the way that I am. I didn't like to let people see what I'm truly feeling: it makes me feel vulnerable. I've always been so tough, putting barriers up around my heart to dispel the teasing I'd always received from Albriech and Baldor, but what has that done to me? And not only that, but the fact that I must hide my true identity from the world has only strengthened those barriers. I'm not even my true self around Eragon, my best friend. I have become someone that I don't even know.

It was then that I noticed how far I had strayed from the cliff and our encampment. The limestone structure was a good hundred yards away. It's amazing how engrossed I can become in myself sometimes. When I glanced at the top of the cliff, the dark shape I'd expected to see was not there: Murtagh was gone.

~*~

Eragon was very silent the next day. He barely said a word to me at all. When he stopped in front of the still body of the old man, I came up next to him. "What are we going to do with him, Eragon?" I asked.

"We're going to bury him," he said somberly.

"How are you going to do that?" Murtagh said. "The land around here is solid limestone." Without a word, Eragon hoisted the old man over his shoulders and out of the mouth of the cave. Murtagh glanced over at me for a moment but I quickly looked away, following behind Eragon.

When we got to the top of the cliff, Eragon put the old man down and began speaking in the Ancient Language. The earth moved from underneath him and he created a perfect hollowed out shell for Brom. I helped him place the old man inside and then Eragon moved the rocks back over top of him, creating a mound of stone.

Suddenly, Saphira leaned forward and gently touched her nose to the rock. The stone shimmered and rippled for a few moments and finally settled into a diamond tomb.

"That's amazing," I whispered.

"Now time cannot ravage his body," Eragon said. I knelt down and peered through the glassy structure at Brom's frozen face.

"He was so full of life and vigor," I said. "It's hard to imagine that he was taken from us that quickly. He's gone. It only goes to show that the Fates hold all the cards in the game of life. We must take whatever lot they deal us." Standing back up, I turned to look at Eragon's hard stare.

"I won't take what they give me anymore," he growled. "This is my life, and I'm going to create my own destiny. What say you?" I smiled at him.

"To the very end, remember?" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will join you," Murtagh interjected, stepping toward us.

"I do not ask you to come, Murtagh. You've already done so much for us," Eragon said. I avoided eye contact with him at all costs.

"I know, but I want to come. It's not every day that you meet a Rider," he said, a crooked little grin spreading across his face. A pang went through my chest but I didn't quite understand why.

"Very well," Eragon replied. "We better get moving then. We've got a long journey ahead of us." I nodded.

"Agreed," I said, following the two men down the cliff. "Where are we going again?"

**All right! Please review everyone! If you guys have any suggestions of things you'd like to see maybe in the next chapter or in the future then please tell me in your reviews. I forgot to say in the beginning A/N but I will have to be going on a break next month because we are moving. Once the move is done though I will be back in April. Thanks everyone! **


	14. Anger Management

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I got the idea for this chapter really quickly which is why I am updating right now. In this chapter, Tabatha will be letting out a lot of her frustrations on a certain beloved character and the sexual tension will reach new levels. Hope you guys like!**

"It's decided then," I said as the three of us sat by the fire. "We'll go to the Varden." I glanced over quickly at Murtagh and noticed that his face looked slightly troubled.

"I will travel with you, as I said," Murtagh began slowly, "but I won't go with you to the Varden."

"Why not?" Eragon asked in confusion. Murtagh sighed heavily.

"Just trust me, all right? It would be best for everyone here if I didn't go with you," he said. Something was not right about the way he was talking. Almost as if he were…

"The Varden is the safest place for us to go," Eragon argued.

"Not for me, it's not," he growled.

"Eragon," I snapped, cutting him off before he could say anything else. Jerking my head to indicate that he should follow me, I got up and walked into the wooded area that surrounded our camp. When I thought that we would be safe from Murtagh's prying ears, I stopped and turned to face Eragon.

"What is it, Tabby?" he asked, his face clouded in confusion. I crossed my arms and peeked over his shoulders nervously back at the camp.

"Something isn't right," I said softly. The confusion on his face only increased.

"What do you mean? About what?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"About Murtagh," I said. "He's hiding something: something big. Whatever it is, he doesn't want the forces of good in this world to know about it."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, glancing back over his shoulder. I wanted to say: "Because he's acting the way that I would act if someone in the Varden were asking me about my father."

"I can just tell, okay? He's acting really strange," I said. Eragon rolled his eyes, which caught me off guard.

"Why do you have such a personal vendetta against him?" he accused. "What has he ever done to you?"

"I do not have a vendetta against him! I'm trying to tell you what I have observed in our travels so far and you're jumping down my throat! Why do you trust him, someone you've known only for a couple days, over _me, _your best friend for almost sixteen years?!" This was really starting to annoy me, and he needed to know that I was angry about it.

"Ugh! I don't know!" he yelled in a frustrated way. "There's just something about him that makes me trust him. I wish you could feel it too that way you'd stop hating each other. I don't know what it is." I watched him as he paced back and forth in a frustrated manner. "All I'm asking is that you get to know him a little better." I sighed deeply.

"I'll try," I lied. Eragon gave me a tight hug before heading back through the trees to the camp.

What is the matter with him?! He's gone completely crazy! I'll never be able to make him see that something was wrong with the way that Murtagh was acting. Ugh! What am I going to do?!

When I returned to camp, Eragon and Murtagh were standing a little ways away from the fire, circling each other with their swords drawn. Great, now they were going to spar like best friends. Eragon and I have never sparred! I plopped down in front of the fire and just watched as the men circled each other for a while.

Finally, Murtagh made the first move: a quick swipe at Eragon's head. Eragon easily parried the blow and responded with his own lunge at Murtagh's torso. I knew that the edges of the blades were blocked, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of fear go through me as their swords scraped across each other's skin. The fight continued on without the prospect of a winner. Each of the men tired at the same rate, and their skill levels were evenly matched. Finally, Murtagh knocked Eragon over and twirled his hand-and-a-half sword by his side, preparing for the final blow. He brought the blade down but Eragon blocked it, pulling Murtagh down. They ended up with the other's blades at their throats.

"A draw," I said, standing up. They were breathing heavily as they stood up.

"That was amazing!" Eragon exclaimed, patting Murtagh on the shoulder.

"You were fantastic!" Murtagh said. "I've never met someone with your skill level!" They were talking and congratulating each other just like they were brothers or something; it was disgusting.

"Alright, alright," I cut in, "cut it out. We need to be formulating a plan, not playing around with metal sticks." Murtagh and Eragon plopped down by the fire.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked, his mouth full of a chunk of bread.

"You're disgusting," I muttered under my breath, doubting very much that he heard me. "I don't know about the two of you, but I have no idea how to get to the Varden. We need to be figuring out how we're going to find them."

"She's right," Eragon said, his breathing still slightly labored. Thank you! At least someone around here can recognize intelligence. Suddenly, Eragon looked back at the great blue dragon behind him. "Saphira says that Brom told her about a man in Gil'ead named Dormnad before he died. This Dormnad knows the way to the Varden."

"Finally, we have a plan," I muttered. I glanced suggestively over at Murtagh and he glared back through a curtain of his dark brown hair.

"Come on, you guys," Eragon said, looking between the two of us. "Just calm down. I think you two need a way to release your anger." My head snapped around to look at him.

"What? Like a sparring match?" I exclaimed incredulously. "No way is that happening!" A wicked smirk spread across Murtagh's face.

"Why?" he said, dragging out the word. "Are you scared, Tabatha?" My face grew hot with anger and it was only by the restraint of Eragon that kept me from jumping across the fire and ripping his arrogant little head off.

"I'm not afraid of you," I seethed through a clenched jaw, fighting in vain against Eragon's firm grip.

"Then fight me," he growled, egging me on further, toying with my emotions.

"You asked for it," I snapped harshly. Eragon pulled me back down as I tried to get up to get my sword.

"Not tonight," he said. "Wait until tomorrow. Right now, we need to get some rest." I glared menacingly at Murtagh, but I consented begrudgingly.

"Fine," I growled, crawling beneath my blankets. When the two men finally decided to join me in rest, Eragon laid down right next to me. "This isn't one of your best ideas, Eragon. You know that, right?"

"It'll be good for the both of you," he said. "But I'm warning you right now, he is very strong. He may be big, but he's quick too. Watch out for that finishing move of his as well. It caught me off guard, and…"

"Eragon!" I snapped, cutting him off. "I know how to fight. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." He smirked slightly.

"I know that, but I'm just trying to help you out," he said.

"I've got this under control." I slowly turned away from him and settled into sleep. As I drifted into unconsciousness, I had to wonder, do I really have this under control?

~*~

The traveling for that day was relatively easy, but there was a constant knot in my stomach. I'd seen Murtagh fight the night before, and he was good; I had the utmost confidence in my abilities, but as night drew closer I was beginning to wonder if I could best him.

We finally stopped and Murtagh started a fire. Slowly and deliberately, I unsheathed my hand-and-a-half sword that Brom had given to me when I was young. Our skills would be matched even more tightly since we had the same type of blade. I slipped my weathered leather gloves over my hands to gain a tighter grip on the hilt. After Eragon had blocked the edges of the blade, we took our stances.

"Try not to kill each other," I heard Eragon mutter. I placed my blade in the proper position, ignoring Eragon's little quip.

"Don't hold anything back," I growled as Murtagh settled into position.

"I wasn't planning on it," he growled back. Then we went silent, watching each other. The intensity of his eyes was captivating as he watched the way my body moved. On several occasions as we circled each other I had to snap myself out of the spell of his eyes.

And then, he attacked. I was expecting it to be just like his first attack on Eragon from the night before, and it was. Without much effort, I swiped his blade off to the side. He swiped at my legs, and again, I knocked his sword away. These short little swipes continued on for a while and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to best me," I laughed sharply. His brow furrowed in annoyance, enhancing his features in a menacingly dark way.

He attacked a couple more times before I grew tired of his antics. Finally, I attacked him after I parried another of his attacks. He barely brought his blade up in front of his face in time. I found an opening in his defenses and took a swipe at his stomach. He had to jump back to avoid my blade. I was gaining the upper hand, and that gave me renewed energy.

I moved forward, swiping, lunging, and slashing in a blind sort of rage. I could see it on his face that he was beginning to grow tired. Our swords connected and he suddenly pushed back with an immense amount of strength. My backside connected with the ground and I looked up at that telltale twirl of his sword. No, this was not the end. I was _not _going to be beaten by _him._

His sword came down, but my foot knocked it away from my body. What I wasn't expecting was for his sword to go flying ten feet to my left. This was my chance!

While he was staring in confusion at his empty hand, I found the opportunity to use my famous finishing move that I'd used on Brom many times before. I planted my hands behind the line of my shoulders and arched my back. I pushed off from my feet off the ground, feeling my boot connect with the underside of Murtagh's jaw, flipping over backwards. I was now in a crouching position as I saw Murtagh stagger backwards. Not wasting any time, my right leg came out from under me in a sweeping kick. Murtagh's legs were swept out from underneath him and he landed with a thud on the ground, staring up in a daze at the sky.

During my little acrobatic stunt, I'd dropped my sword. So, I grabbed my dagger from my bootleg and vaulted myself forward, landing on top of Murtagh. His strong hands grabbed my arms, but my un-blocked dagger was already resting at the base of his throat. The battle was over, and I had won.

We were both breathing heavily, and not a peep was to be heard from the stunned Eragon. We stayed that way for a long time; our eyes scrutinized each other's faces. And then, I realized the position that we were in. Our faces were mere inches away from each other, Murtagh's hands rested on my hips, and my legs were straddled over the lower half of his torso. Slowly, I pushed up off of him and stood. I looked over at Eragon whose mouth was hanging wide open.

"Tabby!" he exclaimed incredulously. "I had no idea you could fight like that!" I looked over at him. This was your stupid idea, numbskull, and you didn't think that I would win?!

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Eragon," I said darkly. I glanced back over at Murtagh, who was still lying on the ground in a daze, and then turned away, heading into the woods to be in solitude.

**Ok! Review please. Was the fight scene between Tabby and Murtagh good? I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	15. One Year Older, And None The More Wiser

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm doing a little bit of an experiment. I just got this new font on my computer and I'm trying to see if it will show up on the website. If it does, then you are looking at what Tabatha's handwriting would look like. If it doesn't work, then…enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little sore, but otherwise I felt really good about myself. I'd beaten Murtagh even though Eragon hadn't believed that I could. Not only had I surprised Eragon, but I'd surprised Murtagh as well; that gave me the most satisfaction.

Slowly, I sat up from under my blankets. I looked around the campsite and saw that Eragon and Murtagh were still asleep, not that I was surprised all that much: it was still before dawn. I got up and remembered that I had seen a large pond in the woods last night that connected to two rivers. A bath sounded really good right now after not bathing for a few weeks. So, I grabbed my blanket to use as a towel and headed through the trees in the dim light.

Surprisingly, the water was actually quite warm. The warm water rushing over my bare skin felt like heaven. I felt my muscles relax. There was a tiny bar of soap that I'd made sure to bring along so I could wash my hair out. My hair was so thick and long that it took forever to rub in the soap and wash it out. By the time my hair was finally clean, the sun was rising higher in the sky.

Murtagh and Eragon would be awake by now…I should be getting back soon…Oh, but it felt so good! I felt like I never wanted to leave.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. I immediately went on high alert. My senses were running wild. I turned around and standing there, very much shirtless, was Murtagh, a shocked and confused look on his face. Luckily, as soon as I'd seen him, I'd dipped everything from the shoulders down under the water. But still, I was pretty sure he'd seen something he shouldn't have.

"Get out of here!" I screamed, covering myself up with an arm. He held his arms up innocently and I noticed a little bit of a blush had crept into his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" he protested, looking anywhere but at me.

"Just go!" I'm sure we were disturbing every creature in the forest with all of this noise, but I really didn't care right now, I just wanted him gone!

"Ok, ok!" he said, turning around and quickly heading back through the trees. Once he was gone, I felt myself relax again. That was really embarrassing. I can't believe he saw me naked! But at least he had pants on. I did have to admit though, Murtagh looked pretty good without a shirt on.

I climbed out of the water, looking around carefully to make sure that Murtagh wasn't lurking around somewhere still. Quickly, I wrapped my blanket around myself to dry my body and then put my clothes back on.

As I walked into camp, drying my hair with my blanket, I saw Murtagh sitting by the smoldering embers of last night's fire, his shirt still mysteriously missing. He looked up as I silently walked past and toward my saddlebags.

"Tabatha…" he said, getting up, his hands spread out in a gesture that pleaded with me to forgive him. As he came closer to me, I held up a hand to stop him.

"Either put your shirt back on, or go take a bath," I said quietly, pushing on his hard chest with one finger. He didn't even try to argue. Slowly, he turned away, and I couldn't help but watch him go. As Murtagh disappeared into the trees, Eragon came over to me.

"What on earth happened? I heard screaming and Murtagh came back here looking like he'd just accidentally killed a man," Eragon said, his tone concerned. I hesitated to tell him for a moment.

"I was taking a bath, and Murtagh stumbled across me in his own quest for cleanliness," I said. "A lot of screaming and a little blushing later, Murtagh came back here." Eragon was speechless.

"Well, um- That's…" he stuttered.

"Unfortunate for him," I finished for Eragon. "You thought that I hated him before? Ha! That's nothing compared to now."

"Oh dear," Eragon muttered. "That is unfortunate." I only nodded and refused to say anything more on the subject.

My hair was nearly dry by the time Murtagh returned, his chest still gloriously exposed for the entire world to see. He shook out his dripping locks of hair and grabbed a blanket to dry himself. Finally, he slid a shirt over his head.

"We should get moving as soon as possible," Eragon said. I merely nodded. "I'm going to ride Saphira." I glared at him menacingly. I knew what he was trying to do: he wanted Murtagh and I to talk. But that wasn't going to happen. I had no desire to speak to him neither at this moment in time, nor at any time really. Eragon mounted Saphira and flew off before I could say anything though.

I mounted Snowfire and laced Cadoc's reins through his. Without saying anything to Murtagh, I spurred Snowfire forward into a slow trot. Murtagh quickly joined me.

"Tabatha," he said. I could see him peering at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at him. "I know that you are very angry with me, but it was an accident. I didn't know that you would be there. I'm very sorry." There was that way that he spoke like a gentleman.

"That still doesn't change what happened," I said quietly, my voice angry.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything." I scoffed at that. Yeah right! "I'm serious! You are too quick for me, just like in our fight last night." I was wondering when he was going to bring that up.

"You seemed in quite a daze when I left you last night," I said, a tiny smirk crossing my face as I relived my triumph.

"I was," he admitted, which quite surprised me. "I've never met anyone with your skills as a fighter. At first, I was angry, but then I realized that it was a wonderful learning experience. I picked up quite a few moves from you, except for that little acrobatic stunt; I'll never be able to do anything like that." I laughed sharply.

"I'm a girl, which means that I'm naturally more flexible than you," I said. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes I know, but something like that takes some serious skills. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked. I hesitated while I tried to fight back the tears that had suddenly welled up in my eyes.

"I learned practically everything I know from Brom," I said. "Once I started beating him though, I practiced by myself or with my cousins. I figured out that finishing move while I was still training with Brom."

"That's incredible," he said quietly. "I've trained for years with the best fighter I've ever seen, but I couldn't even touch you."

"Look, it doesn't matter. The fight is over. Let's just move on and forget it ever happened." The memory of Brom had suddenly made this subject too painful to talk about.

"Ok, ok," he said defensively. "You are so touchy sometimes." That was true, but what does he care? It's my prerogative, not his! I only snorted at him. "So, I've been wondering for a while: what's a girl like you doing traveling with the only Rider in Alagaesia besides Galbatorix?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," I retorted. "And what do you mean 'a girl like me'?"

"I didn't mean any offense, you just don't look like that type of girl who would just up and leave home for an adventure to me," he said.

"Looks can be deceiving," I growled.

"Well that much is evident to me now," he said nonchalantly. "Stop changing the subject. Why are you traveling with Eragon?" What am I supposed to say?! This guy just won't take no for an answer!

"We had to leave our home in the Spine," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"Why?" Does he never run out of questions?!

"If you really must now," I said impatiently, "Galbatorix's soldiers came into town looking for me. I was contemplating leaving anyways and when the Ra'zac showed up and Eragon had to leave as well, the opportunity was too good to pass up. We've been best friends all our lives, so I figured 'why not?'" Mostly, I was just saying this to get him off my back, but part of me wanted to tell someone, anyone, of the struggles that I'd been through.

"Why were Galbatorix's soldiers looking for you?" he asked, something in his voice changing. I looked over at him and was startled by the fire that I saw blazing in his eyes. I wonder what's gotten into him.

"I don't know," I lied. "No one saw fit to tell me, and now the only person that could have told me is dead." I'm sure that I sounded bitter and heartless to Murtagh right now, but I was lying. What did you expect?

"Well, you must have done something to make Galbatorix angry," he said. "Are you sure you don't know what you did?"

"Yes," I snapped harshly. "I think that I would know if I'd done something to anger the king." He must have known that I was lying; else he wouldn't have persisted in asking me.

He only grunted and said no more on the matter. This Murtagh was very perceptive. He had a way of seeing into my mind with those intense eyes that no one else does, not even Eragon. If I was going to keep my secret, I would have to be much more careful around him.

~*~

Eragon's sixteenth birthday and mine passed without mention. I barely even remembered that it _was _my birthday. In Carvahall, there would have been a large celebration for the both of us. For Eragon, it would have been a celebration of his entrance into manhood. For me, it would have been recognition of my becoming a woman. I was old enough to take a husband now; start a family if I wished. But things like that didn't matter out here in the wild. I'm glad that I didn't mention anything, (Eragon might have gotten down on one knee right then and there), and I'm sure that Murtagh would have made a big spectacle of it as well.

Birthday drama aside, Gil'ead was growing closer every day, as were my mounting nerves. Gil'ead was basically a huge military fort, the worst possible place for me right now. If I was discovered, that was the end of it: my secret would be revealed and all hell would break loose.

"You seem very on edge," Murtagh said to me as we rode along the deserted road, the daunting form of Gil'ead looming on the horizon.

"Well perhaps I am," I said through a clenched jaw.

"Tabby," Eragon said. I looked over at his sympathetic gaze. "Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Oh gee, that's great. The big bad Rider will protect me.

"Thanks Eragon," I said sweetly, masking my disgust. I couldn't help but notice that throughout this journey, Eragon and I had begun to drift further and further apart. I was no longer dependent on his presence; I could take care of myself. This revelation of my true identity had turned me into someone else.

We camped in a mini-valley between a few hills just outside of Gil'ead. "I'll go into the city tonight and see this Dormnad. Once I speak to him, I'll come back here and get you two," Murtagh said. Look who's decided to take charge.

"Sounds good," Eragon said, starting a tiny fire.

"I'll be back soon," he said, glancing at me quickly before he turned and left. He was so weird sometimes. I only rolled my eyes at his retreating form. Eragon smirked and laughed quietly.

"You two are so funny," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" "Funny" is not exactly the word I would use to describe the relationship between Murtagh and I.

"I just get the feeling that you don't hate Murtagh as mush as you say you do," he said. What does he know?! I think that I'm very qualified to know whom I do and do not like!

"And I think that you're crazy," I said, poking a stick in the fire and sending tiny sparks into the air. "You know, Eragon, you may be a year older, but you're none the more wiser. But then again, neither am I." This last part I said to myself. What did I know after all? I can fight, and I'm good at taking control, but I think that's pretty much it.

In the past year I've learned to take care of myself. But what has that given me? The answer is: nothing! The only thing I've done is hurt the people that I love and grow further away from my best friend.

I told Eragon that I would help him, but I'm not so sure that I can anymore. It seems that all I'll be able to do is hurt him. I need someone to help me come back to my friend and myself. Will that person be Eragon, or someone that I haven't even met yet? Or will it be the one person I'm dreading that it could be?

**A/N: Ok! Tell me what you guys think please! Thanks for reading! **


	16. Wait, We Have To Work Together?

**A/N: Ok guys, you should be thanking NationalWonder for this very speedy update. It is thanks to her imaginative use of words that I decided to be nice and update. Hope you enjoy!**

Murtagh came flying out of the gates of Gil'ead like a bat out of Hell. You would have thought that the entire Imperial army was coming after him. When he came into camp he jumped off of Tornac.

"What happened?" Eragon asked quickly, a twinge of excitement on the edge of his voice.

"Is anyone following me?" he asked hastily, grabbing a chunk of bread and a few slices of meat.

"No," Eragon said after glancing over his shoulder back at the city. "What happened?" Murtagh still didn't answer; he just continued to stuff his face like the pig that he was. Eragon finally just sat down and waited for him to finish. Finally, he stopped shoveling food into his mouth like an animal.

"Are you finished?" I asked with a hint of disgust. He glared at me menacingly for a moment before answering.

"Yes," he hissed, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Well, what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"Dormnad has agreed to meet us," he said, directed toward Eragon. "If he's satisfied that you really are a Rider and that it's not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Eragon asked. Murtagh loosely pointed in a westerly direction.

"On a hill across the road," he said.

"So why were you running for your life out of Gil'ead?" I asked him.

"I met someone in the street who knew me. So, I did the only thing I could: I ran. But it was too late; he'd already recognized me," Murtagh said, poking the ground with a stick. "If you knew him you'd know that his mouth hangs off its hinges and his tongue is very loose."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the soldiers coming to look for you until morning, and by then we should be leaving with Dormnad," Eragon said. Murtagh shook his head vehemently.

"No, only you two will accompany him," Murtagh said quietly. "As I said before, I won't go to the Varden." Something stirred inside of my, but I couldn't tell what it was. Eragon opened him mouth to speak, but Saphira must have silenced him, for he said nothing. He merely nodded and slipped beneath his blankets into sleep.

Murtagh looked up at me and a sudden look of confusion crossed his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"Looking at you like what?" I said, averting my eyes from his captivating gaze.

"You were looking at me funny," he said.

"I was not," I argued.

"Oh yes you were," he retorted. Ugh! He was so annoying!

"Why won't you go to the Varden?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Murtagh sighed heavily.

"Why won't you just let it be? I'm not going and that's that," he said forcefully.

"You pester me all the time about things, I think it's my turn now," I argued. He sighed again and stood up, turning and leaving the campsite. Oh no you don't; you're not getting away from me that easily. I quickly followed him.

There was a small wooded area just off the road that I watched him disappear into. When I finally found him again, he was standing with his back to me in a small clearing, basking in the moonlight. "Hey," I snapped, placing my hands on my hips, "I've got a bone to pick with you." He slowly turned to look at me, something in his gaze vacant.

"Don't you always? What is it this time?" he said, a twinge of sarcasm in his tone.

"Why won't you come with us to the Varden?" I asked angrily. He growled from deep within his throat.

"I just can't, alright?!" he yelled angrily. He was really starting to get on my nerves now. He started to pace.

"You're insufferably!" I yelled, following him as he paced around the clearing. His head reeled around toward me.

"I'm insufferable?" he seethed. "You're obnoxious! You think that the whole world is out to get you! It's so annoying!" My breath caught in my throat when he said that.

"I do not," I growled threateningly through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you do," he retorted, coming closer to me.

I searched through my mind for something clever and witty to say. "What are you hiding?" was all that I could come up with. Murtagh looked taken aback by my sudden and obviously unexpected accusation.

"I'm not hiding anything," he said quickly.

"I know you are. You always have this look on your face, like you're waiting to be ambushed around every corner," I said. "You get defensive at the drop of a hat and you are vehemently against going to the Varden. What are you hiding?"

"I just don't want to go! Is that a crime?!" he yelled in anger.

"No! But it's not a reason either!" I returned. "You must have some reason for not wanting to go!"

"Well you must have a reason for lying to me about why the Empire is looking for you!" Ooh, dammit. Now we come to an impasse. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very well," I said calmly, "when you tell me what it is you're hiding, I will tell you what I've done to anger Galbatorix." He exhaled gruffly in anger and rolled his eyes.

"I cannot tell you!" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't understand!"

"How can you say that?!" I yelled angrily. "You don't even know what it is I'm keeping a secret! Believe me, it couldn't possibly be as bad as what—" I was suddenly cut off by Murtagh's lips crashing into my own.

The action caught me so off guard that, for a moment, all I could do was stand frozen in shock. Then, without really know why or what was happening, I melted into his arms as his hands cupped my face. The kiss seemed to last an eternity until Murtagh finally jerked away from me.

I simply gazed into his deep brown eyes for a moment. "What on earth was that for?" I breathed.

"To get you to shut up," he said, pulling away from me. And with that, he turned and was gone.

My knees buckled out from underneath me and I fell to the ground. What just happened? There's a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. Why am I feeling this way? I slowly sank into a curled up position, my face resting on the ground. Why can't I breathe?

I don't understand myself any longer. Do I…No, it can't be. I won't allow myself to feel this! I can't let anyone too close. With my kind of past, I would only end up hurting them. But I don't know if I can help what I feel. I've never felt his way before. So what is it: love, lust, or something entirely different that I don't understand?

~*~

It was just before dawn when I returned to camp. Murtagh was running around between saddlebags frantically, Saphira stood watching in silence, and Eragon was missing.

"What happened?" I asked in frenzied confusion. "Where's Eragon?" Murtagh looked up at me.

"Ah! There you are! Where have you been?!" he asked, still searching for something. "Ah! Never mind, that doesn't matter right now. We were ambushed by Urgals while you were off doing God knows what. I managed to escape and I thought Eragon was right behind me, but I was wrong. They've taken him into the city."

"Well, we must go after him!" I said, looking towards the high walls of the city.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that?!" he said. "We can't just go bursting in; we need a plan."

"Then pray, tell me what your thoughts are, oh fearless leader," I sneered.

He gave me a half-hearted and sarcastic smile. "I don not need your sarcasm right now, thank you. Now look, we're going to have to work together if we want to save him. Do you think you could do that for me, just this once?" I glared at him for a moment.

"Fine," I said begrudgingly. "What's the plan then?" He hesitated for a moment.

"Uh…I have no idea," he said. "I was hoping perhaps you might have a few ideas." Ugh! Do I have to do everything around here?!

"Ugh!" I slapped him quickly over the head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "If I'd known that working with you would be so painful I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place."

"Just shut up, ok? We've got to think," I said. "First of all, we'll have to get some disguises. Do you have an extra cloak I can borrow?"

"What's wrong with yours?" he asked in confusion.

"Yours is bigger; it'll cover my face better. I am too easily recognized amongst the soldiers because of the unusual color of my eyes. If we want this plan to work, everything will depend on my staying hidden. You will need a disguise as well since we know that you've been revealed."

"I'm sure I can scrounge up some animal furs to create a false beard," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Good," I said. I glanced over at Saphira. _Saphira, _I said to her in my mind, _we're going to need you help with this. Can you carry three? _

_ Not for very long, but I will try, _she said.

_Good,_ I said. Slowly, I turned back to Murtagh. "Saphira will help us. We're going to need her for the escape part of the plan."

"Wait, you can talk to Saphira?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes," I said slowly. He studied me for a moment. "What?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "I'll be back." He got up and left the campsite without another word. He was so weird. How can one person be so dark and mysterious? Perhaps that's what I like about him. No, no! I did _not _just say that! Grrr, pull it together woman!

Murtagh came back a few hours later with a few animal skins in hand. He sat for the next hour weaving the skins into a workable beard that he could tie around his face. Once he was done, he tied it on and pulled up his hood.

"How do I look?" he asked me teasingly. I couldn't help but laugh at him: he looked completely ridiculous to me, but it would work to others in the dark.

"It'll suffice," I said, still chuckling lightly. "Not bad for an hour's work." He harrumphed lightly and started mumbling to himself, but I paid him no mind. "We'll wait a couple of days until things settle down a bit, then you and I will go in on Cadoc while Saphira flies in overhead. I'll distract the guards and you'll take them out. After that, we'll be able to get inside; it shouldn't be too hard to find him. Saphira will take out the guards on the roof and we'll escape from there."

"What about Cadoc?" he asked.

"I'll send him back here after we take out the guards," I said. Murtagh merely nodded, though he still eyed me a bit suspiciously.

We sat there in silence for a long time. When the sun finally began to sink in the sky, I started a fire.

I cooked some stew over the fire and served it out into little bowls. "Thank you," Murtagh said. He took one mouthful and quickly looked up at me. "It's good. Better than Eragon's, that's for sure," he said, taking another spoonful.

"You seem surprised," I said, a tiny bit bitter at the lack of faith he had in my cooking abilities. He smirked lightly.

"A bit, yes. I know where you learned to fight, but where did you learn to cook?" he asked.

"My aunt," I said shortly. "I lived with my aunt and uncle, and performed the household duties of a woman." He laughed shortly, trying to disguise it as a cough.

"I just can't imagine you as a housewife," he said, staring into his bowl. "Why did you live with your aunt and uncle? Why not your parents?" I looked away from him and threw another log on the fire.

"They died when I was very young." Well, that was partly true. "I barely remember them, though I do recall that my mother and I had the same color of eyes." I only knew that from Brom.

"I'm sorry," Murtagh said. "How did they die?" I looked up at him.

"They were murdered by the king's men," I said bitterly. That was also partly true.

"My parents are dead too," he said quietly.

"Aye, as are Eragon's," I said. "It seems that that's all Galbatorix can create: death and parentless children."

"I'm not a child," he said a bit harshly. "I'm eighteen years old."

"Nor am I: I'm sixteen. But you were young when your parents died, yes?" I asked. Goodness, he was so touchy.

"Yes,"" he said a tiny bit begrudgingly.

"That's all I meant," I explained. He rolled his shoulders.

"Sorry," he said, even more begrudging than before.

As the night wore on, I noticed him fiddling with something in his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked, craning my neck to try and get a look at what he was doing.

"Nothing," he said hastily, putting whatever it was he had in his pocket.

"Secrets don't make friends," I mumbled to myself in a singsong voice.

"Ah, but friends do make secrets," he retorted quickly.

"Oh really? And who ever said that we were friends?" I said matter-of-factly. I was only joking, but his face suddenly became serious.

"Well, don't you want to be?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment, unaware of whether my face betrayed what I was truly thinking. I wanted to scream, "Yes! I want more than that!" but I quelled that little monster inside of me quickly.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I'm still trying to figure you out, Murtagh. I don't know if I can trust you. There's still so much that I don't know about you."

"Do you not know enough?" he asked. "You know my name, I should think it would be clear by now that I'm here to help you, and I'm willing to try and be your friend if you are as well. Is that not enough for you?" I had to stop and think about that for a moment.

"I cannot answer that," I said quietly, looking anywhere but at him. "Perhaps in the future I will be able to, but not now." I heard him exhale sharply.

"That's good enough for me, for now," he said. I turned away from him and crawled beneath my blankets. As I struggled to fall into sleep, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I don't know what to do anymore.

~*~

The day of the rescue we were both extremely tense; I could feel it in the air. We packed up the camp and moved the horses further away from the city, and then we waited.

As the sun set, Murtagh handed me a large black cloak. "Thank you," I said quietly. I clasped the cloak around my shoulders.

"I uh," he started slowly, "I have something for you." Um what? Murtagh pulled something out of his pocket, (that must be what he was fiddling with by the fire the other night). Slowly, he opened his hand to reveal a multi-colored, braided bracelet. "My mother made me one of these when I was young. It's a good luck charm. Here." I held out my wrist and allowed him to tie it around it.

"Thank you," I whispered. I felt my skin tingle as his callused fingers brushed across my hand. I examined the bracelet closer and saw that the colors were purple, green, and black: my three favorite colors. How did he know? I looked up into his eyes. "How-"

"Just a guess," he said, smirking. Wait, how did he know what I was going to say?! "We should get going. It's already late." He turned away and grabbed his fake beard, tying it around his face. He mounted Cadoc and held out an arm to me. "Shall we?" I grabbed his arm and he helped pull me up in the saddle.

_Saphira, _I called out with my mind, _fly low and be careful. _

_ I will, _she replied. As she took off Murtagh and I headed into the city.

"If anything happens," Murtagh whispered in my ear, "stay close to me." I nodded. We rode through the gates without any incident and stopped at a tavern right outside the building that housed the soldiers and held the prisoners. Something was wrong. I got the feeling that I wouldn't be leaving here on Saphira and I would need Cadoc again soon.

"Go ahead and send Cadoc back to the camp," Murtagh said. I looked around nervously in the dim torchlight.

"No," I said slowly. "Something isn't right here. I get the feeling I'll need him." Was this another of my mother's gifts?

"Very well. Let's get moving," he said. I followed him as we made our way toward the huge building and uncertainty.

**Ok! Review please! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	17. Escape Isn't As Easy As It Sounds

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just going to be a short little blurb of the rescue from Gil'ead. The next chapter will be longer, I promise, and most definitely more interesting. **

**Alrighty, so I have decided that, in attempt to veer this story in a different direction from the original story line of "**_**Eragon",**_** I am going to add in four new characters in the near future, (some nearer than others). So, if you would be so kind, I am in dire need of names, both male and female. I could really use some help on this one. Much appreciated. OK, that being said, enjoy the chapter!**

"Alright, there are the guards," Murtagh whispered. "How are you going to distract them?" I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Don't worry about it. I've got this under control," I said confidently. "Now, help me pull this cloak down over my shoulders." His eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked, a little blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Just do it! I hissed quietly. He didn't argue after he saw the death glare that I gave him. I turned around and he helped pull down the fabric of my shirt and the cloak so that my bare shoulders and the top of my chest were exposed. I…adjusted myself to look more enticing and then turned back to Murtagh. "Ok, I'll go over there and turn them around. When they're not looking, take them out. Got it?" He slowly nodded and pulled out his bow, nocking an arrow.

I turned and came around the corner, sauntering as best I could. Slowly, I came close to the guards. They both noticed me at the same time and stood up a little straighter.

"Well hello there," one of them said, smirking.

"Why don't you come on over here, sweetie?" the other called. I stopped before the one closest to Murtagh and smirked at him.

"Sorry boys," I said, making my voice as low and seductive as possible, "I'm not working tonight. But, I think I could make an exception for you two." I stroked the soldier's cheek, quelling my desire to vomit: this man smelled of rotting cheese.

They both chuckled darkly and moved in closer. Plotting my moves carefully, I backed up down the street so that when they followed me their backs would be facing Murtagh. They followed me just as I had anticipated. Suddenly, the one who's cheek I had stroked went rigid and fell to the ground. Before the other could react to his fallen comrade, he too fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from his back.

Murtagh emerged from the shadows. "Nice show," he said.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "Come on." I pulled my shirt back up and replaced the hood around my face.

We slipped quietly through the gate and then into the building. There weren't any guards around so it was easy to move around. "Now what?" Murtagh asked. "How do we find him?" By instinct alone, I spread out my consciousness and searched for the mind that felt most like Eragon's. It took a moment, but then I found a mind that felt like it was about to make an idiot decision. That was Eragon.

"I found him: he's two floors above us. Come on." I led the way up the stairs, Murtagh following close behind. When we finally reached the floor he was on, there was a group of half a dozen soldiers already there. Murtagh pushed me behind him and unleashed his arrows into the bodies of the soldiers. Once all the soldiers had fallen, I emerged into the hallway.

"Tabby!" Eragon exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe."

"I wasn't going to let Murtagh have all the fun," I said teasingly.

"Come on," Murtagh said, pulling off his fake beard, "we have to get out of here."

"No, we can't leave," Eragon said, gaining two very quizzical looks from Murtagh and me. "There's an elf here. We have to get her out." What?! This was not part of the plan!

"An elf?!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Yes, and there's also a Shade here. We'll have to be careful," Eragon said. A Shade?! As if the news couldn't get any worse.

"Come on, let's just get this elf and get out," I said. Eragon nodded and led the way. He opened a cell door at the end of the hall and revealed the elf. She looked up quizzically at Eragon, her long black hair cascading in front of her emerald eyes, and then collapsed. Oh great, dead weight. Eragon slung her slim form over his shoulder.

After the episode with Little Miss Diva we headed to the armory to get Eragon's weapons. I waited impatiently as he sorted through the racks; with a Shade lurking around I was very on edge.

_All right Tabby, _I heard Saphira say, _I'm ready. _

_ Good. Take out the guards on the roof and we'll meet you there shortly. _

_ Very well, _she said. Suddenly, I could hear soldiers out in the hallway.

"Tabby," Eragon whispered, "hide." I dove beneath a wooden table and saw that Eragon had placed the elf under the table next to me. Then, the door to the armory burst open. All I could see of the man were his legs, but I instantly knew who it was: the Shade. "Durza," Eragon hissed.

"Ah, the young Rider," the man said, his voice sounding like nails against stone to my ears. The sound caused me so much pain that I barely caught any more of the conversation.

"Wait a moment," I heard the Shade say. He sniffed the air for a moment and then chuckled darkly. "You've been hiding something from me." I sensed the attack before it came and jumped out of the way as the wooden table exploded into a shower of splinters.

Quickly, I stood up beside Murtagh and looked at the Shade. He was really ugly. When he fixed his red gaze on me I felt a shiver of fear go down my spine. "Hello there," he hissed, a wicked smirk spreading across his face. "You are a _very _hard person to find, Tabatha. But here you are, within my grasp. The king will be most pleased when I tell him that you have finally been caught."

"You'll never take her," Eragon spat, drawing his sword.

"Ah! Young love," Durza said sickeningly. Ugh! Why does everyone think that Eragon is my boyfriend!! "That will make it all the more enjoyable when I tear you two apart."

A fight ensued and I don't think I really have to explain the details. Near the end of the fight though, Eragon was losing, badly. Murtagh finally intervened and shot Durza in the forehead with an arrow. Screeching wildly in agony, the Shade disappeared into a black cloud of shadow. By this time, Saphira had informed me that she had already cleared the roof.

"Come on! We have to go!" I said, goading the others out of the armory, once Eragon had retrieved his little pet, and toward the roof. Saphira was waiting for us there; it wouldn't be long before more soldiers would storm the roof. It was then, when Eragon was mounting her, that I realized what my feeling from before was. Eragon pulled the elf into the saddle in front of him and Murtagh climbed in at the rear.

"Come on Tabby, let's get out of here," Eragon said, reaching down for me. Slowly, I shook my head and began to back up. "Why not? Come on, let's go!"

"I can't Eragon," I said quietly. "Saphira can't carry four people. You'll have to go on without me."

"No! Tabby, I won't go without you!" He suddenly turned toward Saphira's head; she must have been talking to him.

"Go Eragon, I'll be fine," I said. "I'll meet you outside the city." Murtagh suddenly jumped off of Saphira's back.

"I'll stay with you Tabatha," he said, standing next to me. "You'll need help getting out of here without getting caught by the soldiers." I would never have admitted it aloud, but he was right; I needed his help. I nodded at him to show my thanks.

"I won't leave both of you here!" Eragon protested. Ugh! You're going to get your ass killed if you stay here! Just go before we all get caught!

_Saphira! _ I called out to the great blue dragon. She swung her massive head around towards me. _Get him out of here before we all get killed! Wait for us where the horses are picketed. _

_ Of course, _she replied. _Tabatha, you and Murtagh be careful. _

_ We will,_ I assured her. Saphira spread her massive wings and flew into the air, dodging the arrows that were being shot at her. I looked back at Murtagh. "Come on, we've got to go. They'll close the gates if they realize we're still here."

We went back into the building the way that we came out. I was surprised that there weren't any soldiers coming up the stairs, not that I was complaining. Another floor down, however, was a completely different story. There were soldiers everywhere!

I backed up against a wall where I wouldn't be seen and Murtagh did the same.

"So, what's the plan?" he whispered, glancing around me at the soldiers.

"I have no idea, I was hoping _you _had some ideas!" I spat quietly. He glared at me for a moment.

"That's not funny," he said seriously. I merely rolled my eyes at him. "We've got to get out of here. Do you have your sword?" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course I have my sword," I growled.

"Ok, I just asked," he said defensively. "There aren't that many now, so take out as many as you can and I'll cover you. Got it?" I nodded.

"Got it," I replied. Slowly, I unsheathed my sword as Murtagh nocked an arrow. We nodded to each other shortly, and then I jumped out from behind the wall, cutting down a soldier to my right. Arrows flew and swords clashed; I barely knew what was happening. Finally, we fought our way through, leaving a trail of bodies in our wake.

The soldiers became fewer and fewer as we went along; they were all headed up to the roof as we were going down. It was easy to slip past them and out of the building. Murtagh and I breathed a sigh of relief as we smelled the fresh air outside.

"That was a close one," I said.

"Yeah," Murtagh mumbled. I suddenly looked down at my wrist and then held it up, smiling.

"I guess this thing really works," I said, waving the bracelet around. "You won't see it off my wrist from now on, ever." He smirked lightly.

"It does. I told you," he said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up," I muttered. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Perhaps there _was _a chance that we could be friends.

I climbed into the saddle in front of him on Cadoc and we rode swiftly out of the gate. We reached the clearing where the horses were picketed in a little less than ten minutes.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Eragon said.

"Yes, well we're not out of the clear yet. There's a garrison of soldiers right behind us. We've got to go," I said, glancing nervously over my shoulder. Murtagh dismounted Cadoc and then got on Tornac.

"What about the elf?" Eragon asked. I rolled my eyes. Like I really care about her! I just want to get out of here before I'm captured and then carted off to Uru'baen to live the life of a royal!

"Just tie her to the saddle! Hurry up, we need to leave!" I yelled. Eragon quickly strapped her to Saphira's saddle and then climbed into Snowfire's saddle. Finally! We rode off into the night with the soldiers nipping at our heels the entire way.

**Ok everybody! Sorry that it was so much shorter than previous chapters but it was basically just filler. Please review with your name suggestions and what you thought about the chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Competition Doesn't Help My Anger Issue!

**A/N: Hiya everyone! So I put pictures up on my profile of all the characters (including the new ones that haven't been introduced yet) so you should definitely go check them out **** Thank you to QueenFreakiGeeki and Black Wolf-Dog for the names! Here we go! (Oh, and Luli Cullen, I will be using one of your names later on but this person isn't a main character, no offense, which is why she doesn't have a picture.) Ok NOW on with the story!**

** We rode for hours on end without rest. Torches glared behind us as the soldiers were undoubtedly searching for us. The endless riding was exhausting, but I had to push onward; I was not about to be captured now when I had come so far. It wasn't until the next day that we decided to stop. **

** We met Saphira as she drank from a stream at the base of a cliff, the elf still bent over in her saddle. Geez, what a drama queen. Why isn't she awake after a day and a half? This is ridiculous. **

** Eragon and Murtagh immediately went to Saphira****'s saddle to get the elf down. Ah! Look at how they're fawning over her! I growled from deep within my throat and glared in their general direction. The male species never ceases to amaze me. They never even once lift a finger to help me, but as soon as one pretty face comes along they're the perfect gentlemen. **

** When they were finally done waiting on Her Highness, they helped me set up camp. We wouldn't be staying very long so the camp was very small. I growled and huffed angrily as we laid out our bedrolls and plopped down on the ground. Murtagh looked at me quizzically for a moment. **

** "Are you alright, Tabby?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Eragon looked at me as well. I glared at both of them. **

** "No, I am not alright," I growled angrily. The look of confusion only heightened on both of their faces. **

** "What's wrong with you?" Eragon inquired. I rolled my eyes at them both. What could I possibly say? As if they would understand! I hardly understand what I'm feeling myself! I growled again. **

** "It's nothing, just leave me alone!" I yelled angrily, crawling beneath my blankets and turning away from them. **

** What is going on with me? Why am I acting this way? It must be because of the elf. Every time I see her I just get so angry! And then, to add to it, the way that Eragon and Murtagh dote on her is absolutely insufferable! Maybe I am a little jealous; they've never once offered to help me out, not that I really needed it, but the gesture would have been nice. Ugh! Don't they know that competition doesn't help my anger issues?!**

**~*~**

** "The Hadarac Desert?! Are you mad?! We'd never survive in that desolate wasteland!" I yelled at Eragon's stupidity. Really, how could he be moronic?**

** "Tabby is right," Murtagh muttered. Over the course of the past couple days, Murtagh had taken to calling me by my nickname, just like Eragon. I didn't necessarily like it all that much (it's not like we were best friends or anything) but I didn't really mind either; I had more important things on my mind. "We will never survive in the desert. It's full of poisonous and inedible plants and hostile creatures. Not to mention the complete lack of water. The desert is three times bigger than the Great Plains outside of Gil'ead; we'd never survive that long without water."**

** "It is our only choice," Eragon argued. "We cannot go back to the east and the Empire, only Du Weldenvarden lies to the north, we couldn't slip by unnoticed to get to Surda in the south, it is the only way!" I rubbed my temple impatiently as he argued his point. **

** "Then how do you suggest we do it? How are we going to travel that distance without any water?" I snapped. Eragon reached into his pack and pulled out a musty old map of Alagaesia he'd gotten from Jeod in Teirm. **

** "Look here," he said, pointing to the bottom right hand corner of the map. "If we cut sideways across the desert we can get to the Beor Mountains and hide there. It's roughly the same distance it took us to travel to get to Gil'ead." **

** "That trip took nearly a month!" Murtagh exclaimed heatedly. **

** "We were moving slowly on account of my injuries," he said calmly, slightly glaring up at Murtagh. "If we push ourselves, we can cut that time nearly in half."  
"That still doesn't solve the water problem," I said, always one to be a downer. Eragon furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Suddenly, he jumped up. **

** "I'm going to try something," he said, walking away quickly. He was so weird sometimes. **

** Murtagh and I waited for almost half an hour, spending most of the time talking about how stupid Eragon was, until he came back. "Well," I said, standing up and facing him, "is the desert open to us?" Eragon was beaming, but he looked very tired. **

** "It is," he breathed, his voice exhausted. "At first, I tried to turn the sand into water, but that sapped all of my strength; I couldn't even take a drink after trying that. But then, I realized that there was water underneath the sand. All I have to do is dig a hole in the sand, which takes a little amount of my energy, and then the water fills it up." **

** "That's brilliant," Murtagh commended. "It's settled then, we will take the path of the desert." **

**~*~**

**The Ramr River was a daunting sight as we sat atop a hill, gazing down at it. Saphira had gone ahead to check how far across it was, so all we could do was sit, and wait. I kept glancing over my shoulder as I could see the glowing torches of the soldiers. No matter how hard we had ridden, they were still right behind us. Suddenly, Saphira appeared out of the darkness. **

** "Alright," Eragon said, "Murtagh, you go across first so you can calm the horses on the other side." Murtagh nodded sharply and mounted Saphira, to whose belly the elf still was strapped. Ugh! Things would have been so much easier if we'd just left her sorry ass behind! They rode off into the night sky and Eragon prepared the horses for their perilous journey. Saphira came back without Murtagh or the elf; Murtagh must have unstrapped her on the other side. **

** Slowly, Eragon led Tornac closer to Saphira. The horse began to whinny nervously as she flew up into the air. When her talons wrapped around his belly, he began to scream in terror, the sound sending chills up and down my spine. Snowfire did no better, nor did Cadoc. Once they were safely forded across, Eragon and I mounted Saphira, the soldiers nearly upon us. **

** The noise of the river as we flew overhead was deafening. I was glad to be rid of it on the other side. We wasted no time with getting on with our journey. The probability that the soldiers would try to cross the river here was very low, and that fact lifted all of our spirits. But it did nothing to stifle our fatigue. **

** As the sun rose in the sky, I looked up and noticed just how far we had come. The earth had grown soft beneath our feet and all vegetation, and even life itself, ceased to exist. We all stopped walking and gazed out in awe and wonder. Stretching out vastly before us was the Hadarac Desert. **

**Ok please review and tell me what you think! I'm probably going to skip a lot here in the next chapter because, honestly, this part in the book is really boring. So just be prepared for that. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! **


	19. Bonds

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Ok, so I'm skipping all of the boring desert scenes and getting to the good stuff. This chapter starts right as Eragon is speaking to Arya as she is in her comatose state. Hope you enjoy!**

Eragon had been kneeling beside stupid-little-miss-you're-not-good-enough-for-me-to-grace-you-with-my-presence for the better part of a quarter of an hour. Murtagh and I glanced at each other nervously occasionally when his face contorted in pain. "What do you think he's doing?" I asked Murtagh quietly, fearing that any noise could perhaps disturb the mental contact and ruin everything.

"I have no idea," he replied just as quietly. When he finally stood up, stretching, as his muscles must have been aching from kneeling for so long, I moved quickly toward him.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. Not that I really cared about Miss Priss all that much: I just wanted to know if he'd finally found out the way to the Varden or not. His face was alight with excitement, though I'm sure for an entirely different reason than mine was.

"I talked to Arya," he said. Murtagh and I exchanged a single, puzzled glance between us before turning back to Eragon. "That's her name." He must have been able to read our quizzical looks. He then quickly proceeded to tell us why she wasn't waking up, (stupid elf had been poisoned!), that we had to get her to the Varden in three or four days or else she would die, (does it look like I care?), and that he'd learned the location of the Varden but it looked like it was farther than the distance we'd traveled from Gil'ead to here. Murtagh and I stood in shocked silence when he was done regaling us with his fascinating tale of the inner-workings of the mind of an elf.

"Three or four days!" I exclaimed heatedly, wanting very badly to walk over and smack him on the head, hard. "Are you out of your mind, Eragon?!"

"It took us five _long _days to get _here!_" Murtagh yelled, making as if he really _was _going to hit Eragon. "How do you expect us to get through the Beors in less than that time?!" Eragon sighed heavily when we were done delivering our verbal onslaught.

"Well," he began slowly, sounding like he really had no idea what we were going to do, "Saphira could always take the elf and me on ahead while you two catch up." OH NO HE DIDN'T! My sentiments were mirrored exactly on Murtagh's face.

"What are we? Your pack animals?! I guess that's all we're good for nowadays, isn't it?!" Murtagh yelled. Well, he never said _that_, but that was pretty much the way that I felt too…sort of. "Oh, and let's not forget, every soldier in the Empire is searching for us now because you couldn't defend yourself, and Tabby and I had to _save _you. Yes, I suppose we'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like good servants." Oh wow, that was taking it just a little too far.

Eragon's face was clouded in confusion and bewilderment. "What's wrong with you? I'm grateful for what you two did. There's no reason to be angry with me! I didn't ask you to accompany me or to rescue me from Gil'ead. You chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything!" I backed up a little bit, not wanting to get caught in the firefight that I was sure was about to break out.

"Oh, not openly, no. What else could I do but help you with the Ra'zac? And then later, at Gil'ead, how could I have left with a clear conscience? The problem with you," Murtagh said, stepping forward and poking Eragon in the chest, "is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you!" Oh boy, here it comes.

"Don't touch me," Eragon growled, the effect less than threatening. Murtagh laughed a sharp and bitter laugh. There was something definitely very wrong with him.

"Or what, you'll punch me? You couldn't hit a brick wall," Murtagh said. Ouch, that was harsh.

"Oh yeah?" Eragon retorted in a somewhat childlike manner. "Well you couldn't even beat a girl in a fair fight," he said, gesturing towards me. Uh oh, that did it. He's gonna get it now.

Murtagh moved in to push Eragon in the chest, but Eragon reacted quickly by grabbing his arm and striking him in the stomach. I backed up even more as they began grappling with each other like wild animals. At one point during the fight, Eragon even grazed the fire, almost burning himself. All right, that's enough. Someone's really going to get hurt now.

_Saphira! _I pleaded. _Do something! _She raised her tail and slapped it on the ground between them when they finally stood up. They tried to jump over her thick tail but she brought both crashing down to the ground with a taloned paw.

"All right!" I yelled once they were securely pinned to the ground. "Now that's quite enough!" They both struggled, in vain, against Saphira's powerfully muscled legs. "I'm not going to stand for this senseless fighting." I stood before them with my fists placed firmly on my hips. "You two are going to talk about your problems, and Saphira will not let you up until you work things out."

Reluctantly, Eragon turned his head towards Murtagh, who continued to stare up at the sky. "Well," Eragon said, "you heard her. What's really the problem?" Saphira growled deeply and glared at Murtagh, as did I. When he finally realized that he couldn't escape both of our glares, he shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. Even with my superb hearing, I couldn't understand him.

"That's not good enough," I growled as Saphira tightened her grip on his chest. Murtagh shot Saphira and I an angry glare and mumbled a bit louder.

"I told you before: I don't want to go to the Varden," he said. Are we really getting back to this? I couldn't help but blush as I remembered the last time Murtagh and I had talked about this subject in the clearing outside of Gil'ead.

A frown crossed Eragon's face. "Don't want to…or can't?" Murtagh tired to shove Saphira's leg off him, then gave up with a curse.

"Don't want to!" he yelled angrily. "They'll expect things from me that I can't deliver."

"Did you steal something from them?" Well, at least Eragon was getting farther than I did with him.

"I wish it were that simple," Murtagh mumbled.

Eragon let out a sigh of exasperation. "Well, what is it, then? Did you kill someone important or sleep with the wrong woman?"

"No, I was born," Murtagh said, something in his voice leading me to believe that he was avoiding the question and not telling us the whole truth. Murtagh pushed against Saphira again; this time, she released them both. They got up from the ground.

"You're avoiding the question," Eragon said. Maybe he wasn't as dimwitted as he appeared.

"So what?" Murtagh spat as he stormed to the edge of the camp. I quickly followed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Murtagh," I said softly. He turned his face away from me, avoiding my gaze. I didn't let him get off that easily. Slipping around his broad shoulders, I forced him to look into my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eragon lingering nearby. "It doesn't matter what you've done. We all have things about our pasts that we regret. You can tell us what you've done." He looked up at me from underneath his lashes, his deep brown eyes cutting through to my soul.

"I haven't _done _anything," he said quietly. "My only wrongdoing is existing in the first place. They hate me because of who my father was." When he said that, a pang went through my chest that caused me so much pain it was all I could do to keep from crying. How could I have misjudged him so completely? To think that Murtagh was in the exact same predicament as I was was almost unfathomable.

Slowly, Murtagh looked up into my eyes. My face must have betrayed what I was feeling, for a confused look came over his features. "What do you mean?" Eragon asked from behind him. Murtagh turned around to look at him.

"You see, my father—" He was suddenly cut off by a low hiss emitted from the deepest parts of Saphira's throat.

"Look!" Eragon exclaimed, pointing in the direction which Saphira's head was turned. We all looked westward and a sense of impending doom settled over our small party.

"Demons above and below," I heard Murtagh mutter darkly as we looked upon the scene with dread. About a league away marched a line of troops, a flag bearer heading their party. On the flag emblazoned the black and red of the Empire.

"They've found us," I whispered with dread. "I don't know how, but they've found us."

"Those are not men," Murtagh said. "Those are Urgals. That flag bears the personal emblem of the Urgal chieftain, a ruthless brute." I really didn't care right now; I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

"We have to go," I said, quickly grabbing my things and piling them into Cadoc's saddlebags. I heard Murtagh grumbling slightly. "Look," I said, slightly angry, "we don't have time to argue about this now. Come with us as far as the lake Kothsa-merna, and then you can go your own way. Besides, if you leave now in sight of a whole troop of Urgals, what are you going to do? Fight them yourself?" He pondered this a moment before rolling his eyes and packing up his own things.

"Very well," he said darkly, "but when we near the Varden, I _will _leave." I wanted very badly to question him about his father, but this was not the time. Settling to wait for answers, we sped off as fast we could, Saphira following overhead.

~*~

We rode on in silence two days after Eragon and Murtagh's fight through the gigantic Beor Mountains. It was impossible that such things in nature could be this big, yet here they were. Even after they'd talked about their differences, Murtagh and Eragon still weren't talking to one another because of something that happened the day before.

We'd been ambushed by a band of slavers. Luckily, Saphira had showed up just in time to scare them off, all but their leader. The man, Torkenbrand, already knew who we were, so Murtagh killed him. I saw nothing wrong with this, but Eragon had blown up in Murtagh's face. When Murtagh had explained his reasoning, I realized why it made sense to me. He spoke of living in fear of never waking to see the day, and that if you wanted to live, you must learn never to take chances. I knew how this felt now because of what I've gone through. There was a strange sense that I shared with Murtagh now after learning that he was hated because of his father. And although I didn't know all the details, and I would soon, there was something that we had in common now.

When we stopped that night and made camp I tried to get them to reconcile with each other, but it was not to be done. There was no kindness in either heart at the moment. So, we ate in silence and I offered to take the first watch. Eragon agreed with a sharp nod and went straight to sleep, but Murtagh remained awake.

"You should sleep," I said quietly, trying not to wake Eragon. Murtagh's gaze snapped up to me from the fire. After a moment, he slowly exhaled.

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried," he said quietly.

"Why? Does something weigh heavily on your mind?" I knew there was something bothering him, and I was pretty sure I knew what it was, but I wanted him to say it for himself.

"Yes," he muttered darkly. "Every moment that we grow closer to the Varden I become more tense and irritable. I don't mean to, but I just can't help it. I'm sorry Tabatha, if I've been coarse to you over the past few days."

"It's all right," I said, giving him a sort of half-smile. "But you know, I meant what I said the other night. You can tell me what's bothering you. It doesn't matter to me. Believe me, I know what it's like to be punished for existing." I thought back to the time when I had to flee my home in Carvahall to protect my family, all because of the stupid Empire and my stupid father. Murtagh let out a sharp scoff.

"How could you possibly know?" he said skeptically.

"Trust me, I do," I reassured him. "Come on, tell me what it is." He looked up into my eyes and I tried to convey to him my trustworthiness.

"You promise you won't tell Eragon?" he asked suspiciously. I laughed at him but, nonetheless, I raised my left hand and put the other over my heart.

"I swear on my mother's grave, I will not tell Eragon," I said, my tone very serious. He nodded to show that he was putting every ounce of his faith in me.

"Very well. You already know that it's about my father," he began slowly. I settled in for his explanation, watching his features carefully. "The Varden will never trust me because of what he's done. He betrayed his own people, and worked for the man that the Varden are solely working against." He paused for a moment. "My father was the last of the Forsworn. My father was…Morzan." I felt shock, to be sure, but I tried not to let it show. It was a strange kind of shock, like I had almost expected this, but I'd tried to tell myself that it wasn't true. "Now you know why I cannot go."

"They know who you are?" I asked him, trying to find a way for him to still come with us. He nodded solemnly.

"They do. That is why I cannot go with you. They would…" He sighed heavily, but I understood what he was trying to say. "Now do you still think that you understand what I'm going through?" There was a certain bitterness in his tone.

"I know exactly how you feel," I mumbled, gazing into the fire, thinking that perhaps I might be in danger as well if I went to the Varden.

"How could you know?" he asked. "You once said that if I told you what it was that I was hiding, you would tell me why the Empire is searching for you. I've told you, now it's your turn." I sighed heavily. Dammit! I'd forgotten about that.

"You're right," I said, slightly begrudgingly. "A promise is a promise." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was hardly aware of my identity myself until a few months ago. While we were still living in our home in the Spine, the soldiers came into town; they were searching for me. It wasn't until a couple months later that I found out why. Galbatorix is searching for my power. He wants my abilities; abilities that I didn't even know I had."

"If you didn't even know you had them, then how did Galbatorix find out?" he asked, somewhat confused. I sighed once again. This was the hard part.

"He knew who I was, because my mother had the same abilities," I said slowly. I looked up at Murtagh and saw that a look of understanding had crossed his face, though it was mixed with shock and a little bit of horror. "Galbatorix is my father." This last part I mumbled to myself, though I'm sure he heard me.

"What?" he exclaimed, his voice raw with shock. "That's not possible." He shook his head back and forth, but I could see in his eyes that he knew I was telling the truth. After all, who would lie about something like that?

"It's true," I said, uselessly reassuring him. "He killed my mother when I was just a child but I was somehow escaped to safety. He didn't discover me until fifteen years later." He exhaled his breath long and slow, contemplating all that I had said.

"I had no idea that we had so much in common," he muttered somewhat bitterly.

"I wish it had not come to this," I sighed. "You cannot tell Eragon, he doesn't know. If he knew, he'd hate me forever."

"I promise, I won't tell him," Murtagh said, gazing into my eyes. "If you're father is Galbatorix, then you're in greater danger than I am in going to the Varden. They'll kill you on sight if they know who you are."

"I believe that I've kept my identity hidden enough that they won't be able to recognize me," I said, prodding the fire with a twig.

"Come away with me, Tabby," I heard Murtagh whisper. My head snapped up and I looked at him in confusion. "Run with me. It's not safe for either of us anywhere. Why don't we just go somewhere together?" I pondered what he said for a moment. It seemed like a good idea when you heard it, but the more that I thought about it, the more I knew I couldn't do it.

"I can't," I said softly, avoiding his chocolaty eyes that so often held me captivated with their intensity. This was one moment when I could not be weak and fall for his invariable charm. "I promised Eragon that I would help him on his journey. I have to stay."

"That was before you knew you were a princess," he said, not unkindly. He was right. I had become a different person, literally, on this journey. I was no longer the innocent girl from Carvahall who spent her days reading and cooking. I was now a fugitive; a princess; a sorceress; a warrior. I could never go back to that person that I used to be.

"No," I said, still resolved on sticking it out until the very end, "I'm staying, Murtagh. I won't run from my fears; I won't hide from who I really am." He looked at me for a long time with a sorrowful look on his face, but I wasn't going to give in. I had to stay, for Eragon and for myself.

"I see," Murtagh said quietly. "That was always the one thing that fascinated me so about you, Tabby. You have such strength about you that you don't even know you posses. Never forget that." I smiled at him and nodded.

On this night, beneath the wheeling stars and the mountains that stretched towards the heavens, something had changed between Murtagh and I again, something drastic. We had something now that only the other could ever possibly understand. It was a bond that could be ripped apart with the slightest of tugs, but it was also as strong as the stone that made up these great mountains. It was more than friendship; it was the bond that two warriors share after battling side by side. I couldn't possibly know what the future would hold, but for this instant in time, I felt that I had a true friend.

**Ok that's it! Please tell me what you guys thought about the reveal scene. Thanks for reading! **


	20. Finally We're Safe, Or Are We?

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, I can't believe that it's already Chapter 20! I just want to give a special shout out to everyone who has been with me from the very beginning of this story. You guys are amazing and you've helped me to develop this story so much. Thanks you guys! Alrighty, this chapter will be leading up to the climactic events that will take place whilst our favorite heroine is in the Varden. Hope you guys enjoy!**

As the night wore on, we rode faster and faster. From Eragon's constant vigil in the sky, Murtagh and I learned that the Urgals, (or rather, the Kull), were right behind us. The horses were about to drop dead from sheer exhaustion. Not only were Murtagh and I exhausted from the constant riding, we also had to keep an eye on Miss Diva. This was absolutely ridiculous. When this is all over, and she finally wakes up, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!

Our pace was relentless, but we finally made it to the mouth of the valley that would lead us to the Varden.

"The Kull aren't far behind," Eragon said once he and Saphira had landed. "We should keep moving. How's the elf?" Who the hell cares?! We've got to keep moving! After Murtagh had relayed the stupid elf's condition we moved forward at our original breakneck pace.

The trees whipped by my face, their branches splitting open the skin of my cheeks. But, I payed it no mind. The only thing I was concerned with was making it to the Varden alive, and in one piece.

When we stopped again to meet Eragon, he informed us that we'd gained a substantial lead on the Kull. Good, we could finally get a little rest.

"Is there any way out of the valley for me?" Murtagh asked impatiently. In our haste to save our own lives, I'd forgotten entirely that Murtagh meant to leave us once we reached the Varden. Something coursed through my veins and spread its way to my chest as I remembered.

"Well," Eragon began slowly, "it's possible that I could have missed something, but no." Murtagh exhaled roughly in anger.

"You've led me into a trap!" Murtagh exclaimed. "You knew the way to the Varden and yet you still brought me here!"

"I only knew the end destination, not what lay in between. You cannot blame me for this," Eragon retorted threateningly. "Why don't you want to go to the Varden anyways? We're going to have to resolve this some time, why not now?" Murtagh turned away as my heart was screaming out for him. I knew how he was feeling, and I was hurting just as much as he was.

"I might as well tell you." His voice was barely audible over the roar of the nearby waterfall. "You have a right to know," he said. Slowly, Murtagh turned to face us. I could see the pain welling up in his eyes. "I…am the son of Morzan: first and last of the Forsworn." That was it; now Eragon knows. As Murtagh was revealing his deepest, darkest secret, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't trusted Eragon with _my_ own secret.

I glanced over at Eragon's face and saw the utterly flabbergasted look that it bore. He looked over at me as Saphira came to his side. "Why don't you look as shocked as I feel?" he asked weakly. I sighed.

"Because I already knew," I admitted painfully. His look of shock only magnified. Slowly, his gaze turned back to Murtagh as Saphira growled threateningly at him. If this was how they were reacting to Murtagh's secret, I can't even imagine the way they'd react to mine.

"Morzan?" Eragon asked incredulously. "This is impossible! The Forsworn never had any children."

"My father hid me from the world," Murtagh said, his voice helpless.

"How can I believe you?" Eragon asked skeptically.

"I can't prove anything to you now. Just wait until we get to the Varden. They'll recognize me soon enough." When Murtagh said that, I had to stop and wonder 'Would the Varden recognize me as well?'. If they know my identity, I could be in greater danger than I thought.

Eragon and Murtagh continued to banter back and forth for a while, but I really wasn't paying attention; I was growing ancy as we stood here idling while the company of Kull was growing closer and closer.

The only thing that really got me interested in the conversation was when Murtagh suddenly ripped his shirt off, and not for the reason you think...Okay, that was partly why I was now paying attention, but not the whole reason! The thing that held me transfixed was the jagged, ugly scar that marred the tanned and muscled skin of Murtagh's back.

"Oh my God," I whispered, staring at the long, white scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. "Murtagh, what happened?"

"My father gave me that when I was only three," he said gravely. Three?! What kind of father could do that to his own child?! Quickly, Murtagh pulled his shirt back on.

Eragon's face still held shock on it, but he seemed resolved now to believe what Murtagh was saying. Suddenly, I heard the crashing of wood and the pounding of feet. "Um," I said, stepping between the two men, "I hate to break up this little love party, but we really should keep moving." The two of them seemed to just realize that the Kull were gaining on us. Quickly, we grabbed the horses and began to run.

There were only two small strips of rock-covered land running around the edge of the lake. That was our path to the roaring waterfall that lay on the other side. The rocks were slippery and my legs ached from exhaustion, but I had to keep going. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the Kull charging both sides of the lake: they were going to try and head us off at the waterfall! A rush of adrenaline kicked in and I felt my feet moving faster beneath me.

As the Kull continued to grow closer, Saphira suddenly dove into the lake Kothsa-merna. She stuck her head out of the water to hold off the Kull, buying us precious time. Eragon ran up to the cliff face next to the waterfall and began beating on it wildly with a rock, screaming some random words that I had no clue what they meant. What the hell is he doing? When nothing happened after his crazy, random dance party, I simply assumed he was insane.

"Any more ingenious ideas?" I asked him sarcastically when he came back over to Murtagh and me. He merely sneered at me for a moment.

"I don't know what's wrong," he said helplessly. I noticed that Saphira had retreated from the water and was now shielding us with her huge body from the oncoming arrow barrage. Eragon looked up at Saphira and an angry look suddenly came over his face. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "We're on the wrong side of the damn lake! We've got to get to the other side!"

"And just how do you suggest we do that?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"The waterfall!" Murtagh said, grabbing Tornac's reins. "We have to go through it!" Well, I haven't got any better ideas. I followed him, Eragon with Saphira, Snowfire, and Cadoc right behind me.

Eragon made the horses go first and then Murtagh dove into the water under the raging and relentless torrent of the water. With as much hesitation as time would allow, I jumped into the frigid pool before me.

The icy water felt like thousands of needles stabbing my skin, shocking the breath out of me. Struggling against the water pounding above me, I finally made it to the surface. As I emerged from the freezing water, a strange sight met my eyes. Warriors and archers surrounded me, shooting at and hacking down the Kull. A little ways away, I saw Murtagh.

"Murtagh!" I called helplessly, still coughing water out of my lungs. After a few more calls, he heard me and came over.

"Tabby, are you all right?!" he said, kneeling next to me on the rocky shore.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured him. "What's going on?" He looked up and stared around us.

"It's the Varden," he said, his voice strangely dark and bitter. A few moments later, a burly soldier who held me firm in his grasp roughly hauled me to my feet.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to pull away from him. An ugly, short, bald man had a hold on Murtagh, and a knife at his throat. What in the hell is going on here?! I then noticed Eragon and a creature that I never thought I'd live to see: a dwarf.

"Quickly! Inside!" the bald man barked viciously. I already didn't like this guy. I'll have to make a mental note to kick his ass later.

We were led through two huge stone doors in the side of the cliff. Small blue lanterns on the walls cast an eerie light through the cavern. A little ways down the tunnel, we veered off to the right into a huge room where Saphira would have enough room to move around.

This big, brute of a man was still holding tightly to my arms. The bald guy handed Murtagh off to another soldier, but the knife still remained at his throat. The bald man then turned to Eragon.

"To ensure that you are truly not a threat to us, you will be tested," he said. His voice sent shivers up and down my spine, making me feel very uncomfortable. Something was definitely wrong with this guy.

"You don't understand, there's an elf! She's very sick!" Eragon exclaimed. Oh good Lord; are we back to that?!

"It must wait!" the bald man snapped. "We must determine if you are trustworthy."  
"But she's dying! If she isn't treated immediately she won't survive!" Eragon's voice had become shrill and pleading. The bald man began to say something, but he was cut off by a rough and growling voice.

"Ajihad will have your head if you don't get this elf treated," the dwarf snapped. "You almost let them die too! This is ridiculous!" The bald man pursed his lips, but finally turned back to Eragon.

"Very well," he seethed. "You two," he gestured at two young soldiers, "get her down and get her to the healers."

"She needs Tunivor's Nectar," Eragon said, his voice sounding relieved. "It's the only thing that can save her." The two men took the stupid elf down and carried her away. Finally, she's out of my hair! Now I can giver he what for when she wakes up!

"Now that that's out of the way," the bald man said in a low voice, "you must be tested."

"What do you mean?" Eragon spat back.

"I will simply look into your mind and see if you can be trusted," he growled. It took him a few moments, but Eragon finally conceded. The bald man put his filthy hand on Eragon's head. Immediately, Eragon's face contorted in a look of excruciating pain.

The bald man continued his agonizing evaluation for what seemed like hours, but what I'm sure was actually only about half an hour. When he was finally done, the dwarf spoke up.

"Can he be trusted?" the little bearded man said. It seemed like it killed him to say it, but the ugly man deemed he was trustworthy.

My heart skipped a few beats when he turned to Murtagh and me. I can't protect my mind like Murtagh and Eragon can! What am I going to do?! How will I keep my secret hidden?! While I was inwardly freaking out, the bald man slowly made his way towards Murtagh.

"Your turn," he said wickedly. Murtagh shook his head quickly, causing the knife to cut into his skin. "You will not consent to be tested?"

"My mind is my only sanctuary. I will let no man enter it," he said darkly.

"If you won't consent, you will not be given sanctuary here," the man said threateningly, glaring at Murtagh.

"So be it," Murtagh replied. Of course, this wouldn't do for the disgusting bald man. He forcefully put his hand on Murtagh's forehead, digging his dirty, grimy fingernails into his skin.

It was unbearable to see the anguish and pain that Murtagh was going through. "Stop it!" I screamed, trying to yank my arms out of the strong man's hold. "Leave him alone!!" I pulled harder and harder, gaining a little bit of ground. Suddenly, two more men were in front of me to try and contain me.

Oh hell no.

Flexing my arms, I was able to kick my legs up into the air and take out the two men with a blow to the each of their heads. This action surprised the man holding me so much, that he momentarily relaxed his grip on me. I seized this opportunity and slipped my arms out of his hold. Turning rapidly, I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought my knee up forcefully, feeling it connect with his groin. The man doubled over and hit the floor with a thud.

"Enough!" the dwarf snapped, stopping the other soldiers that were coming towards me and pulling the bald man away from Murtagh. "This is outrageous! Ajihad would never condone this action! Whether you like it or not, you still answer to him! You tested the Rider and found him trustworthy. If these people are with him then they can be trusted as well!" The bald man started to speak but the dwarf cut him off. "Now be gone, all of you!" The soldiers stood around for a moment, looking confused, but when the bald man sullenly left, they followed him out.

The dwarf turned back towards us. "I'll make sure food is brought," he growled.

"Thank you," Eragon said as the dwarf turned and left, the door slamming hollowly behind him.

I plopped down against the wall, Eragon and Murtagh soon joining me. Murtagh placed his sleeve on his bleeding neck to try and stanch the bleeding.

"Are you all right Murtagh?" I asked quietly, too tired to even look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't get anything from me," he said. Well, at least some good had come out of this day.

Being so close to having my secret revealed, I was beginning to see how dangerous this place really is. I thought that maybe I could be safe here, but am I? Can I be safe anywhere?

**Ok, please review and tell me what you guys think! I will not be updating until after spring break because I will be in Arizona all week without my computer. So, the next chapter should be up some time during the week after next. Thanks so much for reading! **


	21. No More Secrets

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that I didn't update over Spring Break but I was in Phoenix at a house that had no Internet connection :'( It was horrible. I really like it there though. I think when I marry a pro hockey player he'll play for the Coyotes and we can live there ;P ANYWAYS, (enough of my ranting), Gregorio is introduced in this chapter, but it's very, very brief, and Tabby doesn't even know who is yet. I'm just excited about all of the new characters. ^_^Hope you guys enjoy! **

The sound of stone crashing together woke me the next morning. Damn you people! Can't a girl get some sleep around here! But, then I remembered where I was. Oh crap…the annoying, ugly bald man was walking towards us across the chamber. Slowly, I pulled myself into a sitting position, Murtagh to my left and Eragon standing to my right.

"You have been summoned by Ajihad," the bald guy said, "leader of the Varden. If you must eat, do so while we march." Well of course we have to eat, you numbskull! I rolled my eyes at him and huffed angrily at his stupidity.

"Where are our horses?" Eragon inquired, always the obnoxious one. "And can I have my sword and bow back?" The bald man sneered at him.

"Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Now come!" he snapped. Murtagh helped me to my feet and we walked out of the chamber.

"How is Arya?" Eragon asked. I wanted to slap him silly right then and there, but I managed to restrain myself.

"I do not know," the bald man said hesitantly. "The healers are still with her." We all walked through the large doorway and into the corridor we'd been in last night. Finally, after passing many statues of strange animals, we came into the huge tunnel we'd used to first enter the mountains. I stopped when I saw the bald man with the horses. Where was Cadoc?

"Eragon?" I whispered quietly. He looked at me for a moment, his face sad, but the bald man cut him off before he had a chance to say anything.

"You will ride single file down the center of the tunnel," he instructed. "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped. Eragon started to crawl into Saphira's saddle, but the stupid man stopped him. "No!" he screeched. "You will ride your horse until I tell you otherwise."  
"There aren't enough," Eragon retorted.

"Yes I know; we found the body of the other horse on the lake shore," he said back, his voice heartless. "You," this was directed at me, "girl, come here. You will ride with this one." He meant Murtagh, I can only assume.

"I have a name you know," I spat venomously at him as I climbed in Tornac's saddle.

"Oh yes, I know," he seethed, "but I don't care." I wanted to rip his throat out, but one glance from Murtagh silenced my rage. Murtagh climbed up into the saddle behind me. When his form pressed against mine, I felt a slight shudder go throughout my body. Pull yourself together woman! Your life is about to be put on the line and your thinking about _that_?! Eragon rode in front of us on Snowfire and the dwarf and the bald man led our procession.

As we rode, I couldn't help but marvel at the skill with which this tunnel had been mined. The dwarves truly were as gifted as the stories say. We continued through this gigantic tunnel for nearly an hour. After riding for so long, I was becoming tired. My anxiety was rising for fear that Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, would recognize who I was, and that only served to sap my strength even more. After a little bit longer, the tunnel began to change, and a colossal black door marked the end of it. We stopped in front of the door and the bald man turned to speak to Eragon.

"You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching, so remember who and what you are." God, what a jerk. Eragon wouldn't just leave Murtagh and I…would he? Eragon got down from Snowfire and mounted Saphira. I could tell that this was all just a ploy to show them off, but did Eragon see that too? Hopefully he wouldn't make too much of a fool out of himself.

"I'm ready," Eragon said, shifting his shoulders.

"Good," he said, something insidious in his voice. Something about this bald man put me on edge and made me feel very…uncomfortable. No, that wasn't the right word. It was more a feeling of being…watched. Suddenly, the huge doors began to open, snapping me out of my thoughts. Once they were all the way open, we made our way through them into this huge chamber.

It was actually a massive volcanic chamber, empty of course of all magma. There was a narrow hole at the top so high above us that it was unfathomable to think that Eragon and Saphira could ever fly that high. Once I lowered my gaze I could see that we were riding along a cobblestoned street that led straight from the door to a glittering, white mountain in the center of the empty volcano. I could hear the dwarf say something about the mountain being called Farthen Dur, and the little white mountain-city being called Tronjheim, but I barely heard his explanation; I was still marveling at the sites all around me.

We finally reached the base of the mountain-city and went through those doors as well. A deafening cheer reached our ears as they opened and the people saw Saphira. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Eragon waving like some sort of celebrity. I'm sure he's enjoying all the attention. I giggled at him; savoring possibly the last moment of joy I would be experiencing for a long while. When the Varden found out about me, for they most assuredly would, I was doomed. They'd probably torture me for information that I didn't have, that, or they'd kill me; I'm not quite sure which is worse at the moment.

Immersed in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we were out of the huge chamber and parading down a narrow corridor just barely wide enough for Saphira. Two guards flanked the sides of the door at the end of the hall. We dismounted and prepared to enter the room. The bald man pulled the door open and conducted everyone inside. This is it: my final moments as a free woman.

~*~

The room was large: two stories with cedar bookshelves lining the walls. A wrought-iron staircase led up to a balcony that held two chairs and a reading table. I would love to spend hours in this room, but I had a feeling this was my first, and only trip to the fantastic library. At the far end of the room, standing tall behind a large, walnut desk stood a noble-looking man who could only be Ajihad.

His skin was dark and gleaming from the light emanating from the many lanterns about the room. The only hair that could be seen on him resided in a closely trimmed beard that covered his chin and upper lip. He was large, by any means, but there was an elegance to his size that I'd never seen before. When he spoke, his voice was strong, confident, and unwavering. "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves." Wow, like Murtagh and I don't exist? Whatever…

We all took seats in big armchairs that were in front of the desk while Saphira sat behind us protectively. Ajihad snapped his fingers and I thought for a moment that I was seeing double, until Ajihad explained.

"I can understand your confusion. They are twin brothers," he said as two of the ugly bald guy walked into the study. "I would tell you their names, but they have none." What freaks; what kind of a person doesn't have a name? The Twins went to stand in a dark corner as Ajihad took a seat in his chair behind the desk. He just sat there for a moment, staring us down. It was actually kinda creepy. Finally, his gaze rested on me, and something flashed in his eyes. He stared at me for a long time and then I knew: I was done for. He shifted his eyes to Murtagh and then beckoned to the Twins. One of them shuffled to his side and bent low as he whispered in the bald man's ear. The bald man paled and shook his head. Slowly, Ajihad turned his head back to Murtagh and me.

"You both have put me in a difficult position," he said slowly. "You, young man, refuse to let your mind be inspected. And you, young lady, were simply overlooked in the heat of the moment. Will you consent to have your mind searched?" I stared at him, a look of anguish on my face. Vigorously, I shook my head. He sighed heavily.

"As long as you two will not consent to be examined, we cannot trust you," he said. Pssh! You wouldn't trust me anyways.

"You wouldn't trust me anyways," Murtagh said, echoing my thoughts. Whoa, get out of my head Murtagh.

"Stop it," I hissed to him, trying to not let him give anything away. Ajihad's head snapped towards me when I spoke. Oh shit, probably not the best idea to draw attention to myself.

"You…" Ajihad said, slowly standing up and pointing his finger at me. "I know that face…" Aw dammit, this is it. I snuck a peek at Eragon's face and saw the mask of confusion that it bore. Ajihad then looked at Murtagh. "Though it has been twenty-three years since it last broke upon my ear…I know that voice." Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!!

"No," I whispered to myself, looking over at Murtagh.

"But it came from a different man. One more beast than human." He paused here for a moment and looked at me. "What is your name?" he demanded. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't comply, he'd know I was hiding something; but if I told him my name, he would know who I was. Desperately, I looked over at Eragon. His face was a mask of horror and confusion.

"Tabatha," he breathed. I growled and rolled my eyes. YOU IDIOT! Well, there goes my chance of hiding my true identity, and now Eragon is finally going to find out the truth.

"You!" Ajihad bellowed. "Seize her!" I instinctually jumped up as soldiers appeared out of nowhere, one of them grabbing me by the arms and holding me in place. (A/N: That's Gregorio but she won't find out his name til later. Just letting you know ^_^) I struggled in vain against the strong arms of the soldier that was holding me. "You really thought you could just walk in here and try to tear us apart from the inside out?!" Ajihad exclaimed in a blind rage.

"No! It's not like that!" I exclaimed frantically, looking around for a helpful gaze. The only one I found was Murtagh's, and he was being held as well.

"Tabby?" Eragon said weakly, looking desperately at me. "What's going on?" I looked over at him, pleading with my eyes.

"Eragon," I whispered pleadingly, "it's not like he says. Just let me explain." My voice grew louder with every word.

"She," Ajihad spat, pointing a finger at me, "is Galbatorix's daughter; a traitor; and a spy!" Eragon's face was frozen in horror and shock as he stared at me. "She and Morzan's son are working together to reveal our location to Galbatorix!"

"No!" I screamed, trying to pull away from my captor. The tears were flowing now down my face, blurring my vision.

"Take them away and lock them in windowless rooms and bar the doors securely!" he barked at the warriors. The soldier pulled me away while Eragon just stood there and did nothing!

"No!!" I screamed, fighting the soldier every step of the way. He was struggling, too, to keep me in his control, but he was still stronger. "Eragon! Please!!" Slowly, he turned his back on me, and Murtagh and I were dragged out of the room.

~*~

Ajihad had told the soldiers to lock us in windowless rooms, and they did that, but they were too idiotic to not put us in rooms that were right next to each other and had vents on the bottom of the wall connecting the rooms so we could talk to one another. But before I talked to him, I sat down on the small bed and had a good sobbing session. All of this had happened so quickly that it all came flooding towards me in a wave of pure emotions. When I was done, I sat down on the floor next to the vent in the wall.

"Murtagh," I called softly. The reply was somewhat muffled, and the vent made his voice weird and echoy, but at least I didn't feel so alone.

"I'm here, Tabby," he said quietly. "I'm sorry that Eragon had to find out like that; it was horrible what Ajihad accused you of." I laughed bitterly at him.

"Eragon was going to find out eventually. His reaction wouldn't have been any different if I'd told him myself," I said, hanging my head. "He's going to hate me forever. He'll never forgive me now. Not after I lied to him for so long."

"Don't say that, Tabby. Eragon will understand," Murtagh said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't working. "He'll forgive you after he gets over the initial shock." I scoffed at that.

"Would you forgive me if I'd lied to you for three months about who I really was, and then you found out that I was lying to you because your mortal enemy is actually my father?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Yes," Murtagh said bluntly. I started at that. How could he?

"That's just because you're a good person," I said quietly. A bitter laugh reached my ears from the other side of the vent.

"I'm not a good person, Tabby. I've done terrible things in my past; things that can never be atoned for," he said sadly. "Don't worry, Eragon will understand. And if he doesn't…well then, I'll just have to _make _him understand." I could hear the sound of a fist smacking against his other hand and I had to laugh. That was one thing about Murtagh: I could always count on him to make me laugh.

"Thanks," I said. "I think I'm just going to go to bed now. You're a good friend, Murtagh." I heard a small gasp.

"What was that you just called me?" His tone was mocking, but I knew it was just a joke. "Could it be that I have finally broken through the hard shell of the almighty Tabatha?"

"Shut up before I kill you," I replied, getting up off the hard, stone floor. He chuckled slightly but bid me goodnight.

I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes, thinking of all that had happened. What would Eragon say to me the next time we saw each other? I could only dread that moment with all of my heart.

~*~

Eragon's POV

This is not happening! How could it be! Tabatha is my best friend; she can't be Galbatorix's daughter! No matter how much I told myself it couldn't be true, I knew in my heart that it was. Besides, Saphira had already assured me of the validity of the claim. How could I have been so blind?

_It's not your fault, Eragon. Stop punishing yourself, _Saphira chastised as she lay down in her nest in one of the caves in the Dragon Hold above Isidar Mithrim. I could tell that she liked it up here.

_I can't help it, _I said, lying down on the cot. _I just can't believe that I didn't see it before. _

_ Don't be too hard on her, _she said, sleep evident in her voice. _She wanted to tell you, but she was afraid that you would react the way that you did tonight. _

_ What do you mean 'the way I acted tonight'? I didn't do anything! _I protested.

_That's exactly my point. You didn't do anything to help her when she was begging you to. All I'm saying is to keep an open mind about it, and talk to her about this, _she said. I sighed heavily, staring up at the stone ceiling.

_I don't know when I'll be ready to talk to her. I'm still so angry that she was lying to me this whole time…Saphira? Hello? _ But she was already snoring, so I let her be. I don't know what to do now. How can I look her in the eye and not see my mortal enemy? I thought that coming here would be a good thing; something simple and easy. But nothing has turned out the way that I planned.

**Ok, review please! Once again, very sorry for not giving you anything over break, but now you have something. ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think! **


	22. Certain Complications

**A/N: Hey everyone! In this chapter, things get…interesting…You'll see what I mean…Ok anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. By the way, I will be in Tennessee this week visiting my grandpa, who is extremely sick with cancer, so there probably won't be any update. If you are a Christian, like I am, please pray for the Tyler family. Ok, on with the chapter! **

Eragon's POV

Slowly, I exhaled, letting the act calm me down before I went into the study.

_Don't worry, Eragon. It will be fine. You're doing the right thing, _Saphira said, trying to reassure me. I nodded and thanked her before going in.

Ajihad looked up at me from behind his desk, his brow still furrowed like it was yesterday. He stood up to greet me. "Ah, Eragon. Please, sit down."

"Thank you," I said, sitting in an armchair in front of his desk.

"I understand you wanted to speak to me," he said, his voice deep and gravelly. "Is anything wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday," I explained. His face darkened at the mention of the incident.

"I see," he said quietly. "Go on." Hesitantly, I continued.

"As you may know, I was unaware of Tabatha's true identity until last night," I began. "We grew up together; we…were best friends. I do not believe that she was ever trying to spy for the Empire; after all, I did not become a Rider until a few months ago, yet she has been my friend all my life. Even so, I would like to speak to her."

Ajihad just sat there for a moment, absorbing everything I'd said. After a long silence, he replied. "I understand what you are saying, and I will allow you to speak with her." I exhaled in relief.

"Thank you," I said, getting up.

"A guard will take you to where she is being held," he said as I opened the door. Thanking him once again, I followed the guard before me, Saphira trailing close behind.

_You are doing the right thing, Eragon, _she said, nudging me slightly in the back.

_I hope so, _I replied, somewhat bitterly. _What have you gotten me into this time, Saphira?_

~*~

Tabatha's POV

A knock came at the door, startling me out of my bed. "Tabby?" I heard someone call…Eragon! "May I come in?" Slowly, I stood up off my place on the floor. Oh no…what am I going to say? How can I face him? What is he going to say to me?!

"Of course," I called softly. The guard outside the door unlocked it and let Eragon in. I saw the guard flash me a look. Something in the way that he looked at me made me feel like he was…apologizing…weird.

"Don't take too long," the guard said, his voice deep and rich. He looked at me one more time before closing the door. With the hollow slamming of the door came an eerie silence in my "prison". I looked down awkwardly at my feet, avoiding all eye contact with Eragon. Finally, he spoke first.

"Tabatha," he began slowly, "is it true what Ajihad says? You didn't deny it yesterday, but I want to make sure." I kept my head down, but I still nodded.

"Yes," I whispered. "Galbatorix is my father." There was a long silence from his end after that. I heard a bit of shuffling on the other side of the wall and I knew that Murtagh was listening… lousy little snoop.

"Why?" he finally said, his voice choking up with the tears he was trying to restrain. "Why didn't you tell me?" My head snapped up and I looked at him, eye to eye.

"What do you mean? How could I tell you?" I said, trying to hold back my anger. "Your reaction would have been pyroclastic! I would probably be dead now because you and Saphira wouldn't have trusted me!"

"You don't know that!" he protested.

"Can you say that you wouldn't have?" I countered. That shut him up pretty quickly. "That's what I thought."

"Still, you should have been honest with me," he mumbled. "I can't say how I would have reacted, but I wish you would have told me the truth." He paused here for a moment. "Is Ajihad also correct when he says you and Murtagh are spying for the Empire?" I felt my face growing hot with anger as I glared at him.

"How could you say such a thing?" I seethed, walking closer to him. "I only found out a few months ago when Brom told me! You are my friend Eragon! I would never do that to _any_one, let alone you! It wasn't my decision who my father was!" It probably was wrong to be angry with him, but how could he think that?! Eragon huffed and looked away from me.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry, ok? It's just…" He paused for a moment. "I'm still trying to absorb all of this…How can he be your father? What kind of woman would marry a man like him?"

"My mother was deceived by him, like many others have been before," I said slowly. "She only found out what he truly was after I was born. Fearing for my safety, she gave me to Brom for safekeeping. He took me to my aunt and uncle's."

"Are they really your aunt and uncle?" Eragon asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes," I replied. "Horst was my mother's brother. I am sorry I lied to you, Eragon. But I had to, for my safety, and for yours. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I was practically begging with him now to forgive me, even if I was too proud to admit it. After a moment, he looked up at me and moved closer…What the hell is he doing?

He moved his hand up to my face, cupping it in his palm. Slowly, his lips brushed lightly against my own. I melted into the kiss, but I couldn't help but think how unlike it was from the kiss I'd shared with Murtagh. Whereas Murtagh's kiss had been full of fire and passion, Eragon was soft and gentle. He pulled away after a time and stared into my eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, "I understand what you're trying to say." All I could do was stare at him, that's how in shock I was. So, Garrow was right all along. A pounding on the door interrupted our moment.

"Rider," the guard called from the hallway, "you must go!" Eragon sighed.

"I will try to come back, I promise." I nodded at him as the door opened and the guard beckoned him out.

"Forgive me," he said, "but Lord Ajihad will be coming by soon and he'll want to see you."

"It's all right," Eragon lied. "We were just finishing up." Eragon shot me one last glance before leaving, but the guard continued to stand there. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about all this," he said, catching me somewhat off guard. "And I'm sorry about having to detain you yesterday. I was just following orders." THAT WAS HIM!!! Oooh, if I ever get out of here he's going to get it so bad!!

"Uh…it's ok," I lied. I was still too much in shock at how kind he was being to be angry with him…for now. "Why are you being so kind to me?" I was curious as to his ulterior motives.

He sort of blushed when I asked, making him look like such a child. It took everything I had within me to stifle a giggle. "I…uh…I just…don't think that you're who they say you are…that's all. I mean…I know who your father is…but I don't think you're working for him," he stuttered. Aaaww, he's kinda cute when he's nervous.

"What's your name soldier?" I inquired, uncrossing my arms so I wouldn't look so hostile.

"Gregorio," he said, smirking slightly. Uh huh…interesting name.

"Well, Gregorio," I said, struggling with the foreign name, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be right outside the door."

"Hmm," I mumbled, "how about getting me out of here?" He laughed and the sound made me feel warm inside.

"I'll get straight to work on that," he said, closing the door and resuming his post at the door. Well, at least someone is nice around here. He'll probably be the only person I'll encounter who is.

"What was that all about?" I heard Murtagh demand from the other side of the wall. Ah yes, I'd forgotten about you, you obnoxious little eavesdropper.

"What does it matter to you? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" I heard him scoff loudly.

"That's besides the point…Who was that you were talking to?" he inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"Just a friendly guard," I said, lying down on my cot.

"Hmm," he grumbled, "a little _too _friendly for my liking." I started at that. Since when was it his business who I was friendly with?! Protective, much?

"Since when do you care who I'm 'friendly' with?" I snapped irritably.

"Well…I, uh…it's just…" he stuttered. He sounded just like Gregorio.

"Well?" I prodded. When he couldn't come up with a viable answer, I smiled triumphantly to myself. "That's what I thought…" He sighed heavily and then changed the subject again. He seems to have a talent for that.

"See? I told you that Eragon would understand and forgive you," he said, a hint of triumph in the undertones of his voice.

"Whatever," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." He could tell I didn't mean it because he laughed heartily, an act I'd rarely heard coming from him.

We were brought a meager meal of bread and cheese later on when I assumed it was nearing midday. It would be hard enough to tell time out in the city, but in this cramped, windowless room, it was absolutely impossible. Gregorio came in later that night and brought me some reading material he'd managed to smuggle out of the library. We talked for a while and I found him to be a very agreeable person. We liked many of the same things and found much to talk about.

"How old are you anyways?" I asked him as I munched on an apple he'd smuggled for me as well. He chuckled lightly as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm nineteen," he said. Damn, he was young.

"You're very young for being a soldier," I observed.

"Well, the Varden don't really look at age, they look at ability. I suppose they found me to be an adequate fighter," he said. "My mother brought me here when I was very young, maybe three or four, after my father was murdered by the Empire. I grew up here, and when I was seventeen I was drafted into the army." I sat up one elbow as I lay on my cot, just staring at him for a while. He caught my gaze after a while. "What?" he inquired.

I shook my head and went back to my apple. "Nothing," I said, "it's just…Have we ever met before, Gregorio? I feel as if…as if I know you…somehow."

He looked confused for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I'm sure that I would have remembered you." I could feel a slow blush creeping into my cheeks as his soft brown eyes looked into my own. "I must be going," he said. "They'll be changing the shift soon. Until tomorrow." He made a mock bow before biding me goodnight and shutting the door.

"I don't trust him," Murtagh said sullenly from the other side of the wall.

"Would you stop listening to my conversations!!" I yelled at him, banging on the wall. I crashed my head onto the pillow and blew out the candle on the nightstand next to my cot. If this was what captivity was like, then I guess I didn't mind it so much, well…except for the part about Murtagh eavesdropping on me, but I'll take care of him later. There's just something about Gregorio…something very familiar, and something that I like.

**Dun, dun, DUN!! Haha not really but there's yet another guy in the mix and Eragon finally reveals his true feelings!!! Anyways, please tell me what you thought. Aren't you glad I got that chapter out so quick for you guys! Please review! Thanks! **


	23. The Battle

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm back and I've been working really hard on this chapter so I'm sorry it's taken this long to get out but we've started moving so I'm really busy. But, there's no school today so I'm devoting this time to you guys, my awesome and dedicated readers. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Will I get you in trouble if they find out you've been talking to me?" I asked, laying on my cot and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, most definitely," Gregorio responded. "I'll probably be discharged and then kicked out of the Varden for 'conspiracy with a traitor'…If they don't kill me…"

"That's awful," I said. "Even after you've been here for so many years?"

"Even so. But I'm not too worried about that. We've got a good schedule going so they won't find out. Besides, you're worth getting kicked out." I craned my neck around and stared at him when he said that. Wow…what exactly did he mean by that? Gregorio seemed to realize what he'd said and a slow blush crept over his cheeks.

"Aww, Greggy," (that was my nickname for him), "you have feelings." It was a favorite pastime of mine to tease him; he was just too easy to make fun of. I heard a cough from the other side of the wall and I thought it sounded like the word "disgusting". Murtagh is so dead if we ever get out of here. I shot a menacing glare towards the wall for a quick second, and then turned back to Gregorio.

"Well, I-uh…I just…umm," he stuttered. I loved it when he did that; he looks so adorable when he stutters. I giggled at him and his ears turned scarlet. Deciding to be nice and leave him alone, I changed the subject.

"What news from the outside world?" I asked.

"From what I've heard from my friends who guard Lord Ajihad, he'll be conducting a trial in about a week and a half," he said glumly. "You and Morzan's son—"

"Murtagh," I reminded him sternly.

"Yes…Murtagh. You and…Murtagh, will be put on trial if you still refuse to let your minds be examined, then it's a very good chance you'll be put to death." Well, on that happy note…

"I guess I could let them examine now so they could see that I'm not working for the Empire. That would be the best thing to do. But I don't know about Murtagh. He's so STUBBORN," I said very loudly and paused to make sure he heard me, "that I doubt he'll consent to it."

"It _would_ be best for you to let them examine your mind," Gregorio agreed. Well duh, I just said that like two seconds ago! "But it really isn't your problem what…Murtagh does, is it?" Murtagh scoffed on the other side of the wall.

"He's my friend Greggy; a very good friend, at that," I said. "I won't just abandon him to fate…I can't." Gregorio hung his head sadly, obviously upset with my decision to stay beside Murtagh. Oh dear, male competition is so funny. "It'll be all right, Greggy. I promise." He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I have to go," he said, getting up from his place in the doorway. "I'll see you tonight." I merely nodded and he left me.

Huffing angrily, I fell back against my pillow. Why does my life have to be so frickin' complicated?! First, I have to deal with Murtagh and his schizophrenic feelings, then Eragon comes out in the open with _his _feelings, and now Gregorio is feeling all protective of me. I should just become a hermit and never have contact with the male species ever again.

~*~

Gregorio came back, just like he said he would, but something was very wrong with him. He was frantic and panicky, and he was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Gregorio," I said, grabbing hold of his shoulders and making him look at me to try and calm him down, "what is going on? Why are you so upset?"

"There are Kull in the tunnels," he exclaimed, breathless. Damn it all!

"What?!" I returned. "How can that be?!"

"I don't know," he said, "but they will be here soon."

"Well, what are we going to do?" I inquired.

"What else can we do? We're going to fight." I thought about this for a moment.

"You're going to have to let me out, Gregorio," I said, standing up straight, going into battle mode. His eyes widened a bit.

"What?! I can't! I won't!" he argued.

"Yes, you will," I stated. "I'm a better fighter than anyone you've got here, and you're going to need all the help you can get. Can you get my sword? And Murtagh's; he's a great fighter too." Gregorio stared at me, open-mouthed, for a moment until I snapped it shut with my hand. "There's no use arguing, Greggy, because I won't back down, so you better just do it." Gregorio eyed me for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Fine," he growled.

"Thank you," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "And if you can find my leather gloves, it'd be much appreciated if you brought those as well." He grumbled something incoherent and rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Heaven help the man who ever falls for you," he mumbled as he closed the door to my room.

"Tabby!" I heard Murtagh hiss. "What are you doing?! Did anyone ever say I _wanted_ to fight?!"

"Oh, stop being such an infant," I snapped harshly. "This is a way for you to prove yourself with out having your mind examined, so quit whining." He grumbled something I couldn't hear, and then fell silent.

Gregorio returned about five minutes later with my sword in one hand and Murtagh's in the other. He handed it to me and I thanked him. "Here," he said, pulling something out of his pocket, "I found these. I hope they work." He handed me a brand new pair of leather gloves with padding on the fingertips and palms.

"They're perfect," I said, smiling at him.

"Good. Come on, we have to go," he said, pushing me out of the door. Gregorio went over and unlocked the door to Murtagh's room. He rushed out, grabbing his sword on the way, and embraced me in a tight hug. Ok…that's a little strange. He pulled away and I could see a ferocity and fire in his eyes.

"All right, let's get going," Murtagh said.

"This way." Gregorio led us, the fugitives, through the stone hallways of Tronjheim, twisting in and out of winding passageways. "Everyone is outside of the city, waiting for the Kull to come out of the tunnels. We'll hang around the back of the ranks until the fighting starts." We followed him out to the exit of the city and saw the entire army of the Varden amassed outside the city. It was truly an incredible sight.

We kept a low profile as the hours passed by, trying to remain unseen by all the soldiers, but it was hard when people kept coming up to talk to Gregorio. Geez, I had no idea he was so popular. Finally, things got quiet when a loud banging could be heard coming from the tunnels.

I'm not really sure exactly when the battle began; looking back on it, a lot is just a blur. But there are a few things that I can remember.

I fought like crazy. Those Kull are damn hard to kill, but, somehow, I managed to do it. Throughout the battle I felt a strange sense of power come over me. It was almost as if someone had merged their strength with mine. I was able to take down foes that I never would have been able to before. Some would say that it was just adrenaline in the heat of the battle. But it was more than that. Someone was looking out for me, and I couldn't help but think that it had something to do with the powers passed down to me from my mother.

The last things I remember from the battle were Eragon flying over my head and seeing a jet of blue flame come out of Saphira's mouth. For a moment, I looked up at them and felt a sense of wonder, but I was quickly and painfully drawn back into the battle. A Kull had taken a swipe at me with his club and it barely missed my head, hitting me on the shoulder. I fought him off, with somewhat of a struggle. The last thing I can remember from the battle was a spark of recognition, (though I can't remember who it was now that had attacked me), a flash of light that was followed by an immense pain in my chest, and then everything went…black.

**Dun, dun, dun!! Who could it possibly be that has taken out our heroine?? Ok, I know it's not much of a cliffy but it's something, right? I promise the next chap will be longer but Tabby is suffering from memory loss so of course it's going to be short. Please rate and review and tell me what you think!! Thanks. **


	24. Murtagh and Tabby

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated but when we finally got done with the move we found out that there is no Internet at our new house. So it's been a hassle trying to get it up and running, and we still haven't so I'm doing this from my friend's computer, so here you go! I bet you're all wondering what happened to Tabby in the last chapter, but that won't be revealed for a while…Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and know that Skits and Isabelle will be introduced this chapter. And if the title wasn't self-explanatory enough, just know that this entire chapter is focused on the building of the relationship between Murtagh and Tabby, be it for better or for worse. On that note, ENJOY! **

Murtagh's POV

I slumped up against the wall of the room where Eragon was staying while his wounds were healing. My head was pounding in worry and anticipation for how I was going to do this.

"Murtagh," Eragon said, sitting up on the bed where he'd been laying down, "just tell me. It can't be that bad." I inhaled deeply, trying to prolong the bad news as long as I could. Finally, I looked up at him.

"Tabby is missing," I said plainly. Eragon's eyes grew wider and he sort of half-jumped off the bed.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean she's missing?! What happened?!"

"Eragon!" I snapped, quieting him. "We can't find her. She disappeared after the battle. No one knows what happened or where she might be." He looked to be deep in thought. I knew he was thinking the worst; I was doing the same only an hour ago.

"What if she's…dead?" he asked quietly, more to himself than to me.

"Don't say that," I snapped harshly. "We don't what happened. I'm going to go look for her right now, but I just thought you had a right to know what's going on."

Eragon sat back down and began to rub his knees nervously. He looked back up at me pleadingly. "Find her," he said plainly. I nodded to show that I had every intention of doing just that and then left.

I worked my way through the piles of bodies, men and Kull alike. Every body I moved aside proved to be just another soldier. Progress was slow, and I was beginning to lose my hope. What if I didn't find her? How could I ever face Eragon again? I would not only be letting him down, but I'd never be able to forgive myself for leaving her on the battlefield. She was dead and it was all my fault…NO! She is not dead! I am _going _to find her, no matter what.

A few hours later, I was working through the bodies on the outer edge of the battlefield. As before, every body I turned over was never the one I was looking for. Suddenly, something flashed in my peripheral vision for a mere instant. That one instant was just enough. I tore through the pile of bodies to my left to reach the arm that was sticking out that bore a bracelet that I had made with my own hands. Finally, I had found her.

I pulled Tabatha up into my lap. It didn't look like she was breathing. "Come on, Tabby," I whispered urgently, slightly shaking her. "Don't do this to me." After a few more moments of breathless anticipation, her beautiful eyes fluttered open. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as she looked at me.

"Murtagh," she croaked, her voice hoarse and scratchy. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'm here," I assured her. She cracked a smile and I slowly lifted her up. She held her head and winced in pain. "Are you alright?"

She scoffed slightly. "I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks and then dropped off a cliff, but other than that, yeah I'm fine," she said sarcastically. I smirked slightly; same old Tabby.

"Come on, you better go see Angela," I said, helping her to her feet.

"Who's that?" she asked, clutching her side in pain.

"She's the healer. She helped Eragon recover from his wound," I explained.

"What happened to Eragon?" Her voice was suddenly colored with worry.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get you back on your feet." I took her to Angela and watched as the healer laid her down on a bed to inspect Tabby's wounds.

Tabatha's POV

I lay down on the lumpy bed and winced as my side exploded in a shower of pain. I was trying as hard as I could to mask the intensity of my pain from Murtagh, but it wasn't really working very well.

"Just lay there and let me take a look at you," the woman with the curly brown hair said. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I merely nodded though instead of making my usual smart-aleck comment; I really wasn't in the mood right now. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"My right side," I said. Slowly, Angela lifted up the edge of my shirt and a small gasp emanated from her general direction. Murtagh too had a shocked look on his face. "What?" I demanded, wanting to know what they were gawking at. "Did I grow a third arm or something?!" I snapped when they wouldn't answer me. I lifted myself up, with quite a bit of effort I might add, to get a look at my torso. What I saw disgusted me.

Opposite the lovely scar I had received from the exploding barn was a strange looking mark. It was about the size of my hand and it fanned out in a sort of lightning pattern. Great, just another addition to my lovely collection of bodily deformations. It was a dark pink color and it hurt like hell.

"What in the world happened to you, Tabby?" Murtagh asked me in concern. I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open in befuddlement.

"I haven't a clue!" I exclaimed. "One minute I was out on the battlefield, then I saw…somebody, and next thing I know I'm knocked out cold and you're picking me out from a pile of bodies."

"Who did you see?" Angela asked, her eyes dangerously serious. I paused to think, but all I could come across was a fuzzy wall blocking my memory of who I'd seen, and who I was sure had attacked me. Slowly, I shook my head.

"I…I can't remember," I said. Angela let out a breath of air.

"Tabby," she said, "you must try to remember; it's very important. But right now, rest. You've had a long past couple of days." I smiled weakly, thanked her for what she'd done (she'd put an ointment on the scar to try and help it heal), and then lay back down on the cot. She left and I could see her beckon Murtagh out into the hall, a look on her face that I'd seen before on someone else…Gertrude, the healer from Carvahall. She'd looked exactly the same when she'd told me that I was going to be alright…turns out she'd lied and I was dying. I could only imagine what that look could possibly mean right now.

An hour later, Murtagh came back into the room and sat with me. He told me all about what happened during the battle; the Shade; the grievous wound Eragon had received on his back from Durza; Arya's breaking of the Star Rose (I told you she was evil); how she'd done it to distract the Shade so Eragon could plunge a sword through his heart (damn, she did it for a good cause); and the fleeing of the Kull back into the caves with their leader being dead.

"Wow," I said once his tale was over, "looks like I missed all the fun." He smirked slightly but didn't say anything. Suddenly, I heard a strange noise coming from out in the hall. It was a sort of…yipping sound. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Murtagh asked, looking at me in confusion.

"That noise. Don't tell me you can't hear it." He looked around and then looked towards the door.

"I don't know…" he said uncertainly.

"Well, don't just sit there. Go look," I said. His head swung back around toward me.

"What? I'm not going out there. Who knows what it is!" he protested.

"Oh come on; don't be such an infant." I'd obviously hurt his pride because he indignantly got up and went to the door of my room. He opened it slowly and then looked taken aback as a little pitter-patter of feet went across the floor. A flash of black and white jumped on my bed and, suddenly, a small dog sat before me. Overcome with emotion, I let out a very girlish coo of affection.

"Awww!" I exclaimed, taking the puppy into my arms. "He's so cute!" Murtagh looked slightly confused with a mixture of disgust. The puppy licked my face and I couldn't help it: I immediately fell in love with him.

"It's just a dog," Murtagh grumbled. I gasped loudly and made a swipe at his arm, hitting my target perfectly. I may be hurt, but I can still hit you!

"He is not! He's adorable and sweet and precious…unlike you…" I said, adding that last part in for added dramatic effect. Ah, I can be so mean sometimes…but it's funny. The puppy licked me again, and then his head turned sharply toward Murtagh. A low growl emanated from his throat and he bared his teeth. Oh wow, now that's hilarious. Even the dog hates Murtagh! "You're kinda schizophrenic, Dog," I said, turning him back to me, his sweet disposition automatically returning. "That's what I'll call you: Skits."

"Wait, you're keeping him?" Murtagh asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I am!" I smiled at the dog and scratched behind his ear. He liked that. Murtagh made a series of low growls and mumblings. "You know Murtagh? I think you're just jealous that I like the dog better than you." A shocked and hurt look came over his face.

"I am not jealous!" he exclaimed. "…You really like the dog better than me?" I laughed as his ears turned scarlet.

"Of course," I said plainly. "He's cuter and he doesn't give me obnoxious, smartass comments all the time." Murtagh clamped his mouth shut and just pouted for a while. I just ignored him and played with my new puppy, Skits.

Murtagh got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back later. I'm going to see Eragon," he said. He seemed really upset that I had decided to keep the dog. Though I can't understand why. He's just a dog for crying out loud! There's no reason to get so upset…or maybe it was because I said I liked the dog better than him. He should know better than to think that I was serious. He had no idea how much of a lie that really was.

Murtagh's POV

What in the hell does that mean?! How could she like a DOG better than me!! After all that we've been through, she still thinks that I'm an obnoxious smartass!

I plopped down on the cot of the room that I'd been given after Ajihad decided it was safe to say that I was on their side. Placing my head in my hands, I exhaled slowly.

I just don't know what to do anymore. How can I make her see what I really feel? I'm just too stubborn to come right out and say it. Besides, she probably doesn't even feel the same. I don't think I could take that kind of rejection…

The best thing for me to do is to just forget about her. Two people with our kind of pasts just can't be together. It would arouse too much suspicion of treachery. They would never understand. Maybe…maybe that Gregorio guy is the best thing for her right now…or even Eragon…anyone but me. I want to keep her safe, and if that means staying away from her, then I'll do it. I'm going to go volunteer to be in the Kull hunting party with Ajihad and his men; that's as far as I can get right now.

This is for her own good…and mine.

Tabatha's POV

I was awoken by the door to my room opening. Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I looked around the dimly lit room. I could see a figure moving about in the shadows, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's there?" I called out to the darkness. The figure wheeled around and slowly walked into the candlelight. I saw a girl, probably the same age as me, with long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled warmly and laid down a pile of washcloths on the table beside my bed.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was really soft and I had a hard time hearing what she said. "Angela has asked me to help her take care of you. My name's Isabelle." I returned her smile.

"Hi Isabelle, I'm Tabatha. Most people just call me Tabby though," I said. She seemed nice enough. Skits stretched and yawned from his place at the foot of the bed.

"Aww, what a cute puppy," Isabelle said, reaching down and rubbing his head as he yawned again.

"Yeah, I just found him this afternoon. Would you mind finding him so food? I don't think he's eaten in a while," I asked, lying back down on the pillow.

"Sure," she said sweetly. When Isabelle was gone I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't find a way to. My head was reeling with thoughts of Murtagh, Eragon, and Gregorio.

Quickly, I got up and put some clothes on. Telling Skits to stay, I quietly left the room, making my way through the mountain city. When I finally found my way out of the labyrinth of lodgings, I found myself in an eating area. There were tables all around, and each of them was filled, except for one. I made my way over to the familiar face staring into his plate.

"Hey there stranger," I said. Murtagh looked up at me in surprise.

"Tabby! What are you doing out of bed? You're not well enough to be out and about," he said, scolding me. I merely smirked and took the seat across from him.

"You know me. I have a problem with taking direction and doing what I know I'm supposed to," I replied sarcastically. He smirked as well and then sighed heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Who says anything's wrong?" he said, making a pitiful attempt at trying to hide his distress.

"I know you better than that. Stop bullshitting me," I snapped probably a bit too harshly. His deep brown eyes looked into my own and I had to catch my breath.

He sighed heavily. "Ajihad has asked me to join a hunting party consisting of him, the Twins, and a couple garrisons of soldiers," he said slowly. I eyed him suspiciously. What kind of hunting party needs two garrisons of soldiers?

"Hunting what, exactly?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment.

"The Kull that fled from the battle," he admitted reluctantly.

"What? Why does he want you to go? I thought that he hated you…and me…" I said. By now, I was thoroughly confused.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Then don't do it!" I exclaimed.

"I have to go, Tabby," Murtagh said solemnly. "You know that. If I don't go then I'll never be able to show these people that I'm able to be trusted." I heaved a sigh.

"I understand that," I said, leaning closer to the table, "but I'm afraid for you. It's dangerous in those tunnels, and the Twins are going; I don't trust them at all."

"Neither do I, but I have no other option," he said gravely. "How are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt to change the subject, but I went along with it.

"Much better. But I can't sleep," I said, returning to my original position leaning on the back of the chair.

"Neither can I. There's just something about this place that is…unsettling," he agreed.

"I have often felt that too. But that's beside the point. Don't try to change the subject again."

"Sorry," he said playfully, "I just don't like seeing you worried, that's all."

"But I _am _worried. You don't act like you understand the gravity of the situation," I said, my tone becoming grave. "You could die."

"I'm not afraid of death," he said seriously.

"I know," I whispered, reaching across the table and taking his hand, "that's what scares me so much. I'm afraid you'll end up doing something stupid and get yourself killed. Promise me that you'll come back in one piece." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I knew that Murtagh could see them.

"Tabatha…"

"Promise me," I said, cutting him off, my voice a bit more forceful this time. Murtagh sighed heavily and leaned across the table until our faces were mere inches from each other.

"I promise," he whispered. For some inexplicable reason, my stomach dropped when I heard those two little words. I knew that those words were an oath coming from Murtagh's heart, and I could tell that he knew that that one little oath meant the world to me.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Murtagh." He leaned back in his chair and the joking exterior returned. .

"Aww, you'd forget I ever existed in a month," he said, placing his hands behind his head and interlacing his fingers.

"That could never happen," I mumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tabby. I'll always be here for you." I knew those words were a promise as well and my mood lightened a bit.

"Fine," I finally said, giving him a little smile; he would never leave me alone if he knew that I was still upset on the inside.

"That's more like it. There's the Tabatha that I know." He finished his meal and then we walked around Tronjheim for a while, taking in the sights.

It was hard to tell what time it was in this city that lay in the mountain, but I could tell it was getting late when my eyes began to grow weary. "You're getting tired," Murtagh stated when I stumbled for the third time.

"Only a little," I mumbled.

"Come on, you need to get some rest," he said, guiding me toward the gigantic staircase.

"No, Murtagh. You're leaving in the morning and I want to spend as much time with you as I can," I said, my speech becoming slurred.

"We can spend as much time as you want when I get back in a couple of days." He placed his arm around my shoulder, supporting me as I tried to walk. When we finally reached my room, I suddenly turned and locked him in a tight embrace, which he slowly returned.

"Be careful," I whispered. Murtagh placed both of his rough and callused hands on the sides of my face, forcing me to look into his dark eyes.

"I will come back," he promised. I saw his eyes flash and I knew that he meant it. It was then that I realized that our faces were dangerously close. He noticed it as well at the same time.

Something must have taken over him, for he suddenly leaned forward. That same something took over me as well as I allowed his lips to gently brush against my own. All of my weariness suddenly disappeared as a flood of energy washed over me. This newfound energy prompted me to push back against his lips.

Murtagh reached his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wishing to let him go. All the fire and passion in Murtagh's soul emanated into this single kiss. After what seemed like hours, he slowly pulled away. He looked deeply into my violet eyes.

"Goodbye Tabatha," he simply said and slowly walked away. I couldn't believe what had just happened. A torrent of emotions ran through my body, but I finally decided to go into my bedroom and think about it rather than just standing in the hall.

I sank down on my bed. What just happened? Could it possible be that Murtagh feels the same way that I do? Or was it just the heat of the moment? The more I thought about it, the more I came to the realization of what must be done. I can't get romantically involved with someone with his kind of past. How would that look to other people if WE were together? I felt utterly helpless. I didn't know if I'd be able to say goodbye the next morning. But if I don't show up he'll think that I don't care. I haven't a clue what to do! I plopped back onto my pillows and slowly fell asleep as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Murtagh's POV

"What the hell did I just do?" I thought aloud, staring at the blank, stone wall. So much for staying away from her. That was very counterproductive.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked in concern as he sat on his bed, polishing Zar'roc, my father's sword.

"I kissed her," I mumbled.

"Kissed who?" Eragon inquired, his tone only half interested now. I hesitated to tell him what had happened, but he was my friend, so I decided to in the end.

"Tabatha."

"What?!" Eragon jumped off his bed, half-surprised, half-furious. "Tabby! My-best-friend, Tabby?!" I slowly nodded, unable to face him. "Why?!" he yelled. I jumped up from the hard floor.

"Why else do you kiss a person?!" I yelled back. He was beginning to lose all sense in his rage. I could tell that Eragon liked Tabby, but he was overreacting. "I don't know what came over me." I leaned back against the wall, staring down at my hands, remembering the soft feel of Tabby's skin against them. "She was just…there. I don't know how long it will be before I'll see her again and I wanted to so badly. I think I have for a long time, but I haven't allowed myself to admit it." Eragon remained silent for a long while.

"She kissed you back?" he finally forced out.

"Yeah," I muttered. I was regretting my decision to come and talk to Eragon, but I knew that I had to.

"Congratulations," he mumbled back, a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm happy for you two."

"She might just have been delirious from sleep deprivation though. I'm not really sure." A smirk flashed across his face, but he quickly hid it.

"I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Eragon said. I walked toward the entrance to his little cave, but stopped and turned back to him.

"Eragon?" I said.

"What?" he replied bitterly.

"If something happens to me, take care of her, okay?" Then, I jumped down and left Eragon.

Eragon's POV

When Murtagh suddenly disappeared, I felt a pang guilt run through my stomach. I'd always known that Murtagh admired Tabby; who didn't? But I'd never realized that his attraction was that deep…or mutual. Now, I could tell that Murtagh really loved her.

I looked over at Saphira as she slept and wished deeply that she was awake so I could talk to her. Oh well, it can wait until morning.

Before I drifted into sleep, I decided that if anything happened to Murtagh, I would do everything that I could to do what he asked. I would watch after Tabby for him.

**Alright review please! Hope you guys liked the whole love scene and all. Please tell me what you guys think! **** Oh, and this is now officially the longest chapter ever and I'm adding in all these words so I can get it exactly at 4,000 words but it's not quite there yet. OK, almost done let's see if I can fit it in this sentence or not…Oh no! It didn't fit. All right let's try and get this sentence to reach it. Yay, I think that did it. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	25. Life Is Not Worth Living

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. Finally, we are getting into the events of Eldest, (though, personally, Eldest was my least favorite book so far. So frickin boring), but the story of our heroine will vary far from the storyline of Eldest, so just hold on tight. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, PLEASE review! Thanks. **

A soft, tickling feeling brought me out of my deep sleep. When I tried to swat it away, the feeling just came right back, only this time more urgently. I finally opened my eyes to see Skits sitting atop my chest, licking fervently at my cheek. I smiled and scratched behind my ear, until I realized why he must have been waking me up: I was late.

With exclamations of various obscenities, I jumped out of the bed, searching for something, anything, to wear that wouldn't frighten little children away with its tattered-ness. As I searched, Angela came into my room, having to dodge flying clothes as she entered.

"Umm, Tabby?" she asked uncertainly. "Is everything all right?"

"No!" I screamed, flinging a few more articles of clothing around. "I'm late getting down to say goodbye, and I can't find a damned thing to WEAR!" Angela pulled a clean article of clothing from behind her back.

"I thought you might want some clean clothes," she said, smiling. Hesitantly, I grabbed the soft material of the gorgeous dress, looking at it with a slightly disgusted look. I hate dresses…

Rolling my eyes, I decided it was better than wearing absolutely nothing, so I pulled it on over my head. The pretty dark green color went well with my hair and complimented my eyes, but that really wasn't important right now. I rushed out the door, almost tripping over the long hem of the dress. Finally, I got the hang of running in a dress, (it really helps if you pull the hem up).

I finally made it down to the area outside of Tronjheim where I was supposed to say goodbye to Murtagh, but he was nowhere in sight. I spotted Eragon and ran over to him. "Eragon," I said, out of breath. He turned to look at me and his eyes widened a bit.

"Tabby? Are you wearing…a dress?" he asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Yes, and that doesn't matter right now. Where are they?" I asked urgently.

"Who?" Ugh! You are completely useless!

"Murtagh and the others!" I yelled. A look of understanding passed over his face.

"Oh, them," he said. "They just left a couple of minutes. Where were you?" I sighed heavily and slapped myself on the forehead. Damn my sleeping habits! I didn't get to say goodbye to Murtagh; now he'll think that I don't care about him and that what happened last night was a product of sleep deprivation! I couldn't help it: I wanted to sit down right there, have myself a good cry, and not move an inch until he came back.

"Damn, damn, damn," I cursed to myself. What have I done?

The days passed by slowly, and still no word came from the hunting party. There were times when I was sure I would go mad from the anxiety of waiting. The love of my life is out there in those tunnels hunting down monstrous beasts, and I never got to say goodbye and…Whoa, did I just say that? Whatever; that doesn't matter right now; I'll think about it later.

The thoughts whirled around inside my head day and night. Most of my days were spent watching Eragon spar with Fredric or Little Miss Perfect. I thought she was annoying when she was on the brink of death, and then I heard her speak and I realized that I had no clue about her levels of annoyingness. Boy, I had no idea just how much the human soul could hate someone else. As I watched them spar, only half-interested, my thoughts turned to Murtagh of their own free will. The only thing that gave me consolation was Gregorio's company. He always had a way of making me laugh that could make me feel better in an instant. But still, there was something about him that made me feel like I knew him, but I could never put my finger on it. This would unnerve me for a moment, but then his laugh would put all doubt out of my mind.

One other thing that kept my mind off Murtagh was Eragon's random spasms. It was the first day after Murtagh left that I discovered the grotesque wound that Eragon had received from the Shade on his back. It caused him immense pain and gave him random spasms where he would be completely immobile for a while, sometimes hours at a time. I tried to do everything that I could to alleviate his suffering, but there was little that I could do.

Three days after the hunting party left, a great uproar was heard outside the city. Finally, they'd returned! I raced down to where they were coming out of the tunnels and saw that there weren't many people coming out. My heart suddenly lurched and a feeling of dread filled my soul. I spotted Eragon and Saphira and went over to stand next to them, seeing Miss Priss on the other side of Saphira as well. Finally, Ajihad came out of the tunnel, bleeding profusely from a wound at his side.

Eragon spoke with him for a while, but I didn't care. The only thing I could think about was the fact that I couldn't find the one face in the crowd I was searching for.

"Eragon," I interrupted, "I can't find him." Eragon slowly looked up from Ajihad and gazed around the crowd. When his results came up the same as mine, he turned to Ajihad, who's face was contorted in pain.

"Where is Murtagh?" he asked slowly. I pleaded with Ajihad, using my eyes, so that he would answer when he hesitated.

"He went missing when we were attacked in the tunnels," Ajihad struggled to say through clenched teeth. My heart dropped into my stomach at those words. The world went into a downward spiral, and the ground was kind enough to catch me, very hard I might add, when everything went black and I fainted.

"Tabatha…Tabby…Taaaaabbbbyyyyy," I heard faintly coming through the hazy fog of my stupor. The fuzziness cleared out of my vision and I saw Eragon sitting by my bed. I could remember little of what had happened, but one thing _was_ clear in my mind: Murtagh was missing.

"Eragon," I said slowly. He smiled at me.

"Hey there," he said. "You've been out for a while. How do you feel?" I slowly sat up and put a hand up to my forehead: it was pounding fiercely.

"Like shit," I said bluntly. He laughed and put a hand on my arm.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked. I could tell what he was getting at.

"Yes, Eragon, I still remember that Murtagh is missing," I snapped. He sighed and his arm dropped.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't," he mumbled.

"Is anything being done to try and recover him?" I asked, swinging my legs out of the bed.

"Yes. Arya has gone into the tunnels to try and find him, but she hasn't returned yet," Eragon said, his voice colored with melancholy. I rolled my eyes at the mention Miss Priss. I didn't trust her with finding him. "Tabby, don't worry. I'm sure that she'll find him."

"Eragon," I said seriously, "what if she doesn't? What then? I won't give up if he isn't found. I will not rest until I find him."

"Tabby, I don't think that Nasuada will allow that. Things are happening in the Varden that require her attention. She'll need everyone she can get and I've already recommended you to her so…"

"Whoa, whoa, Eragon, what are you talking about?" I said in confusion. "Who is Nasuada?"

"Oh, yeah," he said slowly, "you haven't heard. Ajihad is…dead." That came as a surprise, but I didn't let it show. "His daughter, Nasuada, took over his position as leader of the Varden."

"And why exactly are you recommending me to someone that I haven't even met yet?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Well…" he said, hesitating at the end.

"Never mind," I cut him off. "I don't even care anymore. All that I care about right now is finding Murtagh. If Little Miss Perfect isn't back in two days, I'm going after him myself." Eragon paused for a moment.

"What did you call her?" he inquired, as though he wasn't sure if he'd truly heard what I'd said.

"Nothing," I growled. "Would you please leave? I have to get dressed."

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Just please, Tabby, don't do anything…stupid," he said. I glared at him as he stood outside the door.

"You know me, Eragon." And with that, I slammed the door in his concerned-looking face.

Finally, Miss Perfect came back the next day. I'd been sitting near the entrance to the tunnels for the entire time, not eating or sleeping. My nerves had got the best of me, and it was showing.

She emerged from the tunnels, walking slowly. Eragon was just coming down to try, for the hundredth time, to get me to eat something when she appeared. We both ran up to her expectantly. I could hardly contain my impatience. He wasn't with her; that can only mean one thing.

"Well?" Eragon asked her impatiently. She slowly shook her head and produced the blood-soaked and tattered remains of a cloak that I instantly recognized as his.

"I am sorry," she said.

The tears started to well up in my eyes; I could hardly hold them back long enough to get back to the safety of my room. Once I'd retreated to my room, I locked the door and flounced face-first onto the bed. How can this be happening? He can't be dead!

I began to sob convulsively, giving myself over to the wave of grief that suddenly washed over me in a great torrent. The tears flowed freely down my face and saturated my pillow. A point came when I didn't have any tears left to cry. But still, I sobbed my heart out.

I'd never felt a pain such as this before; not even when I found out who my father really was. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to recover from this. After a while, I slowly fell into sleep, too exhausted to remain awake.

I awoke a number of hours later; I couldn't tell how long it had been. There was a knocking on my door, but I didn't get up to answer it. There wasn't a soul in this world that I wanted to see right now, except for Murtagh.

"Tabatha!" a voice called. "Please open up the door. You've been in there for a whole day. Come out, please." A whole day? I recognized the voice as Eragon's, but he was probably the last person in the world I ever wanted to see. I ignored him until his pestering became too much for me.

"Go away, Eragon! I don't want to see anyone!" I yelled.

"Please, Tabby! You have to at least eat something," he replied.

"No, I don't. Just go away!" I really wasn't in the mood for this right now. After a few more feeble attempts at trying to get me out of my room, he finally gave up.

I was glad to be left alone, for the time being. I knew there'd be a time when I'd have to emerge, but, for now, I only wished to be left alone and wallow in my own misery. There was nothing left for me. What's the point of it all any more?

**Ok, so poor Tabby has slipped into a state of depression. Will she be able to come out of it? Dun, dun, DUN! Anyways, please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading! **


	26. Endings and Beginnings

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. We're just gonna get right on with the story today. But you should know that I am contemplating doing either a prequel or a sequel, so please tell me what you think about that. K, now I'm done. **

I could no longer tell what day it was, or the time, or anything really. My surroundings were all a blur to me. I felt no hunger, no thirst, no pain, no nothing. I guess this is what ultimate loss feels like. Many people came to my door over the course of those days that I can hardly remember now. Gregorio, Eragon, Angela, Isabelle; even Arya came (like I would open up for her. Pssh!). I would never open the door for them though. They could say nothing that would give me comfort.

Then, one day, Eragon said something that changed my mind. "Tabby," he said softly, "I know that this is probably just another feeble attempt to get you to come out, but I'm going to try anyways. I know that you are grieving for Murtagh, but he was my friend too. I miss him just as much as you do. What I'm trying to say is: mourning isn't going to bring him back. We have to accept what's happened and move on. I know this must be hard to hear, but someone's got to say it." Here, he paused as he let his words sink in. Although I hated to admit, Eragon was right. All I was doing now was harboring the pain and letting it get worse and worse until it swallowed me completely. "I'm leaving, Tabby," he said suddenly, "to finish my training with the elves in Ellesmera. I…I want you to come…please?" A stunned silence replaced the mournful one that had presided for so long.

Slowly, I got up from my bed. I didn't know exactly what to think, but I knew that I needed to speak to Eragon. Hesitantly, I opened my door and peeked out. "Oh, Tabby, thank God," he said, relieved.

"Why?" I said bluntly. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" I said.

"Well…" he said, pausing, "well because you're my best friend, Tabby. Why would I not want you there?" I looked at him sadly.

"You don't understand, do you?" I said, feeling a slight sense of pity for his stupidity. "Do you know what would happen if I went into the heart of the elven civilization? ME? I've only just gotten the Varden to trust me. Do you know how long it would take to convince the elves of my trustworthiness? Years, perhaps. No, Eragon, I cannot go with you." I watched as my words sank in and his face sank farther down.

"You're right," he said, dejected. "It's not safe."

"It's not the place, Eragon…it's me." His head snapped up quickly and he stared deep into my eyes.

"Don't say that, Tabby," he said.

"It's true, though. No matter where I go, there's always some sort of danger, and it's not because of the location, it's my fault…because of who I am…" I said, looking away from his face. I couldn't stand to see the look that it bore. "Maybe, it'd be better if we didn't see each other at all any more." He eyes grew dark.

"Don't you dare say that," he said, his voice actually frightening me a little bit. "I'm not going to stop being your friend just because of what other people might say or think."

"It's not that simple, Eragon," I said calmly, trying to make him understand. "It doesn't matter what you think anymore. You have a reputation to uphold; a position to maintain; and a country to inspire to rebel against tyranny. That tyranny is incited by my own flesh and blood, and if you are seen to be associating with me it could give the wrong impression. They could be persuaded against the things that you must tell me. You must think of more people than just you and I, Eragon." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, so I placed a hand on his cheek. "We must be strong…for Alagaesia, and for each other."

"I know," he said, letting a single tear fall. "Will you come and say goodbye tomorrow?" His eyes were so pleading and pitiful that I was almost tempted to agree.

"I can't," I said. The words felt like stones upon my heart when I saw his face. "We must learn to distance ourselves, and this is the first step. This…this is goodbye."

"When will we see each other again?" he asked.

"We shouldn't see each other again, Eragon. Don't you see? Things…things are different now. We can't…we can't be friends…ever again," I said, feeling tears well up in my own eyes. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"I understand, Tabby…" he said. I pulled him into a tight embrace and let the tears flow down my face. He returned the embrace earnestly.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said, reluctantly pulling out of the hug. "It's been quite a trip with you, Eragon."

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." I laughed shortly at him.

"It was my choice to come with you, Eragon, remember? Besides, I wouldn't have traded any of it for the world," I said, causing him to smile.

"Me neither." Slowly, he put his forehead on mine, taking a deep breath. "I'll miss you more than you can know, Tabatha. You've been the best friend anyone could ask for…even the lying parts." I laughed at him and gave a playful punch on his arm.

"You too," I said. We smiled at one another, but this brief happy moment didn't last forever.

"I have to go and prepare to leave," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you should go," I added. He nodded slightly. With one last, fleeting glance, he was gone. Just like that, every slight trace of my old life in Carvahall was gone, just like the person I used to be. Eragon and I would never see each other again, most likely, but that was the way that it had to be.

Gregorio was quite pleased that I'd decided to stay with the Varden, though he was trying not to show it in sensitivity to my feelings on the matter. Eragon's departure came and went, but I couldn't even go and watch he and Saphira leave. My life was slowly, but surely, slipping into misery.

The day that Eragon left, I met Nasuada. She looked a lot like her father, but her eyes were gentler; not hardened by the sight of war and death like her father's had been. "Hello," she said softly.

I stood and bowed, unsure how to show respect to someone in her position. "Lady Nasuada," I said uncertainly.

"Please, you don't have to bow," she said kindly. I stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "I have heard much about you from Eragon, and also from others who have informed me of your service to my father during the recent battle. I am quite impressed, considering your…background."

I stiffened at those words. "Thank you, m'lady. I could only do what I thought was right."

"Yes, well, I have come to tell you that you are most welcome in the Varden, and in my councils if you should ever like to make your opinions known. Or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm always nearby." I was utterly astounded at her stark kindness.

"Uh…well, thank you, m'lady," I stuttered.

"Yes, well, there is much that needs to be done in a short amount of time, so I regret that I must go," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"The Varden is moving." And with that, she left. I guess I should have seen this coming, but it still came as a slight surprise. Where could we possibly be going? The entire Empire was probably searching for us right now. Where's the logic in coming out in the complete open?

Gregorio was suddenly standing in my doorway. "Hello," he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey," I said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Have you heard the news yet?" he asked.

"That the Varden is moving? Yeah," I replied.

"But do you know where?"

"No," I replied.

"We're going to Surda," he said. Something in his voice made me feel like he wasn't too happy about that. But Surda was probably the safest place to be: well outside of the Empire.

"Are you all right, Gregorio? It almost sounds like you don't _want_ to go to Surda," I said, cocking my eye suspiciously at him.

"It's not that," he snapped quickly, "I just don't want to leave here, that's all. This…this is…my home." He smiled sweetly and I felt that he was himself again. But, there was a nagging voice in the back of my mind to inquire further about this. I pushed the voice out of my head and enjoyed the time I had with Gregorio. An old life had ended, but a new life was just beginning.

**Ok, I know it was short but it's sort of a set-up chapter for events to come. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the idea of a prequel/sequel. Thanks so much for reading. **


	27. The New Family of Friends

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just letting you know, the poll pertaining to whether you'd like to see a prequel or sequel is now up on my profile, so please go and cast your vote. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rule! Anyways, as I'm sure you all have noticed by now—at least I hope you have—Gregorio is acting a bit fishy all of a sudden. Well, I will tell you that there is **_**something**_** going on with him…but I won't tell you what it is. And on that note, let's get on with it! **

Today is the day: we're moving. It's taken almost a full week, but the Varden is finally ready to get a move on. Over the past few days, Isabelle, Angela's helper, has been helping me get all of my things (what little that I have) together. She and I are becoming pretty good friends, and not just because I need to move on with my life and forget about Eragon; she's actually pretty cool once you get past her shyness.

Skits was sleeping on my bed as Isabelle and I packed up the last of my clothes. He looked so peaceful there; I hated to have to move him and wake him up.

"Do you have everything?" Isabelle asked. I looked around once more at the now-tidy and barren room. Somberly, I nodded.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. This place was the first place that I'd actually had a real bed in a long time; I'd sort of grown attached to it.

"Come on," Isabelle said, patting me on the shoulder, "don't get upset. You'll like Surda." I looked at her as I picked Skits up off the bed. He gave cute little yawn and blinked his eyes really slowly.

"You've been to Surda?" I inquired as she closed the door behind us when we left. She nodded.

"I was born there," she said. Oh…didn't know that. "My parents died when I was eleven. One day, Angela came to Aberon and found me trying to run my parents' apothecary shop. She said that I had knack for dealing with herbs and offered to take me on as an apprentice. I think it was only because that strange cat of hers talked to me." That gave me a start. I'd read about talking cats before, but I thought they were just myths.

"A werecat?" I asked to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes, I believe that's what Solembum is," she replied.

"That's a very rare occurrence. Werecats don't talk to just anyone. You have to be very special," I said, watching her out of the corner of my eye to try and see what her reaction was. She barely even blinked.

"Hmm," was all she said. I decided to drop the subject.

We met up with Angela in the main hall. "Oh, there you two are," she said. Nice greeting… "Come along quickly. We've got a long journey in front of us."

Every single person in the Varden was milling about in the area outside of Tronjheim. They all looked sad to be leaving, but there was also a sense of excitement and adventure looming in the air. Coming through the crowd, I saw Gregorio. We hadn't spoken much since Eragon left; I've been feeling moody a lot lately since Murtagh…died…and Eragon went to finish his training.

"Hey," he said, giving me a warm smile that made all my pain and sadness disappear for just a moment.

"Hi," I replied. I looked over at Isabelle for a moment and she was sort of half-smirking.

"Great conversation, you guys," she said playfully. She'd become friends with Gregorio by hanging out with me. We made a nice little trio, I think. I laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

"So, are you two excited to be leaving?" I asked, trying to come up with something to say to keep the conversation going.

"I'm excited to be going home," Isabelle replied.

Gregorio paused for a moment. "I…I'm sad to be leaving," he said, slightly stuttering. "This has been my home for my whole life, after all. But it'll be good for me to get away from the place where my mother died. Besides, it's an adventure, and you know me." He cracked that adorable little half-smile of his that I loved.

"It'll be good for you to get into a new environment," I said, patting his arm. He only nodded. That little voice in my head came back.

'_Don't listen to him, Tabby!' _it said.

'_Shut up,' _I told it. I felt a little silly talking to myself, but the voice was annoying!

_'I'm telling you: he's not telling you the truth. There's something wrong about him! Listen to me!' _it commanded. I pushed the voice out of my head.

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!' _The voice was silent then and I could focus on what Isabelle and Gregorio had been talking about while I was…occupied.

"Surda has some of the best horses in all of Alagaesia," Isabelle said.

"I need a horse," I mused more to myself than anyone else.

"Perhaps you can find one while we're there," Gregorio offered. I merely nodded.

"Maybe," I muttered. I was thinking about the time that Murtagh had ridden together after we'd fought. That was the first day that I'd really allowed myself to think of Murtagh as something other than a selfish, pig-headed, obnoxious jerk. That was when…

"Tabby." Gregorio's voice cut through my reverie and brought me back to reality.

"What?" I asked. He was staring at me intently.

"Is everything all right?" he said in a concerned voice.

I nodded and gave a fake smile to try and hide the tears that I could feel gathering at the back of my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Gregorio looked like he was going to say something, but he was cut off by the movement of the crowd. Nasuada was entering the tunnel on her horse, and the crowd was following behind her and her entourage. We moved along as the mesh of people formed a sort of caravan of people, wagons, carts, and animals.

The tunnels were dimly lit; the torches cast eerie shadows across the walls and the faces of those around me. I could only think of the first time I came through these tunnels, riding on a horse with…Murtagh…Can I ever escape the thought of him? Our little group was silent as we walked through the tunnels, each of us absorbed in his or her thoughts.

When we finally came out into the sun, two things suddenly overwhelmed me: the light and the fresh air. I'd been in that mountain fortress for so long, I'd forgotten what fresh air was, and the light was fantastic! I could actually see the things all around me. I looked over at Gregorio and noticed that his hair looked lighter in the sun, as did his eyes. I was seeing the people I'd met in Farthen Dur in a whole new light…literally.

We stopped to make camp as the sun was going down. We were still in the mountains—not that I was really surprised—but the sun went down early in here. When you really looked at us, the Varden really were a ragtag group of people; you had a lot of peasant farmers and their families seeking refuge from Galbatorix's tyranny, but then there were others. There were warriors, like Fredric, and there were also magicians, like Du Vrangr Gata, and then there were people like me: people with no place to go and looking for vengeance.

It took a couple weeks of our slow pace to get to Surda. This country was like the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert, except everywhere: very dry and arid, and sort of like a desert, but not really. It would take some getting used to, but I had to adapt; there wasn't any other option. After all, where else did I have to go? Home? Where was that exactly? Was it Carvahall with my aunt, uncle, and cousins? Was it in Uru'baen with my father? I think not! Or was it with Eragon, wherever he may be? I really didn't know…

As we came into the capital city of Aberon, I could see on Isabelle's face that she was excited to be home. "If we have time later, I'll show you where I lived and where my parents' apothecary shop was," she said, looking around at the city of her birth.

"Isabelle," I said, laughing at her slightly, "I'm sure we'll have time. We're going to be here for a while." She put on an embarrassed smile and I laughed at her again. She could be so funny sometimes.

We kept on following the crowd until we came upon the gates of a huge castle. This must be the home of the king of Surda, Orrin. We're staying here?

"Is this where we're staying?" I asked Isabelle. She was also looking up in awe and wonder at the sheer size of the castle.

"I guess so. I've always seen this place from afar…and now I'll be living here," she whispered to herself. We walked through the gates into the main courtyard where everyone was gathering.

"Angela," I said, turning to her, "do you know if this is where we are staying?"

"I believe so, but not everyone will stay," she said, looking around at all the people. "Now that we're in a large city, some will leave the Varden to try and find work and a new life for their families."

Wasn't everyone here trying to make a new life for themselves or their families? I know I was. Now that I was out of The Empire, I felt like I could breath again. There would be no one here looking for me to try and cart me off to Uru'baen or anything like that. I was finally free from the reach of my father! It felt great, and I was finally starting to feel like a part of this big family of ours.

**Yay, emo Tabby is almost gone…but not quite. **** Please review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to cast your vote on the poll. I won't close it 'til I'm finished with this fic and that's gonna take a while (I've got everything all planned out) so you've got a while. Ok, thanks for reading everybody! **


	28. The Brooding Noble and The Talking Horse

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'll try to be done with Eldest as soon as I can (grr** ** hate that boring book) but there are certain things that must be done first, so please just bear with me for the time being. Ok, on with it!**

Isabelle was showing me around the city on this warm day, not like it was ever that cold in Surda. We'd been here for about two weeks and I was loving it so far. The weather was great; Gregorio, Isabelle and I got to hang out a lot of the time—though Gregorio was being really moody lately; and I was starting to forget about Eragon…but not Murtagh. He still remained prevalent in my mind. No matter how hard I tried, little things always found a way of making me think of him.

As we made our way through the sprawling and lively city, Isabelle brought me to a giant coliseum sort of building. There were tons of people moving in and out of the super structure, all of them going along on their merry way.

"What is this place?" I asked Isabelle as we walked under the giant archway that served as the main entrance.

"This is Surda's famous Horse Market," she explained. "I thought that maybe you could find a horse."

"Wow, thanks Izzy," I said, making use of the nickname I'd given her. She smiled in response as we found a seat near the front of the wall separating the crowd from the arena. There was a man with a booming voice standing in the middle of the arena. He was shouting names of different species of horses, and the prices.

I looked over and saw a group of lazy-looking people sitting under a midnight blue canopy. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing over to the group.

"Oh them," Isabelle said with a hint of disgust. "Those are the nobles of Surda. The horse traders also sit there." I nodded absent-mindedly, gazing around at the various horses prancing around the arena. They came in from an opening at the far end and then trotted around the outer edges of the arena, their masters' horsemen showing them off to the gaping crowds. I watched as the beasts went by, noting the grace and elegance with which many of them moved, but that wasn't what I was looking for in a horse. If I was to get a horse, not only would it have to relatively inexpensive due to my depleting funds, it would have to be a war horse. I would be riding this horse into the battles that were invariably to come; it would have to be quick, strong, agile, but also have a sort of beauty about it. None of these horses matched the criteria.

"See anything you like?" Isabelle asked. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the arena.

"Not yet. But I'm sure I'll know it when I do," I reassured her. The hours wore on, and the sun slowly sank in the Surdan sky. Twilight was filling up the sky when a particular horse caught my eye—caught everyone's eye really. He was a beautiful black stallion, and he was causing quite a commotion. The stallion reared up on his back legs, neighing wildly and pawing the air. The handlers ran around frantically to try and control the horse, but they were doing a poor job. The horse bullied his handlers near to the middle of the arena.

"Get that beast out of here!" a man said, standing up from his seat under the blue canopy. I don't know what came over me, but for some inexplicable reason, I jumped up out of my own seat. Before I realized what I was saying, the words were coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop myself.

"No!" I screamed, holding my hand out. The arena went silent, all except the whinnies of the horse. "I'll take him!" The man stared at me as if I had a mental disease and was afraid of contracting it himself.

"My Lady!" he said, calling to me from across the arena. "That beast is not able to be ridden! You would surely be thrown from his back and injured!" I smirked at the man.

"What know you of my riding my skills? You discredit me because I am a woman?" I demanded. That earned a few chuckles from the crowd. "I assure you, sir, I will ride that horse." The stallion chose this particular moment to rear up in the air, pulling free from one of his handlers. I saw the man laugh to his companions.

"Very well, My Lady," he said, making a sort of bow. "If you can tame the beast and ride him, I will give you the horse, for he belongs to me at this moment. You ride him, and he is yours." The nobles and horse traders under the blue canopy exchanged laughs amongst themselves, but the coliseum was silent.

"I accept your offer," I said, surprising myself with how noble and regal I sounded. Isabelle tugged at my sleeve nervously.

"Tabby," she whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself, "what in the hell are you doing? That animal could kill you. Not only is he a Scarlet Fury, he's huge!" I had no idea what a Scarlet Fury was, but she was right about one thing; the horse was one of the biggest warhorses that I'd ever seen, but something was drawing me to the beast, and I wasn't about to let neither her nor anybody else stop me from riding that horse.

"Don't worry, Izzy," I said, smirking playfully. "I know what I'm doing." Her gaze told me she wasn't convinced, but I ignored her. Quickly, I hopped over the low wall and fell the short fall into the arena. I made my way confidently to where the handlers were trying to control the horse, aware that every eye in the coliseum was fastened on me. I paid them no mind and focused completely on the black stallion before me.

I drew closer to the horse, holding out my hand in a gesture of friendship. Even animals could tell who was friend and who was foe. He kept jerking his head around and rearing up into the sky. I could tell he was only scared of this environment.

"Shh," I cooed soothingly. The horse fixed his intense, brown gaze on me. Little nervous whinnies still emanated from him, but he'd stopped fidgeting. "It's all right," I said. Slowly and hesitantly, I place my hand on the tip of his nose. He jerked his head up, retreating from the unfamiliar feel of my hand. But I persisted, putting my hand on his soft nose again. This time, he allowed me to keep it there.

I moved in closer and patted his face, moving my hand into his mane and scratching his neck. It was remarkable how much he'd calmed down. "There you go," I said softly. It didn't really matter what I was saying, he just needed to hear my voice and know that I was a friend.

Suddenly, I felt something in my mind, like someone was pushing gently on the back of my head. I was reluctant to let down the tiny wall that Brom had helped me to build, but I was curious. It was probably a reckless thing to do, but what happed surprised me.

_Hello, Black Angel of Fire, _a voice said, cutting through my conciousness. I looked around to see who had said that, but all I could see were the people in the coliseum staring at me in awestruck wonder.

_Who said that? _I said, not really sure if I was going to get a reply.

_I did, _the voice said. I could tell the general direction that the voice was coming from, and when I turned to look, I was only met the face of the horse in front of me.

_You gotta be kidding me, _I thought to myself.

_No, I'm not. _I wasn't really expecting a reply to that, but alright. I guess I can talk to horses now…just another of the presents my mother left for me, I presume.

_All right then, I am talking to a horse, _I said. _Umm, why did you call me the…black…something or other? _I couldn't believe I was actually talking to this horse, but it was interesting to see the extent of my powers.

_ Because that is what you are: The Black Angel of Fire_, he said, nodding his head up and down. I must be crazy…

_Oookkkk, well we can talk about this later. Right now, though, will you allow me to ride you so we can get out of here? _I asked, thoroughly confused at this point. The horse laughed in his mind.

_Thank you for being the first to ask, but you need not ever ask again, Black Angel of Fire, _he said, turning slightly to allow me to get on. I grabbed hold of his mane and swung myself up onto his back. A hushed whisper of shock rippled through the crowd. The man that had offered to give me the horse was staring at me from his seat under the canopy, slack-jawed.

I goaded the horse forward with a light kick to his haunches. The horse went into a trot but I coaxed him further, eventually working him into a canter, and, finally, a full on gallop around the arena. When we'd done a full lap, I stopped in front of the area where the blue canopy was and where the owner of the horse sat. I looked at him, a slightly smug expression on my face.

"Will you honor our bargain?" I asked, the noble air returning quite obtrusively. The man stood up and came over to the edge of the wall where I sat atop the black stallion. He slowly ran his hand down the horse's side.

"I have never seen such a miraculous thing," he said quietly. "This horse has given me trouble since the day I found him out in the desert. No one has been able to control him, let alone ride him. You are truly gifted, My Lady."

"Please, I am no Lady," I said, smiling down at the man. I could tell that he had a good heart.

"You surely speak and carry yourself as one," he said, looking up into my eyes. When he looked at me, something caught in his breath. "And surely, you are as beautiful, if not more so, than all of them." Something told me he wasn't just trying to flatter me…he was trying to tell me something. "Please, My Lady, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner in my home this evening." I considered the offer for a moment and decided that I wanted to know what he was trying to say.

I put on my sweetest smile. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure," I said. He looked pleased.

"One of my stewards will meet you out front with the address of my home," he said, gesturing behind him for a servant. That's when I noticed the piercing brown eyes staring at me. I nearly fainted because, for a moment, I thought it was Murtagh staring—they certainly looked a lot alike—but there were subtle differences between the two of them that only someone like me, who was utterly and unabashedly in love with the son of Morzan, would notice. My attention was drawn back to the servant and his master.

"Forgive me, sir, but I do not even know your name," I said as the horse shifted his weight beneath me. I gave him a reassuring pat on the neck: I could tell he was growing nervous from having to stand so close to his former master.

"How rude of me," he said. "I am Lord Braeden." He gave a bow and smiled warmly. Of course he's a lord…

"It's an honor to meet you," I said. "My name is Tabatha." I saw his mouth move slightly and I could've sworn that I heard him say "I know"…but it must have been my imagination. How could this man, a Lord of Surda, possibly know who I was? I pushed the thought out of my mind and nodded and smiled.

"Dinner is at eight," he said, looking as if he'd realized he'd done something terribly wrong.

"I will be there," I said, nodding and spurring the horse forward. I looked one more time for those eyes that reminded me so much of Murtagh, but the mysterious young man was nowhere to be found. Feeling slightly sad, I headed out of the arena. Isabelle was waiting at the entrance for me, along with the finely dressed steward. The steward handed me a piece of paper and bowed. Then, without saying a word, he turned and left.

Isabelle eyed me suspiciously as I pulled up beside her. "Yes?" I asked innocently, jumping off the horse, keeping a hold on the reins.

"You know exactly what," she snapped, glaring at me. "You could've been killed back there. But do you care? NO! TABATHA FEARS NOTHING!" I looked at her calmly.

"You're making a spectacle of yourself," I said coolly. "Please, calm down. Now, I have no idea what a Scarlet Fury is, but obviously they aren't that bad if _I _was able to ride one."

"Scarlet Furies are only the rarest and most sought after horses in all of Surda, Alagaesia, and possibly the world. Not only are they rare, they are nearly impossible to catch. If one is to catch a Scarlet Fury, it is completely impossible to ride one. They won't have it. They're as wild as the wind itself, and as vengeful…hence the name."

"Well obviously it's not impossible to ride them, since I just did," I said as if I were talking to a five-year-old. We walked on in silence for a while, making our way back to the castle. I picked up the pace a little once I realized how little time I had left before I needed to be at Lord Braeden's home.

"Isabelle," I said quietly, "I need your help to get ready." She looked over at me with a confused look on her face.

"For what? Where are you going?" she asked. I showed her the piece of paper.

"Lord Braeden has invited to dine with him this evening," I said. She studied the paper and her eyes grew a little wider when she saw the seal at the bottom of the page.

"Lord Braeden? He invited you to dine with him?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, he was the owner of the horse," I explained. "Now back to the matter, I need…"

"This is huge, Tabby," she cut me off. "Lord Braeden doesn't invite just anyone over for dinner. You have to be a high ranking noble, or the king himself…or someone very special." She eyed me for a moment.

"You think he knows who I am?" I asked, concerned. Isabelle knew who I was through Angela, but if people outside the Varden were aware of my identity, it could have terrible repercussions.

"I don't know…But it would explain why he invited you over," she said.

"He was very impressed with my skills as a rider…Perhaps he just wants to talk about horses?" I didn't sound very convincing, even to myself.

"I'm not so sure," she replied. "You cannot refuse for fear of offending one of the most powerful men in the court, but I would be wary if I were you." By this time, we were back at the king's castle and on our way to our room—we shared.

Isabelle rifled around in her closet for a little bit while I sat impatiently on my small bed. After five more minutes, she came out with a satisfied grin on her face. "Finally, I found it," she said triumphantly. She held up the most beautiful gown I'd ever seen. It was a scarlet red with gold lacings on the bodice and on the sleeves. It shimmered in the lamp light and cast gold reflections onto the wall. Even though I hated dresses, I think I will enjoy wearing that.

"Oh," I said breathlessly, "Isabelle, it's absolutely beautiful! Where on earth did you get it?" A sad sort of smile spread over her face.

"It was my mothers wedding gown," she said sadly. I froze…

"Isabelle, I can't wear that," I said, stepping away from it. "It was your mother's."

"No, no," she insisted, "I want you to wear it. Besides, it's the nicest thing that I have and you need to look beautiful tonight—well, more beautiful than normal, I mean." Hesitantly, I took the dress from her and she helped me put it on. It fit me perfectly. Isabelle helped do my hair into a two braids that went along the sides of my head and met at the back into one braid. I looked in the mirror and hardly recognized myself…I looked…pretty. "You look beautiful, Tabby," Isabelle said. "Now come on, you've got to get going."

She walked me to the gate of the castle and waved me off as I mounted my newly found horse. I waved back over my shoulder, and set off for Lord Braeden's house.

I arrived and a stable boy took my horse round the back to the stables. The horse whinnied nervously and I told him that it'd be all right; he merely reminded me that we needed to talk. I walked up to the front door and was greeted by a butler.

"Welcome, Lady Tabatha," he said. Why does everyone around here insist on calling me "Lady"? I thanked the butler and looked around the entrance hall. This house was huge…There was a shining chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling, and a grand staircase ran up the middle of the room, splitting into two wings at the top. While I was admiring the beauty of the room, I didn't notice Lord Braeden come in.

"Welcome, My Lady," he said warmly, a broad smile lighting up his rugged—yet handsome—features. I bowed, feeling like I ought to. It was amazing how easily all of this nobility stuff came to me…I guess I was born with it…

"Please, Lord Braeden, I beg you: there is no need to call me 'My Lady'. I assure that I am not nobility," I said. He looked me up and down for a moment.

"I'm sure," he said softly. He said this so quietly that I wasn't even sure I'd heard him. "Please, let us go and eat." He took me by the hand and held it aloft, leading me through a great door on the right wall of the main entry hall. A butler opened the door and we walked through.

Inside there was a giant table in the middle of the room; it would have easily fit twenty people. A fire burned brightly in its hearth at the head of the table. What I wasn't expecting to see was another person seated in the chair to the right of the one at the head of the table. He stood as Lord Braeden and I entered the room and walked around to pull out the chair I assumed I would be sitting in.

"Lady Tabatha," Braeden said when we reached the stranger, "I would like to introduce to you my son and heir, Miles." Braeden's son took me by the hand and gently kissed it like a gentleman. The room was dimly lit and I couldn't rightly see his face. When he stood up straight, the firelight caught his face so that I could see it and I was nearly knocked off my feet; I was staring into those eyes I'd seen at the coliseum earlier.

"It's a pleasure, m'lady," he said, his voice deep and warm. Although his voice was warm and inviting, his face was as hard as stone, all except for his eyes. They cut into me…just the way that Murtagh's had. I found that I couldn't say anything, so stunned was I by how similar he and Murtagh were. This Miles' personality was even the same as when I'd first met Murtagh: obnoxious and mysterious. He released my hand and took his seat at the right hand of his father's chair. Lord Braeden pushed in my chair as I sat and then took his own seat.

"Well, this is pleasant, isn't it?" he said, looking between his son and me. I smiled at Braeden and assured him that it was. When I looked at Miles, he was simply staring at me darkly…Geez, what did I do to this guy? Or was that simply his…charming personality? I tore myself away from his mysterious gaze and looked at Lord Braeden.

"My Lord," I said, "I was wondering about something. Why, exactly, did you invite me here for dinner? I am not sure that I have done anything to deserve such an honor." He smiled at me and then glanced over quickly at his son.

"Well, in part, it is because of the great skill with horses that you showed at the Horse Market today," he said. There was something kind in his voice, and something pleasant about his mouth when he spoke, that made me like him immediately. "I am very interested in the subject of horses, as I'm sure you have deduced for yourself, and would like to talk to you about your very…interesting…methods."

"Well…that is quite a subject," I said, slightly laughing. "But you said that was only part of the reason. What is the other?" At this, he hesitated, biting his lower lip.

"Well…we shall get to that later. For now, let us eat," he said, clapping his hands over his head as the food came in.

The food was marvelous, probably the best I'd ever had, and Lord Braeden was very sociable. We talked of all things horses, though I had little to say. How could I reveal to him how I'd really calmed the horse?

"Surdan horses truly are the most magnificent creatures that I've ever seen," I said as we were working on the second course of our three-course meal.

"Absolutely," Braeden replied. "In my travels through The Empire I saw many a fine beast, but none that could match the beauty and sheer power of Surdan horses, especially the Scarlet Furies."

"Yes, that reminds me. Uh, how exactly did you come across that Scarlet Fury that I got from you today?" I asked him, trying to be as delicate as I possibly could without seeming too bitchy. I wanted to find out as much as I could about this man without being pushy.

"Oh that," Braeden said, "that's a long story. I collect horses to sell them at the Horse Market for a living, along with being a noble, of course. But I enjoy it; it gives me something to do in my free time, which seems to be a lot of the time lately." He laughed and looked over at his son, but Miles didn't look very amused. He was still staring me down; studying me like he was searching for something. Braeden coughed awkwardly and turned back to his story. "Anyways, I go into the deserts of Surda routinely; the best horses are always there. One day, I was there with my caravan of Catchers when I spotted this magnificent black stallion standing atop a sand dune. I knew instantly that I wanted to add him to my collection, but I also instantly knew what he was: A Scarlet Fury. We all knew how hard it would be to catch him, but the prize would be well worth it if we could. So, with our goal clear in our minds, we set out to catch him.

"We followed the beautiful stallion for three days, trailing at a distance and moving by night. But somehow, he always knew just when we were about to come up on him. And then," Lord Braeden paused here, for dramatic effect, I assume, "one night, we came upon the beast while he was sleeping. I myself did the honor of slipping the first rope around his neck. The horse awoke and went into a frenzy, but, somehow, we were able to tie him down." Braeden gesticulated wildly. Wow, when he told a story, he really got into it…He reminded me a lot of Brom in a way. "After that, it was simply a matter of keeping him locked up. Then we brought him to the Horse Market, and the rest you know." I smiled sweetly at the end of his tale.

"That is quite a tale," I said.

"Yes, and one that I do love to tell. Which reminds _me_, I would very much like to know how you calmed the horse," he asked, folding his hands beneath his chin. At this, Miles sat forward in his chair.

"Well, that I really can't say," I lied, shrugging innocently. "I merely tried to convey to the beast that I was a friend and meant him no harm. Obviously, the horse couldn't understand my words, but I suppose he got my general meaning. He is a beautiful creature and I am very pleased that I have him."

"Yes, well, my men were becoming tired of trying to contain him, so I am very pleased that he found an owner who can," Braeden said, still studying me. By now the dessert had come and we turned to stories of our childhoods.

Braeden explained to me how he'd grown up in The Empire, but his parents fled to Surda from Galbatorix's tyranny with him when he was a young boy. The king was most welcoming and they quickly made their way into the court. I lied, again, and told him I'd grown up in a small village near the capital city, and had fled to the Varden only a few months ago (at least that part was true), and then moved here with the Varden. Miles, of course, said nothing.

When dessert was over, Braeden stretched his hands out behind his head. "Well, Lady Tabatha, would you mind joining me in the library? There is a certain book about the Scarlet Furies that I think would be most helpful in the caretaking of your horse. I would like to show it to you." He stood and offered me his outstretched hand.

"I would love that," I said, taking his hand. Miles, too, stood from his seat.

"I think I will retire for the evening, Father," he said, the most I'd ever heard him speak throughout the two hours I'd been here.

"Very well, Miles. Don't forget, we're visiting the estate tomorrow," Braeden said.

"I won't," he replied gruffly. Miles walked over and bowed before me curtly, taking my free hand and kissing it lightly.

"Goodnight, Lady Tabatha," he said, standing up and staring into my eyes. I felt myself swoon and had to steady myself against Braeden's shoulder. I knew I was only acting this way because he looked so much like Murtagh, but I couldn't help myself.

"Goodnight, sir," I replied, unsure what exactly his title was. I gave a small curtsy, trying to remember where I'd learned to do that, and then he left, walking briskly as if there was some contagious and virulent disease in the room.

"Come along," Lord Braeden beckoned, pulling me out of the room and up the grand staircase. I expected to see Miles hurrying up the stairs in front of us, but he'd mysteriously disappeared; both he and Murtagh had a knack for doing that. DAMMIT! I HAVE GOT TO STOP TALKING ABOUT MURTAGH AS IF HE WERE STILL ALIVE! HE'S GONE AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! GET OVER IT, WOMAN!

Braeden led me into the huge library of his home. The bookshelves reached all the way to the ceiling, ladders adorning each one, and there were all the books I could ever possibly want to read. "Oh my," I breathed, "this is…amazing!" I began running around to the shelves, inspecting all the different books, and looking like a complete idiot. But Braeden only laughed joyfully at my enthusiasm.

"It is good, indeed, to see that young people still have an interest in reading," he said, following me at a distance in case I decided to do a u-turn or something.

"Well, not all. I've always loved to read though. I grew up reading all sorts of books. I believe I inherited that from my…mother." I knew as soon as I said it that I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself. I'd always wanted to believe that I was like my mother, and I guess I just wanted to let someone know. Why _not_ a total stranger?

"Yes, I know," he said softly. My head snapped around and I looked at him. I know I heard it this time.

"What did you say?" I asked, moving a little closer to him. "Did you say that you know?" He looked around nervously, his eyes shifting nervously.

"Well…I…uh…" he stuttered. I moved in even closer.

"Lord Braeden," I said, my voice becoming low, "what is the other reason that you called me here?" He lowered his hands in defeat.

"You would have found out one way or another anyways, I suppose. I should just tell you now," he said, more to himself than to me.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

He looked up at me, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Then he laughed. "You look so much like your mother when you are angry," he said. What. The. Hell. THIS GUY KNOWS MY MOTHER? DOES THAT MEAN HE KNOWS ABOUT…my father? "You…you knew my mother?" I asked him, my voice suddenly becoming weak. I felt like I was about to fall over, straight into his chest.

"Come here, Tabatha, and sit down," he said, gesturing for me to take a seat in an armchair by the blazing fire. "Yes, I knew your mother. She and I were best friends."

"Wait a minute," I said, holding up my hands. "You were best friends with my mother? How is that possible? I don't—"

"If you'll stop talking for a moment," he cut me off, "I'll explain. Goodness, you are very much like her in that respect; always cutting people off and going off in your own train of thought." He smiled fondly at me as a slow blush crept into my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said, "it's just that…I wasn't expecting that at all."

"I understand," he said. "Now, as I was saying, your mother and I were best friends. I was born and raised in Carvahall. Your mother and I were about the same age and we lived next door to one another so, naturally, we were good friends. The moment I saw your eyes, I knew who you were. Then, when you told me your name, my speculations were affirmed. You see, Tabatha was her mother's name. Adelaide's mother died when she was very young; she always vowed that if she ever had a daughter, she would name her Tabatha." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes from all of this newfound information about my mother. Braeden looked at me sadly, and then looked at the clock on the wall. "Goodness! Look at the time! It's nearly eleven-thirty. Really, Tabatha, I must insist that you stay here tonight. I wouldn't dream of having a lady go home by herself at this time of night."

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to go back to the castle and tell Isabelle about everything that had happened—she would get a kick out of the part about Miles—but there was the tiny voice in my head telling me to stay and learn what I could about my mother from this stranger. Slowly, I nodded. "Of course," I said weakly.

"Wonderful," he said, clapping his hands together. "Come with me, please, and we'll get you all settled. I promise that we'll talk more in the morning." I nodded absent-mindedly.

Lord Braeden led me down a winding corridor and opened a beautifully carved door. He led me inside where there were a couple of chambermaids laying out some nightclothes for me. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything," Braeden said. "Just ring the bell and a maid will be in shortly. If no one comes, heaven forbid, then go across the hall to Miles' room. He'll be happy to help." Somehow I didn't think that me showing up in my nightgown at Miles' door in the middle of the night would make him very happy.

"Thank you, Lord Braeden, for your hospitality and generosity," I said. "I will never forget your kindness." He bade me a final goodnight and then left. Once the maids were gone, I slipped into the beautiful nightgown and then into the most comfortable bed I'd ever been in. For the longest time, I stared up at the blank ceiling, thinking about all the hectic events of the day. The final thought that coursed through my mind was "Does Lord Braeden know about my father and the fact that I'm a princess?"

**Ok, this chapter is way too long, (officially the longest chapter) so I have to stop. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading everyone! Oh the mystery…doo doo doo doo doo…Oh, and the pictures of Lord Braeden and Miles are up on my profile so go check them out if you're wondering what they look like. **


	29. You Thought Your Bad Days Were Bad?

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry that I had to cut off at the last chap but it was already over five thousand words at that point, so I just thought that that was too long. So anyways, this chap is going to pick up the morning after where the last chap left off. Hope you enjoy! **

I awoke to the sun hitting my face through a huge window. For a minute I couldn't remember where I was, but then the events of last night came flooding back and I remembered…Lord Braeden and I need to have a little chat.

Slowly, I got up out of the insanely comfortable bed and stretched. The maids had laid out a simple, dark green gown for me…great…Hesitantly, I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror after I'd brushed out my tangled mess of waves. I guess I don't look _too _bad.

I left the room and stood in the quiet corridor for a moment. It didn't sound like anyone in the house was awake yet so I decided to go back to the magnificent library I'd been in the night before. I made my way back there, taking a few wrong turns here and there, and entered quietly, just in case Braeden was having an early morning read. There wasn't anyone in the library so I began to explore.

The shelves were packed full of books on every subject under the sun: philosophy, science, astrology, fiction, biographies, history, and even…human anatomy. I flipped through a couple of them but eventually made my way over to the section containing my favorite type of books: history. As I rounded the corner of a bookshelf, my head smacked straight into something hard. After recovering for a moment, I opened my eyes and saw that what I'd run into was a man's chest…Miles…dammit. I looked up into his dark eyes and tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible. The look on his face, though, I was not expecting…it was…could it possibly be…surprise? As soon as I'd seen it, the look was gone and all sense of emotion completely washed off of his ruggedly handsome face.

"Lady Tabatha," he said, bowing his head slightly, "I did not realize that you'd spent the night here last evening. What a…" he paused for a moment, "lovely surprise." I got the feeling that this guy didn't like me very much, not that I liked him all that much either, but I wanted to know why.

"Sir," I said, still a little unsure as to what to call him—Sir Miles just didn't sound right, "is there something that I have done to offend you in some way?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"No, not exactly," he said slowly.

"Then why do you treat me as such? Or is that just your…_charming _personality?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. He pondered this as well.

"It is very difficult to explain," he replied, looking at me in a way that made me think there was something bigger than me going on here. Again, I got the impression that he was searching for something in my eyes by the way that he looked at me so intently. We stood like that—staring into each other's eyes; studying one another—for a while. When I could bear the silence no longer, I spoke up.

"Do you enjoy history books, Sir?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And you don't have to keep calling me 'sir'; Miles will do just fine," he said, stepping back a couple of paces from me. I was glad to have my own personal space back, but I felt strangely empty when his gaze was gone from mine.

"Very well…Miles." It felt weird calling a noble by his first name when I barely knew him at all. But what else could I call him? "Hey, you"? I don't think so.

"What sort of history do you like, Lady Tabatha?" he asked, placing his hands behind his back in a very gentlemanly sort of way.

"All sorts. And you don't have to call me 'Lady'," I said, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "I assure you, I am not one. Tabatha will do just fine." I could've sworn that I saw him smirk slightly, but it disappeared quickly as well. This guy shows about as much emotion as a cow!

"Of course…Tabatha." The way he said my name, all soft and gentle-like, made shivers go up and down my spine. It reminded me so much of the last time that Murtagh and I were together. He sparked the memory so much that tears came to my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. The only thing I could do was walk away from him and try to keep my composure.

I felt him take hold of my arm, but I pulled away, resisting his touch. "Are you all right? What have I done?" he asked, his voice sounding strained and confused. Well, I guess that's one way to get him to show some emotion: have an emotional breakdown of your own right in front of him.

"You haven't done anything," I snapped, probably a bit too harshly. "I…I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"You know that's a lie," he said. This guy was really persistent, and bipolar. One minute he's as cold as ice, and the next he's all sensitive. What the hell? "Tell me what's bothering you."

"No offense, but I don't even know you," I said, some of my rough and "peasanty" nature coming back. I turned to look at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"That's true," he said, his hand still on my arm, "but I feel like I know you…at least a little bit." He went back to studying me with his eyes.

"How? I am sure that we have never met," I pointed out.

"Your eyes tell more than you can know," he said. I tried to figure out what he meant by that, but his father suddenly walked in. Lord Braeden looked between us, a small smile spreading across his face, and then Miles quickly pulled away.

"Forgive me for…interrupting, but Tabatha, I must speak with you," he said. Miles looked at me and then at his father, gave one last bow, and then briskly walked out of the library. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, very well, thank you." I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and smiled at him.

"Good, good." Braeden put an arm around my shoulder. "Come, we will go to the garden and finish the conversation we started last night." I nodded and followed him as he led me out of the library.

The garden stretched throughout the massive courtyard that lay in the middle of his large estate. When Isabelle had said that he was the most powerful man in the king's court she really meant it. Only a noble of very high standing could have a house such as this.

"Now, where did I leave off?" he asked, sort of to himself but also sort of to me at the same time.

"You were telling me about my grandmother," I reminded him.

"Yes, yes, that's right." He paused for a moment and then looked to be deep in thought. "Your grandmother was the town healer in Carvahall. She had an extraordinary gift for medicine, and everyone adored her; she was the sweetest woman I've ever met. But I barely remember her; she died when Adelaide and I were about six years old." It gave me a little consolation to know that my mother had grown up without a mother too. Elaine was a wonderful aunt, but there was always that "mother" thing missing from our relationship. "In certain ways, you remind me of her, but there is much of your mother in you. "As we grew up, your mother became…different. I'm sure it had to do with what she could do. Many people in the town were afraid of her, including her own father. But, there were others who new that what she could do would benefit many people. They sought out her help, and she willingly helped them. Once word got out about her abilities, people came from all over Empire with their sick children or other problems. Adelaide quickly grew tired of always helping others; sometimes, she thought that she was only being used." This is the part that I didn't really want to hear…

"Then," Braeden said, heaving a great sight, "_he _came to town." Braeden almost spat the word out; such was the venom in his voice. That gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Braeden," I said quietly, dispensing with the formalities, "do you know who and what my father is?" I looked into his eyes and they held a look of unbearable pain.

"Yes, I do, Tabatha," he said softly. "When he came to Carvahall on the morning of her nineteenth birthday, I didn't see anything wrong with him. He wore a cloak that covered his face most of the time, not that it really mattered; we poor farmers had no idea what _our king _looked like. I saw the way that he looked at your mother; she was very beautiful, just like you—I knew what he wanted, and not just her love, he wanted her abilities." That confirmed what Brom had told me. "He approached her one night at the tavern, and I could see the danger that she was in. When he was gone, I warned her about him; I told her that there was something not right about him. She dismissed my accusations and we got into a fight. That was the last time I spoke to her.

"I saw them around a couple times after that, but I always kept my distance. It was too…painful," he said, sighing the word. I could see the pain written all over his face.

"Did you love my mother?" I asked him. Not that it really mattered at this point, I just wanted to know. He looked up at me sadly.

"Yes, I suppose I did," he said. "But that didn't matter to her. She couldn't see me past the charms of a mysterious stranger. I don't blame her for anything that happened—she was tricked by a monster—but it hurt at the time. Anyways, one morning, I woke and there was note on my bedside table. It read:

_Dearest Braeden, _

_I am writing this to tell you goodbye. Cain and I are leaving this place to start a new life in Uru'baen. I am sorry that it had to come to this, but you couldn't understand. Cain and I love each other, and I wished every night that you would be happy for us, but you never were. It hurt that you couldn't support me; I thought that we were best friends, but I see now that I was wrong. _

_I doubt very much that we will ever see each other again, but if we do I hope that you will think better of Cain and we can put all of this behind us. He really is a wonderful man. You and he would get along wonderfully. For the past nineteen years, you have been the best friend anyone could ask for, Braeden, and I love you as if you were my own brother. May fortune smile upon you in the years to come, and may we forgive each other one day. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Adelaide_

I could almost glimpse a tear in his eye as he recited the letter he'd so obviously memorized over the past sixteen years.

"The letter tore me apart," he said, choking back the tears. "It was infuriating that I couldn't make her see that this 'Cain' was tricking her. But there was nothing I could do. Three years later, I was struggling with working in the blacksmith's forge. The blacksmith was Adelaide's brother, and he'd offered me the job when she left. One night, a stranger came knocking at the door. Horst and I had been working late on a troublesome scythe, so we met the stranger on the porch. He was carrying a child. The man, Brom, explained who he was and what had happened to Adelaide. It took everything I had within me to keep my composure when he told me your mother was dead. Then he revealed you to Horst and requested that he and his wife take care of you. I knew that I would never be able to stay in Carvahall with such a stark reminder of Adelaide hanging around all the time, so I left the next day and made my way to Surda.

"The rest, is but history," he said, an air of sadness hanging around his final words. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Looks like no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape your mother's ghost. But now that you are here, there is something I wish to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Your mother was very powerful, and she taught me a lot of what she knew, but I have honed these skills over the years by way of a trainer. I wish to know if you would like to train with me and this trainer to learn what your mother knew," he said. This took me by complete surprise. How could this man know magic? He didn't even look like he could handle a dagger!

I pondered his offer for the longest time. "I can even teach you to ride like a warrior," he added when I said nothing. Well…that was a tempting offer. I knew _how _to ride a horse, but I was by no means _skilled _at riding a horse.

"Where wouldwe do this?" I asked him as we walked through the flowers and hedges.

"There isn't room enough to do it here, so we would travel to my estate in the country," he said. It was tempting, but I was loath to leave Isabelle and Gregorio behind…

"I…" He saw my hesitation and added in one last thing to close the deal.

"If you like, you could bring your friend that I saw you with yesterday to keep you company if Miles becomes too tiresome," he added. Miles was already too tiresome.

"You've got yourself a deal," I said.

"Excellent!" Braeden exclaimed. "I will go and make the arrangements now. Meet us back here around three o'clock and we will be on our way." He walked me to the stables and then left to discuss the business with his steward.

I went over to the magnificent black stallion where he stood in his stable. _I hope you don't mind, but we will be staying with this man for quite some time, _I told him. The horse snorted loudly.

_That man is…distasteful, but if you wish it, then I will stay, _he replied.

_We still have to talk, remember? _I asked him playfully, taking hold of his reins and walking him out of the stable. I didn't really feel like riding in a dress again—it was really uncomfortable—so we would be walking back to the Varden.

_Yes, we do, _he replied, his deep voice resonating in my mind.

_Well, to start thing off, why do you call me 'The Black Angel of Fire'? _ I asked him.

_Because that is your name. That is what you are, _he replied matter-of-factly.

_No, it isn't. My name is Tabatha, _I told him.

_That is what these humans call you, yes. But my people know you by another name, _he said. _To us, you are The Black Angel of Fire, the one who is prophesied to lead our people into freedom. _

_ What in the world are you talking about? _I asked him. This horse wasn't making any sense, but neither was I for talking to the horse in the first place.

_Many, many years ago, our race was hunted down by men for our abilities in battle. We were forced out of the Northern Lands and made to hide in the Great Southern Desert. _I could only assume that the "Northern Lands" was Alagaesia and the "Great Southern Desert" was Surda. _It was then prophesied that a great warrior of man who was destined to save them all would liberate our race with its mightiest warrior at her side. The Black Angel of Fire is our savior, and you are The Black Angel of Fire. _

_ So you are the mightiest warrior of your race? _ I asked him, trying to piece together this prophecy that had been made about me.

_Yes, I am the clan leader, _he explained. _My name is Shadow Singer, and together, we will free all peoples of these lands. _This information was overwhelming; I felt like I needed to sit down for about three days, but I had to get back to the Varden to explain everything to Isabelle.

_I see, _I said.

So, let's recap the events of the day:

I met a man who is slightly creepy and reminds so much of the love of my life that it brought me to tears.

I met another man who knows a lot about my mother and offered to teach me everything that she knew.

I talked to horse about how I'm supposed to free his people and everyone in Alagaesia.

This means that, in the end, I'm going to have to kill my father…great. Today just keeps getting better and better.

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think. Since school is out now I got this chapter up faster than I thought. **** Thanks for reading!**


	30. The First Social Event Of A Princess

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. I was at my grandparents' house for three weeks and then this last week I was at summer camp without Internet. So, I have had a lot of time to think about what I want to happen with the future of this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Evander is finally introduced in this chapter. **

"Tabatha," Isabelle said slowly, "have you completely lost your marbles?" I looked at her as she paced back and forth across our tiny room. "Just because this man claims he knew your mother over sixteen years ago doesn't mean you can just drop everything and trust him!" I rolled my eyes from where I lay on my bed.

"Izzy, nothing you can say will change my mind," I said, sighing heavily. "I'm asking you to come with me, and whether you do or not is up to you." She suddenly leaned down in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Please, just think about what you're doing," she pleaded.

"I already have," I said, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of my bed. "This man knows about my mother's powers, and that means he can teach me how to use my own. One day, I'm going to have to face my father, and the more that I know when that day comes the better." She gazed into my eyes for the longest time, and then solemnly bowed her head.

"All right," she whispered, "I'll come with you. But only because I feel like you're going to get into some kind of trouble and no one will be there to get you out of it when it comes."

I smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks, Izzy," I said pulling away. "And besides, Lord Braeden has a cute son. Maybe you'll…" I didn't get any further than that because she promptly smacked me on the arm…hard. "All right, all right," I screeched indignantly. "Come on, you better get packed. We haven't got much time.

We were waiting in Lord Braeden's stables at precisely three o'clock, just like he said. Our trunks were loaded into the wagon that would carry all of the supplies out to Braeden's estate. Braeden sat atop his horse, sighing impatiently every two or three minutes. Isabelle sat there, just staring at me with an angry look on her face. The only thing that was missing from this picture was…Miles. Where in the hell could he be?

At half past three, he came strutting out of the house and towards the stables. Braeden looked like he was ready to explode, but he managed to keep his temper. "Ah," he said through clenched teeth, "there you are, Miles." Miles didn't even attempt to offer an explanation for his tardiness; he just climbed up in the saddle of his gleaming, chestnut charger and stared at the rest of us. I stole a glance over at Izzy and saw that there was a strange expression on her face. I finally caught her attention and she was blushing furiously. Ah ha…I'd have to make a project of the two of them during my time at the estate.

"Well then, are we all ready to go?" Braeden asked, offering a false smile to all of us. I nodded slowly and smiled, bringing out that noble that was hidden somewhere deep inside of me. With that, we set off on our journey.

Most of the ride was silent until we got out of the city. That's when Braeden became vocal, explaining to Isabelle about all the different creatures and various shrubbery that could be found on the grasslands outside of Aberon. She was only pretending to listen; I could see her casting furtive glances in Miles's direction every now and then. Miles road to my right, surveying the landscape with a haughty expression on his face. Wonder what his issue is? He seemed so different when we'd spoken in the library only this morning.

"Tabatha?" he finally said, causing me to swing my head towards him and tear my gaze away from the utterly fascinating rock formation that Braeden was pointing out right now.

"Yes?" I finally proffered when he didn't speak for several more minutes. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"I know why it is that my father has invited you to stay with us at his estate," he started slowly. "He has told me the story of the great and powerful Adelaide ever since I was a child. As soon as I saw you that day in the Horse Market, I knew who you were. I just wanted to let you know that it is very…admirable what you are doing." I eyed him confusedly.

"And what exactly am I doing?" I asked him, looking over to see a jealous expression on Isabelle's face. He looked at me for a moment and I had to remind myself that he wasn't Murtagh for about the hundredth time.

"You are pursuing your future," he said. "That is something I wish I knew how to do," he added under his breath. "Anyways, I think you are very brave. That's all I wanted to say." I studied him surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye for a moment.

"Thank you," I finally forced out when I couldn't figure out what he was getting at. It didn't take a genius to see that he was trying to say something else, I just couldn't figure it out. That was another thing he and Murtagh had in common: they both spoke in riddles with hidden meanings.

The only thing we spoke of for the rest of the trip was the weather and books…enthralling…Finally though, after what felt like eternity, Braeden's estate came into view. I breathed a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to suffer through forced conversation with Miles anymore and urged Shadow Singer forward a little faster. He let out a tiny grunt of indignation.

_I must ask that you not kick me so hard, _he said, his voice agitated inside my head.

_Oops, sorry, _I replied. Really though, I wasn't thinking about Shadow Singer at all; I was only thinking that I had to get away from Miles as fast as I could.

Somehow, Braeden had realized that I had an aversion to dresses and so he provided me with a couple for such events as, oh I don't know, a BALL! Yeah, he forgot to mention that he was hosting one for all the nobles in Surda three days after we got there.

"Izzy," I cried helplessly from my humongous room, "help!" Isabelle came rushing out of her room, which was just across the hall from mine.

"What's the matter?" she cried, looking around wildly. I simply stared at her for a moment.

"I need help with this damn corset," I said. She stared back at me, dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? That's what you're screaming about?" she said, a snarl coming into her lips.

"I've never worn one before!" I explained. "Now would you please just come and help me!" She rolled her eyes, gathered up her skirts in her hands and stormed into my room.

"Where are your lady's maids?" she asked, searching around the room as if they were hiding behind the curtains.

"I don't know," I said, watching her in her search. "They left after they helped me wash myself."

"All right, all right, come here. I'll help you," she said. I handed her the corset and then she gestured for me to turn around. "You might want to hang onto the bedpost for leverage," she said. I did as she instructed as she wrapped the corset around my waist. The first pull wasn't so bad, but they got progressively worse as she went upward. The little bit of fabric got tighter and tighter on my waist and it got harder and harder to breathe. She finally clasped the little hook at the top. "How does that feel?"

"Like I'm being suffocated," I said uncomfortably.

"Good, that's how it's supposed to feel," she said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Do people really wear these all the time?" I asked, pulling on it to try and breathe better. I finally got it to where it wasn't so hard to inhale.

"People in high society do," she said. "We're supposed to play a part tonight, so we have to _look _the part. Come over here; I'll help you put your dress on." Isabelle slipped the heavy, dark blue material over my head and then pulled the detached sleeves onto my arms. "Now, just fix the girls and you'll be set." I stared at her like she was an escaped prisoner from the mental institute.

"Fix the _what?" _I asked, frozen in place.

"You know, the…" She made a motion of pushing up my chest. Hesitantly, I did as she said and I couldn't help but think that I looked much older and a _lot _curvier. "There you go. You're done," she said. I fussed a little with my waves of hair for a moment and then looked at her in her same red dress that she'd let me borrow for my dinner with Lord Braeden.

"You look beautiful, Izzy," I said, smiling at my friend. I'd never had a friend that was a girl before, and it felt good to have someone to talk about those "girl" things…when I felt like talking about them. I was, and forever will be, a tomboy. "Miles won't be able to resist you." That made her blush and I thought, for a moment, that she was going to hit me again.

"I uh…that's not…uh…" she stuttered. I laughed at her.

"Izzy, it's obvious that you like him. You should talk to him," I said. She averted her eyes downward.

"Well…" she replied.

"Just talk to him, ok?" I asked. She smiled and then nodded slowly.

"All right, I'll talk to him tonight," she said. I smiled at her again.

"Ok, we should get down there. I think the party's starting without us," I said. We linked arms and then went out into the hall. I could, in fact, hear the dull murmur of idle chatter and the clicking of women's' heels on the marble floor out in the entrance hall as they made their way to the dining room. First we would eat, and then the real torture would come…dancing. I had no idea how people in high society danced. In that department, I was completely lost. Isabelle must have felt my discomfort.

"Don't worry, Tabby. Just watch me, and I'll show you how to do it," she whispered reassuringly. By now, we were standing at the top of the grand staircase that was situated by the front door where all the guests had entered and then descended down to the entrance hall. We were, of course, one of the last to arrive. Apparently, as Isabelle had informed me, it was improper for young ladies to enter a party without a male escort, so we had to wait for a rescue. Isabelle was gorgeous, so of course a young man with sweeping blonde hair snatched her up.

"May I escort you, My Lady?" he asked her, giving a toothy smile. I could see Isabelle blushing from here. She smiled and nodded her ascension. The young man escorting her leaned over to the servant announcing names and whispered to him who they were. As they started towards the stairs, the servant tapped his scepter three times on the ground.

"The Duke Jacen and Lady Isabelle," he said in a booming voice. Several people stopped their conversations and looked up at the handsome newcomers as they descended the stairs. Isabelle fit right in with this crowd, but me, I felt like a mule in a thoroughbred race. This was absolutely humiliating.

"Might I escort you, My Lady," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Slowly, I turned, a sense of dread in my heart. There, standing behind me, and looking as handsome as ever I might add, was Miles, a wry grin on his face. I found that, for a couple of moments, I couldn't even speak. He grew to look like Murtagh more and more each day. He bowed deeply and I remembered what I was supposed to do.

That inner noble came out precisely when it needed to. I made an elegant curtsy towards him and smiled appreciatively. "Of course you may, Lord Miles," I replied regally. Miles looked taken aback for a moment, but then the look disappeared. If he truly knew all about me, then his surprise was…surprising to me. Perhaps he didn't know all that he let on to?

I extended my gloved hand and Miles took it, planting a kiss right on the top of it. He then leaned over to the same servant and whispered in his ear. Once again, the man tapped his scepter three times on the hard, marble floor.

"The Lord Miles and Lady Tabatha," he said in that same booming voice. Princess, really, but who cares? Dammit! I can't let this whole royalty thing start to go to my head. It was then that I noticed how quiet it had gotten. Every person in the room was staring up at Miles and me as we descended the staircase, gaping and gawking.

"What are they all looking at?" I whispered to Miles out of the side of my mouth.

"How beautiful you are," he replied quietly. That caused the blood to rush into my face. I couldn't stand to face Miles now, so I kept my gaze firmly in front of me at the crowds of people gathered at the foot of the stairs. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we reached the bottom and made our way through the crowd, our hands still clasped. Miles led me into the dining room and to my seat. He pulled my chair out like a true gentleman and then pushed it in as I sat. I saw the heated expression on Isabelle's face from where she sat across from me as Miles sat to my left, and I tried to convey an apology, but I don't think she understood. I'll just have to talk to her later.

In accordance with tradition, as Isabelle explained later, I had two men on either side of me, both of whom were handsome, one of whom I couldn't stand to look at for fear of breaking down in tears. So, in an attempt to retain my composure, I focused all my attention on the man to my right.

"Good evening," he said to me as the first course was set down in front of us, starting off the conversation, "I am Count Evander."

"Hello," I said pleasantly, smiling my most radiant smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tabatha." He smiled back at me.

"Just Tabatha? No lengthy titles?" he asked playfully. Shit…I'd already forgotten the story that we had all agreed on the night before. I scrambled for an excuse.

"Well, yes there is a title," I said slowly, trying to recover. "My father is a Lord…but I prefer to dispense with all of that. Titles really don't hold any consequence with me. I look more at the person and their personality, rather than their pedigree." Whew, nice save. There was a certain sparkle in his light brown eyes now, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Well then," he said, smiling an adorable half-smile that did well on his handsome features, "if that's to be the case then tonight I am simply Evander." I nodded at him and smiled, taking a dainty and ladylike bite out of my salad. "So what enterprise is your father in?" he asked. I racked my brain to try and remember the elaborate lie.

"Uh, lumber," I finally said, remembering.

"Really? In Surda? That can't be very profitable," he said, taking a bite out of his own salad.

"Oh no, I am from Alagaesia," I replied, looking away from his soft brown eyes. That was what we had all agreed on to keep suspicion away. People would be less likely to ask questions if I wasn't the daughter of some Surdan lord none of them had ever heard of.

"Really?" he exclaimed happily, a bright smile lighting up his face. "So am I!" Shit…didn't see that coming. I looked over to Isabelle, who'd obviously been listening in on our conversation, for help. She looked at me with a helpless expression on her face. "I've never seen you in Galbatorix's court before, though. Who is your father? Perhaps I would know him?" I scrambled around in my mind for a lie.

"Well, uh…Father's enterprise is mainly in the southern portion of the Spine," I explained, pulling these explanations straight out of unmentionable places. "That's where we live, you see. Uru'baen is such a long trek from our home that Father rarely ever gets to court. I don't think he's been in over ten years. His name is Lord Alaric," I said. Evander pondered this for a moment with a cute look of confusion on his face.

"Yes you're right. I've not heard of him before," he finally said. Good, my lie had worked…for now. "When are you returning?"

"Not for many months," I said. "I am here visiting family friends, Lord Braeden and his son, Lord Miles. I've brought my cousin along, as well. We are having such a good time, are we not Isabelle?" This last question was directed across the table.

"Of course, cousin," she replied, helping the lie along. "I was just telling Duke Jacen how I've enjoyed the countryside so much. I fear I may like to stay here forever." Isabelle played her part perfectly. I could tell that everyone at the table believed we were who we said we were.

"Yes, I find that I can get lost in the sweeping countryside of Surda sometimes myself," Evander replied. "It is breathtaking." By now, the main course was set on the table. I looked hungrily at the baked chicken in front of me, but remembered the delicate lady that I was supposed to be. So, with a great deal of effort, I took only tiny bites out of the tender and succulent meat.

"Well, perhaps when we are both back in Alagaesia, I may call on you?" Evander offered hesitantly. I could tell that he was nervous for some reason, but I couldn't tell why. Was this like the high society version of asking someone out on a date?

"I, uh, would love that," I stuttered. It would be hard for him to call on me at an estate that didn't exist, but I'd work that out later. After tonight, I'd never see him again and I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Excellent," he replied. We spent the rest of the meal conversing with those around us about politics, the weather, books, and all other sorts of things. It was fascinating how dull high society people were. Miles was silent as the grave throughout the entire meal.

Once dinner was over, everyone made their way to the ballroom. This time, Evander escorted me, making my attitude a lot more joyous. Miles really was a downer.

"May I have the honor of the first dance?" Evander asked, turning to me and bowing. I felt my eyes widen as the orchestra began to play. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE! My nerves were getting the better of me and I told myself to calm down. I can do this…maybe.

"Indeed, sir, it would be _my _honor," I replied, taking his outstretched hand. I looked over for an instant and saw Miles watching me as Evander led me onto the dance floor. There was something unreadable in his expression, but I ignored him.

Evander wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand with the other. I couldn't help but feel that we were closer to each other than was acceptable to society, but right now I really didn't give a damn. I'd never danced with a man before, and I kind of enjoyed it. We swept around the dance floor to the fast paced waltz and I found that I picked up the dancing part easily. There's that inner princess again, damn her. I chose to ignore my discomfort with embracing who I really was and focused on the man, and his many charms, that I was dancing with.

I danced with Evander for two more dances before I told him I needed to rest. He only laughed and said that I lasted a lot longer than most young ladies did on the dance floor.

"Really though, Tabatha, you must come to Uru'baen some time for one of the king's balls. They are magnificent, and you'd fit in quite well I daresay," he said. I couldn't help but think how suicidal that would be, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Perhaps I will, one day," I replied quietly. After being sufficiently rested, I was ready to dance again, but another young noble who's name I didn't catch beat Evander to it. After that, I barely saw Evander at all over the course of the next two hours. It seemed like every single person at the ball wanted to dance with me, though I can't imagine why.

I had just left one partner, claiming I was tired (though really I just wanted to get away from his horrendous smell), when another came tapping on my shoulder. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Forgive me," I said angrily, turning to face the next idiot in line, "but I am much too…Oh, it's you." Miles was staring me down amusedly. This guy is really strange. One minute he's all mopey and the next he's mister-I'm-amused.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked, smirking.

"Just about every other man in this room," I replied, looking around at all the laughing faces.

"Not that Count Evander fellow, I hope," he said. I couldn't help but blush. Apparently it was obvious that we had hit it off pretty well.

"And why not?" I asked defensively.

"You should stay away from him," Miles replied, avoiding eye contact. "He's too dangerous for you to see. He's from Alagaesia. If you want to be safe here from your father then I suggest you get rid of him." So he did know about my father…

I found that I didn't have anything to say to that. "Now, I came over here to ask you to dance. Whether you agree or not is up to you." I nodded slowly and Miles took my hand, leading me out onto the dance floor.

As soon as we began dancing, and Miles was holding me in his arms, everything else in the room faded away. I felt as though everything was the way it was supposed to be. Murtagh and I were back together, outside my room that night in Farthen Dur when we'd told each other how much we loved one another without using words. I was happy, and I wasn't worried about what was expected of me by everyone who wanted to be free of Galbatorix. I was lost in Murtagh's embrace, resting my head on his shoulder, and shedding a single tear. That's when reality came flooding back. It wasn't Murtagh's shoulder my head was resting on, it was Miles's shoulder and the smell of him was completely different. I was in a ballroom at Lord Braeden's estate in Surda, not at Farthen Dur, and the weight of my responsibilities was heavy on my shoulders.

"Tabatha," Miles whispered, "is everything all right?" I pulled my head away once I realized that the music was ending and everyone was clapping. I wiped away that single tear and looked into his deep, brown eyes.

"Everything is fine," I lied, not even bothering to put on a fake smile for him. I walked away from Miles at that point and noticed Evander waiting on the edge of the dance floor, watching me and smiling. I smiled at him.

"I had a lovely time this evening," I told him, "though I regret that we did not get to spend as much time with each other as I would have liked. I'm truly sorry, but I fear I must be getting to bed, for the hour is very late."

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "It was wonderful to have met you, Lady Tabatha, and I can only hope that fate will allow us another meeting in the future." I smiled at him and bade him goodnight one last time before heading out of the ballroom and up to bed, my salty tears leading the way.

**Once again you guys, sorry that it took over a month to update, but I was super busy. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter as much as I do. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks so much for reading! **


	31. Training Days

**A/N: Hey everyone! Things are going to be picking up in the next couple chapters so the battle of the Burning Plains is not far off. Ok, on with the chapter!**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and sore muscles. Damn, that dancing really caught up with me this morning. I tried my hardest to put all of the memories of last night out of my head, but my fantasies about Murtagh couldn't be put to rest. It took a ball for me to realize how not over him I really am.

Slowly, after getting dressed in my normal dark blue tunic and breeches, I trudged out of my room. The house was quiet; the sun had barely risen. I proceeded into the kitchen where the servants were preparing an after-ball breakfast. I bade them a good morning and then headed out the side door to the grounds of Braeden's estates. His grounds were beautiful and I soon found that I enjoyed spending time in the garden.

Once the sun had risen sufficiently in the sky, I saw Braeden coming to me through the garden.

"Good morning, Tabatha," he said, a kind smile donned on his face.

"Good morning, Lord Braeden," I said, a tiny bit of that nobility from last night lingering in my voice.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? Count Evander seemed to be quite taken with you," he said as we walked through the flowers.

I snorted slightly at that. "Yes, I enjoyed myself greatly. And the count was very attentive and kind," I replied.

"I must say, you looked very much like your mother last night," Braeden sighed, seeming to be lost in memories of his long lost love. "Anyways, you did splendidly. You had the entire room fooled. Luckily, Galbatorix's wanted posters don't breach our borders, else I fear you would have been recognized last night."

"That is very lucky indeed," I replied absentmindedly.

"Tabatha," Braeden said slowly. Something in his tone was changed and caused me to look at him. "Have you ever considered telling people who you are?"

"What?" I exclaimed, staring at him like he was insane. "That would be crazy!"

"I only mean that if you were to tell people who you are, they could overthrow Galbatorix with the knowledge that there is an heir to take over the throne with him gone," Braeden explained. "The nobles who are not loyal to Galbatorix could help you gain power." I thought about what he was saying for a moment.

"Galbatorix's reach is far," I said. "He would dispose of everyone who tried to help me." Braeden didn't say anything to that.

"Well, how would you like to start training today?" he asked. My face lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

"I would like that very much," I replied.

Braeden led me out to a field just north of the horse corral. "All right, there is much that I have to teach you. But we'll start with the basics. Have you ever been able to speak to animals before using your mind?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. That's how I calmed Shadow Singer, the horse I won from you at the Horse Market," I replied.

"Really?" He pondered that for a moment, but then he turned back to reality. "Well good, the works already half done. The next thing I can teach you is slightly more advanced. Your mother was very talented at this particular skill."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mother was talented at speaking to the dead," he said. I felt my heart stop for a moment. If I could harness a skill like that, then I'd be able to speak to Murtagh again!

"Teach me," I simply said.

The training was rigorous, but I eventually got the hang of it. There were a couple of little girls who'd died on Braeden's estate that I spoke to for a few minutes, but maintaining contact with the dead is tiring. I soon couldn't keep it up anymore.

"That's excellent Tabatha," Braeden said. "Most people can't even speak to the spirits on their first try, they can merely sense their presence."

"They can't see them either?" I asked, laying on the ground and staring up at the clouds, panting from my mental exertion.

"What do you mean? No one can see the dead," he said calmly. I stopped to think for a moment and then stared at him confusedly for a little while.

"What are you talking about? I just saw those little girls," I said. I'd seen them plain as day, as if they were right there in front of me, although they _were_ slightly transparent. Braeden just looked at me for a while.

"You really are a mystery, Tabatha…" he said quietly. I merely smiled at him and went back to resting for a while. If I could work at this for a while, I would be able to see Murtagh soon, maybe even my mother…

The training went on like this for quite a while. We would train in the field outside the corral every day from just after breakfast to right before dinner. I slowly got better and better at speaking to the dead. It got to the point where I could carry on whole conversations for hours and hours without even feeling slightly tired.

But speaking to the dead wasn't the only thing that I learned. Braeden taught me to harness the energy around me into some sort of weapon. That would be extremely useful in the days to come when I'd have to face my father. That part wasn't hard at all. He also taught me the art of healing and using different types of herbs for various things. Every day he told me I reminded him more and more of my mother. That's the highest compliment anyone could pay me. But the most important thing he taught me was to shield my mind from possible intruders. I took to that right away and I got very good at it.

It had been seven months, and I was as good as I could be at magic. Now it was time for Braeden to teach me to ride.

"The most important thing is to have a good connection with your horse. You must feel what he feels, so that he also feels what you feel," Braeden explained as we sat atop our horses in the corral. "Now in your case, you can speak to your horse, so it should be easy for you. Think of the way that a Rider is with his or her dragon, so you must be also. We'll start off simple, so for now just try to maintain a good grip with your hands and your legs." I nodded at him, but I didn't even convince myself. The truth was that I was afraid. I'd ridden horses across country before, but warfare from horseback is entirely different.

I spurred Shadow Singer forward into a trot, Braeden trotting right beside me. I saw the hurdle coming and I felt myself holding my breath. "All right," Braeden said, "just do what I told you and speak to the horse. Tell him what to do."

Ok, here goes nothing. _Shadow Singer, jump over the hurdle, but be gentle, please, _I pleaded. I heard him snort heftily and then we were sailing through the air. I felt an unquenchable feeling of freedom, and I loved it, but then came the landing. The next thing I remember was hitting the hard ground on my ass.

Braeden sighed and I saw him rubbing his eyes. "All right, the jump wasn't bad, but you lost your grip with your legs in mid-air. You must remember to hold on with both your hands and your legs."

"Yes, use your thighs," I heard from behind me. Slowly, I turned and saw Miles staring at me with an amused look on his face. That son of a bitch…

I sneered at him. "_You _would know all about that, wouldn't you?" I snapped back. His face took on a look of anger for a moment, but then he laughed. Geez, you can't even insult this guy without him laughing at you.

"All right, all right," Braeden cut in. "Let's try it again."

We spent the next three months training on horses. For the first couple weeks we focused on jumping and I eventually got the hang of it. No more falling off the horse for me. After jumping we went on to the bow and arrow. I was a good shot when the target wasn't moving, but it took a lot of work for me to get good at the whole "moving target" thing.

After the bow and arrow, we focused on the sword. That part was easy enough. I was practicing with the dummies one day when an unexpected visitor arrived at the estate. He came riding through the gates like a bat out of hell. The sight of him told me that something must be very wrong at the Varden.

"Gregorio!" I shouted as he jumped off his horse, running towards him. I jumped into his arms before pulling back to look at his worried face. "Greggy, what is it? Is anything wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Let's go inside," he said, panting for breath. We went inside the house and settled down in Braeden's study, Braeden sitting behind his desk, Miles standing in a shadowy corner, and Isabelle sitting worriedly beside my.

"Gregorio, why have you come here?" I asked him once we were all ready. He hesitated for a moment.

"…Galbatorix is on the move," he said slowly. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"…Is he coming here?" I asked, dreading the answer. Slowly, Gregorio nodded.

"He's making his way here with his armies," he said. The Varden is assembling its soldiers and we're going to meet him head on."

"And Eragon?" I asked, sitting forward in my chair.

"He's been called upon," he replied. "Tabby, we need you back at the Varden."

"No," Miles snapped from his dark corner. My head snapped toward him. "It is too dangerous for her, considering you know her situation."

"I do," Gregorio replied, "as does Lady Nasuada, and she feels it will be perfectly safe. Galbatorix will not show himself in this battle, he's too smart for that. If he did, he'd have to face Eragon, and he and Saphira would surely be killed. Galbatorix will not chance killing the last female dragon in existence. No, he will sit back and watch."

"You seem to have a lot of knowledge about this," Miles said accusingly. I only watched as the two men battled verbally back and forth.

"These are the words of Lady Nasuada, not I," he seethed back.

"All right!" I snapped. "Miles, it's not up to you whether I go or not. It's my choice, and I'm going. Isabelle, you should stay here." She looked at me and nodded. She knew she was not trained to fight, and she would only be a hindrance on this trip. Braeden looked at me and there was an unmistakable smile in his eyes.

"Tabatha," he said lovingly, "I have taught you all that I can. The rest is up to you now."

"Thank you, Lord Braeden," I said, genuine thanks in my heart. "I will never forget you."

After our little conversation, I went upstairs to pack my things. I wouldn't take the beautiful dresses Braeden had given me, so my pack was small and light. It contained only two pairs of clothes and some food I'd gotten from the kitchen. I sheathed my hand-and-a-half sword and headed downstairs where Shadow Singer was waiting out front. Braeden was standing there, waiting to bid me goodbye.

"Here," he said, holding out the quiver of arrows and longbow I'd been using in training, "I want you to have this."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. I mounted my horse and said my goodbyes to Isabelle. I only looked at Miles as he watched Gregorio and me leave. The way he stared reminded me so much of Murtagh when we'd first met. I would be glad to never see Miles again.

**OK, that's it. Thanks for reading. I'm thinking that the Battle of the Burning Plains will be in the chapter after the next one. Please review and tell me what you thought, but it was mostly just filler. **


	32. Reunited, For A Time

**A/N: Alrighty, here we go with Chapter 32! Only one chapter to go til The Burning Plains. Are you excited? I am! OK, enough ranting...**

There was a certain excitement mounting inside of me that came with the knowledge that I would soon be able to use my newfound abilities in battle. Not that I was too excited about being that close to my father, but I was excited to show him and his armies just what I could do.

As I was sitting in the courtyard of the castle in Aberon, watching the going-ons of the warriors, Gregorio came bounding down a set of stairs toward me.

"I spoke with some of my comrades, and they have it on good authority that we're leaving tomorrow for the Burning Plains," he said, plopping down beside me.

"Good," I replied. "The sooner we get this over with, the better it will be for everyone."

"Yes," Gregorio said. There was something odd in his tone. I looked over at him and he was staring off into space.

"Greggy," I said, "are you feeling all right? You've been acting really strange lately." He turned to me and donned a smile that was obviously fake.

"Yes, Tabby, I'm fine," he said. Remember how I said that I'm an expert at reading people? Well, I knew that there was something bothering him.

"Mmhmm," was all I said to that.

The Burning Plains was a frightening place. The whole thing was just a giant sulfur field! How the hell are we supposed to fight in this damn place? We set up camp and I was assigned my own tent…not really sure why but it was probably because of my family lineage…

Anyways, it was quite spacious so I had plenty of room to practice privately if I so wished it…and I often "so wished it". The people of the Varden always looked at me funny whenever I walked amongst them; all except Gregorio and Nasuada of course. So, suffice it to say, I spent a lot of time in my tent over the next week. Ahh, the life of an outcast…

Eragon's POV

Saphira landed with a thud on the hard earth, flapping her wings rapidly to steady herself. It felt good to be back in the Varden after so many months away. There was only one thing that I was dreading…Tabby…

_I'm going to look around for a while, _I said to Saphira, rubbing her nose affectionately.

_Of course, little one, _she replied, using that little term of endearment I'd grown accustomed to. _She'll be glad to see you, I'm sure of it. _

_ That's not what I was thinking! _I argued. She made a deep rumbling sound that I knew was her way of laughing.

_Of course, little one, _she said again. I rolled my eyes at her, rubbed her head, and then headed out into the camp. As always, men flocked to Saphira and made a circle around her, gawking at her. I pushed through the crowd and began my search.

I decided to use some of my newfound abilities to try and look for Tabby. Opening my mind, I surveyed all the consciousnesses around me. There were so many that it was hard to sort through all of them, but I eventually got the hang of it. I came across many men, very few women, but none of them were Tabby.

When I was about to give up hope and just ask somebody where she was, I ran into an unexpected block. There was a mind out there in the sea of consciousnesses that was blocking me with an iron hard wall. Intrigued, I followed the direction I could feel it coming from. The block only got stronger as I got closer. Then, when it was at its strongest, I found the tent it was coming from. I wanted to enter to see who this powerful warrior was, but then I thought that it would be quite rude if I just barged in…Curiosity won out in the end.

I pushed the flap of the tent aside and almost fell over from shock. For a moment, I just stood there, mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Finally, I found my voice.

"Tabby," I whispered silently. She twirled around, the sword she'd been polishing held aloft in striking position.

"Who are you?" she asked threateningly. I just studied her for a moment. She looked different…

Her hair was definitely longer, and she'd gotten a little bit taller. Where the softness of childhood had once been now bore the lean muscle of a trained warrior. There was a certain graceful litheness to her movements; they were more fluid now. She'd been tanned by the sun, and there was something different about her eyes. They held a new light of knowledge behind them…

"Tabby," I said again. It seemed to be the only thing I could say. "It's me," I finally spit out. She still stared warily at me for a moment, sword held high. Then, when I thought she would never know me, a light of recognition entered her eyes. She dropped her sword slowly and the stern look disappeared from her face.

"Eragon," she breathed. She just stood there for a moment… "Eragon!" She ran to me and jumped into my arms, holding me tight. It felt so good to have her back in my arms…

"Yeah, it's me," I said. She pulled back and studied my face.

"You look so different," she whispered, her arms still wrapped around my neck. "What happened to you?"

"The dragons changed me while I was in Ellesmera," I explained. "I guess they wanted me to look like an elf or something. I really don't know."

"Well, you sure do look like an elf now," she said. "I didn't even recognize you. When did you get in?"

"Just now," I said. She pulled away and went back over to her bed, motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat down on the bed and she went back to polishing, eventually sharpening, her sword. "I was looking through the minds of everyone in the camp and I ran into an unexpected block. That's how I found you." She smiled in an embarrassed way.

"Yes, I learned to shield my mind from…a friend," she said, keeping her eyes locked on her sword. I knew there was something she was hesitating to tell me, but I didn't push her. If she wanted to tell me, she would on her own time.

"Well, it's very impressive. The only other person whose mind is your rival is Murtagh…" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. She seemed to pause for a moment, take a deep breath, and then go back to what she was doing. "Tabby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

"No," she said, cutting me off, "it's all right. I've grieved and moved on. I'll never forget him, but I've accepted that he's gone for good, and I'm ready to get on with my life." She looked up at me and smiled endearingly. I smiled back at her, feeling my heart quicken. I wanted to tell her right then and there how I felt, but I'd already been rejected by one woman…I didn't want that to happen again.

"Good," was all I could come up with to say. She smiled again and returned her attentions to her sword. "Well, I have to go see Nasuada. I'll be back soon." I got up and bade her farewell, then exited the tent.

I breathed in deeply once I was outside and hung my head. What an idiot I am…

Tabatha's POV

Once Eragon was gone, I could breathe again. The talk about Murtagh had made me uncomfortable, and he probably saw it, so I had to come up with something to say. Once I'd given my false explanation, I realized how true it really was. I _was _ready to move on with my life. I'd never forget about Murtagh or the time we'd shared together, but I had to move on and find someone else, or no one at all, either one.

I put my sword down and fell back onto my bed, staring up at the cloth ceiling. Gregorio was always an option, but he'd been acting weird lately and I didn't want to deal with him anymore. Or there was always Eragon…but I loved him like a brother, nothing more. Miles was a good choice, but Isabelle really liked him. That would be cruel. Besides, he reminded me too much of Murtagh; it wouldn't do me any good to be with him if I was trying to move on from Murtagh's death. Of course, there was always Count Evander…No, no, that wouldn't do any good. He was a noble in Galbatorix's court, and that was the last place I wanted to be…it seems I'm destined to lead a lonely and loveless life.

I sighed dramatically and sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. Maybe that was what was best…Anyone I would ever love would end up getting hurt because of my father, or because of me…Perhaps it was just better for everyone if I didn't love anymore…

Unknown POV 

It was getting closer…Soon, my mission will be at hand. I'll only get one chance to do it right. If I fail, he'll surely kill me. She's grown stronger from what I hear. She'll be hard to take out, but if I am sneaky about it, maybe she won't see it coming. Ugh! What to do? This is going to be harder than I thought…

**Dun, dun, dun! Haha, ok that's it. The next chapter will be the Burning Plains, so it'll probably be pretty long, but it'll full of action. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	33. Battle of the Burning Plains

**A/N: Ok, here it is! Chapter 33! I couldn't help it. I was just too excited so I am posting this really quickly. This whole chapter will be the Burning Plains, so just hold on tight for all the action. Please review and tell me what you think. **

This is it…Today is the day that I get to show dear old dad exactly what I'm made of. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, tightening my grip on the hilt of my sword. Galbatorix's army had arrived late last night, setting up camp just on the other side of the Burning Plains. Here, in this sulfur field, we've come to face our destiny.

"You all right?" I heard someone ask me. I opened my eyes and turned to see Gregorio sitting atop his horse next to Shadow Singer and me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous and excited, that's all," I replied. Gregorio had really turned around in the past couple days. I'd found out what was really bothering him: one of his best friends had been sick with an incurable disease and it was really upsetting him, that's why he was acting so weird. He finally told me that his friend died the other day, but he was doing better now, and he was sorry for acting so strange and not telling me why. We were back to our normal selves now. I was glad to have him back as a friend; I was going to need one after this was all over.

"Don't worry about it," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great, and I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I think I can take of myself out there," I replied. He nodded and then we both faced out toward the battlefield.

I looked out to my left and saw Eragon mounted on Saphira, surveying the battlefield. Next to him on a white mare was Little Miss Perfect. It was amazing to me how after all this time she still disgusted me just as much as she did when we first met. I looked away from them and then back out to where I could see Galbatorix's men forming their ranks. If we were to win this fight, we were going need a miracle.

Somewhere down the line, Nasuada was giving a speech of some sorts, but I wasn't concerned with her words of encouragement; I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. There was something that wasn't right about all of this. I could feel an immense amount of energy coming from across the field. I can only assume that would be Galbatorix…

Suddenly, everyone around me began to shout and cheer like Wildmen. I joined in, raising my sword high above my head. Shadow Singer rose into the air on his haunches and gave a cry. Here we go…

Everyone surged forward in a wave of bodies, pushing each other forward. I spurred Shadow Singer into a gallop to try to keep up with everyone in front of me. I looked up momentarily and saw Eragon flying overhead on Saphira. It truly was a beautiful sight to see her shimmering in the sky.

_Be careful, Tabby, _I heard Eragon say in my mind. In the past couple of days we'd learned to communicate with and recognize each other's minds.

_Same for you, _I replied. Saphira gave a mighty roar and spat a jet flame at the opposing army. We were almost to each other, and then the real challenge would come. I looked over to Gregorio who noticed me as well. We exchanged smiles and nods, and then I focused all my attention on the army before me.

Fighting men was nothing like fighting Kull and Urgals. Urgals were bloodthirsty monsters that had no real training and attacked in random movements. But men in armies were trained to kill; their movements all had purpose and precision. This might be harder than I thought…

It was easier to fight from horseback than from foot, I soon found out. I was glad for all of Braeden's teaching now. I cut down man after man and they never saw it coming. They couldn't reach me on top of my horse, but I had no problem taking them out with either the sword or magic. I found magic to be the easiest route, but I soon grew tired.

The battle waged and it was looking good for us. Eragon and Saphira proved to be an indispensable asset. They could take out whole outfits with single bouts of blue fire. Everything seemed to be going our way, until…

A great and mighty roar sounded across the battlefield. I looked up at Saphira but her mouth wasn't open, yet the roar continued. Eragon looked down at me and I saw the terror and confusion on his face. No, no, no! Eragon will never survive a fight against Galbatorix! If he comes out of hiding, I'm done for!

A great buffeting sounded through the air. That can only be the sound of dragon's wings. I looked over to The Empire's encampment and what I saw completely threw me off guard. It was a known fact that Galbatorix's dragon was black as death, but the dragon I and everybody else saw was as red as fresh blood. Shit…So Galbatorix finally found another Rider…

The mood of our army completely changed, and you could feel it in the air. We were outnumbered from the beginning, but we thought that having a Rider on our side would even things out. Now that there was a Rider fighting for them as well, we had no hope.

I tried to focus on the men I was supposed to be killing in front of me, but I found it hard to not look at the red dragon and its Rider overhead. The Rider had on a full suit of armor, complete with helmet, so it was impossible to see his—or her—face. As the two great dragons battled in the sky, things weren't looking too great for us on the ground. We were slowly being overtaken.

Suddenly, a shout sounded out from the western edge of the field, right where I was situated. I looked out at the water and saw a great ship making it's way to the field. Shit, now Galbatorix is bringing in even more men! We're done for! I spurred Shadow Singer in the direction of the ship and saw Eragon tear away from battle with the Red Rider to head that way too. He flew overhead and looked down into the ship. I could see him beaming all the way from here…

_It's Roran and the villagers from Carvahall! _he shouted to me in my head. What? I nudged Shadow Singer to go faster and eventually made it to the shore as the gangplank was being lowered to the ground. Roran stepped off the ship first.

"Roran!" I called out to him. He looked my way and a smile alighted his face. I jumped off my horse as he ran over to me.

"Tabby!" he said disbelievingly. "What on earth are you doing here? You've been with Eragon this entire time?" I wrapped him in a hug before answering.

"Yes, I left with him from Carvahall after the Ra'zac attacked the farm," I explained. His features darkened and that's when I really took a moment to look at him. He'd grown up so much in the time that I'd been away from him. He'd always been muscular, but now it was more pronounced. I noticed an ugly scar on his shoulder and couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to him in the past year or so. "Roran, what's happened to you?" I asked.

"Much," he replied. "The Ra'zac have been plaguing Carvahall ever since…well, it's been a long time. Sloan betrayed all of us and they took him and Katrina. Everyone in the village would have died if we hadn't gotten out of there when we did. But I'll explain everything later. Right now, we've got a battle to get to." I smiled at him sadly and then remounted Shadow Singer. I noticed that his only weapon was a blacksmith's hammer and it made me think of my uncle and aunt. I wondered if they were here too or if they'd been killed in Ra'zac's raids. I didn't have time to think about that though. Suddenly, a loud boom resounded from just to my left. I looked and saw men's bodies flying everywhere. That can only be the work of magic.

I searched for the magicians responsible, and when I found them, a flash of heated anger went throughout my entire body…those nameless, ugly, bald, treacherous bastards! My rage was inconsolable. I cut through hundreds of men trying to get to them so I could rip out their hearts myself, but I was cut short in my quest for vengeance. Saphira was falling out of the sky, and she and Eragon needed my help. Putting my anger aside, I rushed to the aid of my best friend.

They—they being Eragon, Saphira, the Red Rider, and his/her dragon—had ended up on a sort of small plateau right in the middle of the battlefield. The Red Rider was standing over Eragon who was lying on the ground, most likely injured. What I couldn't figure out was why Saphira wasn't doing anything. I finally reached them and vaulted off of Shadow's back, sword held aloft. I landed gracefully on my feet and held my sword out in front of me towards the Red Rider, challenging him silently.

"I will kill you if you touch him," I growled threateningly. The Red Rider slowly shifted their gaze towards me. It was a little disconcerting to look at someone whose eyes I couldn't see, but I banished the thought from my mind to focus on the fight I was about to have with this Rider. The Red Rider squared their shoulders and drew their sword. It was a hand-and-a-half, just like mine…that would make things a little easier.

_Tabatha, _I heard Eragon say from behind me, _please, be careful. This man is dangerous. He could kill you! _

_ Don't worry about me, Eragon, _I said, though the words didn't even sound convincing to me. _I'll be fine. Just worry about breaking the hold he has on you. _By this time, I'd figured out that the Red Rider had bound Eragon with powerful magic. Then, I tuned out the rest of the world and focused only on the man in front of me that I had to defeat.

We circled each other first, getting a feel for one another. Then, he struck the first blow. I easily blocked it with a simple swipe of my sword. There was power behind the blow, but nothing I hadn't experienced when sparring with Braeden. We continued to circle for a moment, and then I lunged. My movement was so quick that the Red Rider barely had time to get out of the way. I grazed his armor, but there was no damage done to his body.

"Enough of this feinting!" I cried. "Fight me, you coward!" That must have set him off because he attacked with an onslaught of different moves and combinations, all of which I easily parried. Then it was my turn. I swiped at his shoulder where a tiny bit of his tunic underneath was exposed, but he brought his sword up just in time. Twirling around, I ended up to his side, taking a swipe at his legs. Again, he made it there just in time, but only just.

As the fight wore on, I found that I was growing only slightly tired, (Braeden and I had worked on building up my stamina during my time at his estate), but he never seemed to grow any weaker. It came to the point where I realized I would have to disarm him if I had any chance of winning this fight. But that was easier said than done. It was obvious that the Red Rider was a master swordsman.

At one point in time, he got around behind me and put me in a sort of half-hearted chokehold. I easily escaped from it though with a quick elbow to his gut. It was then that I realized that he was holding back. He wasn't even trying to hurt me…He must know who I am and is under orders from Galbatorix to bring me back to him, alive and unhurt. Well that just won't do.

I stepped up my game, attacking harder and faster. He seemed to be just able to keep up with me. In my anger and speed I left myself open for one split second, and he took the opportunity. He managed to wrest my sword out of my grip. It went flying off to the side, and I was left without a weapon. The force of the blow that dislodged my sword from my hand had sent me flying backward. I wasn't able to regain my balance and I stumbled to the ground. This all suddenly seemed very familiar, but I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. The Red Rider was growing closer with every step, and his aim was to finish me off.

He walked slowly towards me and then held his sword out to the side, twirling it quickly. My breath caught in my throat…No…It can't be…I know that finishing move. It was then that I did the only thing that I could.

I placed my hands behind the line of my shoulders, arched my back slightly, and pushed up. My boot hit him square in the jaw and he was sent flying backwards. I landed in a crouching position and pulled my knife out of my boot. I flew forward and landed on top of my opponent, straddling his torso. My breath was becoming labored now as I lodged my knife under his chin. This can't be…I have to know now…

It seemed like an eternity as I slowly reached down and slipped my fingers beneath his helmet. The Red Rider was breathing steadily now, not even trying to get me off of him. His arms lay limp at his side. It was getting harder to breath now as I slowly lifted the helmet up to reveal my opponents face. I could see a bit of stubble on his chin, then his lips, next his nose, and then…and then his eyes. When I saw those eyes, I was no longer breathing. I removed the rest of the helmet and his locks of dark hair fell about him. My hair had been tied back with a leather band, but that had now slipped and my hair fell about my face as I stared down at that face I'd been dreaming about for the last ten months.

"No," I whispered, wishing this whole thing was just a dream and I was about to wake up any second back in my tent. "No, no," I said again. He looked up at me helplessly with those eyes I'd missed so much. "This can't be…" No matter how much I said it to myself, I knew that what I was seeing was real. This whole thing was real…Murtagh…

"Tabby," he finally whispered. A few days ago, I would have sold my soul to the devil to hear him say my name again, but now it just felt like a knife had been stabbed in my heart and the assailant was cruelly twisting it back and forth.

"NO!" I screamed, jumping up off of him, only to fall backwards again. I scrambled away from him as he rose and tried to come towards me.

"Tabatha, listen—"

"NO!" I screamed again, putting my hands over my ears and shaking my head wildly. This can't be happening to me! Not him! Anyone but him!

"You!" Eragon yelled from where he was still helplessly bound on the ground. Saphira roared fiercely, startling the great red dragon that stood behind her.

"Shut up!" Murtagh barked. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

It seemed that all I could do was to shake my head, back and forth, but he kept coming toward me, his eyes pleading with me.

"Tabby," he said softly.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, finally finding the strength to get to my feet. He held out his hands helplessly, but I kept backing away. "Just stay away from me!" Then, I turned and ran. It was all I could do at a time like this. I saw Shadow Singer and I headed for him, knowing he was my only escape route. I took on a strange sense of tunnel vision as I headed for the glistening black beast. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter so much at this time. That was what was my undoing. I wasn't paying attention, and I payed for it, dearly.

I saw a flash of light, a blinding pain in my head, and I fell to the ground. I managed to see one last thing before I blacked out: Murtagh, holding his arm out in front of him. He'd attacked me, and now he was going to take me to Galbatorix like the traitor that he was…

Unknown POV 

I'd done it. I didn't think it would be that easy, but it really was. She'd been so blinded that it was like shooting a sitting duck. A couple of soldiers came and picked her up, carrying her away, while a couple more tried to contain her raving horse. I paid them no mind and followed the soldiers carrying her at a distance. They stole her away into the camp without being noticed and quickly ducked inside a tent.

"Well done, men," I said to them, even though I'd done all the work. They laid her down on the bed. She looked so peaceful lying there, but she'd be raising hell when she woke up. But that wouldn't be a problem. With the spell I put on her, we'll have been in Uru'baen for a week by the time she wakes up.

Then, that uncouth and ill-bred Rider, Murtagh, walked in. He wasn't happy, that was obvious, but there was nothing he could do about it. Galbatorix's hold on him was indeed tight.

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?" I said, poison dripping from every word. I knew how he felt about her, but that just made it even more fun. He glared at me menacingly, but I wasn't fazed. King Galbatorix wouldn't let him do anything to me.

"You better not have hurt her," he threatened.

"Don't worry about that," I laughed. "Your precious Tabatha will be just fine."

"She better be," a deep voice said. I turned and both Murtagh and I instantly fell to our knees.

"Of course she will be, My Lord," I said, bowing my head. Galbatorix went over to the bed where she lay unconscious and stroked her hair.

"She looks like her mother," he said. The words were barely audible, but I was able to pick them up with my keen sense of hearing.

"You did well," he said, turning back to me. "Now come; this battle is lost. It's time for my daughter to come home."

**OK! That's the end of this chapter! What did you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks so much for reading! **


	34. Things Are About To Change, Forever

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know you all are probably wondering who that Unknown POV from the last chapter is, but I'm not going to give that away until the next chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be short. It's just a little glimpse into the feelings of a couple characters concerning recent events. That being said, here we go!**

Eragon's POV 

There were so many thoughts and feelings coursing throughout my body as I sat on the ground, watching Murtagh fly away into the sky on his red dragon, Thorn. He'd told me that we are brothers, but I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Saphira sat by me silently, not saying a word. She understood that I needed to be alone in my thoughts right now, and I appreciated that.

More than myself, I felt terrible for Tabatha. I knew she was in love with Murtagh, and she'd told me she'd gotten over the fact that he was dead, but to have him back just like that, and under the circumstances, I can't even imagine the pain she must be feeling right now. Slowly, I got to my knees and stood up.

"I need to find Tabby," I said Saphira. The battle was over, and we had won; now I needed to find my friend and comfort her.

_Do what you must, little one, _she replied, nudging me with her nose. I stepped off the plateau and headed out onto the battlefield. There were already men checking the bodies that lay scattered across the field and carrying the wounded off to be tended to. As I searched the faces all around me, I didn't see Tabatha anywhere. My search continued, and with every passing second there was a fear that took hold of my heart. What if she was caught off guard by one of Galbatorix's soldiers and was killed? Or worse…what if she'd been captured?

I walked quicker and looked harder, but to no avail. I couldn't find her anywhere. As I looked, I was suddenly stopped when I glimpsed something on the ground. I stooped down and picked it up, dread filling my whole body. It was the hair band she always wore. I knew it was hers because I'd made it for her when we were younger. She never went anywhere without it. It was braided leather and had little silver beads strung on it; there was no mistaking it. She was gone…

Galbatorix had finally caught her…

Murtagh's POV

The sun was just beginning to set as Uru'baen came into my sight. I saw the caravan of wagons and soldiers far below as I flew above on Thorn. I picked out the king's wagon and felt a pang of guilt and longing go through me. Tabatha was in there right now…

I'll never forget the look of hurt and betrayal on her face when she'd found out that I was a Rider for Galbatorix, and that I was still alive. What's more than that, I'll never forgive myself for causing that hurt.

_Let's land, Thorn. I want to be down there when they bring her in, _I said. Thorn angled his body and landed on the Dragon Landing on the West Tower. As I jumped off his back, he shook his body from side to side like a dog. _I'll be back, _I said.

_I'll be in our room, _he replied. Without saying anything back, I made my way through the castle that is my prison. They were just pulling up to the drawbridge when I came out the great double doors. Galbatorix stepped out of his gilded wagon, his dark eyes shining maliciously. When he saw me standing there, arms crossed, he smirked wickedly. It would be just like him to mock my pain. And then…_ he _stepped out of the carriage next, the king's own goon. Just looking at him made me sick. After he stepped into his master's shadow, two foot soldiers brought Tabatha out on a decorative sort of stretcher. She was still knocked out cold, and would be for a while.

The soldiers walked past me and I just stared at her sleeping form. She was just as beautiful as I remember, if not a little changed. I followed the soldiers, Galbatorix walking close beside me. He stared at her with a different sort of look, one of greed and ambition. I knew what he was planning to use her for, and just the thought of it filled me with hatred.

"You would do well to keep your feelings in check, young Rider," Galbatorix said, his every word dripping out of his mouth like poison. "They may prove to be your undoing one day." Rarely did I ever respond to anything he ever said, and this was no exception. I just continued to sulk.

We strode through the corridors, gaining curious stares from nobles and servants alike, but I paid them no mind. I focused only on Tabatha, and what was going to happen when she woke up. If she was anything like she used to be, then her temper is still voracious, and I don't want to be around when she explodes. But then again, I do. I want to see her and talk to her again more than anything. Throughout these past months, she's been the only thing that has kept me going. When things were at their darkest, she was the light that gave me strength. I've missed her more than anything…

Finally, we came to the room that had been designated for her. It was entirely fit for her station…Princess…It was hard thinking about her as royalty, but I would have to from now on. Everyone else would be.

The soldiers laid her down on the massive bed. She looked so peaceful right now, but there would be hell to pay when she awoke.

"You are dismissed," Galbatorix said, waving his hand at the soldiers. They left, bowing as they backed out of the room. We three just stood there for a moment, that parasite still standing behind his master.

"She will do great things for this empire one day," Galbatorix muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. I saw a flash of jealousy flash across The Parasite's face and chuckled to myself. "Come," the king continued, "let us leave her. She will be awake soon, and then the games will begin."

**Ok, that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	35. Family Reunion

**A/N: Alright, so the Unknown POV will be revealed at the end of this chapter, along with a little surprise. So, please review and tell me what you think. Here we go with chapter 35! **

There was a hazy light filtering in through an open window. My head was pounding and my body ached. How long have I been asleep? Where the hell am I? Slowly, I sat up and looked around the grandiose room that I was currently in. The bed I lay on was covered in fine fabrics and the curtains that hung down from its rafters were made of white chiffon. I'd never seen a thing so beautiful before. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, more pain shooting into my head. Damn…what happened to me?

The last thing I remember is being on the Burning Plains and…Murtagh…Murtagh attacked me from behind and…shit…I ran over to one of the two huge windows on the wall and opened it, looking out on the scene below me. I saw a sprawling city bathed in the light of dusk. This place is huge. It can only be…Uru'baen. All at once I knew what had happened. I'd been captured and taken to Uru'baen. Galbatorix had finally got me.

I sat on the chaise and breathed in deeply, trying to take in the whole situation. What was going to become of me? What does Galbatorix have in store for me while I'm here? I've got to escape and get back to the Varden…

A glint of light to my left caught my eye. I looked over and saw that my sword and bow and arrows were sitting on a wooden chest at the end of the bed. Why did he let me keep my weapons? Something strange is going on here…

I explored the room and found a large wardrobe full of beautiful evening gowns in the corner, a washroom, and a vanity. For a prison, this is quite a nice room, but Galbatorix is just trying to keep up appearances for the sake of everyone else. He has to treat me like a princess, and I plan to take full advantage of that.

Once my headache went away, I got up the courage to go to the ornately carved door that I knew led out. I was going to have to face my father eventually; better just get it over with. I opened the door and found two guards standing on either side of the door. One of them looked at me and I couldn't help but notice how young he looked. He had hazel-brown eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Please follow me, Your Highness," he said in a deep voice. Great, here we go with the "Your Highnesses." This is going to take some getting used to. He started to walk and I followed him at a distance, the second guard walking behind me.

As we traveled through the various corridors, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the castle was. There were tons of tapestries and paintings adorning the walls. If I weren't a prisoner here, I would love to stay here. We walked the edge of the courtyard where numerous amounts of nobles strolled amongst the flowers and trees. I only hoped I didn't run into Evander while I was here, but that was bound to happen. All I could do was to keep my head down.

Once we were out of the courtyard, we came to a long hallway with a blood red carpet laid out over the cobblestone floors. This is what we followed to two great double-doors decorated with all sorts of dragons and magical symbols. Galbatorix's throne room…

There were four guards, two on each side of the doors, outside the room that opened the doors for us. The guard that walked before me whispered to a man standing next to the doors inside the room. I took a moment to admire the sheer size and beauty of the throne room.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Tabatha," the man next to the door said, his booming voice echoing off the stone walls. I could see Galbatorix's head snap up violently all the way from here.

He was nothing like how I imagined him. I'd pictured him as an old, weathered, cruel looking man, but he actually looked quite young and handsome. I guess that just adds to his cruelty though.

"Princess Tabatha," he hissed. His voice, however, was exactly as I'd imagined it: cruel and mocking. Slowly, I walked up the red carpet to the foot of his throne. His dark eyes shone maliciously from his face, studying me.

"Father," I growled hatefully. I'd always feared that this day would come, but now that it had, I wasn't afraid.

"It is so good to have my loving daughter home from her studies in the South," he said, his voice echoing eerily throughout the chamber.

"So, is that the guise you set up? That I've been away studying for the past seventeen years?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Of course not," he replied, a bit quieter this time. "You lived here until the time of your fifth year of life, and then went away for private schooling with the scholars of the Southern region."

"So it was a double then," I sneered, silently mocking his stupid plan.

"It was not hard," he said. "With the help of a few magicians and myself, we were able to change the child's eye color to match that of your own. The deception was quite successful, actually." He leaned back nonchalantly in his throne, resting his chin on his fist. "But now you are back, ready to learn how to be a ruler." So that was what he had in mind…

"What do you want from me?" I growled, stepping a little closer to the throne. Galbatorix glanced at the guards standing behind me.

"Leave us. All of you!" he barked. The guards left and the announcer standing by the doors disappeared behind them. A great boom resounded through the chamber, and then all was silent. Galbatorix leaned forward and stared at me for a moment. "You are very much like your mother," he said quietly. There was something strange in his tone, but I ignored it.

"I've been told," I replied. "Now tell me, what do you want from me?" A smirk spread across his face and he suddenly laughed.

"You act like her too," he said, looking at me like a scientific specimen behind a pane of glass. His smile stayed there plastered on his face. This man was hard to figure out…

"Was there ever a time, in all your years together, that you ever loved my mother in the tiniest bit?" I asked. The question was meant to upset him, but he didn't seem flustered. He actually seemed to think about the question.

"Once," he finally answered, his voice barely audible, "when I saw her holding you in her arms when you were only a couple days old. She looked so…happy…" He stopped talking and I thought that he almost seemed human…almost. "But then I remembered why I had made offspring with her in the first place." The cruel smirk had reappeared and I knew that I had seen that somewhere before…but I couldn't remember where…

"So you could use me for your own advantage," I spat angrily.

"Of course," he replied. Really? Does this man feel absolutely nothing? "What else are you good for?" He suddenly snapped his fingers and a large shadow moved from a dark corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before. Looking closely at it, I could see that it was a large archway carved out of the stone, and from that archway, emerged a glimmering black dragon…Shruikan…

The dragon settled next to his master's side, shifting his wings into a more comfortable position. After Shruikan came in entered someone else I'd already decided I neither wanted to see or speak to ever again: Murtagh. My face grew hot with anger as he and his red dragon entered the throne room, standing off to the side of Galbatorix. It took everything I had within me not to kill him right then and there.

"This is what I want to make you into," Galbatorix said, holding his hands out triumphantly. I saw Murtagh visibly stiffen, but I ignored him.

"A Rider?" I asked him.

"Well, you have the genes on your side. Both of Morzan's sons became Riders," he said. I looked at him confusedly.

"Both? Morzan only had one son," I spat in Murtagh's direction.

"Ah, only one son that everyone knew about," Galbatorix countered. "The younger son was stolen away when he was still in the womb by his mother. Do you know who he is?" There was only one other person who is a Rider. I shook my head back and forth.

"No. It's not true," I said to myself. Galbatorix laughed manically.

"I'm afraid that it is true. Your little friend Eragon is the son of Morzan!" he exclaimed. I looked over at Murtagh but his face only confirmed the truth.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at Galbatorix.

"I want you to rule by my side, Daughter," he seethed. "You have incredible power, and I want to use it."

"I will not rule this Empire," I said defiantly. There was no way I would be Queen of such an evil institution as this one. "I won't be Queen of _this!_" I spat the last word. Much to my confusion, he began to laugh again.

"That job is not reserved for you," he said. I stared at him, not really understanding what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I asked. His signature smirk returned.

"Ah, I see that Brom hasn't told you everything," he said, pondering the situation and my confusion. "Well, this makes it all the better then." He looked over to Murtagh for appreciation of his joke, but he found none there. Murtagh just kept staring at me helplessly.

"What didn't he tell me?" I asked. I couldn't really trust anything that he said, but I wanted to know what he was playing at.

He laughed again. "He never told you that you have a brother," he said evilly. My whole world came crashing down on me all at once.

"No. That can't be," I said, raving like a madman.

"I'm afraid it is. Adelaide bore me two children before she realized what I was. I knew your brother would be like me when he got older, so I kept a close watch on him." I just stared blankly at him. "What? You didn't think I knew what your mother was planning to do? Oh yes, I knew what she had planned long before she ever carried it out. Anyways, I always kept your brother close by so she couldn't steal him away. When you came, I knew in an instant that you were more like your mother, but ten times as powerful, and even more powerful than your brother as well. I wanted to train you up to use your abilities to their fullest potential, but your mother kept a tight hold on you. She stole you away, and you were lost forever. I had no choice but to kill her." All this came in a flood, but I kept my face blank.

"Where is he?" I asked monotonously.

"Why, he's right here," Galbatorix replied. "I've kept his identity secret up until now, but it's time to reveal him to everyone as the future King of Alagaesia. You can come out now," he called over his shoulder.

A figure moved in the shadows of the archway where Shruikan had come out. He walked slowly and it seemed like forever before he came into the light. When I saw his face, I stopped breathing. I tried to tell myself that what I was seeing was a mirage, a hallucination, a dream…anything, but that same cruel smile that was Galbatorix's signature was donned on his face. Now I knew where I'd seen it before…

I finally found the strength to speak. I breathed quietly, "Gregorio…"

**OK that's it! Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks for reading everyone! **


	36. Wounds

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I've been away for so long, but school has started so I will not be on as often as I was during the summer. Anyways, were you surprised at the last chapter? I want to hear your thoughts. This chapter will most likely be short, but I will make it as long as possible. Here we go!**

I kept my head buried in my squishy pillow, willing away the troubles of the world. Everything had been going so wrong lately that all I could do was press my forehead into the satin pillowcase. Every now and then I would feel a slight pressure on my mind and I knew it was Murtagh trying to communicate with me, but I wouldn't let him in. There was no one in the world—with the exceptions of Galbatorix and Gregorio—that I wanted to talk to less. I really wanted to see Eragon right now.

The servants came and went, putting this and that in their respective places, but I paid them no mind. Eventually though, I asked one of them to bring me something to eat. The mild-mannered girl came back with a kingly feast; I only ended up picking at the fruit.

Light was quickly fading outside my window and I decided to venture out and explore the castle. It truly was a vast place, covering nearly twice the land as Eragon's farm in Carvahall. There were so many hallways that I often got lost and had to ask directions. When asking the servants I was met with reverence and respect, but when speaking to those I could only assume were members of the Court I met sneers and being ignored. Well that's just peachy…I glimpsed Evander out of the corner of my eye once as I was traversing the courtyard and I had to run to stay hidden. I knew, though, that I wouldn't be able to hide from him forever. There would come a time when everyone in this castle would know who I was.

Finally, I saw a familiar face: the guard that was normally posted outside my room. He was on courtyard duty today I guess.

"Excuse me," I said, coming up to him. His hazel eyes looked frightened as I spoke to him. Well, that was a new reaction. "Could you point me in the direction of the library?"

"Uh," he stuttered nervously, looking every which way to try and avoid my eyes, "I believe it is that way, Your Highness." He pointed to the right toward a corridor that I hadn't been to yet.

"Thank you…" I said, actually asking a question directed toward his identity.

"Tobias," he finished, still avoiding my eyes.

"Well, thank you, Tobias," I said, craning my neck to look him in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tobias. I only want to find a good book."

"Of course, Your Highness," he muttered, staring at an apparently very interesting speck on his shoe.

"All right," I said slowly, walking away from him and heading in the direction he'd shown. Something fishy was going on here, and I had a sneaky suspicion that my loving family was behind it all.

Ignoring the creeping feeling that I was being watched, I headed in through the doors I supposed were the library. Luckily, I was right. I stared up in awe and wonder at the huge room filled to the ceiling with books upon books upon books. It was the most amazing sight I'd ever seen in all my life. I could stay here forever and never be unhappy. But of course, that could never be. A person like me wasn't allowed by Fate to be happy. Just as I rounded a corner around a massive bookcase I came face to face with a Nightmare: Murtagh.

"I don't want to talk to you," I growled, turning away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please Tabby, please just listen to me," he begged, moving closer to me. I only shook my head. "Won't you let me explain? Just let me tell you what really happened."

"NO!" I barked. I could feel the tears jerking at the back of my eyes, but I was not going to let them win, not this time.

"Why won't you listen to me?" he pleaded, trying to put a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from him. "Why are you so angry?" That did it. I whirled around to face him, my face hot with anger.

"I gave up everything for you! I was risking my life by blowing my cover, and it was all for you! And what did you do? You joined _him!"_ I screamed, pointing angrily in a random direction. "You knew who I was and you told _him! _You brought me to him! You've betrayed me in every sense possible! _That _is why I am angry!" His face was frozen in a look of shock and anger.

"I never revealed you to him!" he yelled back, coming closer to me. "He forced me to join him when Thorn hatched because he learned my true name! But I managed to keep all my memories of you from him!" I only rolled my eyes at him. How was I supposed to believe anything he said? He's had all this time to make this story up. "I didn't betray you! If anyone is a traitor here it's you!"

"What?" I yelled incredulously, my mouth hanging agape.

"How long after you thought I died did you go running away to Eragon? Hmm? How long was it before you forgot about me? Did you go to him in the same hour or wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

"I died that day!" I screamed, my wrist shooting up into his sight. When he saw what was there, he fell deathly silent. It was the braided string bracelet he'd given me all those years ago—really it was only about a year and a half, but it felt much longer. It was a little more frayed and worn than it had been then, but it was still there. "I told you that I would never take it off, and I never have. I wear this bracelet to remind me of the old Murtagh that I once knew, but he's gone now, and he'll never come back. I no longer know who you are, Murtagh. You're just a monster now."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and stormed out of the library. Somehow, I'd found the strength to confront him. But afterwards, I felt so horrible. The things that I said…He looked so hurt…Perhaps before, we had a chance of moving on and going back to the way things were before, but now I may have inflicted a wound that can never be healed.

I spent the rest of the night moping around the grounds. If I wasn't in such a bad mood I might have noticed how beautiful the lawn was. But that was never going to happen in my present state. I felt so bad for what had happened, but then again, I really didn't. I was sort of glad that I'd told him exactly how I felt.

When the sun went down, I returned to my quarters to find Tobias standing stoically at my door.

"Hello again," I said to him teasingly, knowing he was scared stiff to be around me for reasons I couldn't explain.

"Your Highness," he said, staring straight ahead, "the king has summoned you to his chambers for a discussion." I froze still, thinking about what that bastard could possibly want with me now. "If you'll please follow me." I fell into step behind the big man, who was really only a couple of years older than me, and went with him to my father's living quarters.

He opened the door that was guarded on either side by two soldiers. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Tabatha," Tobias said into the empty room. Galbatorix appeared from around a corner, unstrapping one of his gauntlets.

"Ah, there you are," he said, gesturing to a comfortable-looking armchair, "please have a seat."

"How very kind of you," I sneered. He only smiled maniacally in response.

"You may go, Tobias," he said. I looked over at the guard and pleaded with my eyes for him to not go. For the first time, he actually held my gaze, an apology written clearly on his face. But he knew who held the power here, so he left me alone with this crazy man.

"I wanted to speak to you about a very important matter," Galbatorix said, his back to me.

"And what would that be?" I spat. He turned and smirked.

"Such venom," he said, sounding almost proud. "You really are a lot like your mother. Anyways, the matter I wish to address is of your debut to society. The way you are dressed right now makes people think you are a servant, which works well for my plan, for now. But once people know who you are, you'll have to start dressing more for your station with the clothes I have provided for you."

"And when exactly are you planning to reveal your secret weapon?" I asked, talking about myself how I knew he saw me.

"In one week's time," he replied quickly, his dark eyes flashing. "I am holding a masque ball, and you are to attend as your social coming-out. Is that understood?" I knew from the first words out of his mouth, I had no choice or say in the matter.

"Of course, Your Majesty," I said in mock respect.

"'Father' will do," he replied. "Your brother will also be making his debut at this ball, so I expect you two to be on your best behavior." He talked as though we were squabbling children. "Oh, and Murtagh will be there, naturally, so you'll have to socialize with him to put on a good show for everyone else."

"I refuse," I said coldly, sitting up straight in my chair.

"You have no choice," he replied, smirking wickedly. I only stared back at him icily. If I was to be made to comply, then I would not do it with a smile. "That is all," he said, waving a hand dismissively. I bolted out of the room as quickly as I could, not wanting to spend any more time here than I had to.

Gregorio's POV

I snuck out from the place where I was hiding in Father's chambers during his whole discussion with my lovely sister. Father looked over at me with a twisted look of pride on his face.

"You've done well," he commended. "She's obviously upset with Murtagh."

"I overheard an argument they had in the library," I said, dishing out the valuable piece of information I'd been keeping inside all day. "The Rider still believes that she was involved romantically with Eragon, and seems like he hates her for it. And she believes that Murtagh revealed to you who she was and brought her here. It's absolutely perfect the way our plan is playing out."

"Indeed," Father replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Now we must focus on keeping the truth hidden from both of them."

**OK, that's it! Please tell me your thoughts and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! **


	37. Forgetting Him

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, sorry if I didn't reply but I've been really busy lately. A special shout out to actforhim who was the only one to mention the allusion to "The Princess Bride" from the last chapter. Good job! Anyways, on with chapter 37! Holy crap I'm almost to forty chapters and the one-year anniversary of this story is getting closer! So exciting! Ok, I'm done…yay!...**

Shit…the ball thingy is tomorrow…damn this man. And damn this woman who keeps poking me with pins. I was being fitted for the masque ball in my room and I soon found out how uncomfortable beautiful dresses really are.

"Ouch!" I protested indignantly as the old woman pricked me particularly hard in the hip area.

"Well, then hold still, Highness," she replied, going right on with her work. When she was finally done I studied myself in the mirror for the longest time. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a dark green color that was covered in silver inlay. The skirt rouched upwards to the bodice, creating a very dramatic effect. It was strapless, but that really didn't bother me. "It's beautiful," I said sadly.

"Now for the finishing touch," the old woman—I think her name was Gerta—said. She brought out a glimmering, silver mask with purple swirls all over it and a black satin ribbon. "This belonged to your mother." I looked over at her quickly.

"How do you know about my mother?" I asked her in confusion. "I was under the impression that my mother had been hidden from the public eye."

"Oh deary," she said kindly, the sadness prevalent in her eyes, "it seems someone's been lying to you. Queen Adelaide was well known and loved by all in the kingdom. I was the only one who knew about her son, your brother. But you were well known to many as well when you were born.

"The king has been spreading rumors all these years that she's been with you, in the south, during your studies, but I know the truth of what really happened. I know that your father killed her," she said, little tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's been telling everyone she was alive," I breathed quietly to myself. Then it suddenly hit me that Brom had lied to me about my mother. He'd lied when he said that she didn't know who Galbatorix was, and so had Braeden. Everyone had lied. "They lied to me," I said, starting to cry; not in sadness, but in anger.

"Oh deary," Gerta said, using the endearment she'd taken to, "don't be too hard on them. I'm sure they only did it to keep you safe. Just to protect your pretty face." I knew she was right, but it didn't make the pain lessen any.

"It doesn't matter," I said without any emotion once I'd dried my tears, "he's dead anyways."

"Oh," was all I got in reply. Gerta helped me out of the dress and the corset and hung the ensemble, minus the mask, up in my wardrobe. "You'll be the most beautiful girl there tomorrow, Highness," she said, smiling as she stood by the door.

I only nodded and smiled at her kindness, and then she left. I slipped into my silk robe and opened my window, breathing in the fresh, night air. A million stars sparkled in the sky above, looking like little diamonds that had fallen off my dress and gone on to an even bigger dress. The night was warm and the sky was crystal clear. It was a beautiful night, but the next would be an absolute terror.

The night of the ball had finally arrived, and my stomach was fluttering viciously with monster butterflies. I was waiting to be announced by my father behind a curtain that was behind his throne in the castle's ballroom. The party was just starting, and I was sure that Galbatorix would wait until the very last second to reveal Gregorio and I. Gregorio was standing to my left, wearing an ornate gold mask and brooding to himself. I glared at him hatefully every now and then for making me believe he was my friend, but I had resolved to ignore him for most of the night. My big fear was having to dance with that bastard of a traitor, Murtagh. I could see Thorn's massive tail flicking the curtain slightly from where he and his Rider sat next to their king.

Slowly, I let out the breath I realized I'd been holding in. I could hear all the people milling about in the ballroom and the orchestra starting to play the opening waltz. Suddenly, the music stopped and a hushed silence fell over the room. Galbatorix must have stood up or something to catch all of their attentions.

"I have a secret," he said simply, his velvety and unsettling voice resounding throughout the large chamber. This is it… "Many of you know that I have a daughter, who has been away for the last twelve years engrossed in her studies. I'm sure you all think that she is to be the heir to the throne; for the sad truth is that I will not be around forever." Pssh! As if that could be construed as bad news! "But you would be wrong in that assumption." Hushed whispers erupted all through the ballroom. "There is another," Galbatorix said, his voice growing louder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Gregorio stand up straighter, preparing to make his entrance. "Before my daughter was born, my wife, Adelaide, bore me a son. But he was taken from me by bandits only days after he was born. He has now been returned to me. I give you my son, the Crown Prince of Alagaesia, Gregorio."

Gregorio stepped out from behind the curtain to thunderous applause. This is absolutely sickening. Eventually the applause died down and I could only assume that Galbatorix had called everyone to attention again.

"But wait," he said dramatically, "there is yet another surprise. My wife sadly died a few weeks ago due to disease." This was met with more hushed whispers. That lying bastard… "This was truly heartbreaking to me. But, in the midst of this sad event, something truly joyous has been found. My daughter has returned home, where she belongs. May I present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Tabatha." That was my cue. Slowly and dramatically, I stepped out from behind the black curtain to a myriad of cheers, claps, and whistles from some of the younger nobles.

I looked to my left and saw my father smiling brightly from beneath his plain, black mask. He really did play the part of proud father quite well. He sat down on his throne, Gregorio taking his place in the smaller throne to his right, and everyone knew that was the cue to get the party started again. The musicians started playing the opening waltz as I took my seat on the throne to the left of the king. Murtagh was standing a little to my left, Thorn looming up behind him in all his ruby-colored glory. Shruikan was lying down behind the three thrones, taking a nap.

"It's the opening waltz, Tabatha," I heard my father say to me. "You must dance with Murtagh." I visibly stiffened at the thought of having to be sociable with _him, _but I soon regained my royal countenance. I looked over at my father with a look of cold ice upon my face.

"Of course, Father," I said coldly. "Your wish is my command." Murtagh slowly walked over to me, having received his orders as well and bowed, offering his hand.

"My Lady," he said nobly, "may I have the honor of the first dance?" I stood regally and stared at him.

"You may," I replied coldly. We clasped each other's hands and he led me out onto the dance floor. Murtagh's mask was astonishingly simple—a shiny bronze mask with a black satin tie—but that's possibly why he looked so handsome. Dammit! Stop thinking about him like that! _That _is over!

Murtagh swept me around the dance floor, surprising me with how well he knew how to dance. The waltz was beautiful, but dancing with Murtagh was just…awkward.

"I know," he finally said, "that you probably never want to talk to me again, but I would like to explain some things to you."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I spat.

"Please, I beg of you," he implored, real emotion and pain coloring his voice. I stared deeply into his eyes and saw the sincerity there and thought that maybe I could just let him explain what had happened. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something the waltz ended and other people starting coming towards me. Aww crap…

One particular person who donned the same simple black mask I'd seen on my father took my breath away as he came up to me.

"Might I have the honor of this dance?" he asked, taking my hand and lightly kissing the top of it.

"You may," I replied, breathless. I had almost forgotten how Evander took my breath away. The whole time I'd been here, I'd been trying to avoid Evander, but now I found that I couldn't stay away from him.

"Might I say, Your Highness, you dance remarkably well," he complimented.

"Well, I did a lot of studying, much of which involved the rules of society," I replied quietly, looking up at him demurely. He smirked, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Yes of course. How could I forget what good schools they have for those kinds of things in the southern portion of the Spine with all of that lumber industry?" he said, still smirking. My breath caught in my throat and I felt like a deer that'd spotted the hunter who had it in his sights.

"I, uh…" I stuttered.

"You thought I didn't realize it was you the moment you stepped around that curtain? Especially since your father said your name?" he laughed, not unkindly. "I could not have forgotten your face after our last meeting." I could feel myself blushing and cursed my stupid tendencies.

"Well, I…I'm sorry," I breathed quietly. It was all I could think to say in a situation like this.

"It's all right," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to him. "I understand why you lied to me. Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private where we can talk." My stomach fluttered with nerves. I nodded dumbly as he led me off the dance floor.

I happened a glance over my shoulder and saw my father, my brother, and Murtagh looking at me as Evander led me out onto the balcony that adjoined the ballroom. We leaned against the railing and looked at each other intently for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I said again, not really knowing what else to say to him. I felt so bad that I'd lied to him, especially since I liked him so much.

"It's all right," he repeated. "I completely understand. You'd have had to be crazy to reveal your true identity in that room where we first met. They would have skinned you alive. And, for all you knew, so would I. That is, of course, absurd, but you couldn't have known any better."

"So you're not a fan of the king either?" I asked him, knowing we were safe on this deserted balcony. The music floated on the air from the bustling ballroom, but right now, there was only Evander and I.

"Not in the least, no," he replied. "He's oppressive and cruel, not to mention a liar. I know you weren't away studying for these past twelve years. Otherwise why would you have been in Surda with the Varden?"

"Well, I wasn't…" I began.

"It's all right," he said, laughing. "My family has been secretly supporting them for years. Your secret is safe with me."

"I wish I would have known you were so supportive of the rebellion when we first met, that way I could have told you who I was," I said, stepping a little closer to him. "I hated having to lie to you."

"Well I wouldn't have told you because I thought you were another one of those nobles who was loyal to the king. I couldn't be sure where your loyalties lay until I got you alone, which of course never happened. So now is my chance to find out."

"I think you know the answer to that," I replied.

"Still, I would like to hear it," he said, getting closer.

"I hate my father for killing my mother and forcing me to come here. He is an evil man, and so is my brother. I am nothing like them," I said angrily.

"Believe me, I know. I just like to hear your voice," he said teasingly. I punched him lightly on the arm. We laughed together for a few moments until Evander fell silent and looked at me intently.

Slowly, he reached up a hand and stroked my cheek. I found myself shivering at his touch, the way I used to at Murtagh's. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he leaned his face forward.

"What I wanted to do the night we first met, but never got the chance to," he replied, planting his lips on mine gently. I found myself lost in his touch, pushing my body close to his. His other hand found its way to my waist, pulling me even closer to him.

For just a slight moment, everything in the world melted away and I was happy. And then, I heard an agitated cough coming from the doorway. I quickly pulled away from Evander and looked to see Murtagh standing there, hands clasped stoically behind his back.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing to me and completely ignoring Evander, "your father requests that you rejoin the party." And with that, he disappeared back into the ballroom.

"We can finish this conversation later," Evander whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. We returned to the ballroom and spent the rest of the night lost in each other's eyes.

**Okie dokie, that's it! Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, the pictures of Tabatha's dress and mask are on my profile, so if you want to know what they look like then go check it out. Thanks so much for reading everyone! **


	38. Ulterior Motives

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I just wanna let you all know right now that, obviously, I'm going to have to take a break from the story soon because of the lack of a Book 4, so you'll just have to bear with me. OK, now that that's out of the way…Here we go!**

Inevitably, I was unable to stay away from Evander. I was trying to fight my feelings for him since I'd only recently gotten over Murtagh, but they were too strong for me. Every little thought in my mind always turned to him one way or another. And everywhere I went, he always seemed to be right there.

Such was the case as I entered the massive library and found him hiding behind one of the bookcases.

"How do you always know where and when I'll be someplace?" I said, slapping him lightly with the book I was returning.

"Call it intuition," he responded with a smirk.

"Others would call it stalking," I replied, stepping around him and continuing on toward the librarian. He followed closely behind me, almost stepping on the skirt of the dress that Galbatorix was forcing me to wear for appearance's sake.

"Let's just say 'being attentive', shall we?" he said genteelly. I smiled back at him over shoulder as I handed the old man who was the librarian my book. He thanked me and then I went on to find another book to read, Evander keeping constant behind me.

I ascended the staircase regally until we reached the top. Almost immediately, I grabbed Evander by the shirt and pulled him behind a large bookcase, slamming my lips into his. Evander didn't seem surprised by this action at all. He merely wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer against him, if that was even possible. When we finally pulled up for air, Evander was smiling widely.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to finish our conversation from last night," he said playfully. I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip in a very girlish fashion. It's amazing the effect a dress can have on one's attitude and demeanor.

"I would, thank you," I replied, pulling his face back to mine again. We stood like that, hidden behind a bookcase from the ever-watchful—if not senile—eyes of the librarian, for quite some time, lost in each other's touch.

"Why such secrecy?" he asked when we pulled away again.

"My father would kill you if knew about us," I said, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"So there's an 'us' now?" he said, his eyebrows shooting upwards playfully.

"Don't you want there to be?" I replied in mock hurt. He pulled me in gently and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"More than anything," he whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I wish it with all my heart that we didn't have to hide," I replied, hugging him close to me.

"If it means I can be with you, then I don't care," he said.

Eventually, we had to part to douse the suspicions I could feel coming from the librarian. For appearance's sake, I picked out a random book and checked it out. I walked back to my room, conversing with Evander the entire way, when I saw the telltale sign my father wanted to speak to me standing outside my room…Murtagh.

"The king would like to see you, Your Highness," he said stoically, bowing his head in my direction and shooting an icy cold death glare in Evander's general vicinity. I felt Evander stiffen beside me.

"Very well," I said, stepping between the two, fearing a fight. Murtagh stepped briskly past me, still shooting daggers at Evander and walked down the hall, leading me to a place I affectionately call Hell.

Galbatorix's POV

She would be here any moment, along with Murtagh. It pleases me so to see those two in pain, but it's even more enjoyable knowing that I'm working to keep the Rider under my control. She's fallen for a trap I never even set so perfectly that it's almost unbelievable.

Tabatha walked into my chamber, looking every bit as lovely as her mother once did.

"Please, come sit down," I said to her, gesturing to a chair placed across the room from where I was sitting. Slowly, she sat, eyeing me carefully.

"What is it that you want this time?" she snapped. "Not another ball, I hope?"

"No need to worry your pretty little head about that," I replied with a smirk. "I only wished to discuss your future here at this castle."

"I have no intention of staying here that long," she spat. I smirked at her fiery spirit.

"I'm sure," I replied slowly. "Nonetheless, you _could _have a future here if you so wished it."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily, squinting her eyes against the dim light of the room.

"I noticed a certain young man that you seemed quite taken with at the ball last night," I said carefully, choosing my words slowly. "A Count Evander, I believe?" I could see her visibly stiffen, her eyes growing wide.

"What of him?" she asked monotonously.

"I merely observed that you seemed quite enamored with one another," I said, smirking, "that's all. I find him to be quite an amiable young man myself. He'd be a good match for you."

"Are we talking marriage here?" she asked, genuine confusion on her face.

"Just courting, for the time being," I said. "I just want you to know that you have my full blessing, that's all." She looked at me for a minute. "That is all. You are dismissed." I waved a hand dismissively at her and she slowly exited the room.

Right on cue, Gregorio slunk out of his dark corner. "This is working perfectly," he said triumphantly, snickering darkly.

"If all goes well, she'll never give a second thought to that Rider," I said, folding my hands contemplatively under my chin.

Tabatha's POV

I plopped down on my bed, face first. What the hell man? Why is he so confusing! Well, I guess that solves my problem though. Evander and I can be together without having to hide it. Now I just have to figure out how to let him know…

It didn't take long for an opportunity to present itself. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, setting the sky aflame, when I heard a strange scraping on the wall. Getting up to investigate, I peered out the window to the sprawling city below. I didn't see anything so I just sat in my comfy chair that resided by the window. A short time later, a sharp tapping came against the window. I was startled out of my chair by the sight of Evander's face in my window.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, opening the window so he could crawl inside.

"I had to see you," he said, catching his breath from his harrowing experience, "but I didn't want anyone whose eyes belong to Galbatorix to see me." I smiled at him as he stood and looked around my gigantic room. "Well, this is nice. A little outdated, but nice." I hit him playfully and then sat down on the end of my bed.

"I'm glad you're here," I said, looking up at his tall form. "I have something to tell you."

He plopped down on my mattress next to me, stroking my hair. "What is it?" he asked, studying my face intently.

"I spoke to my father," I said.

"I know," he replied, softly kissing my neck, giving me shivers. "What did he want?" I put a hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

"He gave us his blessing," I said simply, still a little confused about Galbatorix's motives behind this act. Whatever, I really didn't care right now…

Evander fell silent and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "What?" he asked in confusion. "You told him?"

"No," I said, "he figured it out on his own because he saw us together at the ball last night."

"This is wonderful, of course—we don't have to hide—but it's also a little disconcerting," he replied, staring down at the floor. "I feel like he has some ulterior motive to this."

"So do I," I responded. "But, for now, I am perfectly content to let things play out by themselves." I moved my hands to his face and pulled him toward me, kissing him with a hungry need to be touched.

**OK, that's it everybody. Please tell me what you thought, and before you ask, NO—they did NOT sleep together. OK, anyways, thanks for reading everyone!**


	39. The Next Step

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry, but I've been busy with school and stuff, so here's Chapter 39. I'm quickly running out of ideas, so the breaks between chapters will keep longer until Book 4 comes out, I'm sorry to say, but please just bear with me through this insufferable waiting period. OK, on with it!**

Murtagh's POV

A pang of hurt and jealousy coursed through my veins as I watched them strolling about the garden, laughing, hand-in-hand. How could she like a guy like that? He was such a prick! If I could just catch Tabby alone, then maybe I could convince her to listen to me. I hadn't betrayed her, that was Gregorio, and I still loved her, more than anything.

It had been at lease three months of this torture, seeing her with _him_, but I'd still been unable to get her alone. They were with each other every waking hour of every single day. It was infuriating…

"Admiring the flowers, are we?" a voice said from behind me, startling me out of my reverie. As I turned, I came face to face with the most hated of my enemies: Gregorio.

"Just that, actually," I replied coolly, keeping my face as placid as I could with the boiling rage simmering beneath my chest. "They are exceedingly lovely this time of year."

"I'll say," he said, glancing over in Tabatha's direction coyly.

"Is there something you needed, Your Highness?" I asked. It was infuriating to have to respect this maggotous wretch, but it was something I was forced to do, amongst other things…

"Just checking in on you, that's all," he replied, hands clasped behind his back. He began to pace slowly on the little stretch of path where we were perfectly hidden from view of the garden's other inhabitants.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness," I replied. "I'm doing quite well."

"Even with your little lover so engaged in another man's arms?" he shot back, one eyebrow cocked high on his forehead in a mockingly amused sort of way. I glanced over furtively and saw that Tabatha and the count had escaped to the shade of a rowan tree and were…

It took everything I had within me to not pummel the little whelp into the ground right then and there. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy torturing me," I growled under my breath.

"It's what I live for," he retorted quickly. And with that, he walked away, leaving my rage to simmer a little more. I returned to my place behind the rose bushes to watch the two lovers as they left me in the garden, longing for the touch of one, and the death of the other.

Tabatha's POV

I had felt his eyes following us the entire time we were in the garden, lurking behind every shady bush and tree. This was absolutely insufferable.

"Come on," I whispered in Evander's ear, "let's go somewhere a little more private." A smirk slowly spread across his face and he kissed me quickly on the neck before taking my hand and leading me out of the garden.

Even as we left, I felt him watching. I wanted to say something to him. Wanted to tell him that there was nothing between us anymore. Longed to tell him that I never wanted to speak to him again. Yearned to tell him to stop following us. But I never did. I can't tell you why I never did, but I didn't. Perhaps there was a little part of me that still…No! I have to push every thought and memory of him from my mind! I have to forget him!

We finally made it back to my room and I was pulled back into the present, and straight into Evander's arms. We'd been alone in my room hundreds of times before, but there was something different in Evander's touch this time.

He pulled me into a slow and passionate kiss. Even that was different this time. There was something more urgent in the way he held me. I pulled away and looked into his clear, blue eyes, and…yes, there was a definite hunger there.

A pit suddenly formed in my stomach. I had a feeling this day would come eventually, but I didn't know it would be so soon, nor did I know if I was ready for it. But, the longer I gazed into his eyes, the more sure I became of my decision.

I pulled Evander roughly down into a kiss, entwining my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer to him, grappling at my clothes. We moved closer to the bed as my dress slowly fell to the floor…

Murtagh's POV

There she is! My arm shot out from behind the column I was hidden behind and grabbed her, pulling her against my chest. It felt good to have her near me again, but she was colder than before, glaring at me menacingly.

"What do you want?" she hissed, half-heartedly struggling against my strong hold on her. I took a moment to look at her and noticed there was something different. She looked…somehow older and a little wiser, and there was a certain flush to her cheeks. I recognized that look from the hundreds of maidens that had emerged from my father's chambers in the early morning hours when they thought no one was watching. I've lost her for good now…

"Only to speak to you," I said, obvious pain in my voice.

"I told you that I never wanted to speak to you again, Murtagh. Why do you keep insisting upon it?" She glanced nervously around the corner, afraid someone might be watching.

"Just hear me out," I said. "You have to leave here."

"You think I don't know that?" she hissed. "I've been trying to find a way out of here for the past three months. But my father has me under strict twenty-four hour watch. There's no way I can slip past the guards." Our time was becoming limited. I could already feel Galbatorix pulling away from his latest torture session to come back and check on me.

"I know, but you have to find a way," I said quickly, a new urgency in my voice. "Befriend one of the guards or something, I don't know. Just find a way."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked warily. "You work for my father, and he'd do anything to keep me here. What exactly are you playing at?"

"It's like I've been telling you, he's forcing me and Thorn to work for him, but you won't listen. Now go!" I pushed her back out into the hallway and began to walk away, but not before I glimpsed the look on her face. There was a little glimmer of uncertainty there; uncertainty that maybe, just maybe, I'd been telling the truth this entire time.

**K, that's all. Tell me what you think. Yes, I know it's short, sorry, but I'm having some writer's block right now. **


	40. Choosing Sides

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been away so long but things are crazy right now. Just wanna let you all know that the poll has been voted on and you guys have decided that you want to see both a prequel and a sequel so I have started working on the prequel and it will be posted as soon as this story is over, and then the sequel will come later. Ok, onward! **

Why does he have to be so damn confusing? I paced angrily back and forth across the floor of my huge room, thinking and bristling with anger. First, he's a traitor and I never want to see him, and now, he's trying to help me and I want nothing more than to talk to him…This sucks…

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. I slowly went over and opened it, peering into the hallway. Tobias was standing there, looking quizzically at my half-opened door and cautious attitude.

"Yes?" I asked slowly when he continued to just stand there and stare.

"Uh, Count Evander wishes to see you, Your Highness," he said, snapping back to his senses. A flash of suspicion coursed through my mind, but I eventually emerged from my room and followed him.

We walked all through the castle, but didn't seem to be getting any closer to Evander's room. Wherever Tobias was taking me, it was far from it. Finally, we came to a door situated in a long hallway of the South Tower.

"In here please," he said, opening the door for me. When I entered, I saw who I was not expecting to see.

"Don't go," he said, looking at me entreatingly from his place at the window.

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied, sitting on a stool situated in the middle of the room. For the longest time, Murtagh just sat there, looking at me, and I, looking at him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to speak to you, like this: alone," he said quietly.

"Then speak," I said, a hint of impatience in my voice.

"You have to get out of here," he said shortly.  
"Haven't we talked about this already? I know that," I said, getting to my feet. He bolted out of his window seat, coming over to me and grabbing my hand.

"I want to help you get out of here," he said, not releasing his grip on my hand.

"You can't even help yourself get out, Murtagh. How can you help me?" I asked skeptically.

"Tobias!" he barked. I looked at him confusedly until I heard the door open and saw Tobias come in. "He's going to help us," Murtagh continued.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing low. "I have formulated a plan, but it must be enacted in a week's time. That is the only chance we will get."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Deep down inside, I knew that this was the only thing I wanted, but there was also pain, because escaping meant leaving Evander. Slowly, I pulled my hand away from Murtagh and looked him in the eyes; those eyes that had once held such captivation and fascination for me. There was still some of that now, stirring deep within my chest. There was some of the old Murtagh that I fell in love with. I realized now, that no matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to forget him; I would never stop loving him. He and I were linked somehow, forever. There was no escaping it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him finally. He stared at me for a while, the answer written plainly on his face.

Finally, he said, "Because I love you Tabby. I always have. Now go, before someone realizes you're gone." I started to walk away, back to the hallway where Tobias stood waiting, but then I stopped, slowly turning. There was something I knew I had to do.

I approached Murtagh slowly, gazing into his eyes. Putting my hand on his rough cheek, I planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you," I whispered. As I left him, I felt a sour swirling deep within my soul. Too many mixed feelings and thoughts could not exist together in one place for too long. Eventually, I would have to choose, and that was something I most definitely did _not _want to do.

**All right! That's it, sorry it's short but the next will be longer, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading everybody! **


	41. Trapped With Freedom

**A/N: Hi everyone! Don't you just love spring break when you can update stuff? I know I do. Anyways, here we go with Chapter 41 (can't believe it's this long!) and I hope you guys like it. **

I stared pleadingly at him from my place on the stool at the end of my bed. "Please," I whispered, "Evander, don't be angry."

"I don't trust him, Tabby!" he barked. "You know that! This could be a trap set by Galbatorix."

"Evander," I said evenly, trying to calm him, "Galbatorix will be away on Imperial business at the set time for the escape."

"Who's to say he won't just deal with you when you get back!" he exclaimed. I stood, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to get caught," I whispered, staring him straight in the eye.

"I don't trust Murtagh," he growled, putting his forehead on mine.

"Well, I do. That should be enough for you," I replied, stepping away and towards the door. He stared after me with fear and pain in his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I have to do this, and I'll do it any way I know how." He bolted to the door to cut me off, grabbing hold of my hands.

"I don't blame you for wanting to get away, Tabby. I'm just afraid you won't make it out. And besides…" He paused, staring down at our intertwined fingers.  
"What?" I asked, lifting his chin and forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Part of me doesn't want you to leave," he mumbled quietly. A pit suddenly formed in my stomach…I was afraid this would happen.

"I can't stay here in this hellhole, Evander," I whispered. "The times I've spent with you have been wonderful; some of the best of my life. But this place is nothing but a gilded cage. Now I see the door has been left open and I have to take flight. I have to grab my freedom while I still can."

"I know," he admitted reluctantly.

"This isn't goodbye, Evander. I will return and settle things with my father and brother once and for all, but I need to gather forces and allies first. And once I do that, I will come back for you. All right?" I reassured him. All I got in response was a long and passionate kiss.

When he kissed me, I could feel there was something different in the way I felt. Before, I felt like I could never ask for anything else in the world. But now, I felt like there was something missing; something lacking in the way he touched me. I couldn't figure out what I was searching for, but before I had more time to contemplate it, he pulled away.

"Go on," he said, "you've got some escaping to do." I smiled at him and left his room to the awaiting Tobias out in the hallway.

"All set, Your Highness?" he asked as we traversed the corridor.

"Yes, Tobias. I'm ready to leave this all behind," I replied.

"Very well, Highness. Murtagh wants to see you in his chambers before the plan is put into action tonight, just to go over the final details," he said, falling into step beside me, looking very guard-ly.

Tobias led me to the now-familiar tower and large room that belonged to Murtagh. He was sitting in the window seat when I entered.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, coming to take a seat next to him.

"Yes," he said slowly. I waited in vain for him to continue. He just kept staring out at the setting sun.

"Murtagh?" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. His head suddenly snapped around to look at me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said, "sorry, I was just thinking." Slowly, I let my hand slip from his shoulder and come to rest on his open palm in his lap. He grasped my hand in his like it was the last real thing he knew in this world. "Make sure you're not seen," he began again. "If you are, it will put the plan and everyone involved in great danger."

"I know," I replied. "Everything will be all right." He looked up at me, those dark eyes boring into my soul, a fire hidden deep in their depths.

He leaned forward, putting his lips onto mine, and my body was suddenly engulfed in flames. One hand went to his neck and the other became entwined in his hair. He put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him until I was sitting in his lap. It was then that I realized that this was what had been lacking in the kiss I had shared with Evander.

The simple gown I had been wearing was suddenly slipped over my head, leaving me only in my undergown, the skirt of which was quickly hiked up above my thighs. I took this chance to take his tunic off, exposing his finely chiseled chest. Murtagh pulled me back into a rough kiss, picking me up and allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed situated against the wall and we fell in a tangle of bodies and fire…

As I snuck out of Murtagh's room a couple hours later, donning my boy's clothing I had so missed during my time at the palace, all was quiet in the surrounding corridors. All the torches were burning in their sconces and the night air was blowing a warm breeze through the open windows and passageways.

"This way, my lady," Tobias said, ushering me around a corner that lead to a long corridor. At the end of the hallway was a small tower that served as a guard lookout. We hurried up the stairs to the open top of the tower. I took a moment to take in the fabulous view of the city that we saw from up here. The city of Uru'baen stretched out in every direction around us, lights twinkling from open windows and laughter floating airily through the night wind.

"This will all be mine someday," I said to myself quietly, "I swear it. I will free these people from my father if it kills me."

"Over here, Your Highness," Tobias beckoned quietly. Up here, the sound traveled further, so we'd have to be extra careful abut our level of noise. I went over to the railing where he stood and looked over the edge, a sudden sense of vertigo coming over me in a huge wave of nausea.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tobias," I said, covering my mouth with my hand to try and stop the bile in my throat from making an appearance.

"You must, Your Highness," he urged, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "This is your only chance to get away. It's now or never."

I looked up into Tobias' earnest eyes and realized what a huge risk he was taking in helping me. If we were caught, he could be killed, let alone lose his position. And all this was for me; because I am their last hope of ever gaining their freedom. I can't let them down.

"OK," I said, shaking slightly as I climbed up onto the thin railing. But I stopped, stepping back down and wrapping Tobias in as big a hug as I could manage around his large frame.

"Thank you, Tobias," I said, "for everything. You don't know what this means to me." Hesitantly, he returned the embrace with a soft "you're welcome."

"Please, my lady, you must go now. We're running out of time." I nodded quickly and jumped onto the railing, a new confidence filling my body.

I swung my body over the railing and lowered down into the first foothold. For the past week, Tobias, Murtagh, and I had been scoping out the side of this tower, learning where all the holes and windows were so I could have an easier time of getting down. Now that the moment had come for my escape, I wasn't sure if I could remember all of the steps. Right as I was thinking that I'd never remember everything, my foot slipped out of its hold and my situation suddenly became very precarious indeed. I was holding on by my fingertips and swinging back and forth in the strong cross breeze that had just whipped up.

Squeezing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth, I scrabbled around until I found the foothold again. Once I was safely still, I slowly let out the breath I had been holding. What the hell am I doing? This is insane! Oh right, I'm doing this for the freedom of all mankind, that's why I'm doing this. I traversed the rest of the way down the tower, alighting gratefully on the ground when it was done. Slowly, I looked around the dark alleyway pushed close against the outer wall of the palace, checking to make sure the coast is clear. When I was satisfied that no one who wasn't supposed to be there was around, I let out the signal: the call of a whippoorwill.

I heard the rattle of shifting stones and turned to find Murtagh stealing quietly towards me. "Are you ready?" he asked, pulling me close to him in the shadow of the guard tower.

"Yes," I whispered, breathing in his scent. This would be the last time we would see each other for a while, and I wanted to remember everything that I possibly could.

"Tabby," he whispered, stroking my hair. "Tabby, I love you. I really do. I didn't realize it until I was away from you for so long, and that's when I learned how much I really need you. I need you, Tabby."

"I love you too, Murtagh. I'm so sorry for everything," I whispered, fighting back the tears I could feel coming to the surface.

"Come on, we better get a move on. Once we're out of the palace walls it should be a walk in the park to get out of the city," he said, chancing a look around the corner.

"But that's the hard part: getting out of the palace," I replied. Murtagh suddenly pulled my back into the shadows, signaling for me to fall silent. I looked up at the towering wall before us and saw a guard slowly lumbering by, looking extremely disinterested with his job. Once he was gone, I let out my breath and shook out the knots in my shoulders.

"Let's go," Murtagh whispered, taking me by the hand. Swiftly, we climbed the outer wall of the palace, being as quiet as possible under the circumstance. Once we had both alighted on the top of the wall, and checked that no one was around, Murtagh pulled a rope out of his tunic, secured it to the wall, and swung it over the other side. The section of the wall where we were was at the very edge of the city, so once I was down the rope, I'd be out of this city forever. I looked over the side and saw Shadow Singer pawing restlessly at the ground. Tobias had been kind enough to retrieve him from the stables earlier this evening and place him in the right position for me.

Once the rope was in place, I looked up into Murtagh's eyes. He wrapped me in his arms and planted a gentle but passionate kiss on my lips.

"Be safe," he whispered. "Good luck."

"Same to you," I returned, kissing him again. "I will return, Murtagh, to set you free." He only nodded and steered me toward the rope. I climbed down quickly, knowing the next guard would be coming along soon. When I reached the ground I slung my tiny bag into the saddlebag and jumped in the saddle. I chanced one last glance at Murtagh and caught the forlorn look on his face before he disappeared behind the stone barrier.

"Come on Shadow Singer, let's get out of here," I urged, giving him a nudge with my heels.

_With pleasure, my lady, _he replied, jerking into a full gallop. Within minutes, the city was far behind me and I was hurtling a vast expanse of wooded area, not sure where I would go next, or how I would save those that I loved.

Evander's POV

…She kissed him. It felt like a giant hole had been ripped in my chest as I stumbled back from the window where I had been watching her escape.

I knew there was a good reason I didn't trust that good-for-nothing, traitorous bastard. He was trying to steal my girl.

**OK, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	42. Decisions

**A/N: Hey everyone! OK, in this chapter Tabby is going to be presented with a HUGE decision, so just hold on and enjoy the ride. That being said…onward! **

Shadow Singer and I were resting in a glade within a tiny, forested area near the Ramr River. I wasn't exactly sure where we were, but I knew that we were safe. In one of the small towns we'd passed through yesterday I'd caught wind that the Varden was on the move towards Ceunon. I didn't know what they were planning to do there, but I knew that I had to get there, and fast.

Using my limited knowledge of the geography of Alagaesia, I would continue to follow the river until I came to Isenstar Lake and then try to cut through Du Weldenvarden, the realm of the elves, to get to Ceunon. This would be a long trip, but if it meant helping my friends and getting back to Eragon, it would be worth it.

Three days later, I was passing the huge and glittering form of Isenstar Lake in the moonlight. In the distance, I could see the dark form of Gil'ead and a pang suddenly went through my chest, remembering the times I'd had with Murtagh before any sort of pain and betrayal forced its way into our relationship. Tearing my gaze away, I continued on around the lake, faintly seeing the darkness on the horizon that must be Du Weldenvarden.

By morning, I had reached the edge of the trees. Slowly and hesitantly, I urged Shadow Singer into the darkness between their trunks. Once we had passed through a huge wave of magic hit me like a wall of bricks. It was enough to make my head throb and my body ache all over. When we were deeper in the trees though, it gradually lessened, and then disappeared all together.

"Weird," I said to myself. Shadow Singer snorted and bobbed his head in silent agreement.

We continued on through the dim forest all day, only stopping a couple of times for food and drink. Near sunset, we came upon a clearing and I made camp, starting a fire and setting out my bedroll. After eating dinner, I settled down for the night. Deep within the land of the elves, I felt relatively safe, but there was always a sense that someone, or some_thing _was watching me. The night rolled on but still, sleep would not find me.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap and leaves rustling. I was on full alert then, sword in hand and eyes searching the perimeter of the clearing. I could see nothing, but I could definitely hear something. There it was again! Off to my right, another twig snapped.

"Who's there?" I called into the darkness, the light from my fire lessening every minute. I heard a faint grunting and more rustling.

"Show yourself!" I cried, quite certain by now that it was a human being. Slowly, a thin and hairy leg emerged from the trees, followed by an equally as thin and hairy body. An old man, wearing tattered, brown rags, and sporting a scraggly gray beard came into my sight.

"Not hiding," he mumbled, wringing his hands together nervously and slowly coming closer to the fire. "Just wanted to get a good look, I did, that's all."

"What do you want old man?" I asked, my sword pointed in his direction. Slowly and deliberately, I got up off my bedroll, Shadow Singer shuffling nervously behind me.

"Just to look, like I said," he replied, observing me with a curious expression on his face.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. I wasn't exactly afraid of this fragile old man, I just didn't know what he was up to.

"The eyes," was all he said. Suddenly, he bolted over to me, standing just beyond the tip of my sword. "The eyes!" he said louder. He began pointing at me and his face took on a look of surprise. Then, just like that, he stood up straight and seemed to be of his right mind.

"You must come with me," he said, turning and heading back to the trees.

"Where?" I asked, utterly baffled at this whole situation.

"To my home," he replied, looking back over his shoulder.

"Why should I go with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"The fate of this world depends on it," he returned cryptically. After a moment of debating with myself, I decided to follow this strange old man. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something nagging at the back of my mind, pushing and telling me to trust this man. If worst came to worst, I could easily overpower him. I told Shadow Singer to stay put and then followed the man into the trees.

He had produced a light from somewhere because I could faintly see his outline rimmed in blue in front of me. "Keep up," he called over his shoulder, not slowing from the fast pace he had adopted. I ran to catch up with him and saw that the light was a flickering blue flame floating eerily in the palm of his hand, not attached to a candle or anything worldly at all. A magician!

"Who are you?" I asked, intrigued by this new discovery.

"My name is Asron," he replied. "That is all you need to know at the moment."

After a short walk, we came to a small hut situated between two gigantic trees. I entered into a small living area that was slightly messy, but still livable. A fire was burning in the hearth, and a pot of stew was situated over it. You would not expect the man standing before me to live in such a cozy home as this. This mystery just kept deepening.

Asron bustled over to the fire and pulled the stew off the fire, stirring it with a wooden ladle. He looked at me quickly. "Stew?" he offered, pouring some into a bowl and setting it on the small wooden table next to the fire.

"Thank you," I said, sitting and eating the stew gingerly, still unsure of this old man. He made a bowl for himself and sat across from me, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. Slowly, I set my spoon down on the table next to my bowl.

"Perhaps you better tell me what it is I'm doing here," I stated, staring Asron down. He nodded quickly and wiped him mouth on his rags, setting his spoon down as well.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," he replied. "Have you any idea how many people I've come across in my lifetime that had violet eyes? Hmmm?"

"No," I replied slowly, not really sure where this was going.

"None, that's how many," he replied, pointing a gnarled finger in the air. "I've been waiting all my life for you, and what a long life it's been. Three hundred years in this accursed forest and not a single, cursed…"

"Three hundred years?" I exclaimed.

"Why yes, my dear. I am a Dragon Rider; we live for many years," he replied calmly, as if it was the most natural answer in the world. A Rider? This was unbelievable! It did explain the magic though.

"Where's your dragon then?" I asked.

"Ah," he sighed sadly, "she died long ago, before I ever came to this place. It's why I was sent here, because they no longer had a use for me. But my job is a very important one indeed. They told me it was very special one, yes, they did." I noticed that he had started to slip back into the crazy old man I'd first encountered.

"Asron," I said quietly. He shook his head and blinked a couple times before looking back at me. "What is this your job you're supposed doing?"

"I was simply to wait," he said, drumming the table with his fingers.

"For what?" I prompted.

"Why, is it not clear? I have been waiting for you. For three hundred years, nonetheless! I have been very diligent indeed, I daresay!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

"Wait, Asron! Why have you been waiting for me?" I asked, going after him as he started scurrying around the hut. Suddenly, he turned and jabbed me in the chest with one of his gnarled fingers.

"You are the one! You are the one who will save us all!" he said, clapping his hands excitedly. "Now, just stay right there. I have something to give you." Asron disappeared behind a wool blanket hanging on the wall that concealed what looked like a bedroom.

I began pacing the floor, listening to the bumps and shuffles coming from the other room. Finally, Asron reappeared, holding a dark bundle cradled in his arms. Excitedly, he came over to me, offering the bundle to me.

"Here," he said. "This is what I have been waiting three hundred years to give you. Take it."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. Slowly, Asron reached his hand over the top of the bundle, grabbing a corner of the blanket. He pulled back one section and then the other, revealing the glittering object he held in his hands.

What I saw there made me jump back and cringe in horror. A pang of terror and lightning hot pain coursed through my body. I was so overcome with emotion that I fell back onto the hard wooden floor. The sight pained me so much that I had to avert my eyes.

Asron was holding a gleaming, violet dragon egg.

**Ok, that's all. Tune in to the next chapter to see what Tabby will do. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading everybody! **


	43. The Prophecy Fulfilled

**A/N: First off, I would like to say that I am SO, SO, VERY sorry that I've been away for so long. I really feel like a terrible and selfish human being to write so much, give a cliffhanger and then just disappear for 9 months (that totally makes it sound like I was pregnant, but I swear I wasn't) I would like to sincerely apologize to all my readers. This semester has been seriously hectic, but now that it's over and I'm going to have much more free time I will be devoting as much of that time as I can to you guys and this story, because you guys are awesome, and this story is my favorite. All that being said, let's get back to the story, shall we? (In case some of you have forgotten, because I know it's been a long time, Tabby was just given the choice of becoming a Rider.)**

"Get that thing away from me! Now!" I screamed, scrambling as far away as I could from the old man and the accursed object he held in his grasp.

"But it is destined for you," Asron said, confusion masking his face in the dim firelight. "It has been written in the stars for a hundred years."

"I don't care," I growled, slowly gaining some composure and getting to my feet. "I don't want to have anything to do with that _thing._" A year ago I would have been more than happy to accept Asron's offer, but now…so much has changed. I started to edge my way towards the exit, wanting to get as far away from the egg as possible.

"I need to go," I said, keeping a wary eye on the old man. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here any longer."

As I turned to leave, Asron spoke, catching me off-guard. "What is it you fear, Tabatha, daughter of Adelaide?" he said. I stopped mid-step and slowly turned to face him again.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered. "And how do you know my mother's?"

"I told you," he replied. "It has long been written." Asron gestured for me to sit back at the table as he set the shimmering egg in the middle of it. And although I was loathe to be in the same room as that egg, something—and I'm not sure what—compelled me to stay and hear this man out. Reluctantly, I returned to the table and sat across from the old Rider.

"Tell me," he began again, "what is it you fear?" I stared long and hard at the egg, knowing the whole time what it was that terrified me so but not wanting to admit it. Finally, taking a deep breath, I let the truth out.

"I'm afraid of becoming my father, " I said softly, focusing on the crackling of the fire instead of the pain welling inside my chest.

A knowing light came into Asron's eyes. "Ah," he replied, just as softly, "I thought that might be it." After a brief pause, he continued. "Allow me to tell you a story, Tabatha, daughter of Adelaide." I nodded but spoke not a word in reply.

"Long ago," he began, "in the lands far to the east from here there lived a tribe of powerful sorceresses. This tribe consisted of only women and their daughters, for they were beloved by the goddess Ashola, and had no need of men. Every woman within the tribe had been created by the goddess and therefore took on a resemblance to her, the most striking feature being their violet eyes."

I thought of my own eyes and that Lord Braeden said they were the same as my mother's. This story became more and more mysterious, but I decided to stay and hear the end of it.

"One day," Asron continued, "the leader of the sorceresses' tribe prayed to the goddess on behalf of the women of the tribe. They had become unhappy in their seclusion, and wanted to see more of the world. Ashola loved her women very much, and she wanted to do whatever she could for them, so she allowed them to go west, into Alagaesia.

"Ashola continued to protect the sorceresses as they began to settle in different towns and cities, apart from each other. They retained their powers and were well respected as herbalists and healers. It was not uncommon for theses women to become riders as well. The combined powers of the dragons and the goddess made such women forces to be reckoned with.

"And then Galbatorix destroyed the Riders, taking many of the sorceresses as well. Ashola became outraged and vowed to create a sorceress more powerful than any that had come before her, so that she could exact Ashola's revenge and kill the king."

"My mother," I breathed, feeling the tears starting to form, though I could not explain why.

"Ah," Asron said with a small smile, "that is what Galbatorix thought as well. Which is why he chose to marry her instead of killing her as he had done with the others. His plan was to harness her power for himself."

"But he was wrong," I said, suddenly coming to the realization of the truth.

"Yes," Asron said. "In marrying your mother, and conceiving you, he succeeded in creating the very weapon that Ashola had intended to destroy him."

"Me," I said, one single tear falling down my cheek for the horrible fate my mother had endured for my sake. She must have known all along…

"Yes, Tabatha, you," Asron said, leaning closer to the table. "To fully equip her greatest weapon, Ashola blessed this egg specifically for you, so that your power would be at its' fullest when you defeat Galbatorix. This is no ordinary dragon, Tabatha."

"Then I have no choice, do I?" I said, probably more bitterly than I should have.

"Of course you do," Asron said. "You will always have a choice, Tabatha. But your choice is not what you think at all. You are afraid that if you become a Rider you will become like your father, but that couldn't be further from the truth."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking into his wise, old eyes.

"You were born of Ashola's love, and also of her vengeance. You were never destined to be like your father. You were always destined to rid the world of his evil. Your choice is this, Tabatha: you can choose to use your power for good, or you can choose to simply sit back and let the world fall into ruin. For that is what will happen if you do not stop Galbatorix," Asron said, his face becoming suddenly very serious.

I sat there for a long while, contemplating everything he had just said. It was a lot to absorb in just one sitting. But we were running out of time. I had to make a decision, and fast.

Guided mostly by instinct, I reached across the table and picked up the dragon egg, immediately feeling a jolt of energy course through my entire body. A blinding light filled the hut, then quickly disappeared.

"You made a wise decision," Asron said. "I will guide you as best I can, but as I said, this dragon is unlike any other that has come before it. You may have to figure most of it out by yourselves."

"Don't worry about that," I said mirthlessly, "I'm used to it."

A short while later, spidery webs of cracks appeared on the surface of the egg. A snout suddenly pushed through the cracks, and soon a whole, violet head burst through along with a high-pitched squeak. The rest of the baby dragon emerged, crawling across the table toward me. I had never seen a more beautiful sight in all my life.

Reaching out my hand, it nudged my palm with its forehead where a silver sunburst pattern seemed to explode from its violet scales. A warm sensation ran up my right arm and a soft glowing emanated from the point where we touched.

It felt like an invisible string sprang out of my heart and connected with the dragons. I instantly knew that it was female and she was curious about me, but happy to finally be out of her egg. The silver pattern of scales on her forehead matched the gleaming silver color of her eyes, but her eyes had swirls of black in them, giving an immense depth to them.

She rubbed up against my arm, just like a cat would do, revealing by the firelight the many silver scales dispersed among the vibrant purple ones. She was a beautiful creature, and I couldn't believe that she was mine.

The dragon shook her wings and let loose a massive yawn, crawling into my waiting arms, curling up, and falling asleep.

"This is incredible," I whispered, fearing that any noise would disturb her. I happened to glimpse the palm where we'd first made contact, and I saw a shimmering, silver sunburst pattern that exactly matched the pattern on the my dragon's forehead. _My _dragon…

The mark was nothing like Eragon's gedwey ignasia. Asron had been right when he'd said that this dragon was unlike any other.

"Congratulations," Asron said, finally breaking the silence, "you are now a Rider." The statement filled me with joy, but, at the same time, cast a shadow of dread over my heart.

**Ok, that's it! Thanks for reading! Please review, it's much appreciated. **


	44. Amera

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been away so long, but things are finally starting to calm down…a bit. After these next two weeks, I'll be free to update much more often. So, we'll just jump right back in. Hope you enjoy! (Also, just for reference. Tabby's dragon's name is Amera, and it's pronounced UH-mare-uh)**

'_Tabatha!'_ Amera yelled in my head. _'Let's go higher!'_

_ 'Amera, I'm already nearly freezing to death. Besides, Asron will be wanting us back before nightfall anyways.'_

_ 'Humph, fine,' _she grumbled, angling her wings to turn back around. I admired Amera's spirit, but sometimes she wanted to push the limits too far and I had to hold her back in order to protect her. I wondered if it had been this hard for Eragon and Saphira—or even Murtagh and Thorn—when they were first starting out. I'd never thought to ask. Of course, I never thought I'd be in this position either…

Amera landed in the clearing outside Asron's hut with a massive thud. It had only been a few months since she had hatched for me, but already she'd grown to a colossal size. She wasn't as big as Saphira or Thorn yet, but she was well on her way. She truly was different than any other dragon I'd seen or heard of.

"There you are!" Asron exclaimed, coming out of his hut in a wild frenzy, quite startling Shadow Singer, who had been grazing peacefully nearby. "Quickly! Get inside! Both of you!"

'_What was that all about?' _Amera asked in confusion.

I looked over at her huge head as I jumped off her back, shrugging. '_I'm not sure. Let's go find out.'_

We made our way across the clearing as Asron disappeared behind the curtain that served as his front door. I pushed the curtain aside and allowed Amera to poke her head into the hut, for that was all that could fit anymore.

Asron was holding a mirror and standing at the rough-hewn table as I walked over to him.

"What is it, Asron?" I asked in confusion. "What's happened?"

"Come," he beckoned, "there is someone who would like to speak with you."

More confused than ever, I came around the other side of the table and Asron passed me the hand mirror. As I stared at the clear, smooth surface inside the gilt frame, it was not my own face that stared back at me, but someone else's. "Angela!" I exclaimed when I saw her crooked smile and wild, brown curls.

"Hello, Tabatha," she replied, as though she'd just seen me yesterday. "How have you been?"

"Uh…" I stammered, unfamiliar with her manner after so long away. "Much has changed," I finally spat out.

"So I hear from Asron," she smirked knowingly. "I've been keeping watch on the Varden and I thought you might like to know that they're on the move towards Dras-Leona." She paused, undoubtedly waiting for a response I was completely unprepared to give. "Perhaps," she continued slowly, "you should think about joining them."

I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach. "Oh, Angela, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" I said hesitantly.

"Tabatha…you're going to need help to kill Galbatorix; for I'm sure that's what you ultimately hope to accomplish. You cannot do it alone. What exactly was your plan?"

I sighed heavily. '_She is right, Tabatha,' _Amera interjected. '_We need to let them know we're on their side.'_

_ 'I know…you're right,' _I replied. "All right, we'll make our way there as soon as possible," I told Angela.

"Very well, I'll let them know they should expect visitors," she said, looking over at something, or someone, I couldn't see.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell them we're coming. I'll let them know in my own way when we get there."

"All right," Angela said, putting her hands up innocently. "Good luck to the both of you." And with that, her kind face faded away, replaced by own. I handed the mirror back to Asron and looked over at Amera.

"Well, I knew we'd have to come out of hiding eventually." She looked at me sadly and I knew she was just as scared as I was…

…

It was the day of our departure, and I couldn't have been more nervous. My stomach was tied in tight knots of fear.

'_Everything will be all right, Tabatha,' _Amera consoled me.

'_I know,'_ I sighed. '_I'm not sure why I'm so nervous. I just don't know…'_

_ 'I do,' _Amera said. '_You're afraid they'll persecute you. You think they'll think what you thought: that you'd become your father.'_

_ 'Amera,' _I said, smiling and laying my head on her massive foreleg, '_sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.'_

_ 'We are twin souls,' _she replied softly. '_Ashola made us to be that way.' _

_ 'She did a good job.' _ I felt Amera shake and heard her utter a sound I assumed was laughter.

Asron finally emerged from his hut, holding two parcels in his hands. "All ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so," I said, still a little uncertain. "Thank you, for all you have done, for both of us."

"Ah, I did nothing. You and Amera figured most of it out by yourselves," he said, chuckling softly.

"True," I agreed. "But if it hadn't have been for you in the first place, I never would have found her."

"Ah, well, you've got me there," he laughed. "Here," he said, handing me one of the parcels, " this is rightfully yours."

I opened the package and pulled out the most beautiful black, velvet cloak. "Oh, thank you Asron, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Ashola gave that cloak to the first sorceress that she ever made. That sorceress then passed it down to her daughter, and then so on. She was also the first one of her kind to become a Rider…" He then passed me the second parcel, which was much thinner and longer than the other had been. I opened it up and revealed a beautiful sight.

"Oh, Asron, thank you," I said, staring down at the glittering, violet sword. I looked at the letters of the Ancient Language (which Asron had been teaching me over the past few months) etched into the blade and read the sword's name. "Manin," I breathed.

"It belonged to her as well…Her name was Tabatha, so I think it's fitting. The cloak will keep you and Amera out of sight—one of it's many magical properties—so I think it will be helpful to you."

I wrapped the crazy old man in a tight hug. "Thank you," I said, "for everything." Pulling away, I looked over to where Shadow Singer stood staring.

'_Shadow Singer, I need you to look after Asron for me, all right?' _I asked him. We had been through much together, but our journey had finally come to an end.

'_Of course, my lady,' _he said, making a sort of bowing motion.

"I need you to watch after my horse for me, Asron," I said, turning back to the old Rider. "Can you do that?"

He merely nodded as I clasped the cloak around my shoulders.

'_All right, Amera,' _I said. '_Let's go.' _This will be interesting…

…

Two days later, Dras-Leona, with it's soaring spires of the cathedral, came into our sight, Leona Lake glimmering in the fading sunlight. Outside of the city, we could see the Varden's camp, looking like a sea of white tents.

'_There's a hill just outside the camp,' _I told Amera. '_We'll land there.'_

Amera angled herself downward and landed as softly as she could behind the hill. I removed the hood of the cloak off my head and saw Amera suddenly appear below me. I jumped off of her back as she folded her wings and hunkered down behind the knoll.

_'Are you ready?' _she asked me, looking up at me with her silver discs of eyes.

'_As ready as I'll ever be,' _I said, readjusting Manin at my belt.

'_Good luck,' _she said reassuringly, nudging me fondly in the shoulder with her snout. I patted her nose in thanks before repositioning the hood of my cloak over my head.

Walking through the camp unseen was an invaluable asset I couldn't have done without. If I ever saw Asron again, I'd have to thank him properly. Finally, I found Nasuada's pavilion and snuck past her guards.

Inside, Nasuada, Eragon, and Arya were gathered around a huge map of Dras-Leona centered on the table.

"We have to find a way into the city," Eragon said emphatically. "We've run out of options…we can't fight him…" I wonder what "him" they were talking about. Surely Galbatorix wasn't here…

Nasuada's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm well aware, Eragon," she snapped, "but there is no way. We have found nothing in all of our maps of Dras-Leona, and our scouts can't get close enough to the outer wall to find a weak spot. I will not waste good men chasing a fool's errand!" She slammed her fist down hard on the table, causing it to shake.

Arya suddenly raised a gloved hand, the other resting firmly on the hilt of her sword. It was then I noticed my breathing had quickened during Eragon and Nasuada's exchange. "I hate to break up this little party," Arya said, quietly but deadly, "but this conversation is no longer private." Damn her razor sharp senses! And damn the elves! Damn them all to hell!

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"Magic is at work," Arya said quietly, looking around the tent. My heart was racing, beating so loudly I was sure she could hear it. Her eyes passed over me, but then settled back on where I was standing. Damn! Well, I'd have to reveal myself now.

I willed the magic of the cloak to reveal me without me having to take off the hood. I felt a roiling in my stomach and I knew then that the magic was working. Whether it was the magic of the cloak or magic of my own though, I could not tell.

By Eragon and Nasuada's gasps of surprise, I was given my final confirmation: the magic had revealed me. Eragon and Arya were pointing their swords at me, and Nasuada held a silver dagger aloft. I pulled Manin out as well, in case they attacked before I had a chance to explain. The purple color of the metal glinted wicked deadly in the dim firelight.

Arya let out a small gasp of surprise—something I'd never heard from her before—when she caught sight of the sword. "Manin," she breathed.

"Arya, what is it?" Eragon asked uncertainly.

"That sword," she said, "…it can't be." She actually seemed caught off-guard. "It is a fabled weapon; one that is countless centuries old, and is said to have been blessed by the gods…It is also a Rider's sword."

"What?" Eragon said incredulously. "That can't be…Show yourself!" This last part was directed at me. I was frozen solid trying to think of what to say or do.

"It was stolen from the palace at Ellesmera many hundreds of years ago," Arya said, still slightly confused. "I don't know how…"

"Put this to rest, swordsman," Nasuada cut in. "Show yourself, or suffer the consequences."

I had no choice now…slowly, I reached up and pulled the hood away from my face, letting my waves of hair fall about my shoulders.

Eragon dropped his sword, mirroring the shock I saw plastered there on his face. "T-Tabby," he stuttered, looking me up and down.

I lowered my sword to my side. "Eragon," I said softly. I saw the tension leave Arya's body, and Nasuada looked visibly relieved.

Suddenly, Eragon walked towards me. He put a hand to my face, probably checking to see if I was real or not. Then, he pulled me to his chest in a tight hug.

"Tabby," he said, "we all thought you were…we all thought the worst, to be sure." I could hear the emotion welling up in his voice, and I couldn't help the tears that sprang from eyes. He pulled away to look me in the eye. "Tabby, what happened to you? How did you escape?"

"It is a very long story," I said, laughing mirthlessly as I wiped the tears from my cheeks, "and one I'm afraid must wait for another time. There is something I must show you."

I saw the confusion on Eragon and Nasuada's faces, and the distrust in Arya's eyes. "Come with me," I said, leading Eragon out of the tent.

Eragon's POV

'_Where is she taking us, little one?' _Saphira asked as she walked beside me. As soon as I had told her what was happening, she'd come immediately to my side.

'_I'm not sure,' _I replied. '_Whatever she wants to show us, it must be pretty important if she's brought us all the way out here.' _We were far outside of camp by now, and the darkness of night was nearly crushing. The only light came from Tabatha's lantern.

'_Something doesn't feel right here,' _Saphira said quietly, emitting a low, rumbling sound.

'_What is it?' _I asked, looking around. I couldn't see anything out of place.

'_I'm not sure,' _Saphira responded.

Tabby suddenly stopped beside a hill and turned to us. I could tell that Arya was on edge, but Nasuada seemed strangely at ease.

"Tabby," I said in concern, "what is it?"

"Please, try not to overreact when you see this," she said, mostly directed at me. I nodded slowly to try and reassure her, but I was making no promises.

Tabby looked over to the hill, worry coloring her face. Suddenly, we all heard a whoosh of air and a sight I never thought I'd ever see came before us. A great, glittering, purple and silver dragon landed and stood before us.

**Ok, that's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	45. Facing My Fate

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just wanted to say that your reviews really are appreciated. It's a lot easier for me to get inspired to write when you guys give me some feedback. So please, just drop me a few lines. And with that…**

Tabatha's POV

Eragon looked sick, like he was about to fall over and die. Nasuada and Arya looked about the same, and Saphira was emitting a low growl from deep within her throat. I couldn't tell if she was just surprised or angry.

"How can this be possible?" Eragon whispered in shock.

"I'm not even sure myself," I responded quietly. "I have so much to tell you."

"Then you better go ahead and do so," Nasuada said, not unkindly. "I fear we may be here until morning."

After Eragon had made a small fire and we all settled in for the long haul, I recounted everything that had happened to me back to them.

I told them how I had been knocked out on the Burning Plains but I hadn't been sure who it was, though at the time I'd thought it was Murtagh. And then how later I had found out it was actually Gregorio, and that he was my brother. That certainly caught them off-guard.

"If Galbatorix was able to hide both of his children from the world for over seventeen years, then who knows what else he's hiding?" Nasuada mused morosely.

After the small break, I continued my tale, telling them how I had escaped and that Murtagh had helped me. I decided, and Amera agreed, that it would be best to leave out the part about Evander for now.

Then I told them how I had met Asron and all he had told me about the prophecy surrounding me, and how I'd decided to become a Rider. I skipped over most of the details of my training, deciding it wasn't all that interesting.

"That's simply incredible," Arya said quietly, staring into the crackling flames.

"I can't believe it," Eragon agreed.

"Just so there's no doubt," I said, aiming this at Nasuada, "I'm on the side of the Varden. I will fight against Galbatorix until the end."

She looked up at me from across the fire, the light dancing in her dark eyes. "I know, Tabatha," she said, smiling softly. "There was no doubt about that in my mind. But all the same, our magicians will have to search your mind, as a precautionary measure."

"I understand," I said, nodding.

Eragon looked as if he had suddenly snapped back to reality. "How is your dragon so big, Tabby?" he asked, gazing up at Amera. "You said she only hatched for you a few months ago."

"I told you, Eragon," I said, rubbing Amera's side absentmindedly, "Amera is unlike any other dragon. She was blessed by the goddess Ashola to be more powerful than any other dragon that's ever lived." Saphira grumbled softly at that, no doubt her pride hurt by my statement. But it was the truth.

"Look," I continued, holding out my palm where my own version of the gedwey ignasia resided to compare it to his own.

"Incredible," he whispered to himself, inspecting my hand. "I don't know what to say. This is more than I could have hoped for. We have a fighting chance against Galbatorix now."

"But the question still remains: will she be able to put aside her personal feeling against Murtagh?" Miss Priss suddenly blurted out. I glared at her intensely across the fire, my hate for her reaching an all time high.

"Arya," Eragon warned, but it was too late. She'd already opened her big, fat mouth again.

"It's a valid question," she continued, her green eyes menacing. "Will you be able to put aside you feelings if the time ever comes when you'll have to fight him?"

As I sprang to my feet, Amera growled behind me and Eragon grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"How dare you question my loyalties?" I spat across the flames, which now seemed hotter than ever. Of course, I knew exactly how she dared. I myself had been questioning before I even chose to become a Rider. "I will do what is necessary, _if _the time comes," I said, sounding braver than I felt.

She had stood up as well. "That's all I wanted to know," she said, infuriatingly calm, before stalking off. Wrenching my arm out of Eragon's grasp, I walked over to Amera.

"Tabby, I'm sorry," Eragon said. "I know Arya is just trying to protect the Varden, but she shouldn't have said what she did."

I had given myself a moment to cool down, and now I could think clearly. "No," I said quietly, turning around to face him, "she was right to ask. I would have done the same had our positions been reversed. I just lost my head."

Eragon eyed me for a moment. "You really have changed a lot, Tabby."

"I know. I can't say if it's for the better though." This last part I said more to myself than to him.

By this time, the sun was peeking above the eastern horizon. Soon, Amera and I would have to reveal ourselves to the world, and I was dreading it.

Nasuada must have sensed my discomfort, for she said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll give you a proper introduction and then you can reveal yourselves."

"Thank you," I said, genuinely meaning it. She headed back towards the camp, leaving Eragon, Saphira, Amera, and I alone together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," Eragon said quietly.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Another Rider to talk to." He smiled, but there was a twinge of sadness to it. "No one else understands what I go through. Nobody understands how hard it is or the kind of pressure that's put on me. But now you will, Tabby. It will be hard, that I can promise you, but I can also promise you that I will help you as much as I can."

I couldn't help it when I wrapped him in a hug. After everything that had happened to me, after all the hell I'd been through, I just needed a friend to hold me while I cried and to listen to me pour out my heart. Eragon was what I needed. And it was in that moment that I realized Eragon was what I would always need.

I pulled slightly away to look him in the eye. "Eragon," I began, choking back the tears that I could feel coming on, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. When I said that we shouldn't ever see each other again, I didn't mean it. I never meant it."

"I know, Tabby," he whispered. "It's all right. I know why you said it. None of any of that seems to matter any more."

"I suppose we were never destined to be apart for very long," I said, laughing slightly to myself. "I'm going to need you more than every now. To help me get through this."

"Do you remember," he said, "when we were still back in Carvahall, what you said to me the night you discovered Saphira? It was so long ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday."

"What did I say?" I asked him, smiling fondly at the memories of a time that was much simpler than now.

"I had so unwisely claimed that I realized the great task before me," he said, snorting at his own ignorance, "when you told me that I could not possibly imagine what would happen to me. You were so right."

"And now I am in the same position you were in," I said, a great wash of melancholy suddenly coming over me.

Eragon looked over to the camp and I followed his gaze, seeing a great mass of people gathering around Nasuada's tent. "We'd best go," he said. "You two wouldn't want to miss your big entrance." He gave me a small half-smile but it didn't do much to lighten my mood.

We headed back to the camp, going the roundabout way behind the tents, trying not to be seen. It was easy enough for Amera to hide behind Saphira, as she was bigger.

'_I like this Rider,' _Amera said as we walked in the dim, dawn light, '_and Saphira is kind. She has said she will show me everything she knows about flying and combat.'_

_ 'That's wonderful, Amera,' _I replied. I really was happy that she would have someone to show her the ropes, and I felt that it would be good for Saphira as well to have an eager student.

When we finally came around to the back of Nasuada's tent, all we could do was wait.

"…reason I've called you all here this morning," I heard Nasuada say at the front of the tent. "Today is, in fact, a glorious day for the Varden." I heard muttering and shuffling from the gathered group. "There is indeed another Rider in Alagaesia. I present her to you now."

"That's our cue," I said, climbing into the saddle. "You ready?"

'_Of course,' _Amera said triumphantly. She vaulted into the sky and soared over the tent and the waiting crowd beyond. A chorus of cheers erupted such as I have never heard before. It was nearly deafening. Amera let out a roar to please the crowd, eliciting even more cheers.

I held Manin aloft above my head as Amera circled back around to land in front of Nasuada's tent. Eragon and Saphira were already waiting on Nasuada's right.

"Tonight, we shall feast! In honor of our newest allies, Tabatha and Amera!" That got even more cheers. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all…

…

It was later that day, after Amera and I had gotten settled into our own tent, while we were walking around the edge of the camp, that I saw a sight that made my heart lurch forward, almost out of my chest.

Thorn.

He was draped over the wall of the city, looking peaceful as he slept there. Why hadn't Eragon told me that Murtagh was here? I mean, I know I'm a little sensitive on the subject right now, but that's some information that I would have liked to know!

'_I have mixed feelings about him,' _Amera said as she gazed at his glittering, red form.

'_It's because I have mixed feelings about Murtagh,' _I admitted. '_I am sorry.'_

_ 'There is no need to apologize,' _she said. '_I understand.'_

Right then, I saw a form walk along the wall and sit down next to the great, red dragon. I could only guess as to who it was, but my heart told me that I was correct: Murtagh. Well, he'd probably seen us by now; there would be no more hiding.

My heart skipped a couple of beats as I looked at him. Although I hated to admit it, Arya was right. If we ever were to meet in battle, which would likely be very soon, I would have to put these feelings aside. I could not allow them to hinder my judgment and stop me from doing what I must. As we stood there, I continued to stare at my fate, and also very likely, my doom.

**Ok! Please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **


	46. Of Love and War

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I've been lacking in my duties, but I just started college a few weeks ago, so, needless to say, I've been extremely busy with school. Also, thanks for the reviews; they really helped me get inspired to write this chapter. So, without further ado…**

"Tabatha?" Eragon said from behind me. "Tabby, are you all right?"

I shook my head to stop myself from staring at where Murtagh and Thorn were still sitting on the wall of Dras-Leona. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the sun was going down. Amera and I had sat here nearly the whole day.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said, turning to him with a false smile. "I was just thinking, is all."

"The feast is about to begin. I was worried when you didn't show up," he said, looking over to the wall where I had just been gazing. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you," he said quietly. I didn't really want to talk about this right now, but I didn't want to push Eragon away at the same time.

"Eragon, there's something that I need to tell you," I said, a little less than confident about the wisdom of the decision I'd just made.

"What is it, Tabby?" he asked, concern coloring his face.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "While I was in Uru'baen," I started slowly, "I…met someone. Someone that I like very much." Throughout the course of the day, I had thought a lot about my relationship with Murtagh, and now I wasn't sure that our relationship would ever work. Now that I was a Rider on the side of the Varden, and he was on the side of the Empire, it put complications on things. We would always be in the public eye; always scrutinized by the citizens of Alagaesia.

It had become increasingly hard for us to be together in the short time I had been away from Uru'baen. In the light of that new revelation, my thoughts had returned to Evander. A relationship with him would be far less complicated, considering he was a supporter of the Varden. I didn't want to sound like I was just taking the easy way out, but my life after Galbatorix is gone, (for I swear that I will destroy him), will be hard enough without the added complications of a relationship with Murtagh.

Don't get me wrong, I was in love with Murtagh…but I was in love with Evander...he was my first after all…but I'd also given myself to Murtagh…oh gods, I'm a whore…Oh! I don't know what to do anymore!

"Who is he?" Eragon asked, eyeing me with a confused look.

"He's a count; his name's Evander," I admitted reluctantly. "His family supports the Varden, I…"

"You don't have to explain, I…I understand," he said, cutting me off. "I've been thinking about that particular…problem as well lately."

I suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion and began to cry. "I'm so lost, Eragon. I'm so lost…" I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. Amera began to rumble softly behind me, nudging my shoulder gently.

'_Don't cry,' _she said sadly.

Eragon wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in warmth and kindness. "I know, Tabby," he consoled, quite unconvincingly, I might add.

"How could you possibly?" I cried, knowing very well how selfish I sounded.

Eragon slowly pulled away and looked sadly at me with his large, puppy-brown eyes that I had always loved. "Oh, Tabatha. I know perhaps better than anyone how you feel," he replied simply.

The words that Garrow had spoken to me so long ago flashed in my memory. Could it be that he'd been right all along? Could Eragon have been in love with me this whole time?

He gave me a sad sort of smile. "Don't worry about that," he said. "That was long ago. Let's just accept that we've both moved on."

I could only nod in response. There was such a tumult of emotion running through my heart that I didn't trust my mouth to speak.

"Now come on," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder and turning me back towards the camp, "you're missing your own party."

…

The party held in mine and Amera's honor was a whirlwind of food, drink, music, and dancing. I couldn't remember a time when I'd been so happy. Apparently Saphira had warned Amera of the dangers of mead, but I still glimpsed her taking a few gulps here and there. After a while, her thoughts became fuzzy and I couldn't help but laugh.

Eragon and I danced for a while, until Roran stole me away. I was glad to see that he and Katrina were doing well. And then Albreich and Baldor tried to pick a fight, not realizing how badly I could whip them now.

"Little cousin, turned out to be a big, bad Rider," Baldor said, mussing up my hair and trying to put me in a chokehold—which I easily slipped out of, I might add.

"Yes, well, I can still whip you," I said, punching him in the arm, probably harder than was necessary. "Where are Aunt and Uncle?"

"They're around here somewhere," he said, waving his hand in a general direction.

"Thanks for nothing," I growled as I stalked off to find them. Finally, I spotted my uncle's large frame in the crowd. He looked even more weathered—if that was possible—and he seemed to have aged ten years. I couldn't even imagine what they'd been through. I felt bad that I hadn't visited them before, but I'd been somewhat…preoccupied. Eventually, Uncle Horst spotted me making my way towards him

"Tabatha!" he cried out, pushing through the bodies to get to me. When he finally reached me, he wrapped me in a crushing beat hug, the bones in my back cracking. I'd almost forgotten how strong he was.

"Uncle Horst!" I returned, laughing wildly. "You're going to break me!" He set me down on the ground.

"I could never break you, Tabby. You are a Rider after all," he said, laughing and clapping me on the shoulder. After a moment of just looking at each other, he said, "You look so much like your mother, may she rest in peace."

"Uncle…" I began, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Come, let's find your aunt. There's someone she'll be wanting you to meet," he said, leading me through the crowd. Eventually, we came upon my aunt sitting at one of the many wooden tables, holding a small bundle in her arms that I instantly knew.

"Aunt Elain!" I exclaimed, running to sit beside her. I closely inspected the infant in her arms, marveling at the softness of her skin. "Oh, Aunt Elain…"

"Her name is Hope," she said, smiling fondly down at her daughter, my new cousin.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous," I said, cooing over the baby girl.

"We have Eragon to thank for that," Aunt Elain mused quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"She was born with a cat lip," she replied. I sucked in my breath, knowing full well what that curse would have meant had it gone unhealed. "He healed her. We can never thank him enough."  
I searched the crowd for him, finally finding him talking with Arya. Once I caught his attention, I tried to convey the depths of my gratitude through my gaze. He must have understood for he smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Tabatha, it is good to see you again," Aunt Elain said, giving me a sort of half-hug with her one free arm. "After you and Eragon disappeared from Carvahall, your uncle and I were so worried. We didn't know what to think. But rumors finally came to us of a Rider that traveled with a young man and a girl with violet eyes. We knew it must be you and Eragon, but we never imagined that Eragon was the Rider. And now so are you. How our lives have changed in such a short amount of time."

"I can hardly believe it myself sometimes," I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

After a little more conversation with my aunt—in which I swiftly avoided the topic of the other young man of our party—I rejoined the party, joining in another bout of drinking.

'_Saphira was right about this mead,' _Amera said, her thoughts slightly slurring together.

'_I'm influencing you with my bad habits,' _I said. '_Sorry.'_

'_Oh no, don't be. I like it,' _she said as I saw her stumble through a crowd of people with Saphira by her side, sending them all running in terror. I had to laugh at the sight of two drunken dragons.

"And I thought the sight of one dragon was amazing. But the sight of two…" said a voice from behind me. That voice made me grow rigid, and sent shivers up and down my spine. _Not _the good kind either…

Slowly, I turned to look at him, feeling my pulse race for reason not even I could understand. "Miles…" I breathed. "I didn't know you would be here." He smirked in that way that was so familiar to me, but not from him.

"That seems to be a talent of mine: showing up in places where you least expect it," he said, coming to stand beside me and gaze out over the party. "My father and I joined up with the Varden after we heard you'd gone missing. I think he feels you are his only connection to Adelaide. I nearly had to tie him down to keep him from going to Uru'baen to try and get you back."

"Braeden is _here_?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, and he's been waiting to speak to you all day," Miles replied. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him, and the moment I did I regretted it. As I looked at him, I saw the glittering red form of Thorn over his shoulder, and that only made my pain even worse.

He looked over at me at that moment. "Tabatha, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Every fiber of my being wanted to scream: NO! I am not all right! And I don't think I ever will be! Will everyone please stop asking?! But all I could muster was a very small, "Yes, I'm fine." The look that Miles gave me told me he didn't believe that, but—thankfully—he decided to let it go.

"Tabatha!" I heard. Suddenly, I saw Braeden coming towards us, a smile bright on his face.

"Hello," I said once he was close enough, acting as happy as I could. And to think, I was finally feeling happy again…Thanks for ruining everything, Miles…

"It is good to see you safely returned to us," he said.

"Thank you. It is good to be safely returned," was all I could think to say. Braeden must have sensed my shift in mood for he made his excuses and said we would speak later.

"You should not treat him so," Miles said once his father was gone. "He was sick with worry when you were taken. He loves you as if you were his own child."

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to clear my head, "it isn't him, it's just…"

"What? Just what?" he snapped, turning to face me. "You cannot use your kidnapping as an excuse. You've been like this ever since we first met, Tabatha."

I began to grow hot with anger. "You wouldn't understand," I growled, staring up at him angrily.

He suddenly grabbed me by both of my arms, squeezing to the point of pain. "Then make me understand," he growled.

'_Tabatha, what's happening?' _Amera said. I could hear her growling from across the party.

'_It's all right,' _I told her. '_I've got it under control.' _

"That's not possible," I said to Miles, trying to wrench myself free from his grip, but finding him extremely strong.

"Why not? What is it, Tabatha? What is it?" he said. His voice had become soft, almost pleading.

I hung my head to hide the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can't stand the sight of you, Miles," I whispered.

"What have I done? Please…tell me."

"Please, just leave me alone," I said, finally pulling free of his grip.

And then I ran.

I ran without really looking where I was going. I just knew I had to get away. When I couldn't run any longer, I found myself outside my tent.

'_Do you want me to come back with you?' _Amera asked, worry coloring her voice.

'_No, I'm fine. I just need to rest,' _I said. '_You stay and have a good time.' _

I closed myself off then, and plopped down on the cot. How had it come to this? I had never given Miles a chance. I had simply chosen to hate him because he looked like Murtagh, and that caused me pain. What have I become? I hardly know myself anymore…

Miles' POV

What have I done? Congratulations, you've really done it this time. There was something—something I couldn't explain—that drew me to her; almost like a magnet. But now I may have pushed her away forever.

"It's not you," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Eragon standing there.

"What?" I said, not quite sure I'd heard him correctly.

"It's not your fault," he said. "You should go and talk to her."

"I tried that," I said bitterly, "but she won't hear me out."

"You might want to try again," he said, giving me a knowing look. "You will come to find, in order to get anywhere with Tabby, you have to get through a few layers first." With that, he walked away.

If I ever wanted to fix this—if I ever wanted to make this right—I had to do it now.

Tabatha's POV

I had dimmed the lamp, leaving the inside of my tent awash in a soft, orange glow. It was somehow relaxing. But, as with everything in my life, I was never allowed a moment of peace.

"Tabatha," I heard him say. I continued to stare at the cloth overhead, hoping that if I didn't acknowledge him, he'd go away. "Tabby, please." Looks like that didn't work.

Something inside me changed when he said my name that way. It was so unlike Murtagh in the way that he said it that I could allow myself to look at him. I had to take this chance. I didn't want to be bitter for the rest of my life. I had to do it now.

Slowly, I turned my head and gazed at him for a very long time, just lying on the bed. He came over and knelt by the bed, his eyes level with mine.

"Miles…" I said, my thoughts running wild in all different directions. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him. I sat up as he pulled up the tiny foldable chair that sat at my desk.

"Tabatha, I'm begging you," he said, "explain to me what I've done." I sighed heavily, burying my face in my hands.

"Oh, Miles," I muttered through the darkness, "it's not that simple. You haven't _done _anything. It's simply…who you are." His face suddenly changed and I realized that probably didn't come out the way I'd meant it to.

"Well…" he started, unsure.

"No, Miles, that's not what I meant. Ugh!" I exclaimed, slapping my knees in frustration. Quickly, I stood up and started pacing back and forth, muttering to myself in an attempt to try and figure out the nicest way to say this.

He suddenly grabbed me from behind and turned me to face him.

"Damn it, Tabatha!" he growled angrily. "You're the most infuriating girl I've ever known!"

I stared at him for a moment before he swooped in and pressed his lips against mine. The shock of what was happening kept me frozen for a moment before I pushed him away.

"No!" I yelled. "I…I can't!"

"What is it about me that disgust you so?" he asked, a deep sense of pain in his voice.

"It's not you! It's just…you are so much like the man that I love," I said. "The man I love and the man I can never have. It's just…too painful to be around you."

"So…it really isn't me?" he asked in confusion.

"No, it's him. You look and act just like him, it's almost like he's here. Please, Miles, don't take this the wrong way," I implored, "but I would like it very much if you would leave."

A tumult of emotion crossed over his face before he nodded. When he finally left I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like a great pressure had been lifted off my shoulders.

Miles' POV

It was the hardest thing I'd ever done; leaving her there in that tent. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. She was obviously in pain, but there was nothing I could do to help her…and it killed me.

**All right, guys, that's it! Thanks for reading, and please, please, PLEASE, review! Thanks! **


	47. Battle Cry

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot. I also realized that you guys might be more apt to review if I make my updates more frequent. So here you go! Enjoy! **

Tabatha's POV

The next morning, a small voice whispering my name woke me from my slumber.

"Tabatha," it came again. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see an angelic face surrounded by a halo of blonde curls above me.

"Isabelle!" I cried out, jumping out of my cot and wrapping my arms around her.

"Tabby! Oh, I'm so glad you're back! How I have missed you!" she replied, returning my hug in earnest.

I pulled away from the hug to examine her. My gods, how she had changed. Gone was the fullness of youth; it had been replaced by the leanness of a warrior. And it looked very good on her.

"You look wonderful, Isabelle," I said, sitting on the cot and motioning for her to sit beside me. "What has happened? You look so different."

"Ah, much has happened," she said softly, musing about the past. "I found myself staying close to Braeden. He was so kind to me after that weekend we spent at his estate. You remember, don't you?" I nodded slightly; that weekend seemed like an eternity ago. I watched her for a moment before coming to a realization.

"Are you sure it was Braeden you were staying close to?" I asked quietly, a small smile playing upon my face.

"Oh, Tabatha," Isabelle whispered, her face beaming. "Miles…I think I've fallen in love with him. He's just so…wonderful. I don't even understand it myself. "

She looked so happy. There was no way I could tell her what had happened last night. "Do you know if he feels the same about you?" I asked. There was nothing I wanted more than for her to be happy. She really deserved it.

"I'm not sure," she replied softly. "We've talked…a lot. And sometimes I feel like he loves me too. But other times, he seems so…distant. Like something is pulling him away, and he can't get away from it."

"Have you ever asked him about it?" I said.

"Never outright, no. He doesn't take hints very well," she laughed. I laughed at that too, because I knew how true it was about…Murtagh, as well.

"Perhaps you should just ask him," I suggested.

"Oh, no. I don't think that's a very good idea," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Not that you're back now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, forcing her to look at me.

"Oh, Tabatha. I am not so naïve as to believe that he isn't in love with you. Nearly every man is in love with you…" This last part she added quietly.

"Isabelle…I…I don't like him like that…there's nothing…" She cut me off quickly.

"It doesn't matter," she said with a smile. "I'll find some way…" She trailed off into her own thoughts before coming back to me a few moments later. "Anyways, I best be going. I'll talk to you later though, all right?"

I nodded, putting on a fake smile and watching her leave. Dear gods, what have I done? It seems that, no matter what, I always end up hurting those closest to me. Sometimes I wish I had stayed in Carvahall and waited out the soldiers and the Ra'zac, and sometimes…oh gods, sometimes I just wish I'd never been born. Maybe things would have been better…

_'Tabatha, stop it!' _Amera cut in. '_Listen to what you are saying!' _Her great, violet head suddenly stuck into the tent. '_You have a destiny to fulfill, and a great one at that. It is your duty to do that.'_

_ 'Well, what if I don't want my great destiny? I never asked for this! I never asked for any of it!' _ I yelled angrily. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Amera—she hadn't had a choice in her life either—but my emotions were quickly running away with me.

_'It matters not,' _she said solemnly, letting out a heavy snort, _'you were chosen because you are great. You must fulfill your destiny, or the whole world will suffer. Will you really make the entire world suffer for your own selfishness?' _Her words struck me deeply and I could feel my heart plummeting in my chest. '_Is this what your mother would have wanted?'_

I felt my face growing hot with anger. "How can you possibly know, Amera?!" I screamed out loud. "My mother is dead! I never knew her! And I never will because of my damn father!"

She stared at me for a moment as I fell to my knees, sobbing. All of my emotions that had built up in me since my time in Uru'baen came flooding out of me. '_Then you must stop him, Tabatha,' _she said, nudging my shoulder fondly with her snout. '_You must stop him from doing to anyone else what he has done to you. It is your obligation…'_

Slowly, I nodded. '_You're right, Amera. I know you're right. I just don't know if I can handle all this responsibility. It's crushing me…'_

Amera suddenly pushed her head underneath me and pushed me up off the ground. '_That's what I'm here for,' _she said. '_I'm here to help you carry the load. We're a team, Tabatha. We have to help each other.' _

I hugged her neck tightly, grateful for her companionship. "Thank you," I whispered quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

'_Come, let's rejoin society. Enough of this solitude! You think too much when you're alone.' _She made that dragon-like laugh again, causing me to laugh with her. Her personality was so infectious and it was then that I realized I truly loved her. She was like another part of my soul and I could no longer imagine my life without her.

As we walked through the camp, we were stopped by complete strangers who just wanted to say thank you. We hadn't even done anything yet and people were thanking us! Now I know how Eragon felt when we first came to the Varden all those years ago.

'_A little anonymity, even for just a little bit, would be nice right now,' _I said to Amera after the fifth person stopped us.

'_That is something that Riders don't get to have, unfortunately,' _Amera replied.

'_Ah, but we are not a normal Dragon and Rider,' _I said, a small smirk playing on my features. '_Asron said so himself.'_

Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I reached deep into the recesses of my mind. I knew that my magic, (for that was the only way to describe this power), was hidden there. Up until now, I'd always been afraid to tap into my power. I'd been holding myself back, but now I was ready to reach my full potential.

The power welled up inside me, obeying my commands. I felt a warmth wash over me, and when I opened my eyes, my breeches, leather vest and white shirt had been replaced by a worn, drab, brown peasant's dress. My hair was much shorter and a dull, mousy brown color. I hurried over to a nearby barrel full of water to see equally as dull brown eyes and features staring back at me. For the first time in my life, I was completely and utterly average…and I loved it!

'_This is amazing!' _I exclaimed in joy, twirling around in my dull dress. '_I don't think I've ever been this happy!'_

_ 'That's all well and good for you,' _Amera said, narrowing her eyes slightly, '_but what about me? There's nothing more conspicuous than a giant, purple dragon!'_

_ 'Try it yourself,' _I said. '_Quickly, before someone sees a peasant girl with a Rider's Dragon.'_

Amera closed her eyes, and before too long she began to shimmer and a slight haze surrounded her. I saw her shift and change before my very eyes and become very much smaller. Her wings disappeared and her tail shortened, along with her snout. When the haze disappeared, a small, mewling black cat was left where the dragon form of Amera once stood.

'_Well,' _she said, turning slowly in a circle, '_how do I look?'_

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed out loud, scooping her into my arms and spinning around.

"Tabatha?" I heard a voice say. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks and faced Eragon where he stood between two tents in front of me. "Oh, forgive me, I thought…"

I simply stared at him, holding Amera tight in my arms, somehow believing she could give me away in her cat state. Eragon looked positively perplexed and I almost felt bad for him; but at the same time…I was loving this. My best friend since childhood didn't even know who I was, and it was completely satisfying.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with a purple dragon anywhere? I thought I may have heard her somewhere nearby," he said, looking around in confusion.

I knew that if I wanted to keep up the ruse, I would need to change my voice. Eragon would surely recognize that.

"Oh no, Shadeslayer!"I said in an absurdly high voice and shaking my head vehemently. "I haven't seen the new Rider yet!"

"Oh…um, forgive me, I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at me. "Um, excuse me…good day to you." He gave a gentlemanly bow before scurrying away, his face turning scarlet in embarrassment.

As soon as he was out of sight, and I was hoping earshot as well, I burst into uncontrollable laughter. This was too great!

'_Oh, Amera,' _I said, scratching her behind her little cat-ears, '_this is too wonderful. Ah! Wait a moment!' _I was suddenly struck with an idea.

'_What is it?' _Amera asked, looking at me with her green cat-eyes.

'_That's it! We can use this power to sneak into the city and find a way for the Varden to get in. It's perfect!' _I exclaimed, spinning Amera in the air.

'_We'd have to tell Eragon and Saphira and Nasuada if we did,' _she said matter-of-factly.

'_Well yes, I know that,' _I snapped. '_Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity for us to prove we're on the side of the Varden. Finally, I'll get to use my powers against Galbatorix.'_

_ 'Tabatha,' _Amera said, her voice suddenly different.

'_What is it?'_

_ 'I do believe...' _She paused for a moment. '_I think you've had your first battle cry.'_

_ 'My first what?' _I asked in confusion.

'_Your first battle cry,' _she repeated. '_It has long been a tradition of the Sorceresses of Ashola to cry, sometimes for hours, a few days before a battle. It allows them to clear their heads to make a battle plan. When you were crying in the tent…I think that was it…You've truly become a Sorceress of Ashola now. Just like your mother.' _I let her words sink in for a moment.

'_What exactly does that mean?' _I wasn't really expecting an answer, but Amera, ever-wise, gave me one anyways.

'_It was said that after a Sorceress had her first battle cry,' _Amera said, careful and calculated as always, '_that she would unlock aspects of her power she did not know of before, and that she would become extremely powerful in the wake of battle. She would no longer fear, but be feared.'_

_ 'You're right,' _I said, staring into the distance. '_I'm not afraid of my power anymore. I'm ready to use it, and show my father what I can really do; show him we are a force to be reckoned with; show him he will pay for what he's done to me, and what he did to my mother.'_

**Ok, that's all for now. Again, reviews are very much appreciated, and help me get inspired. So review please! Hope you enjoyed; thanks for reading! **


End file.
